Jealousy Misunderstandings and Desire
by ShanRB
Summary: Alex Merrick left more questions after her short time in Port Charles than she answered. Many lives are being affected and it's only the beginning. Lots of GH characters Robert Anna Alexis Finn Mac Felicia Sean Tiffany and many more.
1. Chapter 1

After he had finished filling the report about what had happened in Turkey and how Dante had shot and killed Raj while he was trying to escape. Robert was called back Port Charles by Anna only to be sent to London by her. Now back again he wanted to get a hold of Anna, he had information for her but the messages from Anna were confusing and more of the reason he wanted to talk to her. He knew Alex was now in custody, Anna had told him that, he still thought the messages must have something to do with her. Being here would also give him a chance to check on Dante. Make sure he was adjusting, he knew that sometime these undercover assignments could be rough. The readjustment to their everyday life after extended time undercover could take a while.

When he got to Port Charles he had called Anna first, just to let her know he was in town. Of course, she didn't answer, she never does nowadays. So he decided to go see his brother. Mac was at the Floating Rib when Robert got there. "Hey, Robby, what brings you back here so soon?"

"I need to talk to Anna but like always she calls but doesn't pick up when I do."

"She's meeting Felicia here in a little while if that helps?" Mac told him as they sit down at a table together.

"Well sitting here having a drink with you and waiting for them is easier than trying to track her down."

"We don't get to spend enough time together when you do come to town so this will be nice."

"I should have time to visit this time around. How's that wonderful sister-in-law of mine? This Ryan Chamberlain mess couldn't have been easy on her."

"She's putting on a strong front and getting on with her life but at home, at night," Mac shook his head. "She's scared he's going to show up alive at any time. She told me she thinks he's now obsessed with Ava Jerome but that doesn't make it any easier for her to sleep at night and knowing Kevin is the one that brought him back here. He's one of my best friends and he brought that monster back here and didn't tell anyone."

"I heard he's been arrested."

"Yeah, as Ryan's accomplice, but I don't see that sticking. Aiding and abetting maybe, harbouring a criminal sure. The new DA is trying too hard to make a name for herself, she hasn't been able to get anything on Sonny or Jason and I think she's moving to fast with this again and it'll blow up in her face too."

"You don't sound like you have much faith left in the justice system."

"When I left the commissioner's office it was time. Too many criminals just kept walking away without paying for their crimes."

"I hear ya bro. I bring them in thinking there's an airtight case against them, next thing I know they're out on some technicality. Then six months later they want me to track down the same perp they just let walk. Look at what Obrecht has done to our family and she's still walking around a free woman."

Mac looked up at Robert, "If we keep talking about things like this I'm gonna need something a lot stronger than beer."

"Yeah, we should talk about something else, something a little less depressing. How about our grandsons?" Robert suggested with a grin.

"Now that I can talk about all day," Mac said smiling back.

...

Anna was rushing to meet Felicia on time, she knows she should return Robert's call but she'll make him wait, she knows he won't get that upset about it. She had wanted to talk to Finn a little longer but it seemed like he just wanted to be left alone. He had been so supportive when she got that letter from Griffin saying he had to leave town but now it's like he's pulling away a little. Finn has been a little different lately and she's not sure why. He had been so supportive about this memory mess with her sister, he was there for her and helped her get through that but now it's like he wants a little distance. If something is bothering him why doesn't he talk to her? She knows he said Chase is worried about his girlfriend, maybe whatever is going on with them just has Finn distracted and she's reading to much into this.

Anna sighed, she didn't have time to worry about that right now. Felicia is waiting and it sounded like she could really use a friend right now. Knowing Ryan Chamberlain was the killer and that he could have come after her at any time had been rather unsettling for her. As she walked into the Floating Rib she saw Mac Felicia and Robert all at the same time.

Robert and Mac stood up as Felicia got to their table, Robert took her in his arms and gave her a big hug, "Hi Princess."

Felicia leaned back in his arms, a tear in her eye. "I haven't heard that in years. Have you seen him lately?" Robert just nodded, she could see the sadness in his eyes. "How is he?"

"He has his good days and his bad days. He did ask me about you and Mac last time I was there, that was on one of his good days and we talked about a lot of the old times. It just made it hurt that much more the next day when he wasn't sure who I was."

"I'm sorry Robert, you and Sean were always so close."

"Even when I hated him I still loved the guy."

"Come here you," Anna said her hand on Robert's shoulder. He turned and she hugged him tightly, "I was talking to Tiffany a while ago she told me about your visit. About how hard that was for you."

"I stop in once in a while, he was a lot worse this last time," Robert told her still standing in each other's arms.

Anna saw the pain in Robert's eyes as he thought about it. "I need to go see them."

"Let me know when, I'll go with you," Robert offered.

She smiled up at him, they both had tears in their eyes. "I think I'd like that, thanks." She took a deep breath and they let go of each other.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Robert asked as they all took their seats.

"It can wait, it doesn't have to be tonight. Are you going to be here for a little while?"

"Yeah for a bit, I should have time to visit."

"Good, come by my place tomorrow, we'll talk then. Tonight I want to enjoy our evening." She smiles then turned to the other two at the table. "Felicia, it looks like the Scorpio boys have invited themselves into our evening."

"Oh gee, if you don't want us here," Mac said as he pretended to stand up.

"You stay where you are. When was the last time we were all together?" Felicia asked. "Besides this is the most secure I've felt since the truth about Ryan came out. The three of you are the best bodyguards I could ask for."

"It's settled, you stuck with us for the night," Robert said and they all laughed. "I'll get us a round of drinks." For the rest of the night, they didn't talk about Ryan or the threat that he could show up at any time alive. They didn't talk about Sean of the fact he was slowly slipping away. They didn't talk about what had been done to Anna by Dr Cabot and Alex. They talked about their families, they talked about old times and joked around having a good time. For one night it was nice to not think about the other stuff.

...

Finn knew that Alex was just trying to mess with him, trying to get into his head. That was clearly what she was good at. Telling him he wasn't enough for Anna, that he is just a nice distraction from her real life. He knew they were different people, from very different background with very different lives but he believed they had a future together. Well, he wanted to believe that. Finn was trying to not let that bother him but since hearing that it seemed like their day to day life was just taking them in different directions at the moment.

Anna had told him about wanting to go visit an old friend who is suffering from dementia last night. She had decided this after going out for the evening with Felicia. That she told him afterwards also included Mac and Robert. When Finn asked if Anna wanted him to go with her, she told him that it was something that she wanted to do on her own, then added that Robert was going with her. When he questioned that she made it sound like that was the most logical person to go with her. Then she told him that Mac and Felicia were going to go visit him as well, just not at the same time. Why was he hearing about Robert's involvement in Anna's plans as afterthoughts? As soon as the thought came into his mind he wondered if this is an example of what Alex meant? That he wasn't always going to be the person Anna needs with her. See Finn, that's what Alex wanted she wanted you to doubt your relationship, he told himself.

He had plans with Chase and wanted to talk to him. When they talked the other day it sounded like he was very worked up about something going on with Willow. Finn thought they were getting along, making progress with their relationship. Maybe it wasn't about their relationship at all. Finn figured thinking about someone else's problems for a while would be a good thing. Maybe it'll help take his mind off of what Alex had said before being taken into custody.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna answered the door, she was glad that Finn said he had to talk to Chase before going to the hospital today. It meant she would be able to talk to Robert alone. This was something she felt needed to be discussed just between the two of them. She still wasn't sure how to ask him but she had to know if Alex had said what she had to mess with her or had Robert really been fooled by Alex? Or worse, what if he was part of the planted memories? What if their past was not just their past?

Anna opened the door, "Hi, thanks for coming." As he walked in, Anna folded her arms in front of her then followed him into the sitting room.

Robert could tell something was bothering her, just by her body language. "What's happened? There's something bothering you."

"You sound like you know me so well."

Robert looked at her, "That's because I do, Luv." He took her hand and guided her to the love seat. "Come on, seat down. What's going on?"

Anna sat down beside him, "You know that Alex was here. That she was also temperately blind."

"Yeah, I do."

"I told her the only way she would get the procedure to restore her sight was if she told me which memories of hers were in my head."

"Alright, what did she tell you?"

"There was a mission that I believed I had failed and it got a man killed. The one I had you go look into. It was all there like it had happened to me. I remembered it all. I froze, I didn't pull my gun and they killed him. Then she told me there was no way I would have frozen in that situation. That I was always ready, I always reacted, that only she would have frozen. That was the memory that was implanted."

"What else?"

"What do you mean."

"Anna, do you really think there were only one of her memories implanted? Once is a fluke, they would have done a few to make sure it really worked."

Anna let out a sigh, "Why did I just accept that she told me one so that had to be all of it?"

"Because you want to trust her. Because when you met her she was the one that finally helped you get better. Because she's your sister and you love her. Is that enough reasons?"

Anna smiled, "Yeah, I guess you have a point. What did you find out in London?"

"Not much, the case file was actually a little odd."

"Odd how," Anna asked.

"Well, the agent on file was only ever referred to by their initials. A.D. Every time the agent's name should have appeared that was it. No name, no code name, just A.D."

"So it could have been me or Alex?"

"Yeah, that's what it looked like. Was it done because they knew the agent wasn't you and had to still keep her existence hidden from you? I don't know but I haven't seen that before in a case report."

Anna nodded, she wasn't sure how much looking into this case would have helped prove if what Alex had told her was true or not but she had to try. "Thanks for looking into this for me."

"This isn't what's bothering you."

"No, it's not," Anna admitted. "It's what Alex said as she was being taken away."

"Come on, tell Bobby what she said," Robert said and gave her that little grin he knew she loves.

"It was something like, I need a little passion in my life or life needs passion." Anna looked down and took a deep breath, "Then just as she got on the elevator she looked at me and said 'tell Robert I'm sorry I didn't get to see him on last time.' Then grinned." She looked up at him, the look on his face confused her.

"Anna, I have never met your sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure of that? What if you thought you bumped it me somewhere and it was actually her?"

"So she knew it was me and for no reason what so ever pretended to be you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Anna come on. I would have known."

"Would you? What if I'm not the woman you know? What if you know Alex and I only believe I know you?"

"Anna, don't be ridiculous."

"Is it ridiculous?" Anna asked and got up. She started pacing then asked, "How do I know what's real, what's not? Robert what if my entire life is a lie? That everything I believe is me is actually Alex?"

"There is no way that's possible," Robert got up and walked over to her. "What are you thinking?"

Anna stopped pacing put her hands on her hips, put her head back and exhaled. "I don't know."

"When do you think these memories were planned in your head?"

"I have no idea. The one she told me about was from before I met you. So who knows what's me, what's Alex."

"Anna, you are not seriously thinking what I think you are?" He had a bad feeling that she was doubting a lot about them, about their history.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Anna, you are the woman I met in Sean's office."

"Are you sure?"

"Anna, don't even suggest what I think you are. You can't actually be questioning that." They met, went on assignment. That was when they fell in love, when they got married, that is the beginning of everything about them. She can't seriously be doubting that.

"Robert I don't know what to believe. What if, keeps running through my head. There are so many things I don't know if they're real. If it's me or Alex that went through them. What if everything I believe happened to me, really happened to Alex?"

"No." Robert didn't even want her thinking like that. "You are the woman I have always known. I have never met Alex. You better believe I would know the difference," Robert insisted.

"How are you so sure?"

"Test me. I feel certain I would be able to tell it was Alex if I was to meet her, just because I know you so well and you know I do. I don't care how well she thinks she can impersonate you I would see the tells. I would notice the slight differences."

"I want to believe that. Hell just the way she said it, it wasn't just that you met her. You 'knew' her," Anna emphasized.

"There is one thing that has always been there, that we can't deny and there is no faking it. If what you're suggesting is true then if I were to kiss you, and I mean really kiss you there isn't going to be that spark that I know will still be there. If she had fooled me, how did she fake that?"

"Sounding pretty full of yourself aren't you?" Anna said with a nervous grin.

"Scared to take the challenge?" he asked with a little half smile, a twinkle in his eye.

"Robert, I don't think." Before she could finish speaking he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, hard, passionately. There was instant intensity, their lips parted and his tongue plunged into her mouth. Anna moaned as she kissed him back as her body pressed against his. Melting into him the way she always had. Her hands moved up into his hair pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even more. Neither of them held anything back, they put all the passion they still felt for each other into the kiss. When the need to breath forced them to end the kiss Anna looked up at him breathing heavily. "So yeah, you have a point." Then she grinned, "Nice to see you still responded to me like that."

Robert grinned back still breathing heavily, "What can I say, my body knows what it likes. Are you still doubting that at anytime part of our history was actually shared with Alex. I have only ever kiss Anna Devane. I have only ever made love to Anna Devane. My mind knows that. My body knows that."

Anna cleared her throat, she had been just as affected by their kiss as he was, it just wasn't as obvious. Memories are one thing, the way her body responds to him is completely different. A sudden heated kiss and she was more turned on then she had been in a very long time. "I believe you." She smiled then stepped away from him a little. "Maybe we don't mention this little experiment to anyone."

"You don't want me to tell Dr. Feelgood that I can still make you all hot and bothered."

Anna grinned, "No, we are not telling Finn anything."

Robert grinned a little twinkle in his eye, "I like dirty secrets. Especially when you're part of them."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I feel a lot better now." Anna smiled shyly at Robert, "I feel a little silly telling you this, but I really hated thinking you and Alex might have," Anna bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, do you think she has a mole on her inner thigh too?" he asked teasingly.

Anna's looked at him in shock, then hit his arm, "Robert," she said with a laugh. Of course, he would remember that.

"I do know every inch of your body. Well, I did and I'm sure it hasn't changed that much."

Anna grinned, "This is fun but,"...

"I need to stop flirting because you are with Finn."

"Thank you." As exciting as that had just been, as much as she liked him flirting, even if she wouldn't admit it. She knew they couldn't let something like this happen again.

"Anna we have to find out what other memories of Alex's are still in your head. You know I'm right about there having to be more than just that one."

Good, he's back to talking about her problem she thought. "Yeah and I should have known that." Anna turned and went and sat back down. "Right now I want to think about something else. Take a little break from worrying about what Alex and Cabot did to me."

"Let's go grab a bite to eat. Maybe a walk before, get some fresh air and just clear your head. We can talk about this again later."

"That sounds like a good idea, let's go." Just knowing she could trust the important memories made her feel a lot better. Robert was a huge part of her life and the family they share is what she cherishes most in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi, Finn what brings you here?" Alexis asks. She was just about to enter the police station as Finn is leaving.

"Hi, I actually came to talk to my brother but just after I got here he got called away about something then there was another case he had to follow up with so I'll just have to talk to him later. Are you here because of a case?"

"Yeah, I have a client waiting inside. You know, if you're not busy later why don't we go for a cup of coffee?"

"I'm just on my way to the hospital but come by later, if I'm free I'll join you."

Alexis smiled, "Alright, see you later maybe." She smiled again then went inside. It would be nice to talk to Finn later. With everything going on with Kristina it would good to talk to a friend and she always felt better after talking to Finn.

...

It was several hours later when Alexis found Finn at the hospital, she offered him one of the coffees she was holding. "Do you have a little time to talk?"

"I do. You haven't thought about drinking since I washed your feet have you?" he said as he took the coffee and they went to sit down.

Alexis smiled thinking about him pouring vodka over her feet. "No, I haven't. Dealing with my middle daughter you would think I'd have more than enough reason to."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No, where do I begin? Molly told Kristina that she is in a cult and Kristina has now cut her out of her life because she can't have Molly's negativity in her life. A few days later I told her of my concerns and I was dismissed as Ms Davis. I talked to her father, I'm not really sure how it went when he talked to her. As far as I know, Sam is the only family member that I know Kristina is still talking to."

"This is because of that Dawn of Day thing she's involved in, right?"

"Yes. I don't know if Molly's right about it being a cult, but she could be. It does seem like this Shiloh character is very charismatic and has a way of making people listen to him, to believe what he's telling them. Every time Kristina says anything lately it includes Shiloh says."

"I understand why you're concerned. You really haven't thought about drinking?" he asked only half-jokingly.

"No, you think I would have."

"Mom, have you talked to Kristina? Is she going to leave that cult?" Molly walked over to them, she had come to see TJ but when she saw Alexis had to come over talk to her about this.

"No, I haven't talked to her in a few days. Not since she told Ms Davis to have a good day and dismissed me."

"You too, huh? This is getting out of control mom, Shiloh is separating her from everyone that loves her."

"Yeah, I know Molly. I'm hoping her father will have better luck getting through to her but I don't know what to expect from that either."

"I should get back to work. Alexis, if you need to talk you know how to find me."

"Thanks, Finn." He got up and walked away, he had a little bit to finish off here then he should go try to talk to Chase again.

When Finn was about to leave the hospital he called Chase and they agreed to meet at Kelly's. Finn got there just as Chase did, "Hey, that's pretty good timing."

"Hi, Chase. I hope you have a little time to talk now."

"I do. Sorry about this morning, you understand I'm sure. Some times the job has to come first."

"Yeah, I get it. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm not really sure. Willow was going to leave town, now she's not so that good. I'm happy about that but she wanted to leave because someone from her past is here now and it really scared her. So now I'm worried about her."

"So that is why you wanted to talk to me?"

"No, not really. I think I just wanted to talk to someone that isn't somehow connected to my work or has ever heard of Dawn of Day."

"Sorry, I have heard of that."

"What, how?"

"I was talking to Alexis Davis earlier today and one of her daughters is caught up with that group and her youngest daughter is convinced it's a cult so she's worried about her sister. Alexis is worried too but doesn't know what she can do. I don't really know more than that."

Chase nodded, that might explain Jason Morgan's altercations with Shiloh the other day he thought. "Like I said that is not what I want to talk about."

Finn looked up to see Anna and Robert walking out of Kelly's, "I'll be in touch. I will be here for a little while," he heard Robert saying.

"Thanks, Robert. I'm glad we got that other matter straighten out earlier," she blushed ever so slightly as she grinned at him.

"I know my Annie, never doubt that." He kissed her cheek then turned and walked away.

Anna turned and noticed Finn and Chase and smiled at them, "Hi, what brings you both here?"

"We didn't get a chance to talk this morning so Finn called me to meet him here. We just got here, did you want to join us?" Chase asked.

"I'd love to," Anna said as she touched Finn's arm. "I just had a late lunch with Robert but I'll still join you."

"If you have somewhere else to be you don't have to," Finn told her.

Anna just looked at him thinking that was a little odd. "I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Then let's go sit and talk. That's what I think I need," Chase said then they all walked into Kelly's.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Finn asked as they sat down.

"I don't know, I'm glad Willow decide not to leave town. I thought I might be getting my partner back but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

"Oh that's right Dante was your partner. He needs to deal with some things. After that, I think he might be ready to return to his family and his job but what he is doing is important and needs to be dealt with."

"So you know why he left. Do you know where he went?"

"I do and I am not telling you where or why. There are things in our line of work that should be kept quiet."

"I'm a cop."

"I'm a spy," she smiling sweetly, "I was Dante's boss the last time I was a cop though. This is spy world stuff that he needs to deal with."

"Chase you are just wasting time trying to get anything out of her. Besides, you said you didn't want to talk about your work."

"You're right," Chase smiled. Then they started talking about other things, including if Chase was going to preform at the Nurses Ball again this year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna had just hung up and Finn could see the sadness in her eyes, "What's going on?" They were in her sitting room.

"You remember what I said the other day about wanting to go see an old friend?" Finn nodded so she continued. "I was just talking to his wife, this is so hard on her. I just wish I was there to give her a hug and let her know how much I care. We were all so close and I know she could really use her friends' support."

Finn walked over and hugged her, "Anna, I told you I'd come with you. I think it would be good for you to have someone there to lean on."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to see Sean and Tiffany, Robert is going as well because we want to spend time with him before he forgets us completely. As emotional as this is going to be I know it will be easier for Sean and Tiffany if it's only Robert and I that are there. People Sean knows, people that he might recognize at least a little." Anna wiped at the tear that was on her cheek. It was so sad thinking about what Sean was going through. His mind, his memory, had always been one of his greatest assets, now that was slipping away from him.

It had been almost two weeks since Alex had told Finn he was never going to be enough for Anna. He had even told Anna about that but no matter what he tried Alex's words just kept coming back to him like they are taunting him. He understood that Anna was right about why he shouldn't go with her. This was about their friend and what was best for him. Them wanting to see him. Knowing that didn't make it any easier to accept that she was going on this trip with Robert. Finn's seen them together, he thought he understood their relationship. So why did the idea of them going to see an old friend suddenly make him feel uneasy? "So when are you going on this trip?"

"I'll need to talk to Robert to confirm it, but I think in the next few days. It has to be before the Nurses Ball, Robin is bringing the entire family this year so I have to be here for that." Anna smiled thinking about getting to spend time with her family.

"That will be fun. I take it they are all staying here."

"Of course they are," Anna said with a smile. "There's more than enough room here and I want to spend as much time with them while they're here as I can."

Finn's phone rang, he looked at it, "I should take this." He turned as he answered it. "Hello."

"Hi, is there maybe a chance you'd have time to come talk to me."

"Yeah, I told you if you need me I'll be there to help you out. Where are you?"

"At my house, I haven't picked up another bottle of vodka yet but I have been thinking about it."

"Alright, I'll be right over." Finn hung up and turned back to Anna. "I need to go see Alexis. There's a lot going on for her right now so I need to make sure she alright and that she isn't tempted to drink."

"I know, you don't have to explain. I hope everything alright."

"She hasn't picked up a bottle this time, so I think it's a good sign that she called me before she got that far."

"I do too. You better get over there," Anna told him with a smile.

"Yeah, see ya later," Finn gave her a quick kiss then turned and left.

...

When she heard the knock Alexis went to answer her door, "Thanks for coming, I hope I didn't drag you away from anything."

"No don't worry about that. I said I'll help you with this and I will. I'm sure I'll need to turn to you at some point."

"Oh, but you have Anna," Alexis said with a little grin.

"With everything she's had to deal with in her life, substance abuse is not one of them." Alexis turned and Finn followed her inside. "So what has happened now?"

Alexis turned and sighed, "My daughters. Molly is fuming that Kristina is in this Dawn of Day thing. Sam tells me she is working on something to find out more about it. Now I hear Jason was facing assault charges against this Shiloh character. Kristina still isn't talking to me but apparently thinks Jason could have killed Shiloh. I hate what this cult or whatever is doing to my family."

"OK, yeah that's a lot to deal with. I hope you haven't been having any dreams on top of all of this."

"Haha," she gave him a little smirk. "No, there has been no more sex dreams about my abusive ex."

"Well, that's a good thing at least."

Alexis tilted her head and grinned, "Yeah. I don't know what to do about my girls. I don't even think I really felt tempted to have a drink. I might have just needed someone to talk to. Sorry."

"I'm here for that too." They both sat down, "Do you think Jason was trying to kill Shiloh?"

"No," she shook her head. "If Jason Morgan wanted Shiloh dead he would be and it wouldn't have happened in front of Kelly's with witnesses."

"Is this what you want to talk about, Dawn of Day?"

"No, I really don't."

"So no sex dreams, no DOD. What are we talking about"

"You?" she asked with the tilt of her head. "Something that I'm not stressing about."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Finn grinned when Alexis nodded. "Alright what do you want to know?"

"I heard Anna's twin was here getting treated for the same blindness she had and the other identical twins have been suffering from. Is it something in the water? Should I be glad I'm not a twin?"

"Ha, no it wasn't in the water but they may have all been part of some experiment a doctor was conduction. Patients 1 through 6."

"Oh, so this is all connected to what Jason went through."

"I don't know if that's exactly what it is but I guess on some layer. There have been memory," he rubbed his hands together, "tampering, I guess is the best word."

"For all of them, even Kevin and Ryan?"

"I don't know. One's faces charges and the other is presumed dead so I don't think anyone has asked them about this."

"Anna and her sister?"

"Yeah, Anna has some of Alex's memories."

"Did they get that straightened out while Alex was here?"

"Alex told her about a mission that apparently Alex carried out but Anna remembers it like she had been there. I think Anna might now believe there were other memories implanted as well. She also isn't sure if she can trust that Alex wasn't lying about the one she did tell her. I know Anna has been thinking about that a lot. Alexandra Merrick Devane is quite the character and knows how to get what she wants, knows how to get into a person's head."

Alexis leaned forward, "Did she get into your head?"

Finn exhaled, "Maybe, ah yeah. I mean a little."

"About what?"

"Um."

Just by watching him Alexis could tell he wasn't sure he wanted to answer that. "You don't have to tell me."

"Do you think Anna and I will last? That we have a real chance at a future."

"I thought things were good between you and Anna."

"They are, even if her ex-husband thinks I'm an idiot."

Alexis had to smile at that. She Robert just well enough to know he would have no problem telling Finn that. "So what did Alex say to you?"

"She told me a few things about Anna, she then told me I'm a nice distraction for Anna. That I am never going to be enough for her."

"And now you're starting to wonder if she might be right."

"Anna's an ass-kicking international spy, I'm an infectious disease specialist that has a touch of OCD. It's not like we're the most likely of matches."

"You might have a point but what people do for a living doesn't dictate who they end up with."

"I am aware of that. Alex does seem to understand her sister. Maybe not as well as Robert but I can't help but think she is at least a little correct about what she said."

"As well as Robert, why do you say that?"

"You should hear what he says about her and he is so on point. He wants her to be happy so he had actually told me how she would react to situations and why. He's always right. He called me an idiot because I thought he was telling me to break up with her not tell her how much she means to me. He'll still do anything for her. Anna asked and he ran off to London to look into that mission Alex said was planted for her."

"They have known each other years."

"No, it's more than that, more than just being friends and exes. They really care about each other, they look out for each other and they understand each other so well. Bobby and Annie have an unbreakable bond."

"Bobby and Annie?"

"Robert calls them that. Anna always grins when he does. I think his Annie likes Bobby a lot."

"You aren't jealous, are you? You don't think you have to worry about the two of them?"

"No, he annoys her most of the time but he helps her in ways I don't understand as well."

"There still something bothering you though."

"This has nothing to do with our relationship but she is going with him to go visit an old friend of theirs and it was made very clear I am not needed there."

"Who are they going to so see?"

"Sean and Tiffany, I wasn't told their last name. I guess I should have just known that already."

"Sean Donely and Tiffany Hill," Alexis told him. He looked at her wondering how she knew that. "They had already left Port Charles when I moved here but I heard a lot about them. I could be wrong about some of this but I believe Sean was at some point their boss at the WSB, he had a PI office with Anna I believe. Sean stepped in as commissioner when Robert went after Anna. Tiffany Hill once owned a TV station here, they are all very close. I even think Sean is Robin's godfather. I think that was something either Mac or Robin told me."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have lived here for some time now. I'm a lawyer, going over old cases is often part of my job and I dated Mac for a while."

"Alright, I'll assume you're right about most of that then. So they are just going to see a close friend and I shouldn't think there's more to it than that."

"Alex really did get in your head, didn't she? When are they going on this trip?"

"Soon, they want to be back before the Nurses Ball. They want to go see him because Sean is suffering from dementia and they want to see him while he still knows who they are. Mac and Felicia are planning a trip as well."

"You might have lead with that bit of information. Sean is like a second father to Felicia, he and Tiffany help Mac a lot with Robin after they believed Robert and Anna had died. Again I know this from dating Mac. They are all really good friends and if I was them I would want to see my friend before it got too late as well. If Anna doesn't want you there I'm sure it's just because she wants time with her friends."

"Yeah, that's what she told me, said it would be easier on Sean too."

"Then listen to her and stop thinking about what Alex said."

"That is very good advice and I will do my best to listen to it."

Alexis smiled, "You should come over more often to talk. Thinking about your problems has kept me from thinking about mine for an entire hour."

"Glad I could help, even if I kind of look like a fool at this point," he said then grinned and they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac was happy that this time he's in Port Charles Robert actually wasn't busy with work. They were actually getting time to visit while he's here. Today Robert was a little on edge but Mac wasn't really sure why. "What's on you're mind Robby?" Mac asked as they walked into Kelly's. "I can tell something is bothering you."

"Nothing's really bothering me. There's just a lot on my mind." That wasn't a lie, everything that Anna had been dealing with was weighing on his mind as well. He had never like to see her struggle and he could only imagine what it must feel like not knowing if what she thinks she knows is even about her. Then there was the fact they were going to see Sean and Tiffany right away and he was worried that it would be even worse than the last time. Of course, there was also what had happened last week at Anna's house.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Pick one, go with the most recent thing that happened."

"No," Robert told him with a grin. "It's just something that happened and I know it's not going to happen again so I shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"But you are," Mac said and grinned back. They walked up to the counter to get coffees.

"And thinking is all that's ever going to happen so just drop it."

Mac knew his brother well enough to know when he was done talking about something. "Fine, so is it just Robin coming this year?" he asked changing topics.

"No, she's bringing the entire family this year. I have been informed I must attend this year and I should refrain from punching or arresting anyone," Robert told him.

Mac smiled, "That did make last years rather memorable though. Anna mentioned you are going to see Sean in a couple of days."

"Yeah, we want to go rather soon. It sounds like he's having more bad days than good lately and we want to try and see him while he still knows who we are."

Mac knew this was going to be hard for them, he also knows he would have to be Felicia's shoulder to cry on when they went to see them. Knowing what to expect when they go might help him. "Felicia wants to go see him right after the Nurses Ball. Let me know what we in for."

"I will and that's a good idea. He always thought of her as a daughter, he always looked out for her."

"I know, his Aztec Princess," Mac said with a little grin. "How's Tiffany doing?"

"She's a lot tougher than people give her credit for but this is rough. When I was there last time we talked a lot and she hates seeing him slip away but cherishes the time when he is all there and lets her know just how much he has always loved her."

"Still I would hate having to watch that happen to Felicia."

"You wouldn't turn your back on her either, you would stay by her side through it all."

"She would do the same for me," Mac said nodding his head slightly. It hit him that Robert didn't have that. He had been alone for so long there was no one that would be there for him if he ever had to face something like this. He was just starting to feel bad for his brother when he realized just how wrong he was. They don't talk about it but there was one thing that had been true for a very long time. Robert's family would always be there for him. He had Robin, she had her own family but they would all be there for him. The part of that that they didn't talk about was the other member of the family, the person that always seemed to come when he needed her like he always does for her. Mac knew Robert had a supporting loving family that he had made with the one woman he would always love.

Robert smiled at him, "You are a lucky man, you know that right?"

Mac looked at his brother and smiled, "Yeah I do. So what are we doing now?"

"I thought you wanted my help?"

"Yeah but I think I just want to hang out with my big brother. Let's go get drunk or something, just go have a good time."

Robert smiled at him, "Yeah alright." He realized their conversation had made Mac want to just spend time together. It made him feel the same way, take time to enjoy each other while they're here. "We should arrange for a ride later, if we doing this we're doing it right and neither of us is going to be in any shape to drive."

"Now you're talking. I'll let Felicia know what's going on."

"What's going on?"

Mac turned to see Maxie standing behind them, Peter was with her. "Your uncle and I are going out and your mom is going to need to pick us up later."

"Oh, that kind of night. You two are always very entertaining after a few," Maxie said with a smile then noticed her uncle wasn't smiling at all. She glanced back to see Peter looking at Robert like he wanted to hit him. "Um, so what are your plans?" she asked Mac.

Mac noticed the tension between Robert and Peter as well, "We just decided to go out so no plan other than to arrange a ride for later."

"Are you going to be here long Uncle Robert?"

"Around longer than I have been lately. There are a few matters I am here to get to the bottom of." Robert then looked back at Peter, "Make sure things are what they really seem. Find out if what's believed is actually the truth."

"What are you getting at?" Peter questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Some times things aren't always what they seem. I know a few things, a few things that put other matters into question."

"If you've got something to say just say it. I thought Anna would have told you to leave me alone by now."

"Anna is used to me not doing what she tells me. Hmm, I wonder?" Robert looked Peter up and down, "Yeah, that could work. She just might have done that." Robert looked back at Mac "I'll be outside." He patted Maxie's shoulder, "It was nice seeing you again. You and I should sit and visit while I'm here, alone," he said looking back at Peter then walked out of Kelly's.

Mac watched Robert leave then looked back at Maxie, "I'm gonna take off, talk later sweety." Mac kissed Maxie's cheek then followed Robert outside. When he caught up with him, "Wow, you really don't like Peter do you?"

"He can tell everyone that will listen that he isn't like his father but he is. He can charm people but I don't trust him. What is Maxie doing spending time with him? If it wasn't for Peter, Nathan never would have been killed. Peter might not have pulled the trigger but he put into motion the events that lead to Nathan's death."

"I think they're just friends."

"Yeah like the guy who has a pet lion right up until the day that lion eats him."

"He can't be all bad there's some good in him too, Anna's his mother."

Robert turned and looked at him, "Is she?"

"What?"

"Alex admitted there are memories that aren't Anna's in her head. Do I believe Anna ever slept with Faison? Since the moment she told me that it didn't ring true. There is too much between us that doesn't fit with that having ever happened."

"If she was ashamed of it, maybe she just never knew how to tell you," Mac suggested.

"So she couldn't tell me. She couldn't tell Lavery but she could tell this moron she's with now? Do you really believe that he's that important to her? That they have a more meaningful relationship than she had with me or the toilet flush?"

Mac smirked at his reference to Duke, "So what exactly are you saying?"

"When were these memory mapping experiments done?" He paused, took a couple of steps then looked at Mac again. "In 1991 when Faison used mind control on both me and Anna she swore she never slept with him. Am I supposed to accept that she was lying to me then?" Mac was listening but didn't know what to say, he didn't believe Anna would have lied about something like that to Robert. "Alex," Robert said simply.

Mac's jaw dropped, "You think Alex is Peter's mother?"

"It makes a hell of a lot more sense then it being Anna."

"How do you prove that? How do you even suggest that to Anna?"

"I might not have to, she is already questioning things she thinks she knows. If she could question our history she sure as hell can question Peter."

"She was questioning your history, like what?"

"Apparently Alex hinted that she knows me. That she really knows me."

"I didn't think you've ever met."

"I haven't and I had to prove that to Anna," Robert grinned, "she believes that now."

"And just how did you do that?"

"I have my ways," Robert said but wasn't going to tell him how. "Alex only told her about one memory that was implanted and I know there would have been more than that. Peter would be one hell of a big one."

"Anna is trying so hard to have a relationship with him and it sounds like he just refuses to forgive her. Finding out she's his aunt would save her a lot of heartache."

"He wants to act like he's not like Faison. He can forgive Valentin for delivering him to that sick bastard but he can't forgive Anna for what, giving birth? Trying to hide him from Faison. I think there's more to this than any of us know and he might already know Anna isn't his mother and that's why he won't let her get close to him. He was the one holding Morgan all that time. Oh, he'll say he didn't know anything and he was just holding him but I don't buy it."

"Have you mentioned this to Anna?"

"No, I can't. If she starts to question it then I will tell her what I think but she already knows I can't stand the guy. If I suggested it she might just think it's because I don't like him."

"You have a point, Anna has to come to this conclusion herself before you can help her find out the truth."

"Yup, so for now I just have to wait." Robert looked over at his brother and smiled, "I thought we were getting drunk, are we doing this or not."

"Lead the way big bro," Mac said with a smile then they walked away together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna was packing her suitcase when Finn walked into their room, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Anna smiled at him as she packed a few more things. "Finn thank you for offering and it means a lot that you want to come with me but this is not something I need you there for. This is something I need to do by myself with the help of a couple of old friends so we can all help each other." There was a tear in her eyes.

"Anna I just want to be there for you."

"I know," she turned and he was standing behind her. Anna reached up and touched his cheek. "You need to accept that this is something that I need to do with Robert and Tiffany. Sean is very important to me, to all of us and when I go to see him I need the people that understand that there with me."

"I don't want to be in the way I just want to help you get through what I'm sure is going to be a very hard few days."

Anna smiled at him, "I know, but I'll have the people there that can do that. There is so much history between the four of us I want it to just be us. The man the introduces Robert and I, the man that means so much to us, to our family and his wife." She smiled, "Tiffany, the woman that finally made him understand what love really is. What true love can mean to two people and made him understand just how big of a mistake he had made years before meeting her."

"Did you two have history?"

"No," Anna said with a slight laugh. "But I was part of what he said was his biggest regret. We have a long history and it isn't all sunshine and rainbows. There was betrayal there were secrets but through it all no matter what we might be feeling about each other. There were two men I knew were in my corner. That if either of them needed us the other two of us would be there. Robert Sean and I have been through so much and I can't even start to explain that to you. To make you understand what we share, part of that is because of the WSB but the bigger part is that there has never been another team like the three of us."

"I guess I can accept that."

Anna turned back to continue packing, "You kind of have to because that's the way it is. You're a doctor, there are things you have to deal with in your line of work that I will never fully understand. Yeah, people aren't shooting at you but if you mess up people's lives are on the line so you get it. You have never had to still your nerves and defuse a bomb. You have never had to hope that every part of your plan goes exactly as planned so the room of 150 people don't die. You have never had to have blind faith in the person you're working with that even though you can't communicate will do what is needed so you both make it out alive."

"I have to trust the other doctors."

"Yeah, I'm not saying you don't but how often if you get it wrong does the safety of an entire city go into jeopardy?"

"Not all that often," Finn said with a little grin and stepped back a little. He really hadn't thought about what she does for a living like that before. He understood the need for what she does, he thought he understood the danger. He had never really thought about how important it is to trust the person she's working with. He now felt a little stupid about the way he was acting when they were trying to escape when Casandra had just been woken up. He thought it was funny, that there wasn't must danger. Then Robert and Chase had shown up they had even pointed their guns at each other for a moment. They understood how dangerous it was, but he hadn't. He sees that now.

"You understand why I don't want you to come with me right?"

"Yeah, I do. I should get to work so I can take you out for lunch before your flight leaves this afternoon." He walked over and kissed her tenderly then turned and left. Even as he left the house he heard Alex's words again. You are a nice distraction from her real life. You will never be enough for Anna. Quickly he told himself just because they have had very different lives up to this point that doesn't mean they can't make it work now. Oh, how he wished he hadn't let Alex get in his head.

...

Anna decided it was easiest if she just went to GH to meet Finn. She was ready to leave and if he wanted to see her before she left this was the easiest way to do that. She had a smile on her face as she walked in and went towards his office. She knocked and he called for her to enter, "Hi, do you still have time for lunch?" she asked as she poked her head into his office.

Finn looked up and smiled, "I do. Just give me a minute and then we can go." Finn put away the file he was reading and got up to join her. "I'm glad you came down here, I was reading about an interesting study and lost track of time."

"Then it's a good thing that for once I am actually ready a little ahead of schedule," Anna said with a smile as they left his office. "Where are you taking me?"

They walked a little bit then Finn realized Anna had asked him a question, "Oh, um the Metro Court."

Anna couldn't help but think something was bothering him. Could he really be that upset that she wants to take this trip without him? She wasn't doing this to hurt him, this had nothing to do with him. Anna knew it was going to be hard on her seeing Sean and thought that Tiffany didn't need to be playing hostess to someone she didn't know. This was not the time to introduce her boyfriend to her friends. If he didn't understand that then she could only hope he wouldn't jump on a plane and follow her. "I'll miss you while I'm gone," Anna told him hoping that would make him see he has nothing to worry about.

Again it took him a second to respond, "Yeah, I'll miss you too." He leaned over and kissed her cheek then they walked out of the hospital.

Anna had thought they were going to have a nice lunch, just spend a little time together before her flight but Finn seemed very distracted. He had mentioned that he had been reading about an interesting study, maybe he would be a little more talkative if she got him talking about that. "So what were you reading when I got to GH?"

"Oh, nothing it wouldn't interest you anyway. How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not really sure, a few days for sure. We want to be there long enough so we can at least have a little time with Sean while he's lucid. We also want to have a nice visit with Tiffany."

"You keep saying we," Finn noted.

"Yeah, Robert and I. Is that what's bothering you? Are you upset that I'm doing this with Robert?"

"Well it does seem a little strange that you are going with him, you don't want me there but it's OK for Robert to be there."

"Robert has known Sean longer than I have. Robert has known Tiffany longer than I have. When did you become such close friends with them? When did seeing your friend like that affect you so much that a month after your visit, your other friends could still see that sadness in your eyes just thinking about it?"

"I didn't realize."

"No, you didn't. I'm going to see Sean because I want to but I'm also going with Robert because we'll be able to lean on each other. Maybe take away a little of the sadness by being able to reminisce about and with the man that has been a very important part of our lives."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I thought I had been. Maybe you weren't understanding what I was saying. Maybe I thought since I have talked about them before you'd understand why this is important to me. I don't know what else I could have told you. The man that first believed in me as a WSB agent, that taught me so much. That introduced me to Robert, that was there for me so many times over the years is slowly slipping away and I want to have a little more time with that wonderful man." Anna wiped at the tears that threaten to fall. "I'm sorry if you can't understand that but I am doing what I know is right for me and a dear old friend." There was no holding back the tears now. God how she hated crying this much, it seemed like that was all she had done for the last two years.

"Anna I'm sorry. I really don't think I understood what this really means to you. Can we try to enjoy the rest of our lunch?"

Anna wiped at her eyes, "I would like that."

They went back to eating their meal and talked a little bit about when Robin and her family were going to arrive but mostly they ate in silence. Finn wasn't sure what he should say, he was going to miss Anna while she was gone but she had just made it very clear that maybe he didn't understand her as well as he thought he did. All he had been thinking about was needing to be there for Anna so she had someone to lean on. He should have realized she didn't need that at all. This was about something so much bigger than the fact she might be upset by this visit. It was about friendship and bonds she has with people that he would never understand. These were relationships that have helped mold the woman she is and he needed to accept this was something she would do her own way. When they were done their meal Finn offered to drive her to the airport as they were leaving the Metro Court. "You don't have to do that, I just have to pick up my bags and an Uber is picking me up at the house."

"I could have driven," Finn offered again.

"You need to get back to work," she told him with a smile, "I can get myself to the airport." She touched his arm and Finn paused. He looked at her and smiled, Anna leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "I'll call you while I'm gone but I have to get going."

"Have a safe trip, Anna." He kissed her again then they went their separate ways. Why hadn't he said I love you? They had said it to each other, he knew they loved each other so why when she is going out of town did he not say it? Why hadn't she said it? Was it just because they'd had a miss understanding over lunch? Was there more to it? Were there bigger problems that he didn't know about yet? Finn turned to leave when he heard his phone, he looked at it a read the text, 'Love you, see you when I get back."

She had been gone for less than five minutes and his mind was already spinning making up that there were problems between them, what was wrong with him. Quickly he texted back, 'Love you, have a good visit." She might not have said it out loud but Anna still told him before she left so why had he jumped to there must be problems, what was going in his head that he was thinking this way? Finn knew there was nothing he could do about what he was thinking at the moment so he decided to just head back to work. Maybe being busy with work was just what he needed at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When their plane landed and they had their bags Robert turned to Anna, "I want you to be prepared, there is a good chance Sean won't know us when we first get there." Anna nodded and took a deep breath. "Last time the first night I was there it was like he knew he should know me but he couldn't figure it out."

"OK," Anna said softly.

"I just want you to understand what we're walking into. I hope we get to see that smile and he knows us the moment we walk through the door but I'm just trying to be realistic."

Anna reached up and touched his shoulder, "You're trying to prepare yourself as much as you are me."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Come on Scorpio, our friend is waiting for us. Even if he doesn't know that."

Robert gave her a weak smile then picked up their bags, "Let's get out of here."

They were staying at Sean and Tiffany's so that was where they were headed. When they got there a young woman opened the door, even though they didn't know her well they hugged her like she was a long lost friend. "Hi Ann," Robert said as he hugged her.

"Oh Ann, it's been too long," Anna said when she hugged her next.

"It's good to see you both again. Mom and dad are waiting for you." She smiled at them, "Dad's having a good day." Robert and Anna looked at each other and smiled. "Just leave your bags here. I'll show you both to your rooms later." They followed her through the house to the sitting room where Sean and Tiffany were sitting by the fireplace.

Sean stood up first, "Would you look at this. Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes."

"Hi Sean," Anna said and went over and hugged him. She held him tight, trying not to cry. She leaned back in his arms and touched his face. "I've missed you, Donely."

He put his hands on the sides of her face, "And I've missed you, Devane." He gave her a kiss and hugged her again. Next, he turned to Robert, "Hey old buddy."

Robert walked over and hugged him patting his back, "It's so good to see you, Sean. Oh, I've missed you."

Tiffany was standing with them now as well. She hugged Anna then Robert, "He's been talking about your visit for the last couple hours. He's very excited about this." She hugged Robert again, "I think knowing you two were coming for a visit has helped him a little."

"I am so glad he knows who I am," Robert was trying not to let his emotions get away from him.

Tiffany leaned back and touched his face, "He asked about you a couple of days after you left last time. He didn't understand why you didn't say goodbye so I told him you had gotten a call in the middle of the night to go on assignment." Robert nodded, "He is really happy about this visit."

"So am I, I was just worried Tiff. You and I need to have a nice long talk while I'm here. Sean isn't the only one dealing with memory problems. Anna's were done to her and she's struggling but I'm not allowed to help as much as I want I and I could really use someone to talk to about that."

"Oh, darling we will." She touched his cheek lovingly, "You still love her so much."

"I can't tell her that and I can only do so much to help before she starts pushing me away."

Tiff turned and put her arm through his, "I want us all to have a wonderful visit. We all have a few tears in our eyes right now but I want to hear us all laughing like we use to."

Anna was standing with Sean, their arms around each other. She looked up at him, "I'd like that very much."

"I'll do my best to remember all my best Irish jokes." Sean knew what was happening to him, when he was there he understood and seeing Anna and Robert here all he wanted to do was talk with his oldest and dearest friends and hope that he would be himself while they were here. "First I want to see pictures of my goddaughter and her family."

Robert and Anna both smiled and pulled out their phones. Within minutes the four of them were sitting around looking at pictures and talking happily about Emma and Noah. There were a few videos that made them all laughing.

...

Chase had called Finn to see what he was up to. He just wanted to see his brother and figured since Anna was out of town they could go for supper together. When he got to Charlie's he saw Finn and though he had a drink in front of him. "Hey Finn, what's going on?"

"Hey, just waiting for you. Should we sit at a table?"

"Yeah." They turned and Chase happy to see Finn didn't pick up the glass that was on the bar. "Sorry, I totally thought that was your drink," Chase admitted as they sat down.

"What you think with Anna out of town I'm gonna throw away my sobriety?"

"I don't know, it just seemed odd seeing that drink by you."

"I'm good, really."

"Yeah, all right. So when did Anna leave?"

"Earlier today, they should be there by now. I haven't heard from her but I think she just wants to get there and start visiting."

"That's good, it sounds like these are friends she's known for years."

"I guess, one since her teens, the other she meet after moving here."

"What's bugging you?"

"We got into a bit of an argument before she left. I kept telling her I wanted to go with her. I had even bought a ticket so I could follow her there."

"Why?"

"I thought she needed me there. I now understand Anna doesn't actually need me. She likes having me around, I think but need is a different story."

"Did something happen are the two of you having problems?"

"No, other than the fact I let her sister get into my head." Finn sat back in his chair, "Today it was because I mistakenly thought that she would want my support. I guess I don't really understand her all that well. Anna kept telling me that she was going to see these friends, that Robert was going at the same time."

"That's what this is about, you don't like that she's there with Robert."

"No that's not it, well maybe a little but that's not the point. She doesn't need me there because she will have the support she needs, she will be providing support while she's there. These are old friends that have taken on the world together and won. She's gone to a meeting of superheroes are us and mild-mannered Doc Finn is not needed there."

"Oh, so you're feeling sorry for yourself that's what this is. Poor Finn, dating the hot super spy who happened to be friends with other super spies. One of which is suffering from a terrible condition that is taking him away from the people he loves before his time. Poor you."

Finn looked at his brother, "Tough love?"

"Yeah, if you're gonna sit there and moan about the fact Anna has other people in her life besides you and that you don't always fit in. No couple can't spend every second of the day together."

Finn nodded, "Thanks Chase, I think I needed to hear that." He smiled at his brother, "So tell me about Willow, how are things going there?"

"Good," Chase smiled. "She decided to stay here and since she has there's this change I've noticed."

"Oh?"

"No, it's a good change. She has a fire, a drive and it's sexy," Chase told him with a smile.

"What about that guy from DOD?"

"I don't know, I think that has something to do with why she stayed and the change. She didn't let him chase her out of town and I think she wants to keep an eye on what's going on with that but so far she seems to be steering clear of DOD. Finn, I'm just happy she stayed here."

"So do you think there could a future for the two of you?"

"It's way too early to be thinking about. I like her, I'm pretty sure she likes me and for now we're getting to know each other better."

...

Anna was sitting beside Sean on the couch in their sitting room. Robert was sitting by Tiffany and Ann was right beside her mother. "I am so glad you came back, Uncle Robert."

"I keep telling you Robert is fine."

"Uncle Robert, I am very glad you and Aunt Anna are here. I don't care how many times you say it you two are my aunt and uncle, come on I'm named after her. Dad has been talking about this visit for a couple of days. When he fads away for a little while I knew he was coming back because he would start asking when you were getting here."

"Did you tell him Felicia and Mac are planning to visit soon as well?"

"No, I thought that could be the next short term thing for him to look forward to," Tiffany told him.

"That makes sense, I hope he has some good days while we're here. I really do miss him and it was hard last time."

"I don't understand why he got so angry. The only thing I can think of was that maybe he was in that time when we believed you were dead."

"Seeing me would have been very confusing if he thought I should be dead."

"That still doesn't explain why he was so angry. Why he was yelling at you," Ann said.

"That doesn't matter now, this is much better," Robert told them and smiled over at Sean and Anna.

Sean had his arm around Anna, "Tell me why you won't give him another chance."

"I'm involved with someone else Sean," Anna told him with a little laugh.

"Not as good a match as that guy over there. That moment when you met, I can still remember that sometimes. The memories with you and Scorpio in them, they come back the most. I can remember so much of what we all went through. Tiffany and Ann, I always seem to know they are important to me even if sometimes I'm not sure I know who they are."

"Robert was here not that long ago."

"I know. I think I messed up some when he was here. I don't know what happened but I think we got into a fight. Maybe I was just imagining that, but I think I did yell at him but I don't know why."

"Oh, Sean. I don't know what happened but I know Robert was worried you wouldn't know him. I think whatever happened was really hard on him. He loves you and hates what you're going through."

"I love him too, that man is like a brother to me. I have hurt him, you too but I have always thought of him as my brother."

"Hey, we aren't talking about that messy stuff."

"I'm sure that messy stuff, if it hadn't happened, you wouldn't be telling me about this other guy you involved with. Anna you and Robert, I've never seen anything like it."

Anna smiled and looked over to find Robert watching them. She smiled a little bigger, "I'll always love him, don't tell him that though."

"I'm making no promises. I might not remember this conversation, I might not remember I'm not supposed to tell him that either."

Anna turned and hugged him, "I am so glad I came here to visit you."

Sean studied her face for a moment, "There is something on your mind, talk to me now. There's no guaranty how I'll be tomorrow."

"I have a twin, Alex. I have recently found out that I have some of her memories in my head. I can't be sure what's me and what's her. Apparently, she even did at least one mission for the WSB. Robert looked into it and the case file listed the agent as A.D. so was that me or was that her. She told me that was the memory that was planted. Robert thinks there would have been more than one and I think he has to be right about that."

Sean shook his head, then looked around the room. Suddenly he looked very serious, "Scorpio and Devane can never work with AD. They can never be in the same city as AD."

"What?"

"Agent you can't send Devane to London."

"I wasn't," Anna looked over at Tiffany then back at Sean.

"I have my orders. Scorpio and Devane do not work with AD." Sean looked around then leaned in close, "I was never here, understood." Then he got up and left the room. Tiffany got up and followed him, she had seen that happen before, it was like he was suddenly on an assignment again. It had been a long day maybe he was just getting tired.

Anna came over and stood by Robert and Ann. "He just switched, I was talking to him in the now then it was like he was the WSB chief again."

"What was he saying about us?" Robert asked.

"We could never work with AD." Without him having to ask Anna went on to explain. "I told him about Alex's memories being planted in my mind then about you finding that file with the initials and that was when he started saying Scorpio and Devane can't work with AD."

"That is very interesting," Robert said as he and Anna exchanged looks. This would be talked about again later. In front of Sean's daughter wasn't the time or place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Tiffany walked into her kitchen the next morning she saw Anna and Robert already sitting at the table drinking coffee. "I didn't think you would be up this early."

"We aren't gonna be here that long so we want to spend time with all of you," Robert said as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Is Sean up yet?" Anna asked.

"No, but he should be waking up soon. I don't know why you mentioning your sister and that file set him off last night it might have just been that he was tired but maybe today we don't talk about that." After she had gotten Sean into bed Tiffany had come to talk to Anna and Robert a little more and Anna had told her what they had been talking about.

"Yeah, he had just asked me about what I'm dealing with but I understand. We had been having a really nice conversation up until then."

"I know, sometimes it's like that he's there then he's either in the past or just very confused. Other times it's like he just gets confused slowly and isn't sure where he is or what's going on." Anna walked over and hugged her. "I am so happy you two are here." Tiffany smiled at them, "I will warn you that Sean often talks about you as a couple and he may assume you're still married."

"That's fine, we can be a couple if that happens," Robert told her as he smiled at Anna.

"I didn't think it would be a problem, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Robert then handed her a cup of coffee. "Anna, I do want to know about this memory switching thing your sister did to you," Tiffany said looking at Anna.

"Well she didn't do it but she was the willing participant while I had no idea it was being done to me. There's this doctor that wanted to experiment with identical twins to see if their memories could be interchanged I guess is what he was hoping for. I now know that I have some of Alex's memories but I don't really have a way to know which ones are mine. I tried to force her to tell me by withholding the treatment that would give her back her sight but she only told me about on memory. Now I feel like there were more and I hate not being able to trust what I think I know."

"Anna, why don't we save this for another time? I can fill Tiff in a little more later if you want," Robert offered.

Anna gave him a little smile, she knew he didn't want her worrying about that while they're here. That he wanted her to just enjoy visiting with her friends. "Yeah alright, thank you, Robert." She turned and went and sat at the table.

Robert touched Tiffany's arm, "That's been weighing on her a lot. She could use a break from thinking about it, right?" Robert nodded. "Alright, but you are filling me in later."

"Yes, I will," then Tiffany hugged him.

"Get the hell away from my wife!"

The all turned to see Sean and Ann standing in the doorway. Ann was just behind Sean, she looked at Tiff and shook her head slightly. "Good morning darling," Tiffany said as she walked over to him.

"Why are you talking to him? Is he hitting on you again?"

"Sean, that's Robert."

"I don't care who he is. He has no right being in my house trying to take you away from me."

Robert exhaled and put his head down, it was almost the same as what happened last time. Once again Sean was angry and it was directed at him.

"Sean no one is taking me away from you. I love you." Tiffany put her hands on the sides of his face, "Look at me. Where are you this morning."

"I'm here with you."

"K, do you want to go for a walk. I would like to spend a little time alone with you."

"Is he gonna be here when we get back?"

Anna had been watching Robert while Sean and Tiffany were talking and could see the pain on his face. He had told her that last time he had been her Sean had gotten very mad the day he didn't know who Robert was. That he had all but ordered him to leave. She didn't understand why Sean would ever react to Robert like that but seeing this, it was like he had no idea who Robert was.

"Anna and Robert came here to visit us, to visit you."

"Then where are they?"

Anna heard that and got up and walked over to Robert, she took his arm and leaned into him. "Come on, let's go help our friend." Anna led him over to Sean and Tiffany. "Good morning Sean."

"Are you here with him?" he asked her studying the two of them.

"Yeah, Robert and I got here last night."

"He's here with you?"

Anna touched Robert's chest. "Yes, Robert and I wanted to come and see you, Sean."

"Alright."

"You know what we were just going to take a little walk ourselves so we'll talk to you later."

"It's nice seeing you, what was your name again?"

"It's Anna. We're Devane and Scorpio," she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Sean just nodded then walked over to the table.

Robert put his arm around Anna and they left the kitchen together. He led her to the door then grabbed their coats before leading her outside. He took her hand then turned, they walked down the drive, neither of them talking. After about five minutes he stopped walking and Anna turned to him. "I am glad you're here but I am so sorry that you had to see him like that."

"It's like he has no idea who we are."

"At least he doesn't think you're trying to steal his wife. I don't know what it is but when he doesn't know me he thinks I'm here to take his family away from him."

"This happened last time didn't it?"

"Yeah, he walked in, Tiff and I were laughing about something, she said darling you could always make me laugh then Sean hit me. He was furious and just kept yelling. I know it was best if I just left so I did."

Anna hugged him, "I'm so sorry Robert." She leaned back and looked up at him, "So I think to prevent that while we're here you and I are a couple. If Sean believes that then maybe he won't think you're hitting on Tiff."

"Anna you don't have to do that. I'm a big boy I can handle Sean being mad at me."

"No, I want you to have good moments to look back on. Sean is your best friend and the last memories of him shouldn't be of him yelling at you because he's confused. We don't know how much longer he'll remember us so I will not let you waste any of that time."

Robert hugged her again, "Thank you, Anna."

"Are you ready to head back?"

"No, let's walk a little longer. Give them some time, maybe he'll know us when we get back."

"Alright," Anna took his hand and they started walking again.

...

Alexis walked into Charlie's, Kristina was getting deeper into this cult and she just wanted to try talking to her again. She had realized that Molly was right when she called it a cult, she had to stop denying that's what DOD is. It was early so she hoped it wouldn't be that busy and Kristina would actually talk to her today.

Kristina saw her mother walk in and was in no mode for her negativity this morning, "Unless you're here to see Julian I suggest you leave Ms Davis."

"You can drop that Ms Davis crap right now. I know you and I don't often see eye to eye. Clearly you think I am trying to sway you to something other than what you think is right. I'm not, I am worried about you."

"There is no need for that, I have people in my life now that care about me."

"You've always had people that care you," Alexis shot back. Quickly she realized she had to calm down some or she would just push Kristina further away than she already is. "I know you feel like you have finally found somewhere that you really belong. I understand that, but I want you to make sure that you don't lose yourself along the way."

"DOD is helping me find myself."

"What I'm trying to say is that while you're on this journey of self-discovery just keep in mind who you are, who your family is and remember even if you don't always believe it. Your family loves you and just wants the best for you. Please stop pushing me away. I'll stop trying to sway you, I just don't want to lose you."

"Maybe you need to come to another section with Shiloh. You still don't understand it and I know if you did you'd see that I'm right to want to follow Shiloh's teachings."

Even though everything in Alexis' head was yelling at her grab Kristina by the shoulders and tell her to snap out of it she didn't, she took a deep breath and calmed herself instead. "I don't know about that but I am glad you talked to me today. I do love you Kristina, and I want you to be happy. I should go." Alexis turned and left she felt like she may have made a little bit progress with Kristina and didn't want anything to happen to send them back peddling. Once she was outside she stopped and took a few deep breaths. "Oh Kristina, I hope you know what you're doing and you aren't getting into something dangerous," she said to herself as she walked away. Ever since Molly had pointed out that DOD could be a cult Alexis had been even more worried about Kristina. Sam was up to something because of this and she hoped she wasn't getting in over her head as well. Alexis would be so much happier if Shiloh would pick up and leave town never to be heard from again.

...

As they walked back up to Sean and Tiffany's Robert started to walk a little slow, "Maybe you should go in. I'll wait a little longer."

"Robert you are coming in with me." She turned to him and saw the concerned look on his face, "Come on Bobby, Annie's here for you."

Robert grinned and followed her inside. As they walked through the house he held onto her hand as he walked just slightly behind her. They found Ann first, "Hi, I was wondering when you would get back."

"We wanted to give everyone a little time," Anna said.

"Dad was just asking if you had gotten up yet. Some mornings are rough when he doesn't see mom right away I think he gets a little scared."

"Maybe we should be staying at a hotel," Anna suggested.

"No mom wants you here. She needs to have friends around it helps distract her even just for a little while."

"We'll stay here," Robert said. Anna looked back at him and he nodded still holding her hand.

"Tiff they're in here," Sean called as he walked into the room. "I'm glad you're here already." Sean walked over and hugged Anna. He stepped back and looked at her, "You were here last night, right."

"Yeah, we got here last night. We just went for a walk this morning."

"Oh, that's where you went." He looked at Robert and smiled, "So I told Ann we would tell her more stories about our WSB days when you got here."

Robert smiled, "That sounds like a great idea, with Anna here she'll make sure we don't exaggerate too much."

Sean laughed at that then he joined Ann on the couch. He noticed Robert and Anna were holding hands, "Anna do you remember when I asked you if you were in love and you finally admitted it."

Anna smiled then looked up at Robert, "I do, I told you I love him, I always have."

"I'm happy you two are still together you went through a lot."

"We did. I thought we were talking about our WSB days," Anna said wanting to change the topic. Playing at being a couple is one thing sitting around talking about their feeling was completely different. She glanced back up at Robert quickly, it was still true, she always has and always will love him and that kiss proved there was still that fire there for each other but she couldn't think about that. Now was a time to enjoy this time with Sean and Tiff, hopefully, today she would get a little time alone with her. She wanted to spend a little time talking to just Tiffany and catching up with her. Right now Sean seemed better than this morning so she hoped he would stay that way for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the fourth day there Robert and Anna had figured out that it was better to stay out of sight until about noon. If Sean did his usual morning routine and it was just Tiffany and Ann there. That way even if he was a little confused when he saw Robert and Anna he knew he knew them and that they were his friends. After him yelling at Robert two mornings in a row Anna had suggested trying it and it seemed to work.

The night before Robert couldn't sleep so he was sitting in the dark in the sitting room when Tiffany found him. "I thought someone was still up."

"Hey Tiff, just having a little trouble getting my mind to slow down tonight."

"I'm sorry he lashes out at you, I don't understand why he does."

"Don't worry about it, I can take it. It hurts that he doesn't seem to know me when that happens but I want to think about the good stuff."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Anna," he answered simply.

"She told me a little bit about what she's going through. She had a son? With Faison?"

Robert exhaled, "That's what she believes. When she told me that I felt like I had been hit by a truck. Then when it came out all I could do was hold her until the crying stopped."

Tiff sat down beside him and put her hand on his, "What do you mean that's what she believes?"

"What all did she tell you about Alex and a Dr. Cabot?"

"She told me about the memories and not knowing what she should believe, we didn't talk about it much though."

"Tiff, I can't help but think Peter is actually Alex's son."

"Do you just want that to be the case?"

"Well yeah I do but," he looked at Tiffany. "If a woman had had a child could someone believe they were a virgin a year later. Why would the signs be there?"

"You mean could a sexual partner think that?" Robert nodded, "Natural childbirth, I don't think so. If she's had a c-section there would have been a scar."

"No scar and it seems like a strange thing to lie about if she wasn't the one that mentioned it in the first place and then continues to lie about for years. Well if it was a lie she only admitted the truth last year."

"So that's why you think Peter is Alex's son?" Tiffany concluded. Robert just shrugged, "You don't know how to tell Anna what you're thinking do you?"

"She pushes me away so much now. If it wasn't for the family I might never see her. She's with Finn and I'm just a nuisance she has to put up with because of work. I don't think it matters what I think. If Anna comes to the conclusion that maybe Peter isn't her kid then maybe she'll let me help her find out the truth."

"You're not just some nuisance. Robert, you are the love of her life, there is just a lot of heartache and sadness attached to that."

"You don't have to tell me," he put his head back.

Tiffany patted his leg, "I think it's time I get to bed. Good night Robert." Tiffany kissed his cheek and left. Then he had gotten up and went up to bed.

They had all gathered in the sitting room, Anna sat in the loan armchair just watching the other four. Sean seemed to know them this afternoon and he was joking around with Robert. This was what she had wanted from this trip, a few more good memories to have with their friends. She wished they were all still as close as they had been when they all lived in Port Charles but a lot had changed since then. Last night she had called Finn when she was done on the phone she had gone to get a glass of water and had overheard part of Robert and Tiffany's conversation when she was about to say goodnight. Tiffany was right about what she had said about how she feels about Robert and the pain loving each other so completely had caused them both. She had missed a little of what was said before that but the little bits she had heard were making her think. She sighed and took a sip of her tea. This was no time to be thinking about that, she started laughing when she heard Robert say something about getting the leader of the firing squad to give them both cigarettes before shooting them to buy a little more time. "You act like facing firing squad were a regular occurrence," she said with a little grin.

"How many did you face Devane?" Robert asked a little bit of a challenge in his voice.

"Well, none."

"My point exactly," he said with that little grin of his and made them all laugh. They were leaving tomorrow evening so they were all hoping to get as much time like this as they could. They had noticed a few times Sean had faded a little and wasn't keeping up with the conversation but he hadn't gotten angry about them being there for two days and they were all glad for that.

...

Chase and Willow were walking to the elevator at the Metro Court just as Finn got off of it. "Hi, Finn late dinner date with Anna?" Chase asked.

"No just a late dinner. Anna won't be back until tomorrow evening and I just left the hospital so came to get something to eat."

"Oh, I didn't realize she was still away."

"Yeah, I guess Sean is doing alright right now and mostly knows who they are so they stayed a couple of extra days."

"I'm glad to hear that. Sean Donely is a bit of a legend, so are Anna and Robert."

"So you even understood this friendship and why it made total sense that Anna would go with Robert to see him?"

"Yeah, Sean Donely had one of the best team the WSB had ever seen in the late 70's Anna and Robert were part of that team. You didn't know that?"

"Sometimes when she talks about Robert I might not pay that close attention," Finn admitted.

"Well if you don't want to hear it I do, I can just imagine the kind of stories they have."

"I've heard of the WSB, Anna was a WSB agent?" Willow asked.

"She is," Chase told her. "I got to work with Scorpio a while back. I don't think he thought that much of me but in a very short amount of time I learned a lot from him."

"Who's that?"

Chase grinned, "Anna's ex-husband, father of her daughter, ex-partner. Did I miss any?"

"The guy she's out of town with."

"Yeah, visiting their friend," Chase said with a smile.

"You two looked like you were about to leave, I shouldn't keep you and I should get something to eat."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"It was nice seeing you Finn," Willow said, then they turned and left.

Finn went and sat down at a table, he smiled as he thought about Anna, she would be home tomorrow. Then they should have the house to themselves for about a week before Robin gets there with her family.

...

"Robert are you sure you don't mind?"

"I want to help you figure this out. It might be a stretch but I think Sean at least knew there was a reason there were case files that listed the agent as AD. I didn't want to bring that up again after the first night but I have been wondering about that too." They were at the airport and Robert had just agreed to go back to London to do a little more digging for Anna.

"Thank you for doing this."

"Anna your sister is playing some twisted game with you. Maybe it was just for entertainment because she knew you were sending her to prison. There has to be a way for you to find out what memories are Alex's even if she won't help you."

"I know." Anna picked up her bag, "Hey Scorpio you better not take too long our family will be at my house is seven days. I already told Robin you are going to be in Port Charles so you better not make a liar out of me," she told him with a smile.

"I will be back, maybe even before they get there. I'm looking forward to seeing them all."

Anna smiled and stepped closer to him, "Come here." She gave him a hug and Robert kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me. I don't know if I would have stayed as long if you hadn't. It was nice having this time with them."

"It was," she smiled at him again. "Now go get to work."

He smiled and turned away from her, "Yes, ma'am." Then he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Anna got home she notices most of the light were off, she dropped her bag by the stairs then walked into the sitting room. There was a fire and just one light on, then she noticed the bottle of wine and glasses. She smiled as hands went around her waist, "I missed you."

Finn kissed her neck, "I missed you too. How was your trip?"

"Mmm, it was nice."

Finn went and to pour her a glass of wine. "I don't need wine, I'm just happy to see you, happy to be home."

"So you had a nice visit?" Finn asked as he stepped closer to her again.

"Mostly Sean knew us and we got to have a nice visit."

"Mostly?" he said as he put his hands on her hips.

Anna put her arms around him, "I don't want to talk about that right now," she smiled up at him.

"Oh, what do you want to talk about?" he asked as he stroked her cheek.

"I don't want to talk at all."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "I'm glad you're back," he whispered.

"Prove it," she said playfully as she started undoing his vest.

"I think we should move this upstairs," Finn started walking backwards bringing Anna with him. She laughed as they got to the bottom of the stairs and he stumbled ever so slightly when his foot hit them. He took her hand then turned and lead her up the bedroom.

...

Long after Finn was asleep Anna lay awake. They hadn't talked about her trip but that wasn't what was on her mind. She couldn't get a question out of her head. 'If a woman had had a child could someone believe they were a virgin a year later?' Robert's words from that night he and Tiffany had talked were playing in her head again. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, she was going to say goodnight when she was done on the phone but stopped when she realized they were talking about her.

Why had he asked that question? What else had they been talking about that had lead to that question? She knew he and Tiff had talked about their love for each other after that. Slowly Anna drifted off to sleep, it was nice to be home in her own bed with Finn there beside her.

So young, they are both so young. Their emotions so raw, there was still love there, but there was pain and anger as well as sadness. They want to trust what is being said, what the other is telling them. She knows he is trying to understand why she would wear a fake scar. 'Why a beautiful woman would wear a scar for those years?' 'Six and a half years.' 'Get it to tell you the truth about the beautiful Anna Devane.' She shows him out. Oh, what are they fighting about? He seems hurt and she just wants him to understand. Why was that scar back on her face? A knock and he's back they still need to talk. He wants to understand, he seems more tender now, willing to listen. 'You're a beautiful woman, why hide?' Sitting together on her bed finally talking, 'I could never let another man look at me or want me again,' He listened as she explained about the scar. Then he realized what she was telling him, 'You haven't been with another man since?' 'Since we were married. You were the first and the last.' She knew he was taking that all in but he wasn't talking. Finally, he turns, their love for each other had affected them both so deeply, 'That kind of love burns a man alive.' 'I was as scar as you were by that explosion.' Their hearts and souls open to each other, they were putting it all out there no more lies, no holding anything back.

Anna awoke with a tear on her cheek, that was not just a dream. That was real, those were memories and she knew in her heart that they were hers. How can that be? She sat up as more tears started to fall, getting out of bed she put on her robe and went to look out her window wrapping her arms around herself. Where had that come from she wondered? All she had wanted to do when she came here all those years ago was have him understand. She needed him to know that she had only wanted to protect him. That she never wanted to hurt him the ways she had. With that came conversations where they had to bare their souls to each other. There was no room for lies, nothing could be held back if she was going to make him understand. She put her hand to her face as she gasped, that's why he had asked Tiffany that question, "Oh Robert, I am so sorry," she said into the night as her tears continued to fall.

Finn had woken up when she got out of bed he thought he had heard her crying softly, then she spoke and it went right through him like a knife to his heart. What had happened while she was gone that she is this upset and apologizing to Robert for being here with him?

...

Robert had gone straight to the London office when he had arrived. He wasn't sure how long it would take but he was going to find any and all cases that had AD listed as an agent. He wondered if Sean had ever met this agent or if it was simply an order he had to follow to keep him and Anna away from any of their assignments. It had been hours and so far he had only found three files, he had started his search in the files from '75 but it wasn't until late '76 that AD started to appear. The assignments were similar to the one Alex admitted to being the planted memory. AD was a courier, they escorted people of importance to safe houses some times providing protection for witnesses. He was starting to think this person was not a full agent but someone that only worked for the WSB once in a while.

He was tired and knew there was still a lot of files that he wanted to go through so he decided that he should call it a night and come back in the morning. Robert was glad that no one seemed to be questioning why he was suddenly so interested in these old cases. He was high up enough in the WSB that most people just accepted that whatever he was working on had nothing to do with them and just left him alone.

Robert was back bright and early the next day, he didn't care how long it took he was going to find what was needed to help Anna make sense of what had been done to her. The more he thought about this more positive he became that AD must stand for Alex Devane. There had been orders that Anna and himself could never work with AD, when had his name been added to that? Sean knew he and Anna were married but he didn't think anyone else in the WSB did. Was it because they worked closely that no one wanted Robert to see another agent that looked like Anna. Had the WSB really known about Anna twin all those years, before Anna or Alex even knew themselves and that was why they had to be kept apart?

After three days of going through case files, Robert had a total of ten missions that AD had been involved in. After '79 there hadn't been any more mention of AD so after he had gone through all of '81's he decided that he must have found all that he would. It had been another very long day and he needed sleep. Tomorrow he would get on a plane head back to Port Charles so he can take what he's found to Anna. Right now he just really needed to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anna noticed that the last couple of days Finn had seemed a little distant. When she had returned he had a nice romantic evening waiting for her, they'd made love but the next day she couldn't help but feel like something was bothering him. They had talked before she left, she thought he understood why she wanted to go with Robert. Now he didn't even seem interested in how her time with Sean and Tiffany had been. When she had started talking about it the morning after she had gotten back she could tell he wasn't actually listening to her. At least they'd a nice time when they had gone out for dinner last night.

This morning he was up and gone when she woke up, apparently, he had been called into the hospital. Maybe that was a good thing because Robert was going to be here soon with the information he had found in London and she wanted to focus on that. Robert said he had found more case files about AD but he hadn't mentioned if he had found anything that pointed to who AD was. Anna walked over to her desk with a cup of tea in her hand and sighed as she sat down. The dream she'd had the other night was still on her mind again. That had to have really happened, those had to be her memories. Maybe she's the one that's distracted and not Finn she thought. Was she not paying attention to him? Today wasn't the time to think about that, she needed to focus on the information that Robert was bringing her. She sat enjoying her tea until she heard someone at her door.

Anna went and opened the door, she smiled seeing Robert standing there, "Morning Luv," he said as he walked in.

"Morning Robert, how was your flight?"

"Fine, did you want to get right down to this?"

"Yeah, I need to start getting a few answers. The not knowing is getting to me. Hopefully, you found a few things that will help me."

"There might be something there, I found a total of ten assignments that AD carried out, one we already knew about. You can read them and see if you think you did any of them."

"That works, I didn't make coffee but you know where everything is."

"Yes, I do. Might even make something to eat. Are you hungry?"

Anna smiled at him, "If you're cooking." Robert just smiled back and left her to read over what he had brought.

Anna was still reading when Robert was done making breakfast. When he walked over to her desk he noticed she had two piles sitting in front of her and one file in her hand. "Time to eat."

"This is the last one," she said without looking up. When she had skimmed over it she put it on the bigger pile then picked up the other one. "We can talk about these ones while we eat." Anna had four files in her hand as the walked into the kitchen. After they were seated at the table Anna asked, "So those were all you could find that AD was listed as the agents?"

"Yeah, I started my search at the beginning of '75 went all the way to the end of '81."

"There were no dates on what you gave me."

"I know I did that on purpose. I want to see if there were some that you think you did but that we both know you couldn't have."

Anna grinned at him, "Smart," then she started eating. As they ate Robert flipped through the files and put two aside. One was the one they already knew about, he pulled out his phone and checked something and smiled. "What are grinning at Scorpio?"

"You couldn't have done either of those two."

"How do you know that?"

He handed her the file on the bottom, "What do you remember about this one? Were there any problems? Were you having trouble chasing Krycek?"

"No, after the shots were fired I pursued on foot then made the arrest."

With a smirk he asked, "Were you waddling at all, maybe there was some discomfort in your back?" Anna had a look of confusion on her face as he continued. "Were you still wearing bandages at that time? I don't know how many surgeries you'd had on your face by August 27," he paused and grinned, "1977."

Anna lit up, "That one wasn't me. I was in Italy and very pregnant at that time. I think I'd just had my last surgery by then," she added with a grin.

"I know for a fact you were busy doing other things when this happened," he said pointing at the other file, a little grin on his face. "I know you were not in London in February of '77." Robert handed her his phone showing her the ten case file numbers and corresponding dates. "I wanted you to see which ones you remembered before you know when they happened."

"I was rather busy in February," she smiled at him. "So they didn't really think about the timeline when they planted these."

"If you really think about it why would they? You would have just remembered them as assignments. You might remember where something happened but when not unless there was something significant about it. The time might have been more like it was around such and such date."

Anna nodded as he finished, "And those were all just basic assignments, nothing interesting." Anna sighed feeling a little better now that they had found a few false memories. "What about this one?" Anna checked the case number on the fourth file she's brought with them then checked the date. "I didn't do this one either." She looked up at Robert and smiled, "Robin was breastfed, I wouldn't have been away from her for a week, not when she was four months old."

Robert smiled, "So that's four of Alex's memories. Do you think there could be anymore?"

Anna thought back to the dream she's had. That conversation happened she was sure of it. So did that mean there was at least one more memory left? One very big memory. "Maybe," she said and bit her lip. "Let's just finish eating, let it sink in that these are all in my head but weren't me."

"Alright." Robert smiled at her, he couldn't help but wonder if that pause before answering meant she thought there was and that she might finally be thinking that having Faison's son was not something that happened to her. He felt his stomach tighten just thinking about that. The thought of Faison touching her made his skin crawl.

...

Alexis was working in her office, she looked up when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

"Hi," Finn poked his head in. "Um, do you have a little time to talk?"

"Yeah, of course, I do. Sit, what can I do for you?"

"Talk some sense into me."

"Oh, why? You haven't done anything stupid, have you?"

Finn grinned, "No, not yet and before I do I thought I should talk to someone."

"Well you know there's no judgment here."

Finn sat down across from her, "Anna got home a couple of days ago. Did you know that?"

Alexis nodded, "You had told me that was she was coming back."

"Right," he fidgeted in his chair a little. "So she got back, that was good. We had a nice evening."

"Just nice, she was gone for almost a week?"

"It was more than nice, I, we," he stammered.

Alexis smiled, "I know what happened when she got home, I'm teasing you."

"Right." He looked at her then asked, "So have you ever gotten up after that and cried?"

Alexis was not expecting that, "Was there a problem, did" she gestured toward him, "something not rise to the occasion?"

"That was not an issue, thank you. This was after. We had both been asleep. I woke up as she got out of bed."

"How was her visit, maybe she was thinking about something that happened there."

"I think it was fine."

"You think? Anna has been back for a couple of days and you haven't talked to her about her trip."

"She's talked about it, mostly Sean was lucid she mentioned there were a few times he didn't really know who they were."

"That could have been on her mind."

"Maybe," Finn picked up a picture on her desk, looked at it, then put it back down.

"What else is bothering you."

"I heard her, she went and stood by the window. I think she might still have been crying as she stood there, then she said 'I'm sorry Robert'."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"No, why is she thinking about him in the middle of the night?"

"So you're just being stupid right now, right?" Alexis leaned forward putting her elbows on her desk then said, "Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio have a forty plus year history. Anna also now knows she has some of her sisters memories and can't be sure what memories are hers. Do you think that maybe somewhere along that forty-year history Alex may have added something that affects them? They also just returned from visiting very good friends, one of which is slipping away from them. That is a lot for someone to deal with. If getting up in the middle of the night and talking to someone that isn't there, even just to say she's sorry is how she's dealing with it. That's a hell of a lot better than our way of dealing with our problems."

Finn nodded slowly, "I'm being an idiot. I should listen more, be more supportive not questioning everything."

"That might be a good idea."

Finn got up and started for the door, then turns back to Alexis, "Thanks," then he left. Alexis watched as he left. She couldn't help but think there was more to what's bothering him. There has to be a reason he suddenly doubting his relationship with Anna.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Robert left Anna decided to go for a walk she had a lot on her mind. It felt good to know that there were a few answers about what Cabot and Alex had done to her but there were still other questions that she knew still needed answers. She had plans to meet Felicia and Bobbie in a while at Kelly's but wanted to clear her head some before that. As she walked so saw someone else walking towards her that she knew was dealing with a lot at the moment because of their twin. "Hello, Kevin."

"Anna, hi."

"You look like you could use a friend."

"I don't know how many of those I have left."

"Well from one person who's twin is making their life very complicated to another. I know I could use someone to talk to that might understand even just a little."

Kevin gave her a little smile, "That's right, I did hear a little bit about that. I don't know if it's the same. I wanted to help my brother but instead, I got people killed."

"I also understand doing things for the people you love even if it's not the best idea. You know Kevin, in an odd way we're connected because of Cabot and what he did."

"This Dr. Cabot had something to do with why we all ended up temporally blind. Had you ever met him?"

"Apparently yes but I don't remember the first time we met. You met with him at least once right?"

"Yeah, he approached me about a research project but I wasn't interested." He noticed how Anna was looking at him. "That might not have been the only time I met him right?"

Anna shrugged a little, "Ryan was involved with the DVX for all those years. What if there was more to the request to meet you than just talking about his research?"

Kevin looked at her, considering what she had just said. "You think that they could have done something to me without me knowing."

"I now know that there are 4 memories of missions Alex did that I believed I had carried out," Anna told him.

"How did you figure that out?"

"It helps that I know a few people that can still find out about old cases. Robert found them and we were able to determine that three of the four I thought I had carried out I couldn't have because of when they happened and the forth was the one that Alex told me about. I guess I could have done that one but I feel like Alex told me that one just she wasn't technically lying to me."

"And you had no idea this was done to you?"

"None, I don't even know when it was done."

"I don't think I have any of Ryan's memories. We lead very different lives, I think I would know if there was a part of his life suddenly in my head and out of place."

"No covert spy ops that might just fade into another so you don't notice a few extra," Anna offered with a smile.

"No, I miss that day in medical school."

"Kevin, what if they tried to extract your memories and give them to Ryan without your knowledge?"

"Why?"

"If you can get intel from an enemy spy without them knowing you're doing it that would change the spy."

"Yeah, I hadn't even thought about it that way," Kevin admitted.

"Hear me out. I'm patient 1, Alex is 2. You and Ryan are 3 and 4. Drew and Jason 5 and 6. With me, they put memories in my head without me knowing. They did it so completely with Drew they took his memory all away and then replaced them with Jason's. What if you and Ryan we're the second step, see if they could remove memories and not have the person know."

Kevin considered what she has said, "So it was an ongoing experiment that you and I were unwilling participants in? Wouldn't I have blank spaces if they took them? Wouldn't it be like I remember going to summer camp but then there was nothing until Christmas break."

"I don't know. Alex remembered what they had planted in my head as well. So I don't know that they would have to wipe that memory out of your head to give it to Ryan. Jason retained his memory."

"I wonder if that was how Ryan was able to slip into my life so easily, how he knew certain things."

"Anything is possible, he had everyone believing he was you for months and the people he didn't think he could fool he distanced himself from, like Laura."

"Thank god for that. The entire time I was locked up I was so worried that she would figure it out and he would kill her." Anna put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what's going to happen between her and I now, but at least her and Lulu are alright."

"Only time will tell."

Kevin smiled and gave her a little nod, "So do you think it was only those few missions that Alex did, that they planted in your head?"

Anna took a moment to answer, "I don't know. I'm starting to believe that there is at least one more. That's what's on my mind because if I'm right then I think I really hurt someone that I have already hurt too many times in the past. If I'm right about this memory he's been holding onto this pain for over a year and hasn't said a word to me about it."

"I get the feeling when you say he you don't mean Finn."

"No, as far as I know, I haven't hurt Finn yet, not like this anyway." Kevin nodded understandingly. "I should be going I'm meeting a few friends at Kelly's. If you want to talk about anything you can come to me. We are kind of dealing with similar things. Thanks to our twins our lives are both full of uncertainty."

"Thank you, Anna. I'll keep that in mind."

...

Anna walked into Kelly's and smiled Bobbie and Felicia were there waiting. "Hi, sorry I'm late I was just talking to Kevin. He's feeling very alone and I know how that can feel." She looked at Felicia, "We don't have to talk about any of that." Then she joined them at their table.

"Good because I actually want to hear about Sean and how he is."

"How was your visit?" Bobbie asked.

"Good, for the most part. Sean at least knew he knew us most of the time. We got to have some fun reminiscing with him, telling Ann about the old days. Mornings are kind of iffy, he didn't always know us first thing in the morning so we would just kind of stay out of sight until around noon. We went for walks or out for breakfast just to give them time alone."

"Was he that bad in the morning?" Felicia asked.

"Confused, Sean knows what's happening and I think that scares him. He got very angry at Robert two mornings in a row. We're not really sure why but Robert Tiff and I all kind of feel he's worried about losing his family and saw Robert as someone that might take them away."

"So that was why he was angry?"Felicia asked.

"We think so. Oh, and it was easiest for us to let him believe Robert and I are still together. I don't know but he might ask you about Frisco and why you're there with Mac instead."

"OK," Felicia let that sink in, "I did say I wanted to know what to expect, so thank you." They talked a little longer about her trip then Bobbie started telling them about preparations for the Nurses Ball. Then they moved on to talking about their families. As they were talking Finn came in and joined them. He didn't say much, just sat and listened to them.

"Oh look who's here," Bobbie said with a big grin and stood up. "Hi, I like getting to see you more lately."

"I like seeing you too," Robert said as he gave her a hug. "Run away with me and we can see each other all the time."

Bobbie smiled up at him still in his arms, "We are both single but how can I love a man that's always going off the save the world?" she asked with a big smile.

"You telling me no?"

Bobbie was grinning as she stepped out of their hug, "I am."

"Devane and the Scot had the tango but we'll always have disco," he told her with a grin.

"My disco king, I will always be your queen." Robert put his hand on Anna's shoulder, gave it a little squeeze, then pulled up a chair and sat down beside Felicia, "You look wonderful," he leaned in and kissed Felicia's cheek.

"Hi Robert, how is my favourite brother-in-law?"

"I'm good. Wait aren't I your only brother-in-law?"

Felicia smiled, "That is true, but you're still my favourite."

"Oh good," he smiled back at her, putting his arm around her. "What are we up to?"

"You and Finn have now both crashed our girl talk."

"Oh, girl talk really? Like what, men? We can't talk about Finn he's right there. My brother, is he being good? No, I know we can talk about Bobbie and her many admirers," he said with a big grin making the women all laugh.

"My many admirers are waiting for me out there somewhere and I think I should be leaving, maybe I'll pump into one." Bobbie stood up and put her hand on Robert's shoulder, "You are taking me out at least once while you're here."

"With pleasure." Bobbie leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Bye," she said to them all then left.

They talked a little longer and Finn couldn't help notice that these women all seemed to just love Robert and how he would flirt just a little with them all.

Eventually, Felicia checked the time, "I actually should be leaving now as well."

Robert looked at the other two, "Well I'm sure you don't want me here, I guess I'll take off as well. I kept her away from you long enough."

"Robert, can you wait just a little?" Anna asked.

He looked over at her, maybe there was more to talk about from this morning. "Sure Luv." He turned back to Felicia, "Tell Mac to give me a call."

"I will see you all later," then she left as well.

Finn didn't understand why Robert felt the need to call her that in front of him. "Was this something you two need to talk about alone?" he asked.

"No, I just needed Robert to hear this as well." Anna took a deep breath, "I didn't get to tell you this yet but this morning Robert and I were able to determine there are at least four of Alex's memories that I have." Finn nodded then looked over at Robert, fine he had known they were going to be talking this morning. "I think there is at least one more," she continued glancing at Robert wondering if he might already know what she means. "There were memories that didn't fit into my personal timeline so that's how we were able to determine they weren't mine."

"Alright, like what kind of things?" Finn asked.

"Missions similar to the one Alex told me about."

"So nothing life-changing, that's good right. You were just an early test subject then."

"Let her get it out," Robert said understanding Anna was struggling a bit to tell them what she was thinking.

"Not what Robert was able to discover, they weren't. This one is different."

"Oh, so you have a specific memory in mind?" Finn asked.

"I do. Um, I think I believe something that can't be true."

"What is it?" Finn pressured her.

Anna looked down at her hands then back up at them, "What if I'm wrong about being," she looked at Robert, "Peter's mom?"

"Why would you think that? You told me that was your darkest secret." Finn reached out for her hand, "Anna do you really believe that? You have been trying to build a relationship with him now you're suggesting that he might not be your son."

"I had no idea what memories were hers and a few missions don't mean anything. It was her sight we were threatening to keep from her. If that's all it was wouldn't Alex have just told me about them with no fuss?"

"Yeah but Anna you talking about your son."

"Am I?" she pulled her hand away from his.

"When you told me about that I could tell it was very hard for you."

"I know."

"Anna think about what you're saying."

"Would you let her speak? Can't you see this is hard for her to even consider?" Robert cut in.

"Oh, that's right because you know her so well."

"He's right. I have held onto this secret for a long time," Anna said quietly.

"Yeah, since Peter was born."

"Finn you have to let me get this out."

"Do you really think that could be something Alex would have done?" Finn asked. "What could even make you think that?"

Anna was quiet for a full minute, both men watching her as she looked down trying to figure out what to say next. "Harbour bells," she said quietly. Robert touched her hand and she glanced up at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes but understood what she had just told him. That was all the explanation he needed and he nodded that he understood.

"What? What does that even mean?"

"It means I have my reasons to feel this way. Finn, can you just accept that?" she looked over at him.

Looking into her eyes he could tell just how hard this was for her. "Yeah, alright. So now what you just go up to him and say hey you might not be my kid?"

"I will handle it and you can be sure I will be more eloquent than that."

"Why did you tell us now? Shouldn't this be something you talk to Peter about?"

"Wow, you are dumb. She struggled just to tell us about this and you think she can just walk up to that man and say hey let's go get matching DNA test, see happens."

"You know I am really tired of you," Finn started.

"What? Calling you out on your stupidity. Anna, I know this isn't easy and you realizing that this is a possibility is a lot to deal with. I'm around if you need to talk. Oh, don't forget Robin and our grandkids will be here in three days." Robert patted her hand then stood up and left he knew he had to give them time to talk. Anna smiled and watched him leave. Robert had wanted to pull her into his arms and let her know he's here for her but she is with Finn and he was sitting right there. Hopefully, he's at least smart enough to do what Anna needs from him now Robert thought as he walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After they had been home for a while Finn found Anna sitting by the fire holding a picture of Robin. He walked over and joined her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know." Anna put the picture to her chest and hugged it. "My little girl, my beautiful little girl. I watched her grow up." Anna looked at the picture again. Finn watched her but couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"You don't think Robin is Alex's do you?"

"No," Anna smiled, then looked at him, "I know Robert and I are her parents."

"Really? You're sure of that but not about Peter? How can you be so sure of one but not the other?" Finn really did just want to understand what she was thinking.

"I just do, alright."

"You can tell me."

"It's not something you want to hear about."

"Anna, talk to me, please."

Anna sighed then turned to him, "Have you ever been so in love that it consumes you? That it feels like you can't exist without the other person. That there is such a physical reaction that you knew you needed that person like you needed your next breath."

It took a moment for Finn to know how to respond to that. "I've been in love yeah. I love you."

"Finn, I love you too. What I'm talking about is different." Anna wasn't sure she can explain what she means so she decided to just try and explain. "Even when my choices took that away. When I had the chance all I wanted to do was make him understand. It took a while but once we were able to really open up to each other I admitted something. Even he didn't understand it at first but I know it was true. For a while, I was confused but I knew it then and I know it now. Peter cannot be my son, Finn. Robert was my first everything."

He looked down at his hands, it hurt a little to hear her talk about Robert like that. "I thought that must be who you were talking about." He paused for a moment then asked, "Your first lover?"

"Yes." Anna took a moment before continuing. "I had this dream a few days ago and it was about a conversation we had when I first came here. We had a lot of conversations when I first came here but this one was different. I had finally let him see that the scar I had wasn't real and I needed to make him understand why I had worn it since my face had been healed."

Finn knew she had told him a little bit about this before about her coming here to find Robert, to talk to him. Then how he found out about Robin, this must just be a more detailed retelling of that time. "OK, how did you do that?"

"Once he knew I really had worn it for six and a half years he wanted to know why." Again she paused trying to figure the right way to explain this. "Finn, I've never been promiscuous. Robert was my first lover, Duke was my second. I wore that scar so other men wouldn't find me desirable because Robert was the only man I wanted. I've been thinking about this a lot since I got back and I know that's what's true. In my heart, I know that."

"So you never had sex with Faison?"

Anna shuttered, "No. That man makes my skin crawl," Anna said bitterly.

"You're sure about this? Because you were also sure Peter was your son." Finn asked. Anna nodded. He couldn't deny she did seem to believe what she was telling him. "What did that mean earlier? What was that message to Robert?"

Anna gave him a half smile, "I think that should stay between him and I."

"He understood what it meant, that was why he touched your hand."

"Yeah," Anna nodded again, "Finn, when I told him about Peter I now know I hurt him because I took something special away from us. He's my past but it's full of wonderful memories," she said with tears in her eyes. Finn pulled her closer and held her. "I did believe everything I told you about Peter when I told you that."

"I know," he said as he stroked her hair, her head against his shoulder.

...

When Finn had been called into the hospital Anna decided she didn't want to sit around the house alone. She wasn't really sure where she was heading but had ended up walking along the docks, she hadn't wandered down to this area in quite some time she realized with a smile. Her smile grew as she saw someone standing a little ways away from her. Even though the bit of fog she knew who it was. "Hello Robert, funny finding you down here tonight."

He turned and smiled, "Hello Luv, it seemed like the right place to be."

"We really did spend a lot of time down here." She looked up at him, "Talked about a lot."

"Yeah, we did," he said studying her face.

"Can you forgive me?"

He tilted his head slightly and smiled, "There's nothing to forgive."

"I made you think that I,"

"Don't even say that. Just that thought," he said shaking his head slightly.

She moved a little closer and put her hand on his chest, "I know the truth now." She smiled up at him and admitted, "I might have overheard a little of that conversation you had with Tiff and it made me start thinking. You're right that isn't something I could have faked. You know then and it's been true all along."

Robert put his arms around her pulling her close, "What hurt more than thinking I hadn't been your first, was thinking that Faison had been. That he had touched you. That the man that took so much away from us took away," he paused and smiled at her, "harbour bells as well." He leaned back and stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes as he said, "Our first time, your first time." Robert leaned in and kissed her cheek, "You know I still love, I always will."

"I know," she smiled up at him, "the feeling's mutual."

Robert hugged her again then stepped back a little with a smile on his face, "That's the closest you've come to admitting that in a while."

"Oh shut up," she smiled back then gave him a quick kiss. "Walk with me?" He smiled and offers her his arm, she takes it as they walk away together.

Detective Chase had been down on the docks to talk to an informant and hadn't meant to follow Anna but when he first saw her, he thought he would just say hello. That was just as she met up with Robert, he didn't think they had expected anyone to witness their little rendezvous. After they had only talked for a few minutes they walked off arm in arm together. Chase couldn't help but wonder if his brother really did have something to worry about. They sure looked a lot closer than most exes he knew.

...

Alexis knew about Oscar's passing. When she saw Kim and Julian walking together out of GH she was struck with the realization that they actually were a good match. She could see he was being so supportive in her time of need. Kim had come into Julian's life at a time when he knew he had to make changes. Alexis knew she was still attracted to him, their physical relationship was amazing but she also knew that wasn't enough to build a future on. Alexis was trying to make wiser choices with her life now, she reminded herself. She couldn't help but notice the way Julian was with Kim seemed different than their relationship as well. She didn't mean the lowest part, the abuse that would forever change them. He just seemed different now and that was good.

Alexis knew she needed to find a different kind of man, too many times she picked men that only ended up hurting her. There had been a few nice men in her past but for some reason, those were the shorter relationship. Ned was the one she got closest two actually committing to but she knew they were never meant to work.

She was here to meet TJ and Molly they were going out for dinner together and hopefully tonight they wouldn't talk about Kristina or DOD. It was clear how Molly felt about it and Alexis was willing to at least admit it could be a cult so there was no point that taking up their even conversation. As she waited for them she noticed Finn talking to another doctor. She didn't think she had been watching him that long but she didn't notice Molly walk up behind her. "That is the type of man you should be looking for, mom."

"You are aware he is living with someone."

"I didn't mean him per se. I said someone like him."

Alexis turned, "Hi sweety. Are we just waiting for TJ now?"

"Yeah, he should be here right away. He just texted. Mom, I just want to have a nice evening with you so let's stay away from a certain topic."

"I was going to suggest the same thing," Alexis said with a smile.

They talked while they waited and when TJ joined them the all left smiling. Alexis hoped Molly hadn't noticed that she kept looking over at Finn while they had been talking. Molly's right, that is the kind of guy she should be with.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robert found his way down to the waterfront again. Last night he and Anna had talked, he was so relieved to know she no longer believed she had ever slept with Faison. That she had not lied to him about that. There had been untruths between them, they had both had to keep things from each other over the years but that had been because of their line of work. For a year he had been trying to find a way to accept Anna had not only slept with Faison and had his child but had lied to him for years about it. Knowing that Anna now believes she isn't Peter's mother was such a relief. He looked out at the water and smiled, how many times had they found each other out here. Been there for the other even if they didn't know what the other person needed from them at that moment. Last night that had happened again.

"What brings you here?"

Robert turned to see Finn approaching him. "What do you mean? I like it here."

"Anna likes coming down here when she needs to think."

"She always has, ever since she first came here," Robert told him as he looked back out at the water.

"Oh right, I guess you would know that." Robert glanced over at him but didn't bother responding. "Does that have something to do with harbour bells? Was that about some of the conversations the two of you had when she moved here?"

Robert smiled, "Nope."

"I want to help her, shouldn't that be something I understand? She wants to believe Peter isn't hers and she says that and you accept it completely? Why, what did that mean?"

"I'm going to assume you tried to get Anna to tell you. If she wanted you to know she would have told you. Some things aren't about you, they don't matter to you. That matters to us and that's all you need to know."

"So you don't think Anna's Peter's mother?"

"Nope, I'm sure Alex is."

"What about Robin?"

Robert turned, "Excuse me?"

"I mean if she believes she isn't Peter's mother," before he could finish that statement Robert had him by the collar. Finn realized this was not the person he should have mentioned his concerns to. "Wooo."

"Robin is mine and Anna's daughter!"

"I didn't,"

"Are you trying to suggest that I'm not her father? That Alex decided to pass off her child as mine and Anna's for some reason!"

"You could still be her father."

"I have never even met Alex!" Robert yelled still holding Finn by the collar.

"Are you sure?"

"Let's say that maybe I have met Alex and she wanted me to believe she was Anna. That does not mean I had sex with her. That does not mean I had sex with her and fathered her child. Do you think identical twins have the exact same freckles, the exact same moles? I know Anna's body, I'm willing to bet better than you." Robert shoved Finn backwards as he let him go. Finn stumbled and fell against a crate and watched Robert walk away. That man thinks he knows Anna so well, thinks he'll always be important to Anna, what the hell does he know Finn thought.

Finn was still leaning on the crate when Chase walked over to him. "What was that about?"

"Um, I don't think he knows Alex."

"He looked like he was ready to hit you and all you asked was if he knows Alex?" Chase asked.

"I may have questioned if Robin was Anna's which meant I was questioning if he is her father and may have suggested that he's her father but that Alex is her mother."

"You do get that he doesn't like you, right? Why would you say something like that to him?"

"I wanted to know what something meant but it's clear it's none of my business."

"It's something between him and Anna isn't it?" Finn nodded then Chase asked, "Did Anna tell you she met with him last night?"

"No, Anna doesn't tell me everything she does."

"Especially when it's about meeting up with Scorpio. They are rather affectionate for exes, have you noticed that?"

Finn looked at Chase, he didn't want to think about that. Part of him wanted to know what Chase was talking about but the part that wanted to believe he didn't have to worry about Anna and Robert didn't want to hear anything he might have seen. "Yeah, I've noticed," was all he said. "You know what, I have to get to the hospital. See you later," then Finn walked away.

...

"Hello Robert," he turned to see Alexis standing there. He had decided he needed a drink before going up to his room at the Metro Court.

"Alexis, how are you?"

"Good, I hear you're going to be around Port Charles for a little while."

"I am. There are a few things here I want to make sure get straightened out. I have also been informed I'm attending the Nurses Ball this year."

"Oh, are you? They are usually entertaining. Your entrance added a little extra flare last year."

"I like to keep people on their toes," he said with a smile. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I don't drink anymore but I could use a sparkling water."

"Then that's what you'll get." Robert ordered her drink, then turned back to her. "Are you meeting anyone?"

"No, just finished a meeting with a client. This might seem a little forward but are you going with anyone to the Nurses Ball?"

"Well Emma told me she'd be my date if I needed one," he told her with a smile. "Alexis, would you like to accompany me to the Nurses Ball?"

"It would be my pleasure. You are also saving me from having to go by myself. I went with a date last year but ended up leaving alone."

"Unless I need to arrest any of your family members I will make sure I deliver you safely home at the end of the evening. You are helping me as well," he told her with a grin. "Everyone I'd be there with would be there as a couple as well."

Alexis smiled, "Glad to help. It will be nice getting to know you a little better. We haven't really talked all that much since I got you out of jail but I do seem to hear a lot about you."

"Why do I get the feeling it's not always good things you're hearing?"

"It's mostly good," she reassured him.

"So clearly it's not Julian Valentin or even Finn that you are hearing these things from."

"Two of them no. Finn may talk about you a little."

Robert grinned at that, "Yeah, I think the fact I've been around lately is getting on his nerves. He really doesn't like when I let him know what I think."

"Did you really tell him that he's an idiot?" Robert just grinned at her. She laughed and shook her head, "Maybe that's why he doesn't like you hanging around."

"Oh, so you admit it?"

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "You like making him feel uncomfortable?"

"I've gotta have a little fun."

Anna and Finn had decided to go for dinner at the Metro Court. When they stepped off the elevator Anna noticed Robert was at the bar. As they were seated she realized he was talking to Alexis. They were talking about what to order when Anna looked up from her menu and saw Alexis touching Robert's arm. Is she flirting with him? Wait, why do I care if she is Anna asked herself. Finn was telling her about his day so she looked back at him and started paying attention to him.

"So I know you had mentioned that sometimes Sean wasn't sure who you were. How did you deal with that?" Finn asked catching Anna a little off guard.

Before this Anna hadn't thought he had really wanted to hear about her trip, "I told you about giving them time in the morning. Throughout the day even if he didn't know me for a little while I think he at least knew he should. He wasn't concerned about why I was there. A couple of times he did ask who I was and that was hard. I'd get a little emotional when that would happen but overall it was a really nice visit." She looked up when she heard Robert's laugh. Did he just ask Alexis for her number? What had she said to make him laugh? She looked back at Finn trying to not think about Robert. "I got to have some nice long chats with Tiffany as well, I do miss her."

Finn had noticed her look over at Robert, he was well aware he was over by the bar with Alexis. She hadn't talked about Robert since she had explained about why she believes Peter could be Alex's so he wasn't going to worry if she looks over at him. He didn't care what Chase wanted to tell him about them earlier either "I'm glad you had a good visit and I'm sure it was nice for Tiffany to have her friends there for a while."

"I think it was," she said with a smile. "Tomorrow evening we'll have our own visitors," she reminded him.

"Yes, I do remember that. It should be interesting have them all there."

Anna noticed he looked a little worried. "You aren't afraid of my family are you?"

"It will just be different but I'm sure I will be fine." That made Anna laugh. "It's funny that I'm a little worried about spending time with your family."

"You'll be fine," Anna reassured him with a grin.

"It was nice talking to you, I'm glad I bumped into you, Robert." Anna heard Alexis say as she and Robert got closer to their table.

"So am I, Alexis. It will be nice getting to know you better. Have a good evening."

"Thanks, you too." She smiled at Finn and Anna, "Hi," then she walked away.

"Hey, so I don't want to intrude but I thought you might like to know that our daughter has invited me over to your house for dinner tomorrow. It's not like I was going to say no."

Anna smiled, she actually expects to see him a lot while the family is here. She might try talking to him about how to approach Peter about getting a DNA test. "I kind of thought she would. I just hope she doesn't expect me to cook it."

"Oh come on she's smarter than that. I think the reason she was so interested in learning how to cook was because your cooking scared her," he said with a grin.

"You'll never stop teasing me about my cooking will you?" she asked with a smile.

"I have too much fun doing it," he said with a little gleam in his eye. "Besides, think about some of the things you tried to feed me." Anna laughed at him, her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. Are they seriously flirting right in front of me Finn wondered? "Like I said I don't want to interrupt, I'll see you tomorrow. Finn," he gave him a slight nod.

"Robert." Then he turned and walked away from their table, Finn noticed Anna watched him walk away, a little smile on her lips. "I guess I should have realized Robert would be coming over tomorrow."

"Of course he will. I'm sure he'll be over a lot while their here. It's not very often we all get to spend time together and the fact Robert is here they are all going to want to spend time together. Oh, I think I should have a little get together. All the Scorpios, Maxie can bring James and," Anna paused.

"You were going to say and Peter."

"Yeah, if I'm right he is still my nephew. I know him and Robert don't exactly get along but I'll tell him to behave and he will."

"Peter?"

"No, Robert," she said with a smile. "He won't make a scene at a family get together but I might just have to remind him to be nice in front of the kids."

...

Anna was so happy to see Robin, as soon as she walked in Anna hugged her tightly, "It is so good to see you. You being here is just what I need right now." Anna kissed her cheek then looked at her, stroking her hair.

Robin smiled, "I missed you too, mom."

Emma and Noah were waiting to hug her and Anna happily did. After Patrick gave her a hug Anna carried Noah into the sitting room. "I am so happy you came to see me," she told him as she sat down with him.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

"You said that already. Are you happy to see me?" Noah nodded and hugged her again. "Oh, that's what I need. Some love from my favourite little man."

Emma came and sat down beside them while Robin smiled at them as they cuddled in by her mom. Finn was helping Patrick take their things upstairs. Anna put her arm around Emma and pulled her a little closer. "Everything alright mom?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I am just really happy that you are all here." Yes for a short time she had her doubts about her and Robert's past but thankfully he had reassured her that she was the woman he knew, the only Devane he has ever known. Even knowing that Anna really did need this time with her family. She needed her little girl close, she needed her grandkids here to hug and kiss and just help ground her. Remind her that this is her family.

Robin knew a little about what was going on. Her dad had told her about the fact there were some of Alex's memories in her mom's head and something told her the reaction Anna had to seeing them was partly because of that, not just because she missed them. "Mom," Anna looked up at her. "I love you."

Anna smiled, "Oh I love you too sweety." She understood Robin must know a little bit about what she was dealing with. "You've been talking to your father."

"I have. We are going to talk while I'm here." Anna nodded then started talking to Emma and Noah again.

When Patrick and Finn came back downstairs they found the four of them all laughing together and wandered into the kitchen so they could have some time alone together. Finn was enjoying getting a chance to talk to Patrick, even if he wasn't Anna's son-in-law Finn would have wanted to talk to him as a doctor he had an incredible reputation so they had a lot to talk about.

Sometime later when there was a knock at the door Emma jumped up to answer it. With a big smile on her face, she greeted Robert, "Hi Grandpa," then gave him a hug.

"Hello, sweetheart. I am so happy to see you."

"Come on we're all in here." Emma took his hand and pulled him into the sitting room.

When Noah saw him he got up and walked over to him, "Hi, Papa."

Robert smiled and picked him up, "Hello little man. Oh, it's good to see you," then he gave him a hug. Robin stood up and Robert gave her a hug while still holding Noah, "Hi sweety."

"Hi dad, it is so great that you are here too. I am looking forward to us all spending time together."

"I am too." Robert sat down beside Anna, "Hello Luv."

"Hi Robert, you couldn't wait to come see them," she said with a smile.

"What can I say. I miss our family," he leaned in a little closer. "The one we made together."

"Luv," Noah said looking at Anna then Robert.

"That's right grandma is Luv. You should call her that."

"Hi Luv," he leaned over to Anna and hugged her while still on Robert's knee.

"Robert," she said with a smile. She thought it was cute but kind of thought Noah should stick to calling her Grandma.

"I think you better go with Papa, this little guy seems to be repeating everything."

"Papa and Luv, miss you."

Anna glanced at Robert then touched Noah's cheek. "You miss us." He nodded and Anna hugged him. "We miss you too but we are going to get to visit lots while you're here."

"Papa too."

"Yes Papa and Luv will spend lots of time with you Noah," Robert told him with a little grin. Emma and Robin were watching them smiling.

"Oh, while you're here I want to have a Scorpio get together and it has to be before the Nurses Ball because your Uncle Mac and Felicia are going to see Sean and Tiff right after," Anna told Robin when she noticed they were watching them.

"That sounds like a great idea. James and Noah can meet each other. Would you be inviting Peter?"

Robin looked at Robert wondering what he had said under his breath. "I think he and Maxie might want to come together, there seems to be a bit of an attraction there," Anna said.

"Really?" Robin said with a grin.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Robert asked quietly.

Anna looked at him, "I'm not sure yet but I need to know. So it should be soon."

"You already do," he said and touched her chin so she would look right at him. "Anna, you know."

She gave him a little smile, "I still need to do this. Even just I can make him understand."

"Of course you do."

Robin couldn't quite hear them but knew there was something about Peter that needed to be cleared up. Then she had to wonder if it had something to do with what Robert had told her. Was the identity of Peter's mother in question? What else was her mother questioning about her memory? Robin still couldn't believe her aunt had done this. What happened to the woman that had helped Anna when they first met? Had she only helped Anna because they needed her healthy to do these experiments? Robin shook her head, she didn't know and maybe they never would. Whatever the case was at least Alex had gotten her mom the treatment she needed or she wouldn't be sitting here laughing with her grandkids. It was hard to know how to feel about Alex but no matter what she would always be grateful to her for helping Anna when she found her. Robin was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the other all laughing. Her dad was tickling Noah who was now laying on Anna's lap, Emma was telling her grandpa where the best places to tickle her brother were.

Robert stopped tickling him the leaned down and kissed him, Noah put his arms around his neck holding Robert there. "Papa, fun." Robert sat up bringing Noah with him they both had big smiles on their faces as Robert sat back.

Patrick and Finn had walked back into the room while everyone was laughing. "Sounds like everyone is having a good time in here," Patrick said. "Noah, what are you doing to Papa and Grandma?"

"Play with Papa and Luv. He tickle me."

"Oh, Papa was tickling you." Patrick smiled at them, he was happy that both Robin's parents were here. He knew his kids loved them both and it was going to be fun getting to watch them all together. He glanced over at Finn, he might not like it as much but if he was going to be in Anna's life he was going to have to accept that Robert was still a part of that too and times like this were important to all of them. "You're calling Grandma Luv now?"

He smiled at his daddy, "Like Papa." Then he looked at Anna, "Hi Luv."

"Hi Noah," she leaned in and kissed his cheek and grinned at Robert.

Finn was watching them all together. Clearly, personal space wasn't an issue for Anna and Robert. Now he has their grandson calling Anna by his pet name for her. This is going to be an interesting week he thought. It looks like he will be spending a good deal of that time watching Anna and Robert together. Finn shook his head slightly and reminded himself that this is their family, their grandkids and he shouldn't read too much into the fact they are all happy to see each other. Without saying anything he slipped out of the room and left. He figured he would give them all some time alone together, he wasn't really sure what he should be doing at the moment anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mac and Felicia were very excited about everyone getting together this evening. They didn't get many opportunities like this and wanted to take advantage of the fact they were all here in Port Charles for once. Maxie was coming as well, she called to say she would meet them there and that Peter was going to come with her. "Are you ready yet?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah, I'm just grabbing my coat." Mac walked into the room with his jacket in his hand. "You know they are going to be here for a little while yet."

"I know that but we're leaving in a few days and everyone is going to be there today."

Mac smiled seeing how excited she is. "I know, if Georgie was in town too this would be the perfect evening."

"Oh, that would be so wonderful but I will take what we get and enjoy it. So let's get going," Felicia said and took his hand.

...

"So we've had Robert over for dinner last two nights, the extended family tonight. Are you throwing a house party tomorrow night?" Finn asked smiling at Anna.

"No, but I really did want to have Mac and Felicia over before they go to see Sean and Tiff. Having everyone here will be so much fun."

"I can tell you're excited. I'm just going to go see what Patrick is doing." Robert was already over again and he was in the sitting room with Robin and the kids so Finn felt it was best to just give them time together. It wasn't like he wanted to spend a lot of time with Robert anyway. He was grateful Robert hadn't mentioned their little run in on the docks to Anna.

"Alright," then the doorbell rang and Anna smiled. "I'll get that." Anna hurried over to the door, she was excited about this evening as well. She smiled seeing Felicia and Mac, "Hi, come in."

"Maxie said they are on their way so should be here any time," Felicia said as they came in.

"Perfect, Robert and the kids are in the sitting room." Anna turned and they walked into the room together.

"Luv, come play."

"Oh that is so cute, he's calling you Luv," Felicia said putting her hands to her face.

"Yeah, when Robert got here the other day that was how he greeted me. Now Noah's calling me it, I think because his Papa does. I better go see what he wants."

Mac smiled at Felicia, "It won't be all that much longer and James will be coming up with names to call us."

"I know. Even with them leaving out in Berkeley I hope James and Noah get to be close growing up."

Robin walked over to them, "Hi, it's so good to see you." She hugged Mac first then Felicia. They were talking happily when Patrick and Finn walked in followed by Maxie Peter and James. "Maxie," Robin smiled and gave her a big hug. "Let me see that little one." She looked over, "Hi Peter. I'm glad you're here." Then Maxie handed James to her and they started talking happily as they walked away together.

"Get used to that, women and babies are one thing. They think of each other as sisters so this is mommies showing off their little bundles of joy," Patrick told Peter as they watched them walk over and sit down gushing over James. Felicia and Anna walked over to them, Anna holding Noah. While Mac and Robert were talking to Emma.

"So I kind of get the feeling the three of us will be getting to talk to each other a lot this evening," Finn said.

"Oh just give them a little time and then they will remember we're here as well," Patrick said with a grin.

"Some of them, I think there is at least one person here that would be a lot happier if Finn and I weren't here."

Patrick knew Peter meant Robert and he understood why they might feel that way, "There are other people to talk to."

"That all happen to love him," Peter said watching the other people in the room.

"This is very special to them. Getting to have their family all together like this. I get you two might not like Robert but keep in mind his personal feeling for either of you have nothing to do with this evening. I know what it feels like to have that man disapprove of you and he does have a way of letting you know that. Tonight I'm sure he will behave himself." Peter and Finn looked at each other, they realized Patrick had just told them that they better just suck it up, this wasn't about either of them. Peter still wasn't really feeling any connection to Anna and the only reason he was here was that Maxie had asked him to come.

Felicia made her way over to the men standing away from the others, "What are you all doing standing over here?"

"Just giving you all time to gush over babies and catch up with each other," Patrick to her. Peter decided he could go over and join Maxie now, he smiled at her as she put her hand on his arm. "I think they are started to realize they just might have feelings for each other," Felicia said watching them.

"From what Robin tells me he has been there a lot for her since Nathan's death," Patrick noted.

"Yeah, I think that's how they grew closer."

"Luv, come here, please. You need to tell me who's right," Emma called. Anna smiled and walked over to her Robert and Mac.

Finn scoffed at that, "Really now he has her calling Anna that too?"

Felicia looked at him a confused look on her face. "What?"

"First Noah now Emma."

"It's so cute they are calling Anna Luv. Robin called her Luv for the first almost 7 years of her life," Felicia said with a smile.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Luv, yes it's Robert's term of endearment for Anna, but he calls other people that as well, he calls Robin and Emma that. In this setting, to their family Anna is Luv as well as mom and grandma," Felicia explained.

"It's funny if Robin is looking at pictures I can always tell when she finds one from when she was little because she almost always says, awww Robby and Luv. Then she gets this look on her face that shows the love and happiness the picture brings her. She told me all about when they sat her down and told her they are her parents."

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize that," Finn admitted. He thought Anna had told her a lot about her life but maybe not that much about her family or was it because he doesn't listen that closely when she started talking about Robert?

"Finn were you bothered by them calling her Luv?" Felicia asked.

"Maybe a little but I see now that I shouldn't have been." He walked away from them just needing to think about that for a little while. Why was he still letting things like that get to him? When he came back into the room the grouping of people had changed so he walked over to Anna Patrick and Robin. James and Noah were on the floor by them. James might be smaller but Noah was sitting with him playing and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Peter was talking to Maxie and Mac while Robert and Felicia were talking. Emma wasn't in the room at the moment.

Anna had her arm around Robin while they talked. Right away Finn joined into the conversation, Patrick and Robin were talking about work back in Berkeley. He was happy it was a conversation not about the family. He grinned to himself, for a second he pictured it like a Mafia Family.

While they were talking Robert noticed Anna looked worried about something so he thought he'd wander over. Finn might be standing right there but he didn't believe Finn could see that she was working at hiding the fact something was bothering her. She was thinking about something important, Robert looked over and realized Anna kept glancing over at Peter. "Excuse me," he said to Felicia then walked over to Anna and touched her arm. "Come talk to me for a moment. Excuse us." Anna smiled at the other then followed Robert out of the room. By the stairs, he turned to her. "Are you thinking about talking to him tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Anna took a couple of steps away from Robert then turned back to him. "It's driving me crazy, the not knowing. A couple of courier missions are meaningless, this is huge. I mean Alex has me believing I sleep with my worst enemy. The man that destroyed my life, our life, over and over. She tried to make it sound like she even slept with you."

"But I didn't." Why did he get a little feeling of pride knowing that bothered Anna so much? "I know you need to know for sure but is tonight the night to bring that up?"

"Bring what up?" Robin asked. They turned to see Robin with Maxie and Peter who were holding James and Noah. Both of which were almost asleep. "These little guys are ready for some sleep."

Anna looked at them, "Why don't you all go get them settled then we can talk about it."

"OK, mom." Robin led the other two up the stairs.

When they were out of sight Robert took Anna's hand, "Are you sure about this?"

"Robert I need to know. I need to tell Peter what I'm thinking or he'll never agree to the test."

"Alright, if you're sure. I want to be here while you tell him. I think Robin is going to want to stick around as well."

Anna started pacing, her arms folded in front of her, "Yeah, she should hear this too."

Robert was leaning on the bannister while Anna paced when Robin Peter and Maxie came back downstairs. "Oh, you waited here for us. So what's going on mom?" Robin asked.

She turned to look at them, "I guess you can all hear this. You all know about my blindness and that Alex was here with the same temporary blindness. That the other twins that live here were all affected by the same thing."

They were all listening closely, Robert was still leaning against the bannister. "Do you know what caused that?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah, that's not what I need to say though. It's related to it but," Anna turned and exhaled trying to figure out how to say this.

"We now know that all three sets of twins had different levels of experiments done on them, most of them were unaware of this," Robert told them giving Anna a moment to gather her thoughts.

Anna turned back to them, "I now know that some of Alex's memories are in my head. I remember them like I was there. Down to the smallest detail." She stepped a little closer to them then reached out and took Peter's hands, "I need to ask you to do something and I know it's going to sound terrible."

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Peter, we need to go and do a DNA test." She glanced over at Robert. "I think you are actually my sister's son."

He looked at Robert as well, "This is you. You put that in her head because you hate who my father is."

Robert didn't respond, he knew this was something Anna had to do and him yelling at Faison's spawn wasn't going to help anyone so he held his tongue. "Robert knows about my concerns but he did not suggest this in any way."

"Oh, so you'll ask me to do a DNA test but not Robin," he said loudly. "You want to believe the hero's kid is yours but you will do anything to deny you had a child with your enemy!"

"That isn't it. Peter, it has nothing to do with who your father is. This is something I just feel is true."

"Oh sure. It feels better to think that you only had a child with Scorpio. It's easier to accept but you told me all about giving me up. You told me how hard that was."

"That's because I believe Alex planted all of those memories, everything that deals with you."

"But there's no chance that the planted memories are of Robin's birth. No chance that little bit of your precious life story is wrong. You just know that she's your child."

"You want me to get a DNA test, Peter? Let's go, I'll do it. Mom is struggling to figure out what she can believe. You want to stand there screaming at her when she's asking you for help. Help to understand what's in her head. You want to suggest that somehow I'm Alex's let's go do the test."

"You seem sure of the results. How is it going to feel when it comes back and the people you think are your wonderful parents aren't. Maybe Robert isn't even your father."

That did it Peter had no right to suggest that Anna and Robert weren't her parents. He had crossed a line, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You want to lash out, you want to say mean things to hurt us. Fine. That doesn't change the fact that to help my mother, we are getting those test done first thing in the morning."

"Oh, really and if I refuse," Peter shot back.

"Then I will rip the hair needed out of your scalp to run the test," Robin said getting in his face.

Robert stepped over to her, "That's enough sweety."

"Maxie, talk some sense into him," Robin said angrily then walked away.

"I just want to know the truth Peter," Anna pleaded. "Think about it, please," then Anna turned and walked away as well.

Maxie looked at Robert then lead Peter back into the sitting room, the people there had heard the conversation but weren't saying anything. Robert watched them walk away, he thought about following them but thought he might end up punching Peter if he did. It might be Finn that should follow her but Robert knew he had to go after Anna. He needed to know she was alright. Robert found her standing outside looking out into the night. "Are you alright?"

Anna didn't turn, "I just want answers."

"I know you do." He stepped a little closer standing very close but he didn't reach out and touch her.

"I know that could have gone better."

"Could it have though? I don't think he would have reacted any differently no matter how you brought this up."

"I guess you're probably right." Robert didn't say anything else he just stood there with her. She needed time to think and he just wanted to be there for her.

Finn had gone looking for Anna as well. There were a lot of tense people in the house at the moment and he wanted to see how she was doing. When he saw her standing with Robert, neither of them talking he couldn't help but think that maybe Robert knew what she needed at the moment. Silent support, just standing with her, letting her know someone was there for her. He put his head down and turned, Finn knew if he was over there he would want to say something, make some silly comment. Want to distract her from what had just happened. This wasn't something she needs to be distracted from though, this is something she needs to know the truth about so she will be able to move forward. He decided to give them all a little space so he got in his car and drove away.

After about five minutes of standing there not saying anything Anna asked, "What if he's right?"

"Anna, Peter is not right. He's upset, he's hurt but he is not right."

She turned to him, "I thought she was going to take him down right then and there when he suggested that neither of us are her parents."

"She feisty, like her mother," he told her with a grin.

"Robert, I hate this. I just want to know for sure." Anna put her head down, "If it turns out that Peter is my son, that means I have lied to you so many times. How can you be standing here with me? How can you even look at me?"

"Because I know the truth, even if you are still doubting it." He reached out and touched her cheek, "Anna Devane never would have let Faison touch her. She does not give herself freely to just anyone." A tear fell from her eye and Robert wiped it away with his thumb. "Do you remember watching Robin and Patrick at their wedding? Do you remember what we said to each other?" he asked letting his hand drop from her cheek.

Anna thought back to that wonderful day, a smile on her face as she did. "I think I know what you're talking about. They were about to cut the cake." Robert nodded, Anna smiled and continued. "We were both thinking about when we told her we're her parents."

"Right, what did you say after that?"

Anna thought a moment again, "She was conceived out of our love for each other." She smiled tenderly, "To which you replied, still ranks as the greatest love of all."

"That is still true," he said with a grin. "What I'm getting at is you know that beautiful woman is our daughter. There is no question in my heart."

Anna nodded as another tear rolled down her cheek, "I just got caught up in the fear of not knowing that I can trust my own memory."

Robert pulled her into his arms, "Trust that. You know Robin is ours." He felt her nod against his chest. "If you need I could always prove that you are the woman my body know." Then he whispered in her ear, "Still craves."

"That won't be necessary, but thanks for the offer," she said with a smile still in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head, "The offer stands if you change your mind," he said with a smile.

Anna leaned back in his arms, a smile on her face. "You are incorrigible."

"You don't want me to change." He looked into her eyes, the desire to kiss her was becoming overwhelming. He cleared his throat and took a step back letting her go, "Come on let's go see who's still here."

"Yeah alright." As they turned her but her hand on his back, she was grateful he had been there for her tonight.

...

Alexis wasn't expecting anyone, when there was a knock at her door she got up and walked over to answer the door. Finn was standing there, "You look a little upset. Come in."

"Thank you," he walks in. "More confused, feeling a little out of place maybe."

"What's going on."

"I am not a Scorpio and there are a lot of them at Anna's right now. There was a little drama and there's possible made up drama in my head so I just needed to get out of there for a little while."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked over at her and gave her a little half smile, "Sure." They went over and sat down on her couch together.

"OK, do you want to start with the drama?"

"Um, I don't know." Finn took a moment then said, "I guess this will be out sooner or later. Anna told Peter that she felt they should do a DNA test."

"Is this because of the mixed memory thing?"

"Yeah, Peter got upset by that. Robin came to her mom's defence. Peter suggested Robin should have one done too. Robin told him she would because she knows Anna is her mother. Robin's little but when she gets angry she's actually frightening."

"So now they are all getting DNA tests?"

"Yeah, Peter throw it in Robin's face that she couldn't know for sure who her parents were. He suggested that Robert might not even be her father, that when Robert came over. Surprisingly he had the coolest head of all of them and got Robin to back down."

Alexis took that in, "I can see Peter's point, I mean can they be totally sure?"

"Anna says yes. She and Robert apparently had some way of clearing up any question of that. Don't ask me I was not told what that was. I may have suggested that to Robert as well and I think I'm lucky I didn't get punched that day. Peter left shortly after this happened and I didn't stick around much longer. I went looking for Anna but she was outside with Robert."

Robert helping her through this makes sense Alexis thought, this was about their past. "That can't be easy on Anna trying to figure all of this out. What is this possible drama?" Alexis asked hoping to get Finn mind on something other than Robert's involvement in Anna's problems.

"Oh, just the same type of thing that's been on my mind too much lately," he admitted. "Can you believe that I was actually a little upset about the fact a toddler is calling Anna Luv? That he was using Robert's pet name for her."

"Finn you can't really be upset about that."

He tilted his head slightly, showing that yes he had been. "Do you know why Robert calls her Luv?"

"He's Australian, it's a common term of endearment there."

Finn looked at her and nodded, "Good point, that might be where it comes from because he apparently has always called her that. I was informed tonight that Luv was actually what Robin call Anna until the time she found out she was actually her mother. They all thought it was so cute that Noah was calling her that, then when Emma did it I might have said something about it. Felicia explained it to me. She remembered when Robin showed up at Robert's and Robin telling them about her friend Luv."

"That's what you meant about not being a Scorpio. They have all known each other a long time and you're feeling out of place."

"I get that everyone there is Anna's family but it's the fact it's Robert's family too that is making it hard."

"I don't think that is ever going to change."

"No, it never will," he agreed. "And I don't think I'll be getting a break from him being around as long as Robin's family is here." He turned a little to look at Alexis, "Tell me something you're dealing with. I want to think about something else for a while."

"Alright," Alexis took a moment. "I am trying a different approach to the Kristina DOD situation."

"That's good right."

"I hope so. I am going to try to show her that her life did have good moments before she found DOD. I also need to try and find other faults with DOD that aren't directly related to her and try to make her see those."

"You've been talking to a therapist haven't you?" he asked with a grin.

"I have. I don't know what to do and I don't want to lose my daughter to Shiloh and his cult."

"You really believe it's a cult now don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Finn put his arm around her shoulder. "I hate that she's messed up in this."

"I know you do. I'm sure this will work out. Kristina will realize what she has gotten involved in and she'll reach out for your help."

"I hope you're right Finn," Alexis said as she leaned against him a little more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Robin got to GH she wished it was just so she could visit her friends, that she was here to catch up and talk about what they all have planned for the Nurses' Ball but that's not why she's here. She walked in with her mom and as they got closer to the labs she couldn't help but wonder if Peter was actually going to show up. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Did it ever cross your mind that I might not be your daughter?"

"No." Anna turned to look right at Robin, "Peter suggested it. Finn wondered if I could be sure about it but no I never thought that. Your father reminded me again last night that you being our daughter is something I can be sure of."

"I'm glad he's here. Someone needs to keep you from getting worked up and thinking crazy things."

"For a little while I did wonder if maybe Alex had at some point slept with your father," Anna admitted shyly.

"What? Why?" Robin took her arm so they were nice and close and no one would overhear them.

"Something she said as she was being taken into custody."

"Has dad even met her?"

Anna smiled, "No, and don't worry he was able to convince me of that."

"How did he manage that?"

Anna smiled, "He knows me very well."

"And?"

"He knows how I would respond if he did something." Anna blushed a little, "He was right and I couldn't deny his, um, evidence."

Robin's eyes got big as her mouth dropped open, "Did you sleep with dad?"

"No!" Anna looked around, "We kissed, well made out and it was as good as it always was, the same effect as always. We respond to each other in a way that neither of us does with other people. His point was that Alex couldn't have faked that and he would have known the difference."

"Does Finn know?" Robin asked with a big grin.

"Of course not."

Robin was trying not to laugh, "Leave it to dad to come up with a truly unique way to prove a point to you."

"Just don't say anything about it. I don't need that getting around."

"I won't tell anyone," then she did start laughing.

Anna looked around, "Where is your father?"

"He came here before he went to pick up my kids. He said he didn't want to see Peter this morning."

"Yeah, that was probably the right choice," Anna said and they both smiled. They were both still smiling when Peter and Maxie walked over to them. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Maxie convinced me you weren't kidding about ripping my hair out so I thought this would be less painful."

"Thank you for coming, Peter. I really do just want answers. Answers I feel you should have as well," Anna told him.

"You're right we should get the DNA test done. We probably should have done this before, but just so you know when this comes back and proves I am your son I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to form some kind of bond with me because we both know that's not what you want anyway."

"Let's just get the tests done," Robin said taking Anna's arm seeing the pain his words had caused her, then they walked into the lab.

Brad looked up at them as they walked in, "I've been expecting you, Robin called to make sure I would be the one running the tests for you."

"Let's just get this over with," Peter said.

After the samples were taken Anna looked at Brad, "How long will it take to get the results?"

"This is a rather more detailed test, Robert was already here so I have both the father's samples now since Faison's were on file here. I should have the results in a maybe five days it might take as long as a week."

"Alight, thank you." She turned to say something and saw that Peter was already walking out of the door.

"Mom, don't worry about that. I think you're right to believe Peter is Alex's son."

"It's just, I've tried to make peace with him. I've tried to build a relationship but he doesn't want that. He wants to blame me for being the woman that gave him up. Now I tell him that maybe I'm not that woman and he's still angry with me."

"It has to be confusing for him."

"For him? Robin, I don't know what I can trust about myself and what I can't."

"I know." Robin looked at her mom then smiled. "Let's go find your grandkids. I'm sure they can put you in a better mood."

Anna smiled, "That is exactly what I need. Let's get out of here."

...

"How did I know that we were going to end up here?" Robert asked with a smile, Noah in his arms.

"You said I got to pick where we went and Noah does need to come to Kelly's," Emma told Robert as they walked in.

"Well of course he does," Robert smiled at her.

"Wow, this is not what I picture when I think of Robert Scorpio."

Robert looked up to see Alexis Davis standing in front of him with two small children as well. "I am out with my grandkids, can I assume you are as well?"

"Yes, this is Danny and Scout. Emma I have met before but not this little guy."

"This is Noah and it's his first time at Kelly's."

"I decided he needed come here," Emma told her. "Grandpa, can I go see what kind of cookies they have?"

"Of course sweety." He turned back to Alexis, "So we're still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yes we are, I'm looking forward to it."

"Good."

"Hi Mommy, Hi Luv," Noah said over Robert's shoulder. Alexis smiled, it is cute hearing little Noah call Anna that.

"Thought you could hide from us did you?" Anna asked as she walked up behind Robert, Noah watching her over his shoulder.

"No hide. Play park with Papa."

"Papa took you to the park this morning? Oh, you're a lucky little boy. Do I get a hug?"

Robert smiled and turned, he passed Noah to Anna. "Hello Luv, it went OK?" he asked quietly as he kissed her cheek.

Anna touched Robert's arm and nodded at him then hugged Noah. "I just needed to come and find you for a cuddle now my day is perfect," she said to Noah.

Emma came over, "Grandma, I texted and told you this is where we'd be."

"I thought we were spending the day together?" Robert asked her trying to sound hurt.

"We are, Grandma might just be joining us." Emma put her hand on Robert's arm, "I'm a little worried about you and diapers grandpa," Emma said making the women standing there laugh.

"I should be going, I have to get these two home. See you tomorrow Robert." Then Alexis turned and left Kelly's.

"Is that why Emma doesn't have to be your date tomorrow dad? Are you going to the Nurses' Ball with Alexis?"

"We are going together, yes."

Anna was rather surprised to hear that. She knew they had been talking the other night, was that when he had asked her out? Was Robert interest in Alexis, Anna wondered lost in thought. "No, Peter was still kind of a jerk." Anna heard Robin saying as she started paying attention to their conversation again. "He had an attitude when he got there then just walked out after. He even told mom to stop trying to bond with him."

"He's only her nephew. If he wants to be an ass because Alex gave him up, then he's mad at your mother over nothing."

"I think he expects it to come back that he is my brother."

"You don't think that could still be true?" Robert asked.

She looked over at Anna who was now just listening to them. "I think mom's right about this."

"I do too. So is it the five of us for the rest of the day? What are everyone's plans?" Robert asked knowing Anna would want to think about something else now. There was nothing they could do until the results come in so there was no point thinking about it.

"We're here to get something to eat so we can decide what to do next while we eat," Emma said.

"I agree with the kid, let's get something to eat," Robert said as they went to sit down.

...

"Mom are you sure this is a good idea? Dad isn't used to travelling any more."

"That's why we got here a day early to give him time to adjust. This place was our home for years, he knows people here and it will be nice seeing our friends again. I think he will be fine and if he's not we'll come back to the suite."

"Why haven't you told anyone we're here then?"

"I want to have a chance to get him settled. Make sure he knows where we are and that he is going to be seeing people that know him."

"This is Port Charles, we're in Port Charles," Sean said. He was standing at the window of their suite looking out at the city. "Why are we here?"

"The Nurses' Ball is tomorrow. I thought it would be nice to go this year," Tiffany told him.

"The Nurses' Ball, right."

Tiffany could tell he wasn't sure what that was but thought she could just let it go for now, "What do you feel like doing?"

Sean was still looking out the window, "I like it here, I want to just look out at the city. We can do something later."

"Alright, darling. Whatever you want."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robin and her family had already left, they were dropping Noah off at Maxie's the boys were going to spend the night together with a babysitter while everyone else was at the Nurse's Ball. Anna turned to Finn, a year ago they had finally admitted that they wanted to try having a relationship, now here they are she thought with a smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am. Let's go," she took his arm then they left the house together.

When they arrived Anna was hoping to avoid doing the red carpet this year but they had arrived just after Robin and Maxie did so they were all dragged up for pictures. Once they made their way inside Anna noticed Robert and Alexis were already inside talking to Felicia and Mac. They seemed to be talking happily.

"Alexis actually looks happy, that good," Finn said. Anna wondered what he meant by that. Was he worried that Robert would somehow ruin this evening for her?

"Everyone should have a good time this evening."

"Yes, of course, they will," Finn said still watching Alexis. What was she doing here with him?

Anna excused herself and made her way over to talk to Maxie. She wanted a chance to talk to her before Peter came back from getting them drinks. "Maxie, I am so sorry about the other night. I should have found a different way to bring that up."

"I know you didn't mean to cause that kind of scene. Peter may have overreacted as well, he hasn't really talked about that since we were at the hospital the other day."

"I just need some answers."

"I know you do," Maxie said and gave her a hug. "Let's not talk about it tonight, we should all just enjoy ourselves this evening."

Anna smiled, "I'd like that." When she turned she saw Finn was talking to Alexis while Robert and Mac had gone to get drinks. She knows he is helping her, that they support each other with their struggles with addiction but she had to wonder what he had meant earlier with that comment about her actually looking happy.

"Finn, I can't really tell you what happened but I will tell you that I get to enjoy my evening because I know Kristina isn't in danger at the moment."

"Well, that's good. Is this all part of what you're therapist has been telling you?"

Alexis gave him a little grin. "No, apparently he is involved but Sonny did something to ensure Kristina safety so that means I can enjoy myself tonight even if she's going to be mad at her father and I for a while."

"Yeah if Sonny's involved I don't think I want to know what's going on," he said with a grin of his own making Alexis laugh.

Robert and Mac came over, "Is it time to find our tables?" Robert asked.

"I think it is," Finn said, he and Mac turned toward their table while Alexis leads Robert to theirs. Their tables turned out to be rather close to each other anyway.

Anna was already sitting with Felicia Robin and Patrick. Emma was backstage helping or getting ready, she and Spence had gone back there shortly after they had arrived. Anna looked over to see Robert and Alexis talking, he was making her laugh but Anna was glad to see it didn't seem like he was trying to charm her. Why on earth would Finn think Alexis would have a bad time with Robert? Felicia leaned close and whispered, "You might want to stop staring at Robert, Finn is right beside you."

"I'm not staring," she said quietly.

"Oh, alright," Felicia said with a little grin. "He does seem to have your attention though."

Anna looked over at Finn and Patrick who were talking to each other, then turned back to Felicia, "I know I shouldn't care but I'm trying to figure out if that might turn into a thing."

"A thing, you want to know if they're dating. Are you jealous?"

"Shhh," Anna glanced around a little. "Maybe a little. I don't know, alright."

Felicia put her arm around Anna, "This is the first time you've had to think about the fact Robert might be involved with someone since," Felicia trailed off, she didn't have to say since they were married.

"I'm sure he has been but not here, not where I'd see it. He doesn't talk about anyone not even to Robin so I don't know." Felicia tried not to giggle. Then they turned their attention back to the other people at the table.

They were all talking happily about what type of performances they would be treated with tonight. Emma and Spencer apparently had something special planned. Most people were starting to talk their seats when Robin and Felicia both looked up in surprise at the people standing by their table. "Hello, Princess."

Tears came to Felicia's eyes instantly as she stood up and hugged him. "What you guys doing here? It is so great to see you."

Tiffany was smiling beside them, "I decided we wanted to come this year," she looked at Sean, "So we can all enjoy it."

Robin was already standing up, there were tears in her eyes. She hadn't thought she'd be seeing them tonight. "Robin, look at you," Sean hugged her next.

Anna had leaned away from Finn as soon as she saw Sean and Tiffany. Ann was standing with her parents as well. Anna looked over and noticed that Robert had noticed who had just arrived. So far their attention was on Robin and Felicia. She looked at Finn, "Will you come with me, please?"

Finn thought she sounded a little funny but followed her anyway. They walked over to Robert and Alexis. "You noticed them right?"

"I did," he answered.

"I'm not sure who he knows right now, Felicia and Robin for sure. There are sure to be other old friends he'll know and that will want to talk to him."

Finn looked back at their table and the three new arrivals, "Is that's Sean?" he asked finally realizing what was going on.

Anna turned to him, "Yeah, I had no idea they were coming. I'm going to ask you and Alexis for a really big favour. Robert and I need to be a couple for the evening. It's just easier for Sean to think we're together or at least not with other people." Finn looked at Anna wondering if she was serious. While they had been in Ireland was that what they had been doing? He looked at her and realized she was serious.

"Are you pawning off your boyfriends on me?" Alexis asked with a little grin knowing Finn doesn't like that term.

"Yeah, I am also asking to steal your date."

"If it will help your friend it will be my pleasure to spend the evening with Finn," Alexis said with a smile.

"Thank you. Robert let's go say hi." He stood up and offered Anna his arms then they walked away from the table. Finn sat down then he and Alexis watched as the old friends all hugged then sat down and started talking happily. After a few minutes, Mac Patrick and Ann came over to join them at their table. They introduced Ann to Alexis and Finn then took their seats. They had come over so the other's could all sit together. Then the lights were lowered and the performances started.

Finn was watching the stage show but he was also watching Anna and Robert. They were sitting beside each other Robert had his arm on the back of her chair. They seemed to just be watching the performances and everyone at the table were talking happily between acts. He understood why Anna had made the request. Yeah, he would have like to have spent the evening at the same table with Anna but hearing Ann talk about how much her mom wanted to be here and that it was a good time for the trip because her dad has been more like his old self lately. He understood this was important to them and that they all know next year could be a very different story for Sean. He had seen Bobbie and Monica come over and say hello to them, talking briefly then leaving. Laura came over and joined them for a little while, they all seemed happy that Sean and Tiffany were there. That didn't mean he had to like the fact Robert and Anna were sitting there looking so happy.

Eventually, Finn leaned closer to Alexis, "Do you think I'm misreading what's going on between them?"

"Between who, what are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"Anna and Robert, they've been spending quite a bit of time together lately." Finn looked at Alexis, "He really does understand Anna. He knows what she's gone through. How that has shaped the woman she is now. What if he's better suited for her?"

"Well he is very attractive and he has that cocky little grin and that accent."

Finn looked at her, "You aren't making me feel any better right now."

Alexis smiled, "Are you actually worried that Robert is making a play for Anna?" This wasn't the first time he had talked to her about this and she couldn't help but tease him. Beside tonight she knew them sitting together was for the benefit of their friend.

"I don't know what I'm thinking. You know that when Alex was here she said a few things and I guess that's still making me wonder about mine and Anna's relationship, about our future."

"What did she say exactly?" He had told her about this before but she wasn't sure why he was making such a big deal about it.

"Oh, the big message in it all was that I am not ever going to be enough for Anna."

"So because Robert has been around for a while you have yourself convinced that he's the kind of man Anna needs."

"They have been married twice, neither of which ended in the most traditional of ways. They have a family together, the family. They all look out for each other."

"Are you intimidated by Robert?"

"He's an international spy and makes it very clear he doesn't think much of me. Yeah, it's a little intimidating."

Alexis had to laugh at that, "Come on give yourself a little credit you are the one she's living with after all."

Finn looked at her and she smiled at him, yeah alright she has a point he thought. He looked over just in time to see Anna laughing as she leaned against Robert, he had his arm around her smiling as he talked to the others. Then they all started laughing, Anna blushed and touched Robert's chest. They are much too comfortable with each other he thought. He knew there was no point saying anything else to Alexis, she would just try to convince him he's overreacting again. He was torturing himself watching them, he knew that. They are sitting with old friends and they are more than likely just talking about old times. He looked up again, this time Robert had his head in his hands and Anna gave him a little shove as the others all burst out laughing. Yeah, maybe he was reading to much into what he was seeing.

When Finn wasn't focusing on what might or might not be happening between Anna and Robert at the other table he was being rather entertaining in his own way. Alexis had missed hearing the little remarks he would make that she was never sure if he meant to be funny. With everything that was going on with her girls she liked getting to spend a little time with him but why was she thinking about him so much lately? It wasn't just because they turn to each other when they needed someone to talk to. The dream she'd had about him last night hadn't been quite the same as the one about Julian, she had woken up from this one a lot less concerned by it and kind of turned on. With her head down slightly Alexis glanced over at Finn and blushed a little thinking about her dream and what they had been doing.

Anna didn't know when the last time she laughed this much was. The performances were incredible and between them Robert and Sean had them all laughing. She could tell Sean knew everyone at their table but at times she thought he might be a little confused about when it was. It could be worse she thought and she could tell Tiffany was having a good time. As they watched Valentin sing Robert leaned close, "I bet you're wishing I'd hit him again at the end of his song."

Anna grinned, turned slightly to whisper, "That was the best performance last year. He deserves to be hit a lot more than he is."

"Well, I will try to work it into my schedule while I'm here," he whispered back.

Anna put her hand on his leg, "I want to be there to see that."

"It would only be fun if you got to see it. You look stunning this evening."

"Thank you. You look very handsome this evening. Not scruffy like last year," she said as she touched his chin realizing she should move her hand.

"It helped that I wasn't held prisoner by anyone this year," he said with a grin making her laugh. It was so good to hear her laugh Robert thought. Anna was dealing with so much, she needed an evening like to just enjoy herself. The more he could make her laugh the happier he would be. When the song ended Sean turned and started telling another joke. Robert smiled, he might have heard a lot of these jokes before but it good to know Sean could still remember them and was in the mood to make his friends laugh.

Tiffany had been watching Robert and Anna. She knew Anna was with that Dr. Finn but what she was seeing this evening wasn't just an act, they are still very comfortable with each other. They're both flirting and she doesn't even think they realize they are. When Mac and Felicia come for their visit she'll have to talk to them about what if anything is going on between Robert and Anna. For tonight she didn't care what the reason was she was having a great time and that was all that mattered.

Midway through the evening, Finn got up to talk to Chase about his performance. Chase had noticed the seating arrangements and how Robert and Anna seemed to keep touching each other. It made him think about what he had seen earlier in the week on the docks. Was there actually something going on between them? "So why are you sitting with Alexis if you came here with Anna?" he asked bluntly.

"The couple that's joined their table is Sean and Tiffany Donely. Apparently, they thought it would be easier for Sean if it was a table of people he knows well."

"Alright, so they are acting like a couple for their friend. Couldn't they just sit together?"

"So I'm not imagining that. They are way to close right?"

"All I know Finn, if I was you I wouldn't like sitting there watching Scorpio flirt with my girl."

"Right," Finn said as he continued to watch them.

"We should take our seats I think the shows about to start again," Chase said then walked back over to join Willow.

It was getting close to the end of the night when Robin took the stage. Everyone listened as she talked about living with HIV, about how that had not stopped her from living a full and complete life and how wonderful it is that she gets to share this night with so many friends and that her entire family is here for the first time. Robin's speech was followed by one more performance by the nurses then slowly everyone started to leave. Ann got up and walked over to her parents, the three of them left fairly quickly then Anna and Robert walked over to Finn and Alexis. "Thank you, I hope you both still enjoyed your evening," Anna said.

Alexis glanced at Finn knowing he might not have had a great time and answered first. "It was a very nice evening. Listening to Ann talk about Sean I understand why it was so important for you all to spend this evening together. Ann made it sound like this was more for her mother than anything."

"Yeah," Finn simply said.

"Tiff wants more good memories with him. Being here with their friends made her very happy. She needed an evening like this." Robert told them.

Anna put her arm though Finn, "Are you ready to take me home?" He smiled with a nod and they turned to walk away. Finn wasn't really sure what to say about this evening but he could tell that at least Anna had a good time.

"I feel like I owe you a night out," Robert told Alexis as Anna and Finn walked away.

"I think I'd like that, we didn't really get a chance to talk that much this evening."

"Alright while I'm here I owe you one dinner," he said with a grin and put his hand her lower back. Finn and Anna hadn't left yet and Anna turned just in time to see Robert and Alexis walk out together. Maybe he is interested in her she thought watching them walk away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anna woke up early the day after the ball, she wasn't sure what had woken her but the first thing she noticed was that Finn wasn't there. Then she heard Noah and decided she might as well get up as well. She met Robin and Noah in the hall and they all went downstairs together. They went to the kitchen first then Anna thought she heard voices so she went to see if Finn was up talking to someone. As she got close to the doorway to the sitting room she could tell it was Finn and Patrick talking.

"I know that's what she believes, but what if she's wrong?" Finn asked. He had hardly slept last night, he kept thinking about if Anna and Robert were flirting with each other. He was upset and wanted some answers. He wanted to know what was going on between them. He wanted to know why they were so sure Anna had to be Robin's mother. Why was it that they just accepted that as fact? Why had she suddenly decided Peter wasn't her child?

"What are you suggesting? Because I get the feeling you aren't just saying that Anna is Peter's mother as well. Why do I get the feeling that you're actually suggesting that Anna isn't Robin's mother?"

"They all seem so sure of it." Finn insisted. "To the point that they get angry if you even suggest that they could be wrong. Why is that?"

"Maybe because that is the one thing that Anna can trust. The one memory she knows she can trust with all that she's dealing with."

"Could she just be holding on to that belief because she wants it to be true?"

"Why are you talking like you don't think Robin is Anna's child?" Patrick asked.

"I just don't understand how they can all just know that's true. Anna said that when she talked to Robert they had a way to prove they knew it was true."

"There you go, if they know then they know. You should accept it."

"She won't tell me what that was. Now you're just accepting it too because that's what all of you want to believe."

"Finn, come on man."

Anna didn't need to hear any more, she turned and walked back up to her room. She'd get ready for the day then see what Emma was up to. Spending the day with her seemed like a good idea, Emma isn't going to bring up any of the things Anna is dealing with. After hearing that Finn believes Robin isn't her daughter she isn't sure she wants to see him today.

...

Robert showed up at Anna's mid-afternoon, after he'd had lunch with Sean Tiffany and Ann. They were leaving this evening and Mac and Felicia were leaving tomorrow. Hopefully, they would all have a nice visit. Robert was hoping to arrive here around the time Noah would be getting up from his nap. Robin greeted him at the door and told him his timing was perfect because Patrick had just gone upstairs to get Noah. They walked into the sitting room and Robert realized they were the only ones there. "Where's mom?"

"She's spending the day with Emma they left before breakfast."

"That's good, those two always love getting to have their time alone together."

Robin looked around. "I think there was more to why mom left so early this morning than just wanting to spend the day with Emma. I know about how you and mom know you're my parents." She grinned at him and he just shrugged with a little grin of his own. "Finn clearly does not and is still questioning it. To the point, Patrick feels like Finn believes I'm not your daughter, maybe neither of yours." Robin put her head down and Robert put his arms around her. "I am really glad he is not here today because I'm not sure I could refrain from confronting him about this."

"I know I am your father. I know your mother is the only Devane I have ever been with. Just know that, hold onto that and ignore the tool your mother seems to think she should be with."

Robin started laughing is his arms, "Thanks, dad."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Any time sweety." He leaned back and looked at Robin, "So can I take the grandson for the afternoon? Maybe give you and Patty Cake a little time alone."

"I think I'd like that. I'll go get his stuff ready." Robin turned and left the room.

Patrick walked in holding Noah a few minutes later. Robert looked up at him and Patrick smiled then said, "So Robin told you about what Finn was saying this morning."

"Yeah, and you can be sure that I am your father-in-law and Anna is your mother-in-law."

Patrick smiled, "I wasn't doubting it. I think Anna heard Finn this morning so I'm not sure how that's going to go over. She came down and told us she was spending the day with Emma and they left right after. I didn't tell Finn I thought she heard him though. When I told Robin about the conversation she figured Anna must have overheard it as well."

Robert sighed, "Yeah, you're both probably right. That's between them though."

"Robert, I got the feeling Finn really believes Robin isn't Anna's daughter."

"That would mean she isn't mine either. I know that she is. I know that Anna is her mother. I know I have only ever been with Anna. I don't care what kind of crap Alex is trying to suggest. She is trying to mess with both Anna and Finn for some twisted reason. I don't know why and I don't care, Anna and I are Robin's parents. End of story," he said heatedly.

Patrick could tell Robert felt sure of it but still asked, "How do you know? I mean about you and Anna?"

Robert smiled, "Do you think you wouldn't notice that just because someone looked like Robin they weren't actually Robin. I know Anna, I know her body and I know how we respond to each other. If Alex had tried to pass herself off as Anna do you think she would know those things I do that I know Anna loves, that gets her very excited? Trust me I would have known before it got that far but you get my point," he said with a wink.

Patrick just nodded as he listened to his father-in-law. "I get it, yeah," he said not wanting Robert to go into more detail.

Robert grinned at him, "Don't ask questions if you aren't ready for the answer." He reached for Noah, "You and I are going to go spend the afternoon together. Let mommy and daddy have a little time alone."

Robin came back into the room with Noah's diaper bag. "Here you go. Are you sure you'll be OK?"

"Yeah, me and Noah will be just fine, won't we?" Noah was hugging him looking very happy. "We'll be fine, see you both later." Then Robert turned and left talking to Noah about what they were going to do this afternoon.

Patrick pulled Robin into his arms, "You are their kid. I understand why they know that, why they are so sure of it and I also understand why neither one wants to tell Finn how they can be so sure."

"Dad told you? Mom told me but I didn't think they wanted anyone else to know how dad proved it."

"Uh, he just told me that he would have been able to tell the difference between your mom and Alex."

Robin covered her mouth, "Oh, never mind." She turned to walk away, a big smile on her face. Patrick wrapped his arms around her before she got far and she laughed. "He didn't tell you how he made that clear to mom?" she asked as she laughed.

"No."

Robin turned in his arms, "Kiss me." Patrick smiled then kissed her passionately. After she smiled up at him, "Yeah, that's how he proved his point to mom."

Patrick smiled, "He did say he would be able to tell the difference between them."

"Don't say anything, other people shouldn't know they were kissing passionately recently." Robin took his hand, "We have the house to ourselves and I don't want to be thinking about anyone else but you," she smiled up at him. Patrick smiled and started pulling her towards the stairs.

...

Finn was sitting at his desk trying to concentrate on his work but there was too much on his mind. The conversation he's had Patrick that morning was bothering him. It seemed like Anna was picking Robin over Peter as the child she wanted. She had asked Peter to get a DNA so they would know for sure but the only reason Robin was getting one done as well was because Peter had basically challenged that Robin couldn't know for sure either. Anna just seemed to dismiss the thought that it could be Robin that isn't her child. Why was it that one of them wasn't her child? Yeah, of course, it would be nice for Anna is she could say she never slept with Faison but wanting that didn't make it true. Robert must have something to do with why Anna asked Peter for that test, he had asked to talk to her shortly before she mentioned that to Peter.

Robert, what the hell is he doing here anyway Finn thought. So what if their family is all here, Robert doesn't need to be butting into his and Anna's life. Then last night that sure worked out nicely for him. Sean and Tiffany showing up and Anna asking Robert to sit with her instead of him. Finn was sure Robert must have known they were coming. The more he thought about it the angrier he got, Robert is here trying to cause problems for him and Anna, that has to be it. Even Chase thinks there could be something going on between them. Finn sat back in his chair, he's just a nice distraction. He'll never be enough for Anna. Finn got up and throw his cup against the wall, smashing it. "Damn you, Alex!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Finn got home it's seemed very quiet. He walked into the sitting room and saw Anna alone, a drink in her hand. "Hi, you left early this morning." He came over to kiss her she didn't really respond so he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I needed some time. I didn't want to think about any of what I'm dealing with so I spent the day with Emma."

"Where are they now?" he asked looking around.

"They all went out for dinner with Robert." Anna still wasn't looking at him.

Finn sat down beside her, "So we are actually alone for a while."

"Yeah," Anna said then finally looked at him. As soon as she did he could tell she was upset. "Is there a reason you need to believe Robin isn't my daughter?"

"I," he started but wasn't sure what to say. "Did Patrick tell you what we were talking about this morning?"

"He didn't have to, I heard you talking."

"I just don't understand how you can be so sure about one of them and question the other. You seem to just know that Robin is your daughter but not Peter. He is your son but you're treating him like you don't want him."

"I need to know for sure. How are you so sure that Peter is my son?"

"You told me he is. You told me all about the night with Faison. About giving him up."

"Yeah, I did. That doesn't mean it actually happened to me!" Anna got up unable to sit still any longer.

"That didn't happen but you and Robert did, how convenient."

"You met Faison. Couldn't you tell he was obsessed with me? Couldn't you tell how much I hated him? How I reacted to him!"

Finn stood up, "So what? It was for the mission. It was work wasn't it?"

Anna spun and glared at him, "Did you just call me a prostitute?"

"You told me you slept with him to get information from him. I guess if that the proper term."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. That he had just said that. "I did things I am not proud of. I did things that I still regret to this day. I was a double agent but does that mean I slept with my mortal enemy? That I did that, then agreed to work with him. Gee Finn, why would I be questioning that?"

"Fine, I see your point. Sleeping with Faison may not have been something you did."

"I just don't think it can be true. I have my reasons to believe that. Hell, there might even be a reason Alex would rather have people believe I had Faison's child instead of her."

"Fine, you still haven't convinced me why you can be so sure about Robin."

"I have always been a part of her life. She isn't something I just seem to have remembered. Robin is Robert's daughter, we got married while on assignment. We were madly in love. He was the man I had a child with. I know that. Why can't you accept that?"

"What if that was Alex? What if that's the planted memory?"

"It's not!"

"Oh right. I'm just expected to take your word for that!"

"Yes!"

"You don't like to think that Robert might have slept with Alex! You still think of him as yours! You can't even admit that it could be true. That the love story in your head might actually be Robert and Alex's and that you weren't even there. Guess what Anna there is a very good chance that's the truth. How do you know when you actually met Robert."

"I am only going to say this once. Robert is the first man I ever fell in love with! Robert is the first man I ever made love with! Robert is the love of my life. Our life's paths have kept us apart but that doesn't change the fact I will never love anyone the way I love him. This isn't just a memory this is a feeling that I feel with my entire being." Anna looked over and saw Robin standing in the doorway. She walked over and kissed her cheek, "I'll be back in a little while."

Robin walked over to Finn. "She might love you now but you need to understand she has and always will love my father. Do not push her because you will only push her away. It's hard for her to let people in don't make her regret letting you in." Then Robin walked away from him leaving Finn standing alone wondering what the hell had just happened. Had Anna seriously just told him she will never love him the way she loves Robert?

...

Robert was in his room after having dinner with Robin and her family. It had been a nice day and he was ready to relax. It was nice seeing Sean and Tiff again even if it was just for a little while. Spending the afternoon with Noah had been a blast, that little guy had kept him laughing all afternoon. Robert had just poured himself a drink when someone knocked at his door. Drink in hand he walked over and opened the door. Anna walked in as soon as the door opened, "Is that for me?" she asked taking the drink from his hand.

He turned and watched her finish half of it, "Yeah, I'll just get myself one." Robert walked over and poured himself another drink. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"No, I think drinking is what I need right now."

"What happened?"

"I just got in a fight with Finn because I believe Peter is the planted memory." Anna took another sip, "He's acting like I only want to believe that because Faison is his father."

"That would be enough of a reason for me."

"He thinks if I'm questioning Peter I should be questioning Robin as well."

"Yeah, but Robin's father is a hell of a lot better looking than that other guy. More your type too."

Anna grinned, "He went as far to suggest that it was Alex that was on that first mission with you."

Robert walked over, took her glass put them both down. He looked in her eyes as touched the right side of her face. Even though they had done amazing work repairing her face there was still a slight difference in her right cheekbone. "You are the woman I married by that fountain. You are the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And you are the woman I marked forever in that explosion. I caused this, even if no one else knows that or remembers that I do." Before that, he had been trying to be cute. He'd wanted to make her smile to get her mind off the argument.

Anna closed her eyes as she tilted her head towards his hand. "He told me I still think of you as mine. That I don't want to believe that you had sex with Alex."

"I am," he whispered. He stroked her cheek, "I've never had sex with Alex."

Anna bit her bottom lip, "Never?" she asked sounding unsure.

"Anna, I would never do that to you. I could never betray you like that."

Anna looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "What if you didn't know?"

"I told you I would know." His hand slid into her hair, "No one has ever compared to you."

She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. His one hand still in her hair as the other moved to the small of her back holding her close. They both knew this was the safest thing to do at the moment. If they kept talking, kept looking into each other's eyes it would lead to something that shouldn't happen. After a few minutes, Anna asked, "Are we drinking together?"

"I think we can do that." He stepped back a little then went and filled their glasses up again. "You'll have the results soon. Once you do you can stop torturing yourself wondering what's true," he said as he handed her the glass.

"It would be a lot easier to wait this out if Finn wasn't questioning all of it. This really doesn't affect him. What does it matter to him who my child is?"

"Drink, we're going to talk about other thinks tonight alright."

"We should just get right drunk. Then I won't be thinking about any of this."

"I think I have enough bourbon to do that, if not we'll order another bottle."

Anna smiled then went and sat down, "You better have some entertaining stories for me Scorpio. I expect to be laughing while we drink."

"Oh, I could always make you laugh Annie," he said and they smiled at each other as he sat down as well.

...

When Anna got home she stumbled into the sitting room to find Robin sitting there alone. "Hi, where did you get to?"

Anna smiled, "Hi baby. I needed to drink."

"I can see that," Robin said with a smile.

"Is anyone else up?"

"No, just me. Come sit down." Anna smiled and joined Robin, "Were you drinking alone?"

"No," Anna smiled, "that's no fun."

"Where did you go?"

"I when to see him, then we got drunk. That was so we wouldn't have sex."

"Mom!" Robin knew it was the booze talking and that her dad was who she had gone to see but something told her that was a very true statement.

"Right sorry," Anna said with a grin then laughed. "I needed him to talk some sense into me, then he was touching my face, then my hair. That's all it takes. Ooh, what that man does to me." Anna turned and took Robin's left hand and put it on her right cheek. "Do you feel that?"

"What am I feeling?"

"He knows so much about me."

"Dad?"

"You don't know. I bet Finn hasn't noticed it either. They aren't the same," Anna said it like she had just made her point then turned to look at the fireplace.

Robin was still confused, "What isn't the same?"

"He marked me before you were born. He didn't mean to, but he knows his Annie."

Robin shook her head and smiled clearly her father had needed to talk her mom down after the fight she'd had with Finn. It must have worked even if Robin wasn't sure what her mom was talking about at the moment "What did you guys do this evening?"

"We drank a lot and talked. He can still make me laugh so much."

"That was it?"

"Yeah," Anna smiled, "He's is still sexy."

Robin smiled and nodded her head, "Why don't we get you some water then I think you should try to get some sleep."

"Is Finn here? I don't really want to see him right now."

"Yeah, he went up to bed a while ago."

Anna put her head back and closed her eyes, "Oh. I'll crawl in with Emma. That will put off the next fight a little longer."

"If you think that's best. Come with me, water first then up to bed."

"Alright." Robin stood up then held her hand to her mom and helped her up, then they walked into the kitchen together before heading upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alexis woke up from another dream about Finn. Why was she dreaming about him now? They were friends now that's it. He's with Anna and they seem happy, sure he's little concerned about Robert's presence in Port Charles and seems to think that could affect his and Anna relationship but Alexis was sure that was just Finn being a little insecure. She realized dreaming about him is a lot better than Julian but that still doesn't explain why she is. They'd had fun during their short time together but that still doesn't explain why she is having erotic dreams about him. Why is she thinking about Finn like this? Alexis checked the time it was still the middle of the night. She sighed and rolled onto her side, there was no reason she should be thinking about Finn this way. They're friends now that's it, she told herself again. He's with Anna and even if he has moments of insecurity that does not mean they are breaking up. She closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep. Hopefully, she wouldn't have any more dreams about men she shouldn't be dreaming about.

...

When Anna woke up her head was pounding, she has felt worse after a night of drinking but still knew that was why her head felt like this, this morning. "Hi Grandma, why are you in here with me?" Emma asked laying beside her smiling.

"Good morning sweetheart. I just thought it would be nice waking up to this beautiful face. I'm so glad we spent the day together yesterday."

"Me too. When are you going to come out and visit us again?"

"I'm not sure but I think it should be soon."

"Good, I like when we get to spend time together. I guess we should get up."

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone else is starting to get up."

...

Finn was in the kitchen when Robin walked in, "Your mother didn't come home last night!"

"Yes, she did. I talked to her when she got here. She crawled into bed with Emma because she was drunk and didn't want to fight with you again."

"What?" Finn wasn't sure if he believed that or if Robin was just covering for her mom.

"Mom's here, she just didn't want to fight with you when she got home so she slept in the same room as Emma."

"She was drunk?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her like that in a while but it's not the first time either. I think she just needed to let off a little steam and didn't want to start anything after she'd been drinking. So what?"

"I would have liked to know that she was here," Finn told Robin.

"Well, then I guess you shouldn't have said I'm not her daughter. She's a little mad at you and so am I," Robin told him then turned and left the room.

"Is he in there?" Anna asked when Robin walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think he's angry that you're here but didn't sleep in your room last night."

They turned and went to the sitting room. "I really don't care what he's upset about at this point."

"Mom."

"No, I mean it. If he can't accept that I am trying to deal with a lot at the moment then that just to bad. It's not his memory that's been messed around with, it's mine. If I feel overwhelmed by that once in a while I think that acceptable. Don't you agree?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense." Robin touched Anna's cheek, "What were you trying to tell me last night? I didn't understand."

When Robin touched her cheek, Anna thought about Robert's hand touching her so tenderly. "Have you never noticed the difference?" Anna took Robin's other hand and put it to her other cheek. "Robert knows I am the woman he married in Italy, he knows that I am the woman he fell in love with and had a child with. Do you feel it?"

"What should I be feeling?"

"It's not that noticeable but there is a slight difference." She lifted her hand and pressed Robin's hand a little harder to her right cheekbone. "I was injured in an explosion before you were born. Your father was the one that caused the explosion. He didn't mean to hurt me, he was shooting at a DVX agent. There was damage to the side of my face and my cheekbone was even slightly damaged. He knows me and knows that there is no way Alex could have that same slight imperfection in her cheekbone. I hadn't even thought about that before last night."

"So you went to see dad so he could reassure you that you are the woman he has always known."

Anna nodded, "Finn was trying to make it sound like there is nothing I can trust. There are things I doubt, things that I can't be sure of but when there are other people telling me that yes I can trust something why does Finn still need to question it?"

"Honestly, probably because it's dad that's telling you that you're right."

"Robert is the one that was there. Robert has known me for what, 42 years now. Yeah, I trust that he's going to know a few things about me."

"I know that and I agree dad is the one that gonna know if you're totally out to lunch about some of the things in your head," Robin said with a little grin. "If Finn can't accept that then that's his problem."

"Oh sweety, thank you." Anna hugged Robin glad she understood.

"How's your head this morning?"

"It could have been worse," she said with a smile.

Finn walked in and just stared at Anna, "You are here?"

"Yeah," Anna put her hands on her hips. "I wasn't in the mood to fight with you again last night so I slept in Emma's room."

"Why?"

"If I had come into our room drunk last night what would you have done? Would I have been allowed to just go to sleep or would you have wanted to talk? I was in no state to have a serious conversation so I went to sleep it off."

"Why did you have to get drunk?"

"Because you were behaving like a total ass and I was fed up. I went and got drunk with a friend. We talked and laughed and we didn't need to talk about whose mother I may or may not be. You want to scream at me and tell me I am not Robin's mother, fine but don't expect me to want to talk to you then. I might not know if I can trust all my memories, but that one. That one I know I can. If you have a problem with that then that's just to bad." Anna turned and left the room. She wasn't going to stand around and let him tell her Robin isn't her daughter and that Peter has to be her son. Yeah, she hopes Robert is right, that Peter is Alex's. She feels like that is the truth but Robin is different. She knows for a fact Robin is her daughter and that Robert is her father. If Finn can't accept that then that's his problem.

After Anna left the room again Finn was left standing there wondering what had happened. Anna was angry, and she was clearly angry at him. He just wanted her to accept that just because she wants to believe Robin is hers that doesn't make it true. Just like her wanting Peter to be Alex's that doesn't make that true either. This isn't something they should be fighting about, why doesn't Anna see that? He just wants her to be realistic. So what if Robert Scorpio tells her that Robin has to be theirs, that doesn't make him right.

...

Robert walked out of Kelly's, a coffee in hand as Alexis was walking in. "Good morning Robert."

He looked up at her, "Alexis, good morning."

"I've seen that look a time or two before. Often I was the one in that condition."

"It's not that bad just drank a lot more than I expected to last night so it's taking a little longer for the cobwebs to clear this morning."

"You're the one she went to?" They both turned to see Finn standing there glaring at Robert.

"You want to tell Anna Robin isn't our daughter and you think she isn't going to come and talk to me after that. You really are a moron. I have no idea what she sees in you."

"I want her to accept that she can't be sure about any of this. That she has no way of know that for sure. She wants to think Peter isn't her son then she needs to be realistic and admit Robin might not be her daughter."

Robert was struggling to remain calm as he worked out what to say. All he wanted to do was punch Finn. "Were you there? Do you know anything? I was. I know that woman better than you ever will."

"Oh, that's right. Of course, you do."

Robert smirked at him then said, "With a single touch I was able to calm her down. I proved my point and she accepted that I was right. Tell me, can you do that?" he asked smugly. Robert turned to Alexis, "I was going to ask you about our dinner date but I'll call you about that later." He gave her a little grin then walked away.

They both watched Robert walk away then Finn turned to Alexis, "Do you believe that smug arrogant ass-hole?"

"You did kind of ask for that."

"Oh right, I asked for him to get drunk with Anna and to be touching her. What the hell happened last night? Then he turns to you and is talking about taking you out on a date."

"You don't know what happened, for all you know he was talking about holding her hand while they talked about the fact they know Robin is their child. Even if you want to believe that you might want to stop saying that to them. That smug rub your face in his connection to Anna was a lot better than getting punched in the face. Don't doubt for a second he didn't want to."

"Alexis, he keeps telling Anna that they know Robin is theirs, how can they know that? How can he be so sure about that?"

"So are you suggesting that Robin is Robert and Alex's or Alex's kid with someone else? You get that you are telling them the family they share together isn't theirs. Do you see why they might not want to hear that?"

"Just because they don't want to hear it doesn't mean it's not true."

"Are you sure? Were you there? You know what they shared. Do you know what Robert can tell Anna to make her accept what he's telling her? You're telling me you know every moment they shared. Maybe they aren't telling you why they know it's true because it's personal to them."

Finn realized Alexis had a very good point. "So I should just let her believe this then?"

"What is wrong with her believing the daughter she raised is hers and the son she only just met might not be?" Alexis asked seriously.

"Yeah, I guess that does make sense." Finn turned and looked at Alexis, "I guess I was the one that caused the fight last night and it's my fault she went to see him after."

"Yeah, sounds like it."

"Why are you dating him?"

"Robert? We aren't dating. We were going to go to the Nurse's Ball together so we didn't have to go alone. Then since we didn't spend much time together there he promised to take me out to dinner. I have seen him out for dinner with Bobbie, Monica, his family since he's been here. When we go out for dinner it will be to get to know each other better, that's all." Alexis glanced in the direction Robert had gone, "But he is a very attractive man and that arrogant attitude really works for him. Then there's that little grin and the accent."

"Are you done?"

Alexis turned back to Finn a big smile on her face. "You need to be picked on today. You're being an idiot."

"Well thank you for that. That point has been made very clear lately."

Alexis touched his arm, "I was going for breakfast, would you like to join me?"

"Um yeah, alright. I left without eating this morning." Then they walked into Kelly's together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Patrick and the kids were leaving for home today. Robin had decided she wanted to stay at least until her mom had the DNA results. There was a lot of tension between her mom and Finn at the moment especially after the last couple of days. Robin felt her mom could use the support while she waited. Robert had invited them all for lunch before their flight so they were all at Kelly's. Anna had invited Finn as well but he told her he was busy at the hospital. They were hardly talking at the moment so she wasn't surprised he didn't want to join them. "I am glad you decided to stay," Anna said to her.

"Mom, you are dealing with a lot and I want to be here for you."

Anna nodded, "I wish someone else understood that. I just want to know the truth." She looked over at Robert, "Verify what I know is the truth." Robert was taking a sip of coffee but Anna saw his little grin.

"Mom, grandma said she will come to see us soon. So why do you want to stay here?" Emma asked.

"Oh, the fact both my mom and dad are here I want to be able to spend a little more time with both of them."

"Grandpa, why don't you just come with Grandma when she comes out to visit us then?"

"I don't think Finn would like that very much."

Emma had noticed the tension but Robin had told her not to talk about it. "Oh, you still need to come for a visit soon too then."

"I will make sure to do that," he said with a grin. He was holding Noah who was rather tired and just wanted to cuddle. Anna kept looking at the two of them, she loved seeing Robert with their grandkids and him with Noah was something special since she thought Noah was going to take after him.

They were all eating when Noah leaned forwards, "Luv, miss me?" He put out his arms and reached for Anna.

Anna smiled and put down her fork, turning to take him from Robert. "I will miss you. Come here, little man." She hugged him close then adjusted him so they could both continue eating. "Did you have fun here with me and Papa?"

He smiled up at her, "Yeah."

"Of course our grandson likes spending time with us," Robert said as he leaned in and kissed Anna's cheek. She knew that comment was to reassure her about the fact Robin is their daughter, not just that it was a given Noah would have fun with them.

They were almost done eating when Finn walked in, "Oh, I didn't think you'd still be here."

Anna looked up at him, why did it sound like he didn't want to see them? "We have a little more time before they need to get to the airport so we're just taking our time. Are you going to join us?" Anna asked.

Finn looked at Robert, "I think it's best that I don't." Robert wasn't even fazed, he couldn't care less if Finn was upset about the amount of time he was spending with his family. "I'm meeting my brother anyway."

Patrick checked the time and realized they should be leaving. "I think we should get going," he said as he stood up. Their bags were all in Anna's car so she got up to leave with them.

"Grandpa, are you coming with us?" Emma asked.

"I was going to say goodbye here actually, sweetheart. I'll walk with you to Grandma's car."

Anna stood up still holding Noah, he was almost asleep now but still hold tight to her. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," then Finn turned and walked over to the counter. It had been two days since Anna had told him she will never love him the way she loves Robert. She had not used the past tense. That night she told him again that they believe Robin is their daughter because they want to believe Robert is the first man she slept with. He still didn't believe that and the more he thought about it the worse he felt for Peter. He finally finds out who his mother is, the woman that had given him up as a baby and now she has turned her back on him again. How could Anna do that to him?

...

Alexis had agreed to go for dinner this evening, Robert asked if she wanted him to pick her up but she told him since it was just dinner and not a date she would just meet him there. He was at the bar at the Metro Court when she walked in. "Hello Alexis, glad you made it."

"I think this evening should be fun. I've heard a lot about you so it will be nice getting to know you better."

"Should I be worried?" he asked with a grin as they walked over to a table.

"I don't think so," she smiled back. As they sat down she asked, "Are you going to be staying in Port Charles much longer?"

"I'm not really sure. At the moment I don't have any cases that need my attention so I'd like to stay here for a while yet."

"That because of what Anna's dealing with isn't it?"

"Yeah. I can tell you and Finn are friends. The other morning I wanted to punch him for suggesting that not only is Robin not Anna's daughter but that she isn't mine either."

"I could tell and I told him as much after you left. We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to."

"I just want to make one thing clear first. I know Anna is the woman I met in Paris in Sean Donely's office. I know she is the woman I fell in love with and I know she is the mother of my only child. Do I think Finn or you need to know why Anna can be sure of that? No. Does it matter to anyone else? I don't think it should. If Anna wanted to tell Finn how we know that's up to her."

"So something personal between the two of you. I told Finn as much and I agree that isn't something that needs to be shared with other people."

"Good," Robert said with a grin. "Now tell me how does an attractive smart woman like yourself get messed up with Julian Jerome?"

"Oh, that's right you do have a history with him," she said with a smile. "That's a long story that I really don't want to talk about. I have moved past that and besides I don't think he would be good dinner conversation."

"Alright, so you have three daughters, two grandchildren all of whom live here. That must keep you busy."

"You have no idea." They ordered dinner continued to talk about their families and about their time in Port Charles. They even talked about the fact Alexis had dated Mac for a time. It was a very nice evening and like Alexis thought it was just two people getting to know each other better. She didn't think he was trying to flirt with her, he had been a complete gentleman all through dinner. Without trying he had a way of making her laugh and it was nice to just spend time talking to someone that had enough crazy in their own life that they didn't want to talk about hers. When their meal was over they said goodnight, she smiled as she left, Robert is a very nice man she thought and she had enjoyed herself.

As she turned in the elevator she noticed Diane Miller get on with her. "I need to know what is going on with you and Agent Scorpio?"

Alexis smiled at her friend, "Nothing, we went for dinner and it was nice."

"That's it? You arrived at and left the Nurses' Ball together."

"We decided to go together so neither of had to go alone. You must have noticed we didn't actually sit together so at the end of the evening he told me he owed me dinner. So tonight we went for dinner."

"That's it, really? You're telling me Robert Scorpio asked you out for dinner and you don't want it to be more than that. What is wrong with you?"

Alexis looked at Diane, "I don't really think I'm ready to be dating anyone given my track record and I think he is only here to help his ex."

"Oh, who says it has to be something serious? You could enjoy his company while he's here no strings attached," Diane suggested.

"We sat together, ate a meal talked about our lives and I didn't get the impression he was even a slight bit interested in me in that way."

"Ohhh, well that's no fun," Diane commented.

"I'll have you know I had a very nice time with a charming man that I think has a lot on his mind and isn't looking for love."

"Alright," Diane said as the elevator doors opened. "If anything changes you have to let me know about it." She smiled at Alexis then they parted ways.

...

Anna was already in their bedroom when Finn walked in, "How much longer until you get the DNA results?"

"It could be any day now. Brad wasn't exactly sure how long it would take to run them," she said without looking at him. "Robin and I are going to spend the day together tomorrow." Then she turned and got into bed.

"Oh, that will be nice. You must be happy that she stayed."

"She wants to be here when I get the results as well."

Finn wanted to ask if that was because she was curious about the outcome, that maybe they are actually doubting the results and just don't want to admit it but know that would just start another fight. For now, they seem to be co-existing and he didn't know where they go from here. After she had the results he was hoping they can finally talk about her children without it causing an argument. Without saying anything else he got ready for bed. When he got into bed she was laying on her side facing away from him. He sighed and rolled onto his side his back to her, the distance between them was growing by the day and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to fix it. Maybe it wasn't worth fixing.

...

Mac and Felicia had been at Sean and Tiffany's for a couple of days now. Like when Robert and Anna had been there they would give them space in the morning, so far they were having a nice visit. Sean did know who Mac was but that didn't mean he hadn't asked about Frisco a few times. Tiffany had asked Felicia to talk to her tonight, she had questions and thought Felicia might be able to answer them. Once everyone else was in bed Tiffany poured her and Felicia a drink then they sat down by the fire to catch up. Felicia told her all about the fact Ryan Chamberlain had shown up alive and had killed three more people. That even though the authorities had declared him dead again she didn't believe that was true and was sure it was only a matter of time before he came after Ava Jerome since that is who is now obsessed with. They talked for about an hour before Tiff finally asked, "So what is going on between Robert and Anna?"

"I don't know exactly," Felicia said with a smile. "I do know Anna is a little jealous about him. I don't think she likes to think about him out with other women."

"She's dating that doctor, aren't they living together?"

"Yes but you saw her and Robert at the ball, could they be any cuter together? It's like they're still a couple. Without trying they are perfect together."

"They make each other laugh and there was no shortage of touching."

"It is Robert and Anna, there never was a shortage of touching," Felicia pointed out.

"Yeah, because they've always had feelings for each other," Tiff said and they both started laughing.

"Good point," Felicia said with a smile. "I know he is worried about her. He wants to help her deal with the memory mapping or swapping whatever it is. Other than that I really don't know what's going on."

"I know while they were here he had a few questions and there were things in their past that have been put into question because of what was done to Anna's memory. All that aside, I think they are playing with fire where their feelings for each other are concerned."

"You don't think they're sneaking around do you?" Felicia asked.

"No, I don't. Neither one of them has ever been the cheating type. That doesn't mean I don't think something might happen. Do you think she really loves Dr. Finn?"

"I think so. They seem happy and he is actually quite nice."

"Nice, but is he right for Anna?"

Felicia looked at Tiff and smiled, "He's nice, they seem happy. Is he ever going to be as right for Anna as Robert is?" Felicia just shook her head as Tiffany smiled at her as they both started giggling.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Robert was out walking the waterfront, after all these years it still helped him clear his head, get his thoughts straight. It wasn't really helping much this morning though, the thoughts he was trying to get clear in his head were attached to a lot of memories he has down here. He spent a lot of time down here, so had she. They spend a lot of time talking down here. Robert stopped and looked out at the water. Anna had been on his mind so much lately, he knew that bringing up their past, their connection was the reason. There had been moments between them, the other night he had wanted to kiss her so much. Anna normally would get a little annoyed or pretend at least when he would say anything remotely close to the fact he still craves her. She hadn't even batted an eye when he had said that the other night. He knows he flirts with her, that was never going to change but at the Nurses' Ball, she had been flirting too. Robert smiled thinking about it, Anna flirting with him even though she's involved with Finn. Yeah, they've been fighting because of what he'd said about Robin but as far as he knew that was after the Nurses' Ball.

She felt so good in his arms, that kiss, it was to prove a point but it had done a lot more than what he had meant it too. Ever since that day, he's been thinking about Anna, about holding her, kissing her, making love to her. The other night if she hadn't suggested getting drunk he knew that evening could have ended very differently. They would have struggled to not act on what he was sure they were both feeling. He knows he wasn't the only one that felt it that night, that pull between them.

"Hello, Robert."

He turned and smiled, "Hello Laura." He stepped towards her and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"Good, a lot going on but I'm OK."

"That's good. I heard the charges against Kevin were all dropped."

"Yeah, I don't know what that actually means for us but I am glad he isn't facing charges now. He's trying to get his career sorted out. Lulu is dealing with a lot and I have Spencer here at the moment so there's lot's to keep me busy."

Robert still had his arm around her shoulder, "Oh, so just a little bit for Madam Mayor to deal with," he said making her smile.

"Yes. What about you? I like that you're here and that we're getting to talk more often but what is it that's keeping you here?"

Robert turned to look at her, he knew there was no point trying to fool her. "I'm hanging around for Anna. I know she's got Finn but what she's dealing with involves me too. There are things she's wondering about that I was there for. I've been able to help her keep her wits when she starts questioning things she shouldn't be."

"Do you want to talk about her?" Laura asked.

Robert knew there was more to that question then what she actually said. "I think we should go get a cup of coffee. That's what I think."

Laura smiled up at him and they started walking, smiling together. "Robert if you want to talk about it I'm here for you."

"Don't you have enough on your plate?"

"I will always have time for my old friend," she said with a smile.

...

"Anna I think we should talk," Finn said as he walked into the sitting room. He didn't think Robin was here at the moment.

"Yeah I think we should," she said as she turned to look at him.

"I know I've said things that I probably shouldn't have. I'm trying to understand why you feel the way you do."

"You are trying to understand why I know Robin is my daughter. I have told you, I know because Robert is the first man I was with. I couldn't have had a child before meeting him."

"That's what you think. Anna, you have to realize both memories can't be right. You can't have had a child with Faison if Robert is the first man you had sex with. That can't be."

"Exactly, I am not Peter's mother," Anna insisted.

Finn was getting frustrated with her, why doesn't she see her logic doesn't prove she's right about Robin. It just suggests Peter might not be hers but it also could mean that she isn't the woman that Robert met and had a child with. He wants her to understand that but it's like she just refuses to here him.

"Finn, I know I'm right about Robert. I know I'm right about Robin. With everything I'm dealing with why are you trying to take that away from me as well? The one thing I know I don't have to question you insist on questioning. You want to believe Peter is mine so much that you won't even listen to me about Robin."

"I still think you just want that to be the case and won't even consider what I'm saying. You have convinced yourself Robin is your kid so you refuse to listen to reason."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this until after I've gotten the results," Anna said trying to remain calm. She exhaled not sure what else she could say or even wanted to say. Anna was starting to feel like for some reason it was important to Finn for Peter to be her son.

"Shouldn't you have them by now?"

"Brad wasn't sure how long it would take to get the results, it could be anytime though."

"Anna, you realize you've ruined any chance of having a relationship with your son now, right?"

"You just don't know when to stop, do you? Why are you here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Am I being dismissed?"

"I'm done talking about this, whether you leave or not I don't care."

Finn stood there looking at her in disbelief. He wanted to keep talking, he is so frustrated that she is so willing to just wait. She is going to be destroyed when it comes back that she's wrong about Peter and he just wants her to be prepared. If she doesn't want to face that possibility now then he doesn't know how he can help her later when it turns out he has been right all along. It doesn't seem like he has any intention of leaving so Anna turns and walks out of the room. Finn should be getting back to work so he decides to leave as well.

...

Finn wasn't sure what he wanted to do this evening. He knew if he goes home one of two things is going to happen. Either he ends up fighting with Anna again or she just ignores him all evening and they go to bed without talking to each other again. That's what's happened the last three night and he wasn't looking forward to it happening again.

Talking to his brother might help him so he gives him a call. Chase agrees to meet him so Finn makes his way to Charlie's. "Hey Finn, if you keep calling to meet up I'm gonna start thinking you like me or something," Chase said with a grin as he joined Finn.

"Yeah, I'm just using you as an excuse not to head home yet."

"That doesn't sound good. What's going on now? Scorpio still causing problems?"

Finn had hardly even thought about Robert in the last few days. After Patrick and the kids left the day before yesterday he hadn't been around. "No, we'll maybe but not like you're thinking."

"This seems like it could be a rather long conversation. I think you're going to have to by me dinner."

Finn smiled, "Yeah, that works for me. You don't have plans with Willow this evening?"

"No there's something she needed to do this evening. Talk to me, what's going on?"

Finn thought about that for a second. "Anna and I have been fighting since the day after the Nurses' Ball. I was talking to Patrick she overheard me now we can't seem to have a civil conversation."

"What did you say? Was it about Scorpio?"

"I was trying to figure out why she has basically already decided that Peter isn't her son but won't consider that Robin isn't hers. I don't think I'm out of line." Finn told him what was on his mind but couldn't help but wonder why he had brought up Scorpio yet again.

"You just want her to face facts."

"Exactly."

"I hate to say this but I'm sure Scorpio has something to do with her attitude about this."

Finn thought about that, "Why do you say that?" What does he know about them?

"If Robin isn't their kid doesn't that mess with their history? If he's trying to get her back he isn't going to want Anna to believe Robin isn't theirs. He's gonna use their past to show her they are meant to be together."

"You do have a point. That was where she went after informing me she had overheard my conversations and that I was wrong. Apparently, they got drunk together and when she got home she didn't even bother coming to bed."

"Finn man that's not good. She met with another man, then didn't want to see you. I hate to tell you this but I think Anna might be turning to Scorpio for more than just someone to talk to if you know what I mean."

Their food arrived while Finn was trying to make sense of what Chase had just said. Would Anna do that to him? They are very close, he's noticed they do touch a lot, they do sit very close to each other. He knew he had seen them flirting with each other. He put his head down as Anna words repeated in his head, 'I will never love you the way I love Robert.' Maybe Chase did have a point. "You know what, I think we should talk about you and Willow while we eat. I don't want to think about what might be going on."

Chase could see that Finn was upset now, more than he had been when he had gotten here. "Finn I just want you to be realistic, I didn't mean to make it worse."

"No, I think you're right. There could be something going on between them. That would explain why he's still here. That would explain why she wants to blindly accept that Robin is theirs. You're probably right and you've helped me open my eyes."

Chase wasn't sure what else to say, he's glad Finn knows he should be concerned about Anna and Robert but he knows they really should be talking about something else. So he starts talking about his relationship with Willow. As they eat he can tell Finn isn't really listening to him. Whatever he was thinking now he's just glad Finn is aware that there are other factors that might be leading to the fighting between him and Anna.

When they were done eating Finn said he had to get going so he got up a left. When he left he know he wasn't heading home. He was in no mood to talk to Anna so he decided to go see Alexis instead. She seems to be able to talk some sense into him and tonight he knew that was what he needed. It was a little later than he thought it was when he got there but Alexis still answered when he knocked.

"Hello, Finn."

"Sorry, I know it's late but can I come in?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I just need to talk."

"Alright, come in." Alexis leads him over to the couch. They sat down facing each other. "So what's on your mind?"

"I think I might be losing Anna."

"Finn don't be ridiculous. You and Anna are fine."

"No, I don't think we are. I know she doesn't want to listen to me when I'm just trying to prepare herself for when the truth comes out. Then there's Robert, why is here? She runs to him when we have a disagreement. He's telling her what she wants to hear. They have a history together."

"Finn, I really think you are overreacting," Alexis tried to reason with him. "Anna is dealing with a lot right now. Just give her time, everything will be fine."

"No, I know what I'm talking about. Anna and I are hardly talking and when we do we just end up arguing about the same thing. Oh, but she has time for him."

"Finn, you just need to be patient. Give Anna a little time and I'm sure this will pass. You'll start talking again and it will all work out."

"I'm glad you sound so confident." He looked at Alexis, "I don't know when the last time we had a minute alone was. It feels like she's been pulling away from me for a while now."

"I think you're imagining that."

"I don't think I am. Just like I don't think I'm what she actually wants."

"Is this about what Alex said?" Alexis couldn't believe she was hearing this, that Finn was thinking this way. He got up and started pace so Alexis stood as well. "Finn, think about what you're saying."

"I have and it makes sense. I'm not right for Anna, who am I kidding."

"Finn."

"No, hear me out, Alexis. I was basically forced to be a part of her world. Yeah there was an attraction there and her lifestyle is very exciting but it's not for me. Now this problem with her memory, I'm not the one she needs. I'm just making this harder on her. She's got Robert here and I think he's giving her what she needs and maybe in more than one way."

Alexis put her hands on his arms, "Finn, this can't be easy for either of you." He couldn't actually be thinking Anna is cheating on him, could he?

"It's not and it would be easier for her if it was Robert she was turning to. Robin is on her side letting Anna know she's there for her. I make her angry."

"She's confused."

"So am I. I'm confused about where our relationship can go. I don't like that Anna is turning to Robert and," he paused and looked at Alexis, "I hated the idea of you spending time with him."

"With him?"

"Robert. I didn't want to think about you dating him or spending time with him. I was relieved when you said you weren't. You aren't are you?"

"No," suddenly Finn pulled her into his arms. "Finn, what's this about?"

"I'm not sure," he said close to her ear. He leaned back to look at her still holding her, "Alexis," he didn't know what he wanted to say and acted first. She was surprised when he kissed her but that didn't mean she didn't respond. They held onto each other as the passion grew in the kiss.

The kiss was intense and she liked it but Alexis knew it was wrong, she pushed him back, "Wait, Finn what are you doing?"

"Something that feels good." He kissed her again.

For a moment Alexis got swept away in the passion then pushed him away. "You can't do this to Anna," Alexis said as she stepped away from Finn. She really liked kissing him and the dreams she'd been having about him weren't helping her think clearly at the moment so she wanted to put a little space between them.

"She's already doing it to me. I know you think there's nothing going on between them but I know there is."

"So you came here to punish her. You're using me to get back at Anna?"

"No." Finn took a moment to figure out what he wanted to say. "We were nice. When we were together it was fun. We never got to figure out what could have been. Maybe we should have."

"Finn you're upset and I'm sure you don't actually mean what you're saying."

"I think I do."

"If that's the case then you'll still feel this way tomorrow. I think it would be best if you left so we don't do something you'll regret."

Finn was watching her, he didn't think he had offended her but he could tell she really did want him to leave. "Yeah, I guess I should go. I'll be in touch." He turned and walked out of her house. What was he doing? Why had he kissed her? The big question was why didn't he feel guilty about it?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Robin called Robert and told him the results were in and that she wanted him to meet them at the hospital. She was going with her mom and thought her dad should be there as well. Even if she felt certain that they are her parents she couldn't help but worry a little that maybe, just maybe they were wrong. Anna and Robin walked into GH together, Robin didn't know if Anna had told Finn the results were in so she wasn't surprised when she didn't see him anywhere. Peter got there just after she saw her father walk in. She walked over to him, "Hi, I'm glad you came."

"I needed to be here. I need to hear those results as much as any of you."

Robin put her arm around his waist, he smiled and put his arm around her then they turned to walk over to Anna. "We all need to know the results, dad." Anna smiled at him but they didn't say anything. Peter walked over to them, Robin spoke first. "Let's get this over with. We all want to know what the results say."

"I already know what it will say," Peter said as he turned away from them. Robin stepped away from Robert and put her hand on Anna's back and they all started walking towards the lab.

Brad was there waiting for them. As soon as they walked in Robert looked at him, "I know your reputation and so help me if I find out you have in any way messed with these results it will be the last thing you ever do. I'm sure Lucas and your son will miss you but they'll get over it."

Brad swallowed the lump that was suddenly in his throat. Yeah, Robert Scorpio had just threatened his life. "I ran the test, I made sure no one had access to them and now the results are ready. I know better than to upset you, sir." There was a little sweet visible at Brad's hairline. When Robin told him he would be the one to run these tests and that he had better make sure no one messed with them he should have realized it wasn't just her that he would be answering to if anything was out of the ordinary. He picked up the results, "Anna, I assume you're the one that wants to open these."

Anna took them and opened the one with her's and Peter's name on it. She read it over, according to this they were related. They were closely related but it did not say she is his mother. "Could this wrong? Is there any doubting these results?"

"If you were able to get a sample of Alex's DNA then you would know without question but yes those are accurate."

Anna handed the results to Peter, "I am your aunt, not your mother."

Peter looked at them, "Brad just said to know for sure you should test Alex's DNA. I want that done before I'll believe these results."

"Why are you so determined to hate Anna? Why can't you accept that she isn't the woman that gave you up? You are a twisted bitter man that wants to hate Anna but has no problem forgiving the man that is actually responsible for you being raised by Faison. You get how messed up that is right?"

"Dad, let's see what ours says," Robin said not wanting her dad to make this any worse.

He turned to Anna who was already opening the other results. She read them, as she did a smile formed on her lips. She walked over and hugged Robin, "I knew we didn't need the test," she said looking at Robert with a smile. She exhaled, a sense of relief washing over her.

"Well, of course, that test you don't question," Peter accused.

"That's because there's nothing to question. According to this the samples all match, I'm Robin's mother, Robert is her father."

"Well isn't that convenient?" Peter said then walked out of the lab.

Anna followed him, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him but she didn't like that he was still upset by the results. "Peter! Wait!" He didn't pause or slow down. He didn't even glance over his shoulder as he walked away.

Robert and Robin followed them out of the lab, Anna was watching Peter walk away but she wasn't going to follow him. There was no point chasing him to just tell him that she was right. As they walked up behind her Anna turned and smiled at them. She hugged Robin again then looked up at Robert, "Are you satisfied?" he asked.

Anna nodded and smiled, they stepped towards each other and hugged, Robert held her tight. "Our history is the right one."

"Our love story is what's true," he whispered. Anna closed her eyes and relaxed into him, letting him hold her. Neither of them wanted to let the other one go, at the moment all that mattered was they knew the memories about how the met, fell in love and got married were true. How Robin was conceived from that love. Robert finally leaned back and Anna looked up at him, they were both smiling. He pushed some hair out of her face then Robin came over, with a smile of her own. They pulled her into the hug as well, all of them relieved to know that nothing had changed for them.

Finn had heard that the results were in and even though Anna hadn't messaged him he thought he should be there when she got them. He got there a little late and the four of them were already in the lab when he arrived. Finn thought about going inside but realized if Anna wanted him there she would have called or texted him. He could tell that Peter didn't like the results he had gotten. They must have shown that in fact, Anna was not his mother. Finn stepped away from the lab door, he had kept telling Anna she had to accept that Peter was her son. They were fighting because he refused to listen to her when she said she didn't believe that was true. Why hadn't he just waited for the results? He saw Anna follow Peter out of the lab and wasn't surprised that he didn't stop when she called out to him. Then he watched as Robin then Robert hugged Anna. He watched for a little while, yeah you can let go of her any time he thought. When they looked at each other with big smiles he turned and walked away. He didn't need to watch them, he didn't need to see how much they love each other. As he walked away he wondered when would he be seeing Anna this evening. They were surely going to want to go out and celebrate.

...

Anna couldn't stop smiling, it felt so good to know that she was right. That Robin is her daughter, that their bond wasn't built on a lie. She hadn't really been doubting it but she'd still had that little voice in the back of her head that kept saying, yeah but what if. Now that voice had been silenced. What she was even more relieved about was the fact that if she is not Peter's mother, that she never slept with Faison. She never let him touch her and that meant she had never lied to Robert about that.

She was home waiting for Finn to get there, she had thought about having him there when she got the results but thought the fewer people there the better. She had been a little surprised when she saw Robert walk in but quickly realized Robin had wanted him there. When she heard the door she knew Finn was finally home. He walked into the sitting room, "Oh, you are here. I thought you'd be out celebrating."

"Why would I be celebrating?"

"You got the results you wanted right? You and Scorpio are Robin's parents and you aren't Peter's mom. Yeah!"

"The results confirmed what I already felt was the truth, that doesn't mean I want to celebrate them. Yes, I am overjoyed that Robin is my daughter. That doesn't mean I'm happy that the results hurt Peter yet again. I am happy to find out that I am not his mother, but it's not because I don't like him. Us knowing that leaves him with so many questions. Why did Alex want me to believe he was my son? Why did she go to Faison that night? What made her give him up? Peter thought he had found out who his mother was but that wasn't the case. Instead, he finds out that his mother planted false memories about him in her sister's mind, why would she have done that? Finn, this isn't just about me not being Peter's mother."

"You're still happy about it though."

"Yeah, is that wrong? I am so happy that I now know I never slept with Cesar Faison. That is what I'm happy about. That vial man never laid his hands on me. I never let him touch me like that."

Finn could see the discussed look she had just from thinking about it. This afternoon when he had watched them there was relief, he had seen that. Now it was making sense, she had kept telling him Robert was the first man she had ever loved. The first man she had ever been with. By finding out she had never been with Faison their little love story remained untarnished. He is still the man she gave herself to, the man she wanted. The man she still wants, he thought. "That's good then."

She couldn't help but feel like Finn wasn't happy for her. "Why was it so important for you that Peter be my son?"

Finn had not expected that question and he wasn't sure how to answer that. Was it because he had wanted Robert not to have been the first? Was it because when she had told him about Peter and Faison it had felt like she actually trusted him? Or was it just that he felt bad for Peter? Maybe it was a little of all of them. "I don't know."

"You have been telling me over and over that, I have to accept that Peter is my son and that I should prepare myself to find out that Robin might not be my daughter but you don't know why." Anna was even more confused now.

"Well, at least you had the important people in your life were there when you got your news today." Finn turned and walked out of the room. He didn't stop either he walked back out of the house. Anna heard him leave and wondered what the hell his problem was. Anna sighed then went and sat down, she really just wanted to understand why Finn felt the way he did.

...

Anna had gotten tired of waiting for Finn to come home so they could try talking again so she decided a walk down on the waterfront was what she needed. Get some fresh air and enjoy the nice evening, it felt nice to relax a little as well. "Fancy seeing you down here tonight." Anna smiled when she heard his voice. "I would have thought you would look more relaxed now that you have the results."

"If I hadn't just gotten into yet another fight with Finn then I might be more relaxed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"If I even understood why he was angry then I would say yes. I swear he's angry that I didn't sleep with Faison. I can't even wrap my head around that."

"Wait, what?" Robert stepped closer to her.

"From what I can gather he must have been close by when we got the results because he knew them before I had a chance to tell him this evening. I asked him why it was so important to him that I be Peter's mother and he couldn't tell me. He had said something about the important people being there for me."

Robert took her hand, "Anna, I think we should go somewhere to talk. Privately."

"Are you worried I might yell at you about something? What did you do?" Anna asked with a smile.

Robert grinned, "No, I don't expect yelling."

"But you still think we should talk in private?"

"We need to talk Anna, you know we do."

"Where? My place doesn't work if Finn comes back."

"Are you worried we shouldn't talk in my room?"

Oh, that was a loaded question. Anna suddenly realized Robert was right about needing to talk and that yeah alone in his room might not be the best place but it would also ensure they wouldn't be interrupted. "What the hell are we doing?" she asked stepping away from him just a little.

"Hopefully, talking."

"Robert!"

"Anna," he said just above a whisper.

"Don't do that. Don't say my name like that. Dammit, I know what that means."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked and took her hand again. "Are you telling me I'm the only one feeling this?"

"Robert, I'm living with Finn."

"You're fighting with Finn."

"I am in a relationship."

"Are you happy in that relationship?"

Anna exhaled, "I thought I was," she answered honestly. She pulled her hand out of his and turned away from him. "If I'm happy with Finn why are you on my mind so much?" He stepped up behind her. "Why do I look forward to seeing you? Why did I feel jealous about you going out with Alexis?"

Robert leaned closer to her ear, "Probably for the same reasons I feel that way about you." He kissed her on the neck, "I'll be waiting when you're ready to talk." Then Robert turned and walked away to give her time to think.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

For that last two days, Alexis had been trying to tell herself that what had happened when Finn had been her house meant nothing. He's just upset, he's confused about what's happening in his relationship. Yeah, they had kissed but it can't go further than that. Knowing that doesn't stop her thoughts about him. They had kind of dated, they had a thing but she had known he was confused about his feelings for Anna at the time. Was that what this is now? Was he using her as a distraction from the problems they were having at the moment? How could something Alex said to him make Finn doubt everything about his and Anna's relationship? Was this even about that anymore? He had talked about Anna and Robert supporting each other. That doesn't mean Anna wants to be with Robert. That doesn't mean Finn should walk away from their relationship. She was glad her meeting was over now she just wanted to get out of the hospital without seeing Finn. Alexis stepped off the elevator and walked right into Finn, "Oh, sorry."

"That's alright," he said as he put his hands on her arms. "Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

Away from you, she thought. "I was here for a meeting with Monica. Now I'm just on my way back to my office."

"Um, do you have a few minutes?" Finn asked looking around to see if anyone had noticed them talking.

"Finn I really have to go. I agree we should probably talk but I can't right now." Alexis turned and walked away. She couldn't get away from him fast enough. What had happened two nights ago shouldn't have, even if she had liked it. Was that why Finn wanted to talk? That didn't matter right now, all she knew was that this wasn't the time for that conversation.

Finn watched her vanish out the door, he sighed then turned to wait for the elevator again. He knows they should talk about what had happened but that hadn't actually been what he was thinking about when he asked her to talk. Finn liked Alexis, it was easy when they hung out. Well, it had been until he'd kissed her again. Alexis might have been the one that stopped it, but that was after she had kissed him back. He hadn't planned it but as soon as their lips met he knew that was what he wanted.

...

When Anna had gotten home the night before she was so confused. Robert had not been holding back on letting her know how he feels. Craves you. I still am. He was clearly interested in them trying again. She has known for years he still loves her. That doesn't change the fact she's involved with Finn. He had left for the hospital some time ago and she was still just trying to make sense of everything that has been happening. There are things that until now she had made sure not to say to Finn. Anger and frustration has led to her telling Finn that she will never love him the same way she loves Robert. She had not used the past tense, was that in the heat of the moment or was that how she truly still felt? Anna knows she will always love Robert that has never changed but is there more to it.

Robert wants them to talk, she knows what he wants to talk about and it all started with that kiss, she thought with a smile on her face. She sighed and put her head back, that night in his room when he touched her cheek. It was so tender but it had stirred so many emotions in her and all she had wanted to do was kiss him. Is it wrong that she's turning to him, that she wants to see him? That last night she knew if she had gone back to his room they wouldn't have talked.

Was it fair to be thinking like this when she should be trying to repair what's been happening between her had Finn? There has been a silent wall put up in their bed. They are sharing a bed but they won't even look at each other, they don't talk once they're in bed. They're hardly talking at all and when they do it leads to one of them walking out. She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard someone at the door. Robin was the one that answered it, Anna was surprised to see Peter walk in with her. "Hello Peter, what can I do for you?"

"I was rude when we got the results. I was rude before that too but I've had a little time to think. Anna, I want to know for sure. I want a test done with Alex's DNA. Robin gets to know for sure, I just want that too."

"So you want me to request a DNA sample from Alex?"

"Yes, I know I have said things."

"I'm going to stop you there. Peter I will do what I can to get you that sample. You're right you deserve answers, that was why I asked you to do the test in the first place."

"If your sister is my mother, well I guess we already know that she is but," Peter was having trouble getting out what he wanted to say.

"You need to know for sure."

"Yes, I want to understand why she gave me up."

"Peter from what was planted in my head I have to believe Alex did what she thought was best for you."

"I know that's what you've told me. Are you sure what she planted was exactly what had happened? I've been thinking and I feel like Alex didn't want anyone to know that she'd had a child with Faison, that story about you wanting to get ahead does that sound like something she would have wanted? Could there have been some other reason for her involvement with Faison that lead to me happening and her wanting to hide me from him?"

"I hadn't really thought about that. I guess anything is possible. Getting a DNA sample is one thing. Getting Alex to tell any of us why she did it is completely different."

"I know, I think once I have the proof I would want to find out why for myself. I know you don't owe me anything after the way I've treated you."

"Peter, I will see what I can to get you that sample. We are still family."

Peter hadn't expected Anna to be so understanding. "Thank you."

Robin had only listened to their conversation and was a little surprised when Peter turned to leave. "That's it?"

"Robin just leave it."

He turned back to them, "I'm sorry for the things I've said to you over the last year. I can't even imagine dealing with what you have been and I know I haven't made any of that easier. Going forward I will try to at least be polite when I see you. For now, that's about all I can offer." This time when he turned to leave no one said anything and he left.

"That was interesting," Robin said as she sat down beside Anna.

"He wants to know for sure, I understand that."

"You've been deep in thought most of the day. What's on your mind?"

Anna looked at her then put her arm around her shoulder, "Oh sweety, I thought after I got the results I wouldn't be confused. Now it's just other things I'm confused about."

"You and Finn are still fighting I take it."

"Yeah."

"Mom, he loves you. I'm sure of that."

"Maybe, but he falls in and out of love quickly. I think his wife was his once in a lifetime love and now he's kind of lost in that area."

"Are you worried he might be rethinking how he feels about you?"

"I'm worried that I'm rethinking how I feel about him. There are things that have come up, things that have happened and I'm not sure Finn is what I want," Anna admitted.

"Mom I was planning on leaving tomorrow. Do you want me to hang around a little longer?"

"No, you should get home to your family. I'm a big girl, I can handle this on my own." Robin smiled and leaned closer to her mom when she's ready Anna will tell her what all is going on. For now, it was clear she was still trying to figure that out for herself.

...

Anna knew Robin had plans to go out for dinner with her father this evening so she was a little surprised when Robert texted her. 'Join us tonight. Just me you and Robin.'

'Robert is that a good idea?'

'I said I'd wait I am'

Anna thought about how she should respond. If it was even a good idea to go out with him at the moment. 'Maybe, that's the best I can do'

"I understand' Anna smiled reading that, she was glad that even with the things he's been saying. The flirting they've both been doing Robert is not pressuring her. Anna decided she had to try and talk to Finn, this fighting needed to stop. She got her things then left for the hospital.

When she got there she went straight to Finn's office he called for her to come in when she knocked. "I think we need to talk," she said as she walks in.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, we can't move forward if we aren't even talking to each other. This needs to be worked out."

"Are you saying you want our relationship to work out or that we need to decide how to end it?"

Had he really been thinking about ending their relationship? Was it so bad that he didn't even want to try working on this? "I think we need to talk. We need to know what the other person wants."

"I think I know that already."

"What are you saying, Finn?" Anna walked closer to his desk and leaned on the back of the chair in front of his desk.

Finn leaned back in his chair, "You kept telling me that you knew Robin was yours, that you knew Robert is her father, that you knew that. How many times did you sleep with him before he convinced you of that?"

"Wow. You really like to insult me don't you?"

"I've been listening to you. You told me I will never matter as much as Robert does. So if he wants to take you to bed am I expected to believe you'd turn him down."

"You make it sound like Robert and I must have been having an ongoing affair, what since we met?"

"That's true, so why shouldn't it sound like that?"

"I did say I will never love you the same way I love Robert. I also said he is my past."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better."

"Do you really think I've cheated on you with Robert?"

"He had some way of convincing you that you had to be Robin's parents. So what was that?"

"It's how we respond to each other. It's the connection we have to each other. It's the little things that he knows about me and my body since I am the woman he has always know."

"Knows your body?" Finn just nodded.

"Knows scars and how I got them, little imperfection and how they got there. Marks on my body that not many people have seen. Did he have to see them again to know they are still there? No."

"Do you want to sleep with him?" Finn asked suddenly.

"I'm in a relationship with you Finn."

"That didn't stop me from kissing someone else. I wanted to do that." As soon as he's said that Finn knew it was a mistake. Had he just wanted to hurt her? Was it that he wasn't sure he believed her about Robert?

Anna stood up straight, not sure what to say to that. "What are we doing? Do you want to be in a relationship with me? I have been dealing with a lot lately and if that's too much for you then you need to let me know."

"I don't know what I want."

Anna nodded not sure how to take that. If Finn didn't even know what he wanted why was she here? "Well I'm going for dinner with Robin, she's leaving tomorrow." Then Anna turned and left the office. Finn watched her leave as he weighed her non-answers. Anna did not say whether she wants to sleep with Robert or not. Just like she didn't really deny sleeping with him she didn't admit it either so he wasn't sure what to think.

...

Robin and Robert were sitting together at a table in the Metro Court when Anna walked in and joined them. "Hi, I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Robin said with a smile as Anna sat down.

"I wasn't sure how my evening was going to go but I wanted to be here and the other stuff has been taken care of so I get to join you."

"I'm glad you made it," Robert said and Anna smiled at him.

Robin knew her mom had a lot on her mind and decided that tonight she was going to make sure they talked about anything other than what Anna might be dealing with. "So you both told my kids you would come and see them soon. I want you to know I am holding you both to that." That made them both smile.

"I can't talk for your mom but I am looking forward to getting out there for a visit."

Anna shook her head, "I will be out there before you know it. There are just a few things that still need my attention."

"Good that's all I needed to know and we aren't talking about those other things tonight."

"I like how she thinks," Robert said with a grin.

"So do I," Anna agreed. True to their word they talked about family and what kind of cases Robin was working on. They talked about their friends, Robert said he was enjoying getting to see so many friends this time he's here. Robin mentioned Maxie and Peter which did bring up Peter asking for Alex's DNA but at least that didn't lead to them talking about anything Anna was still dealing with. Robin saw Liz walk in and wanted to talk to her before she left, so she excused herself.

As soon as she is walked away from the table Robert leaned forward, "Anna I want you to know that I never meant to cause you any problems. I know you're dealing with a lot and it wasn't fair for me to make that even more complicated."

Anna touched his arm, "You have done nothing wrong."

"Anna, I think we both know that's not completely true."

"Robert, you've been there for me when I really needed you. That is all that matters."

"Alright," Robert looked up to see Robin walking back over with Liz. They had already finished eating so Liz joined them for a drink. After another ten minutes, Robert excused himself to let the ladies have some time alone.

When Anna and Robin got back to Anna's they were both laughing. It had been a nice evening and they had both enjoyed themselves. It had been a long day and Anna was ready to head up to bed. She was going to see Robin off tomorrow so she was hoping to have a nice morning together. They said goodnight then went to their rooms. Anna had expected Finn to be here but in a way wasn't surprised that he wasn't.

...

Finn had wanted time to think about his and Anna's conversation but when Chase texted to tell him Anna was at the Metro Court with Robert part of him wanted to see what was going on between them. He hadn't stayed long but it was clear it was actually a family meal. They were there with Robin, odd that Chase hadn't mentioned that she was there with them. Finn realized his reaction was the strange part. As soon as he had heard Anna was with Robert he assumed it was a romantic dinner, he expected to find Robert working to win Anna over or them flirting maybe a little kissing. Why had that been the first thing he thought? Part of him wanted to blame Alex for suggesting he wasn't right for Anna but Finn was starting to believe that he knows Robert is better suited for Anna. After hearing her talk about their relationship, their love for each other Finn felt like he should give Anna some space. When he left the restaurant he went and checked in. Tomorrow he'd go get Roxie, hopefully, he'd be there when Anna was dropping Robin off.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Anna thought it was a little strange that Finn had not come home at all the night before but decide she wasn't going to worry about it. They were both struggling with their feeling and he had admitted that he didn't know what he wanted now so maybe he had just needed time to think. This morning she wanted to spend a little more time with Robin before she left. After that, she can start trying to figure out her relationship. Anna made her way down to the kitchen to find Robin already up making breakfast, "This I'm going to miss," Anna said with a smile. "Seeing you first thing in the morning is a great way to start my day."

"I like it too, so that's more reason for you to come and visit me."

"I will, I just need to figure out a few things here. I also want to help Peter, I think I need to talk to Alex and get that sample for him at least."

"Good, I think you might still be able to have a relationship with him if you want one."

"I think if he decides that's something he wants I would be open to it but I'm not going to force it. When he thought I was his mother he hadn't wanted one but who knows what will happen now."

"I guess that makes sense." While Robin cooked they continued to talk happily Robin didn't mention that fact Finn hadn't come down. She knew he wasn't here and felt her mom didn't want to talk about it. When they were done eating Robin went up to get her bags while Anna tidied up. Robin wanted to see Robert before she left so they agreed they would go to the Metro Court together.

...

Robert was glad Robin had come to see him before heading home, Anna had been with her and even though they had all talked he and Anna didn't get to talk to each other. He needed to know what was going on but knew he had to give her time. She didn't seem to mind the things he had been saying, at least he didn't think she did. She has been flirting with him and that was not normal for them, he flirts she pretends that she's annoyed.

After seeing them he had bumped into Laura again and they had gone for lunch together. She could tell that there was something bothering him but wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. As they walked out of Kelly's Laura turned to him, "We can talk about whatever is on your mind."

"We just spent all of lunch talking about you and your problems, what makes you think somethings bothering me?" he asked with a smile.

"Because I know you Scorpio," she grinned back.

"There's just a lot on my mind. I thought helping Anna get answers would help everyone. That isn't exactly what happened. There are still things that need to be answered and I just hope it happens soon."

Laura stopped and looked at him, "Robert, what's going on? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Robert turned and hugged her, "I don't have anything to tell you. If that changes we can sit and talk but for now, there is nothing that needs to be said."

Laura studied his face and could tell he was telling her what he was comfortable with, "Alright, walk with me for a little while before I have to get to a meeting." Robert offered her his arm and they turned and walked away together. Her old friend was struggling with his feelings, that was becoming clear to her. This involved Anna so she was starting to understand that might be why he doesn't want to talk about it.

...

When Anna had gone back to her place after dropping off Robin she was surprised to see Roxie was gone. She'd checked the closet and found that Finn had picked up all his clothing as well. Had he really moved out without even talking to her? She had tried to talk to him, should she have told him that yes she had kissed Robert? Would that have made any difference? He'd said he'd kissed someone, was that true or had he been trying to see how she would react? How had this gone so badly so quickly?

Anna decided she wasn't going to think about Finn right now. If he wants to run away while she's not home and not talk to her she doesn't need to worry about him right now. Instead, Anna decided she should do what she can to help Peter. She had not meant to be cruel about how sure she was that she wasn't his mother but knew he may have felt that way. By at least getting him the answers he wanted they might at least be able to have some kind of relationship in the future. Anna called Frisco to see if he could set up a meeting for her with Alex at Steinmore.

Anna had only been off the phone for about ten minutes when she got a text from Robert.

'Why do you want to talk to Alex?'

She smiled, that was fast. It hadn't taken Frisco long to rat her out to Robert. 'Meet me for coffee.'

'Come to my room'

Why not she thought, 'Be there soon'

...

Anna got off the elevator and turned towards Robert's room. On the way over she had been trying to figure out why Frisco would have called Robert. She knocked and waited for him to answer. Robert opened the door, "Come on in. Sorry no drink this time," he said as she walked in.

"That's alright, I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment."

"So why do you want to talk to Alex?" Robert asked as he sat down.

"I want to help Peter get some answers. He came over and asked if I could get a DNA sample from her. I think he just wants to know for sure that yes Alex is his mother. He might want her to explain why she gave him up or he might just want to know that the test is accurate. I don't know but I feel like I at least owe him that much."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"What, why do you think you're coming with me?"

"Why do you think Frisco called me? Looks like we're partners on this one," he said with a smile.

"How did you arrange this Scorpio?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is Frisco called and said he wanted me to go with you when you went to meet with Alex or he wasn't going to arrange it."

Anna nodded, maybe it was just her old friend looking out for her and wanting her to have someone there he trusted to do that. "Fine, Frisco said he'd call after he's made the arrangements. Now can I have a drink?"

"I guess." He could tell something had happened since he'd seen her this morning. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Drink first." Robert smiled and got up to get them both a drink. Once Anna had hers she looked at Robert, "He packed up his things and took his dragon while I was dropping off Robin."

"Finn moved out?"

"I guess, I haven't talked to him since yesterday when he told me he wasn't sure what he wanted. That was before I joined you and Robin for dinner."

"Anna."

"This isn't your fault."

"But I've been in the way, I been there when it probably should have been him."

"You were the one I wanted there. You were the one I needed. Robert, if you hadn't been here I don't even know what I would have been thinking."

There was so much he had wanted to say to her but it didn't seem like this was the right time now. "I think you should know I'd still like to talk but I know today isn't the time for it."

"Thank you." She finished her drink then got up. "I think I should get out of here." She looked at him and felt that pull, she wanted to kiss him but this was not the time. He got up and walked to the door with her. "I'll call you and yes we still need to have that talk," she said with a smile as she turned to leave.

Anna was almost at the elevator when she saw Finn in the hallway in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?" she called out to him.

He turned towards her, had she just gotten off the elevator or was she coming from one of the room. What were the chances he was on the same floor as Scorpio? "I could ask you the same thing."

"I was talking to my partner about our next assignment."

"Partner? You're going to tell me now you and Scorpio are working together."

"According to the director we are on this next matter that needs our attention." Anna folded her arms in front of her, "So you just pack up and leave? You couldn't even talk to me first."

"What is there to say? I don't think it's working."

"So you just run away?"

"I think we need to take a little time to figure out what we both want." Anna just nodded waiting to see if he would say anything else. "You know I'm not the man you want."

"You've decided that for me. That's why you waited until I took Robin to the airport to pick up your things? I think you're right, we need time apart. Can I have the key to my place?"

"I just want a little time."

"And I want to know that you aren't just gonna show up whenever you want." Finn reached into his pocket then took the key off the key ring. "Thank you." Anna turned and pressed the elevator button when the doors opened she got on without looking back at Finn. Anna was so annoyed with Finn she could scream. Now she wanted to get drunk but the person she wanted to drink with was back on that floor. The problem was that is also where Finn was and all she wanted to do was get as far away from him as she could. As she stepped off the elevator she smiled and pulled out her phone, 'I want to drink, meet me at the Floating Rob'

Robert looked at the text, she had just left so why does she want to meet? 'Are you buying?'

Anna laughed, 'Only one way to find out' she smiled and put her phone away certain that she'd be seeing him before long. She was about to leave but thought she might as well wait for him. Within ten minutes he was downstairs in the lobby, "What took you so long?" she asked with a smile as she walked over.

Robert smiled at her, "I didn't realize you were waiting."

"I thought about going home, I thought about going back up to your room. One seemed lonely, one seemed like a bad idea. Come get drunk with me, for tonight let's not talk about what we're feeling. For tonight be my friend."

"That I can do." Anna had just admitted that yes she is feeling the same things he is. Tonight she needs a friend and that would always be what he is. "Did you drive here? Should we leave it here or at the Floating Rib because you aren't driving later?"

"We'll leave it there, I just want to get there and start drinking." Robert offered her his arm, Anna smiled and took it then they left together.

...

Finn was actually surprised that Anna demanded her house key back. He wanted time to figure out what he was feeling, what he wanted. To do that he thought he needed space. He called Chase but he was busy with a case so he'd called Alexis. She had told him she had just finished what she was working on so she would come and see him. He could tell she was confused when he told her he was in Room 825 at the Metro Court but was glad she didn't question that on the phone.

When she knocked Finn went and answered the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she walked in.

"I packed up my things this morning, I wanted time to think. When Anna found out she demanded I give back the key to her house."

"What do you mean when she found out?"

"I may have left without telling her."

"What are you doing? Do you want to throw away your relationship?"

"I am so confused Alexis. Anna asks me why I think things and I don't know I can't answer her. She tells me things I don't want to know about her and Robert then wonders why that might upset me."

"What has she told you?" Alexis walked further into the room and sat down. Clearly, Finn needs someone to get him thinking straight.

"Well, apparently they knew Robin is theirs and Peter couldn't be her because Robert was the first man she had sex with."

"And that affects your relationship how?"

Finn sat down as well, good point Alexis he thought. "She loves me but not the same way she loves him."

"Yeah, and up until this morning, you were the man she was living with. I think that meant she wanted to be with you."

"If Peter isn't hers then her telling me about him doesn't mean the same thing."

"She told you what she believed was a very painful secret. Yeah, it turned out it wasn't about her but does that change what it meant when she told you?"

Finn runs his hand through his hair, "I've made a mess of this."

"Yeah."

Finn got up and started pacing. "Alexis the other night, I wanted that to happen. You might think I was just using you to get back at Anna. That wasn't why I kissed you."

"Finn I don't think we should talk about that right now."

"I know there's something going on between Robert and Anna. I think I'm acting like this because I don't want to be hurt when she leaves me for him."

"Finn, do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

Alexis stood up and walked over to Finn, she put her hand on his chest. "You should really talk to her. At least try again before you make a decision you are going to regret."

"That is good advice and I guess I should take it."

She patted his chest, "Yes you should. Go talk to her. If you need to talk later you know where I'll be."

...

When they got back to Anna's they stumbled through the door arm in arm laughing. Anna wasn't even sure what they had been talking about on the way there but they had laughed a lot. They wandered into the sitting room and fell onto the couch, "Thank you, that was what I needed tonight."

"Glad I could help sweety." They were sitting beside each other so Robert put his arm around her shoulder. "Drunken therapy just one of the services I offer."

"I'm glad." Anna leaned a little closer, "You know you could have saved me a lot of trouble if you'd come back after Bern."

"Ouch." He closed his eyes and pulled her a little loser for a moment.

She gave him a little shove, "Just like you could have saved me from the heartache that I went through because of Duke."

"I think I've caused you a lot of heartaches."

"Shhh, that's different."

Robert nodded, "OK." He kissed the top of her head, "I didn't think you felt the same way when I came back." Anna turned and looked at him, "Robin's wedding."

"Oh, yeah I was still a little annoyed then, sorry."

"Anna I really want to stay here. I want to hold you but I think I should go."

Anna looked at him, even drunk they were both trying to ignore what was happening between them. "Yeah, I guess you should." Their eyes locked and Robert reached up and touched her cheek. "Go, it can't happen tonight, not like this," Anna said then put her head down.

"Alright, Luv." Robert got up and left, she was right it couldn't be tonight.

...

Finn had taken Alexis advice and gone to Anna's to talk to her. She wasn't there so decided to wait for her to get home. Watching her and Robert when they got to Anna's it was clear why she wanted her key back. They had clearly enjoyed themselves tonight. Once they were inside Finn left, he needed to yell at someone and since Alexis was the one that sent him there she was the one that got to hear just how wrong she had been.

Alexis went to answer the pounding at her door. "Thanks! Great advice!" Finn said as he barged in.

Alexis turned watching him. "What happened?"

"Oh, I took your advice. I went to Anna's to talk to her. She wasn't home when I got there so I waited."

"Good."

"I waited and got to watch her and Robert get out of a car together laughing and hanging off of each other. They went inside together, even opening the door they were hanging off each other."

"Were they drunk by chance?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"How long did Robert stay there?"

"I don't know, I left right after they got there."

"So you abruptly move out without telling her. Do you think maybe she needed a friend to talk to?"

"So they went out drinking. Yeah and that won't lead to anything."

"Finn, you have no idea what's going on."

"Yeah but I do. I've known for a while and if Anna wants to be with Robert I am not going to stand in her way."

Alexis closed her eyes and exhaled, "I really think you're making a mistake."

"No, I'm not. I know it's time to walk away." He turned to Alexis, "It's time to walk and go after something else."

"Why are you talking like this? Why are you willing to throw away what you and Anna have?"

"What do we have? A few nice memories? Some fun times? It was nice but maybe it isn't what's right for me after all." Finn walked towards her, "We were nice, it was easy. I liked being with you."

"Yeah, but you picked Anna."

"I made a mistake."

"Finn, you're just upset. You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Alexis, admit it you wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you the other night. Tell me you aren't thinking about it right now."

He was right but he also wasn't really acting like himself. Finn is the kind of nice guy Alexis should be with but that doesn't mean she should start something with him the moment he breaks up with Anna. Had they even actually broken up? Alexis took a step back from Finn, "I can't tell you that but that doesn't mean we can act on this."

"Alexis, don't we deserve to have a little fun?" Finn pulled her into his arm and kissed her. Neither one held back this time, desire fuelled their passion. All rational thought left them as they started removing each other's clothing. Nothing was said as their need for each other took over. Finn leads her over to the couch pulling her down onto his lap. This was a dance they'd done before and they both felt this was what they needed. As the pace quicken, they clung to each other as they rode out the wave of their shared release. Nothing was said as Alexis led Finn up to her bedroom. If this was a one-night thing they were going to enjoy themselves.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Anna woke up in the morning with another slight hangover. With a smile, she thought what is it about Robert being in town, that this seemed to keep happening. She stretched in bed thinking about the night before, they had enjoyed themselves and drunk more than they should but at least they didn't do anything that they might not be ready for or that might be regretted. Yesterday had been a pretty shitty day, but at least last night had been entertaining and she had a wonderful time with Robert.

Anna got up hoping that she might hear back from Frisco today. It would be nice if she knew when she could talk to Alex. Anna did feel like she owes it to Peter to help him, it seemed like the least she could do. Anna started getting ready for the day, a smile on her face. She realized she felt very relaxed this morning. She wasn't thinking about DNA results, she wasn't wondering when the next fight with Finn would happen. Maybe Finn moving out had been the right thing for him to do, maybe they just needed a little space for now. If they weren't fighting all the time maybe they can actually talk about why they're fighting. Anna sighed, maybe it was good that he'd moved out because he wasn't who she needed and she was starting to realize that. Anna knew there was a lot she needed to think about.

...

Finn woke up next to Alexis, there were questions in his head but he didn't regret being here. He didn't feel like he should try sneaking out before she woke up. Had this been the right thing to do? Maybe not. Was he sorry that he was here? No. Had he used Alexis? Maybe but he didn't really think that was why he had come here. He did like her, he was attracted to her. Last night he had told her they had been nice when they were together and he had meant that. He sat up in bed then started to get up and get dressed.

Alexis lay in bed watching him, not sure what to say. Last night had been amazing but she knew it shouldn't have happened. He had just left Anna, yeah they've been fighting but she couldn't help but feel that Finn wasn't actually happy about the break-up. He had left, he's moved out and he'd been the one that came here to her but only after he was convinced he had seen Anna take Robert back to her place. Had this been payback for that? What had they done? Yet again impulsiveness had gotten her into a situation that she might regret. Alexis let him finish getting dressed before getting out of bed not sure how she felt this morning about what they had done.

When Alexis walked into her living room Finn was still there. "Good morning."

"Hi," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

Finn walked over to her, "I didn't want to leave without talking to you. Alexis, I don't know what this means but I want you to know I don't regret it." He leaned in and kissed her cheek then turn and left. Alexis watched him as he left. What had she done, she thought with a sigh.

...

Robert didn't know what he was going to do today but knew he needed to get out and get some fresh air, maybe a cup of coffee. Something to help clear his head. He was just about at Kelly's when he saw Anna. "Good morning."

Anna looked over at him and smiled, "Good morning. How's your head this morning?"

"In need of coffee. I see you needed some as well."

"It's tea but yeah. Why is it I have had two slight hangovers since you've been here?"

Robert moved a little closer, "I think you know why." Anna went to step back from him but Robert reached for her hand. "We need to drink so we don't act on what we both want."

"Robert," she turned and put her hand on his chest.

"I know you feel it too. I want to take you in my arms, I want to kiss you." He reached up and touched her cheek.

Anna closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't even know where Finn and I stand, how can I be thinking about any of that with you?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, "You know I'm thinking about it too. You know I want that but we can't not right now."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that." Robert leaned in and whispered, "I have wanted to kiss you again since that day at your house. I've wanted to do more actually." He kissed her cheek then smiled at her.

She was smiling at him, for weeks she'd been thinking about that kiss and how she had responded to him. "I'm glad you're thinking about nice things, fun things." She bit her lip then turned and walked away, leaving him smiling after her.

Chase watched Robert turn and walk towards Kelly's after Anna walked away. Why was it he kept finding those two together? He had heard most of what they had said this time and it appeared he had been wrong about them. They admitted that they wanted things to happen but apparently, so far nothing had. Again there had been lots of touching, and it was clear they were interested in there being more between them but they hadn't crossed that line. This was something he might want to pass on to Finn since he was the one that told him they were sleeping together. If Finn's making choices based on the fact he thinks Anna is cheating on him with Robert he should know that isn't happening. Before Chase could think about talking to Finn he got called into work, a new case for him to work on.

...

Anna was impressed by how quickly the arrangements had been made, they would be leaving this evening and meet with Alex tomorrow. Depending on how this all went they should only be gone a couple of days. She better let Robert know they had travel plans later today. She pulled out her phone to call him, "Hey Scorpio," she said when he answered.

"What's up?"

"We're leaving this evening, Frisco got us in to see Alex tomorrow."

"Alright, what time is our flight?"

"It's at 5:40. Hopefully, this doesn't take that long and we're back here soon."

"I wouldn't mind if we were away for a couple of days," he smiled as he said it.

"We'll be working Scorpio," she grinned.

"Yeah, I do my best work with you."

Anna knew he was no longer talking about work. "See you later," she said the ended the call a smile on her face.

Robert was grinning when he was done on the phone. "Should I assume you have to leave?" Mac asked.

"I have time to visit. Tell me about your trip." Robert was over at Mac and Felicia's, they had just got back the night before.

"It was good, there were a few times I think Sean was confused as to why I was there instead of Frisco but mostly it was good. He spent a lot of time talking to Felicia, they would talk about old times," Mac told him. "What's been going on here? Did that DNA matter get straighten out?"

"Yeah, mostly. Robin is mine and Anna's daughter. Peter is not Anna's but is closely related but he wants to know that for sure so he asked Anna if she could get a sample of her DNA and that is why Anna and I are heading out of town tonight."

"Finn's gonna love that," Mac scoffed.

"I don't think he gets to have an opinion. He moved out yesterday, he couldn't even be bothered to talk to Anna before he did."

"What? What happened while we were away?"

Robert told Mac about Finn and Anna fighting because of Finn's thought on the matter of whose mother she is and the attitude that went along with it. Robert said he wasn't sure exactly what had lead to Finn being upset enough to move out but from what Anna had told him it had sounded like Finn didn't know what he wants now.

"We missed a lot in ten days. Um, you didn't have anything to do with why they were fighting did you, bro?"

"Not the way I think you're thinking. I was able to remind Anna we knew Robin was ours while Finn was trying to convince her that Peter had to be hers but that there was no way we could be sure about Robin."

"That sounds crazy, why was he talking like that?"

"I have no idea."

"Can I asked you how you were so sure?" Mac hoped Robert hadn't done something that Finn would have been right to be upset about.

"Anna's cheekbones are not exactly the same, I know where that slight imperfection is on her right side. I caused it, Anna was injured by me while she was pregnant with Robin."

"So, by feeling that, what is it a dent? You knew she was the woman you knew then."

"I guess that's what it is. Where the bone healed you can feel that. I don't know what Anna was telling Finn or why he didn't want to believe her but even after Anna had the results they were still fighting."

"So you flirting with Anna hasn't been a problem?" Mac asked knowingly.

Robert smiled at him, "I don't know."

"I know you're usually subtle around other people but you aren't always. Have you been doing private flirting?" Mac asked with a smile he knew Robert still had feelings for Anna.

"What are you suggesting?" Robert asked acting hurt.

"You and Anna, unfinished business that you both don't talk about but I think you're both interested in. She flirts too, not as much but I've seen it."

"I don't know if that has had any bearing on what is happening between her and Finn."

Mac just nodded, he knew Robert was being honest. "Alright, well hopefully Felicia gets back before you have to leave. I think she said she had something for Anna from Tiffany. If you're heading out of town for a few days maybe you can pass it along."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing her before I go," Robert said glad that the conversation was no longer about him and Anna. Then Mac told him a little more about their visit with Sean and Tiffany while they waited for Felicia.

...

Robert still wasn't exactly sure why Anna wanted to talk to Alex but he knew he wanted to be there. He wondered if he would have a chance to talk to her, to find out why she wanted Anna to think they had slept together when he knew they had never even met. They met at the airport, both ready for a quick trip. Even though Robert wanted to kiss her the moment he saw her, he didn't. Anna was still dealing with a lot and he didn't think she really knew what going on between her and Finn. Robert was willing to wait and see what might happen, she had told him she is thinking about them too so he felt he could wait.

They hadn't talked much on their flight, Robert had given Anna the letter from Tiffany but she said she'd read it later. They both seemed content to just sit quietly together, Anna's head on his shoulder. After they were checked in Robert went to get them something to eat, hoping to find someplace that was still open. While he was out Anna took the letter out and smiled, why hadn't she just texted me she wondered. She sat down and opened it;

Anna, my dear friend I know I could have called you or texted but I thought you might actually read all of this and really hear what I'm saying this way. Anna I want you to be happy, I want you to have good things and I want you to have love. I know you are involved with someone and I'm sure he's very nice. When you talk about Dr. Finn it seems like you do care for him, maybe you even love him. But Anna ask yourself is he who you see spending the rest of your life with?

While you were here with Robert I couldn't help but notice that you two are the same as you always were. You care for each other, you worry about each other. You could tell when he needed your support and you were there for him. I talked to Robert about what you've been dealing with and he is worried about you. I don't know if he'll tell you that but he is. Robert doesn't want anything that Alex might have done to you cause any more pain.

Anna, I don't even think you notice it but the way you and Robert are together would make other people assume you are a couple. You know that in the past it has even been questioned by people you're involved with. Does this Dr. Finn understand the relationship you have with Robert? I know you will sometimes try to push Robert away, keep him at arm's length. I think you do that because you know if you let him get to close then you'll have to admit you still have feelings for him. I think you try to play down just how important he really is to you. How does Finn feel about Robert's place in your life? Does he know about the lingering feelings you both have?

I am not trying to tell you who you should be with, I would never do that. I just want to make sure you are with the person that will make you truly happy. I am slowly losing the love of my life and I would give anything for more time with him. Since I know that cannot happen I am trying to make sure every day he knows I love him and that he is the one person that makes me happy. Don't waste what time you have left only being satisfied with the life you have. Be happy, be loved, be cherished. I want the very best for you.

I love you darling, Tiff

There was a tear in Anna's eye when she was done reading. It touched her heart that Tiff wanted to give her a little advice and had reached out to her. Leave it to her friends to team up to send her a message like this. She smiled wondering if Felicia knew what was in the letter. Had they been talking about her during their visit? It seemed clear that Tiffany thought Anna should at least consider Robert as the man she should be with. Had Felicia somehow know about the recent fighting with Finn and was that what had led to this letter? She folded it and put it back in the envelope. "Oh Tiff, I don't know what I'm doing right now, but you're right I deserve to be happy." She got up and put the letter away. Tiffany had been right, on the phone or in a text Anna wouldn't have really taken to heart what Tiff was telling her. Now she just had to figure out what was going to make her happy. Who, was going to make her happy.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Anna and Robert walked into Stienmore for their appointment to see Alex. Earlier they had agreed that Anna could talk to her alone first as much as Robert didn't like it he had finally agreed. "What all are you going to talk to her about?" Robert asked as they waited.

"Well, the main thing is for the sample. I also want to see if she'll tell me why she did it. Any of it, why let me think I had a child with Faison."

"Anna, do you really think she'll tell you that?"

"No, I guess not. I will ask her why she felt the need to make me doubt you."

Robert turned to her, "Doubt me?"

"I mean, doubt us. Why did she suggest she knew you?"

"Does that matter?" Robert moved a little closer.

Anna smiled at him, "No maybe not but I will still ask." They had basically eaten then gone to sleep last night. Anna hadn't told him what was in Tiff's letter and he hadn't asked but she had to admit she had been thinking a lot about what it said. She put her hand on his chest and leaned a little closer, "I hated thinking you had sex with her." Robert reached up and touched her hair letting it fall through his fingers. "Robert, did you mean it when you said you're still mine?" He looked in her eyes, and lean in.

"Agent Devane the prisoner is being brought in," a guard said as he opened the door. They were in the observation room and they looked up to see Alex being lead into the adjoining room.

Anna turned and took a deep breath, settling her nerves and walked through the door, Robert went to the window to watch. The guard locked the door after Anna was inside. "I'm sure you think you can tell them apart but we aren't taking any chances if something strange happens in there," the guard said to Robert.

"I can, but I understand the precautions. Just when I want to go in you had better let me in there."

"Yes, I was told that I had to do that as well."

"Good." Then Robert pressed the intercom button so he could listen to Anna and Alex.

"Anna, it is so good to see you again. Did you miss me already?" Alex said as Anna sat down across from her.

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to find out there were four planted missions in my head?"

Alex just smiled, "Did you have fun finding them? Oh, it must have taken days going through all of those old case files to find them."

Anna hadn't even thought about how long Robert worked to find them actually but she wasn't gonna give Alex the pleasure of responding to that. "I'm here on behave of your son actually. You know the one you wanted me to believe was mine."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well if you don't then you should have no problem giving him what he asked me to get, a DNA sample."

"Use yours, it'll be close enough."

"We did that already. My test done with Robert and Robin showed that yes, Robert and I are her parents. The one for Peter Faison and I oddly did not say that Peter is my son."

"You tested your own daughter," Alex asked with a laugh.

"That was only to make Peter happy so he would agree to the test."

"Oh Anna, you keep telling yourself that. You needed to know because what if Robert was her father but you weren't her mother. Have you found him and asked him about our time together? He really is a wonderful lover."

Nope don't let her get to you, Anna told herself. "We've talked," was all she said. "So I would like your permission to take the DNA sample. It's the least you can do for your son."

"Fine." Alex acted like it was an annoyance that Anna was here for something so trivial. Anna got up and took the sample then sat back down again. "Is there something else? Seem like a long way to come just to get something anyone here could have acquired for you."

"Peter does want to know why you gave him up. I told him what I believed but he doesn't know if he can believe that. I think he is going to try to contact you." Alex remained quiet so Anna continued. "Were the mind games just for your entertainment?"

"I knew you were going to turn me in but I wanted my vision back. Why shouldn't I have had a little fun before getting locked away?"

"It was fun for you to make people doubt what they were sure of?"

Alex leaned forward, "Oh, is Finn doubting if he's enough for you. He was fun to mess with I could tell he already had his doubt, I just made him more aware of them," she said with a smile.

"You find entertainment in this."

Alex was watching Anna then she smiled, "Oh, it isn't what I said to Finn that bothering you. Does he know you are still in love with Robert?"

"What Finn knows doesn't matter."

"So no." Alex smiled again, "Where is Robert? Are you hiding him from me?" Alex leaned forward on the table, "Oh, Anna doesn't like to share her toys."

Anna was trying very hard to not smack that smug look off of Alex's face. She put both hands on the table then smiled at Alex. "I know you're lying."

"Dude, are they talking about you?" the guard asked.

"Open the door." Robert walked in when the door was opened. With his head down he walked over to Anna put one hand on the back of her chair the other on the table. Without looking at Alex, he leaned down and whispered, "The answer to your last question is yes." Anna nodded, "I will always be yours," she nodded again. "Let her wonder what we might be talking about. Oh, this skirt you're wearing, you should wear it more. I could watch you in it all day. Now ask her something about me."

Alex sat watching the two people now in front of her. Who was this guy he had come in and bent to talk to Anna so quickly Alex hadn't even seen his face? What was he telling her? Why was he even here?

Robert still hadn't moved when Anna asked Alex, "Did Robert tell you how he got the scar on his inner right thigh?"

"Are you trying to trick? We both know he doesn't have a scar there."

Alex watched as Anna moved her hand and ran it up the leg of the man standing beside her. They must be close because he didn't flinch as Anna's hand moved further up his leg. "Even through his jeans, I can feel it." If he gets to have a little fun so does she, Anna thought.

"You might be feeling something else soon," he whispered then stood up straight and looked at Alex.

"He was 17, he wiped out while surfing and got cut by some coral."

Robert held out his hand, "Robert Scorpio, nice to meet you."

Alex looked up at him, "You know each other that well? You think I couldn't fool you?"

"I know you couldn't. I know things about Anna no one else does. Things you wouldn't know, things you couldn't fake."

"Fine we've never met," Alex admitted. Seeing him in the flesh is so much better than the pictures, Anna did have very good taste in men.

"Why did you need Anna to believe she had a child with Faison? What are you hiding?" Robert asked still standing beside Anna.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"You must have had some knowledge of Anna and Faison's relationship. Why would you want her to think she had a child with the man that has ruined her life so many times? I know you must have a reason for doing that to her."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You're scared people are going to find out you're Peter's mother. You tried to protect him by giving him away but that didn't work. Now you've tried to hide him by making Anna believe she is his mother. Why? What are worried about coming out? What is it that people can't know?" Robert asked.

"I'm done talking, guard. You have the sample you wanted I'd like to go back to my suite now," she said with a smile. "The view isn't great but what are you going to do?" Guards came in from behind Alex then escorted her out of the room.

Anna stood up and smiled at Robert, "I guess we got what we expected. I really didn't think she would tell me anything."

"Yeah, but we aren't leaving until tomorrow. Tonight you're stuck with me."

"I can handle that." They walked over to the door waiting to be let out. Once it opened they left.

...

Finn wanted to talk to Alexis, he felt they at least had to talk about what had happened. When he called her Alexis agreed to meet him at Charlie's. Finn walked in and saw Alexis talking to Julian so he walked over. "Thanks, Julian, I'm sure Kristina will be back soon and will want to still have a job when she is." She turned to Finn, they might as well get this conversation over with. "Hi, let's go sit. What's going on?"

"Um, I was going to ask you the same thing. Is everything OK with Kristina?"

"I think it will be. My girls are all causing their own drama in my life but nothing I can't handle at the moment."

"K, that's good." Once they were sitting Finn took a moment to say anything. "Alexis, I am very confused at the moment. I really enjoyed myself the other night but I was upset and I don't want you to think I used you."

"Finn, we're both adults. We made that choice together."

"Right." Finn didn't say anything else right away.

"Are you telling me you're going back to Anna? Is that why you wanted to talk?"

"I don't even know where Anna is. What I wanted to talk about is that I don't know what I want."

"You just ended a relationship. That's understandable."

"Alexis, I may not have actually ended that relationship. Yeah, I moved out but we never actually broke up. Neither of us said it was over," Finn admitted.

"Oh!" Alexis already knew she had behaved rashly the other night but until right now she hadn't regretted it.

"I do think it's over, I get the feeling Anna doesn't want me coming back. Now I've pulled you into this when I don't even know for sure where I stand with her."

Just then Chase and Willow walked in, when she walked over to a table of their own Chase walked over to Finn. "Um, look I need to tell you something." He pulled out a chair and sat with them. "I may have been wrong about something I told you."

"I don't think I'm going to like this," Finn said dryly.

"I may have led you to believe something was going on but yesterday morning I overheard a conversation that made it clear two parties hadn't done something I led you to believe they had."

"What?" It was actually Alexis that spoke.

Chase looked at her then back at Finn, "They flirt and stuff but from what I heard they both seem to understand they can't cross that line."

"You can not be serious," Alexis got up and stormed out of Charlie's.

Finn watched her then turned to his brother, "Yeah, she didn't need names to know who you were talking about."

"Why did she leave?"

"We may have crossed that line."

"Oh, and I show up and tell you, oh."

"Yeah, I have been a complete idiot and I think that has cost me Anna. Now I may have also messed up things between Alexis and I."

"You and Alexis?"

"We are friends, we lean on each other when we need support. We dated for a little while before Anna and I started dating. The other night we slept together again."

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"Other than messing everything up I have no idea."

...

After they had eaten Anna and Robert went to her room for a nightcap. Robert had picked up a bottle of wine and now he had put on some music. He brought over their glasses then sat down beside her. "Anna, I think we really need to talk."

"I know that."

"What would you say if I admitted this scares me?"

"It would make me feel better actually." She took a sip of her wine. "This is us, Robert. What happens if we try and we can't make it work?"

"Anna if we take a chance I know we'd stay together."

"But how long until something rips us apart?"

"That's what scares me," Robert told her. He took her hand, "Anna I have wanted to give us another chance for a long time. Since you came out of the sky and kicked me in the head really," he told her with a grin. "I just don't know if I can go through losing you again."

Anna got up, needing to put a little space between them. "Robert, I don't even know if I'm single. Yeah, Finn moved out but does that mean he ended our relationship?"

"Anna, please tell me what you're thinking."

"Of course I want another chance at us but can we actually try?" She put her head back and Robert got up and walked over to her. "I want what keeps getting taken away," she said as he stepped up to her.

Robert put one hand on her low back and she smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder and took his other hand. They started swaying to the music. "Enough talking for tonight, let's just enjoy this time together," Robert said as Anna put her head on his shoulder.

Oh how she loves this man, it felt so right being this close to him. For tonight this was all she needed, time in his arms. Anna didn't know how long they had been dancing when she moved her other hand to his neck. When she did his free hand started playing with her hair. She tilted her head back enjoying his touch. When his lips brushed past hers she kissed him lightly. "You are so beautiful," he said then kissed her tenderly. Slowly his hand slid down the side of her face then to her lower back. It was Anna's turn to run her fingers through his hair just over his ear, then she smiled thinking about when he had a lot more hair. Robert was watching her and when she smiled he leaned in and kissed her again. He was being so tender, they knew what was going on. What this could lead too but neither one seemed like they wanted to do more than this.

Anna didn't know when it became more kissing than dancing but even though she was really enjoying this she leaned back in Robert's arms and looked up into his eyes. "I think we should say good night. This has been a truly wonderful evening."

"But we need to stop before we go too far." She nodded then Robert put his hand on her cheek, he kissed once more, then took her hand and walked to the door. Before he opened the door he turned to her, "Anna think about this, think about if you're willing to try. I might be scared but it will be worth it to be able to call you mine again." He kissed her tenderly then left her room. Anna sighed, a smile on her face. This had been a wonderful evening in the arms of the man she has always loved. With a smile still on her face, she went to start getting ready for bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

They had an early flight back to Port Charles so Anna wasn't surprised when she heard someone knock at her door first thing in the morning. She opened the door then smiled seeing Robert there with breakfast for them. "I thought you might like something before our flight."

She pulled the room service cart into the room. "Thank you."

Robert walked in and once the door was closed he turned to Anna. He reached for her hand, when she smiled at him Robert pulled her into his arms. "Good morning." He kissed her and Anna put her arms around him holding him close. This wasn't like the kisses they'd shared the night before. The desire for each other was growing as the passions intensified. Anna moaned in his arms then leaned back both of them breathing heavily. "I wanted to kiss you like that last night."

She smiled and stroked his cheek, "We should eat."

"Anna, we'll figure this out. I thought about this a lot after I left last night. I just need to know you want this too."

"That kiss didn't tell you I want this too. I have to talk to Finn but you're the one I want in my life." Anna smiled, "You get that, I really I want to show you something." Robert took the covers off their breakfast and poured them both a cup of coffee as Anna got something out of her bag. "I think you should read this." She handed Tiffany's letter to him. "I think we may have been the subject of a few of their conversations." As they started to eat Robert read Tiffany's letter, when he was done he smiled at Anna. "That letter made me really think about what I want. It was written with love and I knew she just wants me to have what will make me truly happy. Robert did I tell you Finn accused us of having an affair. Well, maybe it was just sex but still."

"Does he listen to you at all when you talk? You are a lot of things, a cheater isn't one of them."

"No, that's why I have to talk to Finn when we get back. He needs to know that he and I are finished."

Robert smiled at her again, "We're doing this then? We're going to give us another chance?"

Anna looked up at him a bit her lip, "I want to."

"Good, I want that too," he said with a grin. "Now we better finish eating so we don't miss out flight."

...

Sitting in his office Finn had a lot on his mind. A lot had happened in the last few days and somehow during that time, he may have thrown away his relationship with Anna. Finn wasn't sure where Anna had gone, it could be work-related. After hearing Chase admit that he had been wrong about Anna and Robert Finn knew he had made a terrible mistake. He had said things to Anna, he had called her a cheater. He justified going to Alexis by telling himself Anna had already picked Scorpio. That she was already with him so she couldn't expect Finn not to wander as well. Was there a way to make Anna understand why he had done this?

He had tried to talk to Alexis after she walked out of Charlie's but so far she hadn't wanted to talk to him either. At first, she said she was busy with Kristina, then she had court. Finn was sure some of that might have been true, but more than likely she just didn't want to talk to him. Why had Chase led him to believe Anna was sleeping with Robert? What had he seen that he believed that? Finn had been so confused yesterday that he left without talking to him. Maybe that's what he should do now. Until Anna got back from where ever he couldn't do anything to fix what he had done so he might as well have a little more information to work with. What was he thinking, more information? Who is he kidding? He's been acting like a total jerk, hell he moved out of her house without telling her. Can he convince her to forgive him? All she wanted was his support, his understanding and all he did was tell her she was wrong to believe what she did. He had called her so many horrible things and there may not be any way to take that all back now but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

Finn sat with he head in his hands for several minutes then he had a different thought. What if he purposely sabotaged their relationship. Anna had asked him why he needed to believe Peter was her son and he couldn't tell her why. Even now he wasn't sure why he felt that he was right about Peter. To make it even worse he may have lost a friend as well.

...

When their flight got in Anna went back to her place, Robert had told her he would call her later. Right now she wanted to drop off her things give Peter a call then she had to deal with Finn. He had called her a couple of time while she was out of town but she hadn't answered. Besides, after the decision she had made this morning Anna knew they had to talk in person.

Anna made herself some tea then called Peter, she told him she wanted to meet him today to give him the sample. There were a couple of other calls she had returned. She was about to call Finn to tell him they had to meet when there was a knock at her door. She smiled when she opened the door and saw the delivery man with flowers, red roses, she was pretty sure she knew who these were from. Once she closed the door she found the card, 'You are beautiful. You are wonderful. You are the most captivating woman I have ever known. Robert.' Anna put them in some water then picked up the card again and smiled as she read it once more.

She had just finished reading it again when there was another knock at her door so she went to answer it. When she opened the door Finn was standing there. "Hi, I'm glad you're back."

"Hello Finn, come in I was just about to call you."

Finn thought that was a good sign, at least she wanted to talk. "That was a quick trip."

"Yeah, Robert and I went to talk to Alex."

"You were with Robert?" he asked pausing to look at her.

"Yeah, when the director says I'll set up the meeting but you're going with another agent that's what you do. I told you Robert and I were working on this together."

"I think you told me you were meeting with your partner about something."

"Did you expect me to tell you every little detail right after you moved out without so much as a word to me about it?"

"Right, you have a point." Finn looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. "Anna, I've been behaving like an ass. I've been a complete jerk and I am sorry about that."

"Yes, you have been."

"Can you forgive me? I know I can make this up to you."

"Finn, even if I do forgive you I think you moving out was the right thing to do."

"With how much we've been fighting I guess it was. Now we can slowly repair what I messed up."

"No, that not what I meant and that won't be happening. I need to do what's going to make me happy and this," she gestured between them, "isn't it."

"Anna, you don't mean that."

"Yeah, I do. When I really needed support, when I was spinning crazy thoughts in my head. You let me down. Then got angry about the fact you didn't agree about the one thing I knew I could trust."

"This has been a very confusing time for all of us. You're right, I should have done better."

"Better?" Anna said. She took a deep breath then let it out, there was no point fighting with him she already knew what she wanted and this wasn't it. "You told me you didn't know what you want. You moved out while I dropped off my daughter so we couldn't even talk about it. Now you here telling me you can do better."

"Anna, I made a mistake."

"Just one?" Again she stopped herself from saying something to make this worse. "I don't want to fight. I'm done fighting with you. If you want to double check that you did get all of your things, do it now. Finn, I am making this very clear, you and I are done. I do not want to try fixing this. I don't think we should just take a break. I am not going to take you back."

"You want to end this?"

"You left, you said horrible things to me. You accused me of things I didn't do. So yes, I am ending this." She took another deep breath, "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand." Anna reached out and took his hand and put it on her right cheek. "You've touched my face, have you ever noticed this?" She moved his fingers so they were right over the mark on her cheekbone. Finn was looking at her with a confused look on his face. "He marked me before Robin was born. I was his wife. I was carrying his child. This is what's left from the explosion he caused. You need to know how Robert could be so sure. How I could be so sure. This, he touched my cheek." She let go of his hand then Anna started to turn, should she tell him about the kiss? Did it even matter now? "That's how he tenderly got me to start thinking clearly again after you felt the need to tell my family Robin isn't my child." Finn was just staring at her now, lost for words. Yup Anna thought, she's gonna do it, why the hell not? "When I asked him if he had ever been with Alex. Yes Finn, the idea of Robert being with my twin sister bothers me. I needed to know if there was any chance that maybe, just maybe that was who he met first. Robert proved in a different way that time. He told me he would know the difference, that there were things she couldn't fake. He told me if he kissed me he could prove it. One kiss, one very passionate kiss but that was all it took and that was all that happened."

"When was this?"

"The morning he came here to tell me what he found out about the memory Alex told us about. We were talking about if she could have fooled him. He said he would have noticed the differences, see the tells. Then I clarified that she meant she 'knew' him. That's when he told me what he was going to do, there is no faking the way we respond to each other. I didn't tell you this because you didn't need to know. It wasn't cheating it wasn't done to hurt anyone. It was done to prove a point."

"When you say respond you mean what exactly?"

"When I asked you if you have ever been so in love that it consumes you, that there is such a physical reaction that you feel like you needed them like you needed your next breath. When Robert and I are together that's how it is." Anna turned then looked back at Finn, "I know Robert and I touch all the time. That we sit too close, that we don't even notice when we do it. That has to be part of this, we aren't together but we still need something from each other. When he kissed me that day, it was that physical response, that need we have for each other that he needed to remind me of." Anna paused, "I know I'm not explaining this well but this is the best I can do."

"No, I think you are. I guess I should have accepted that there were reasons you believed Robert and that you weren't telling me them because you were trying to spare my feelings."

Anna felt better now that she had told Finn all of this, maybe she had to just so she didn't feel guilty now that she wants to have a relationship with Robert. "Finn you still haven't told me why you believed I had to be Peter's mother." He looked at her but didn't say anything. "You must have a reason for that."

"I felt bad for him," Finn offered as a weak excuse.

"No, the way you were acting. The things you said to me. You feeling bad for Peter doesn't excuse that."

What can he say, even now he doesn't fully understand why he was acting like that and he was the one doing it. Yeah, when he was talking to Patrick he was trying to understand how Anna could claim one child and not the other. The way they all just accepted that Robin was her child but questioned Peter bothered him, but why? Why did he still feel so certain that Peter is Anna's child? "I know this isn't an answer but I really don't know."

Anna just stared at him, was he serious? He caused fight after fight and he doesn't even have a reason. "So I was wrong to trust what I knew but you didn't even need a reason to tell me over and over that I was wrong. Yeah, you know what it's time for you to leave. Just go, get on with your life and leave me alone." Finn nodded then turned and left, there wasn't anything else he could say. There was no getting back what they had. She wanted answers and he couldn't give them to her.

...

Robert walked into the Floating Rib, Mac told him that was where he'd be. Robert didn't see his brother right away when he walked in but he did notice Alexis sitting at the bar. "For someone that doesn't drink isn't this a strange place to be hanging out?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I am willing myself not to drink but I am very tempted to. I made a big mistake and if I go home I just feel like I will stop, get a bottle then throw away my sobriety. Here with people around it doesn't seem like a foregone conclusion."

"You need to talk to someone, don't you have a sponsor?"

"I had someone that could usually talk me out of it, then I slept with him," Alexis turned to look at him, "again. So since he is the mistake I made, calling him doesn't seem like the right solution."

"Yeah, I can see how that might be a problem." Robert sat down beside her, "My way of dealing with problems often is having a drink so that's not gonna help you either."

"No." Thank god he's not going to ask who it was, Alexis thought. "There's a lot going on with my daughters so I'm not going to bother any of them. That's why I'm sitting here."

"There must be someone you can call."

"I make bad choices. So for right now I'm just gonna sit here."

"Alright, but you can't say I can't sit here with you." Alexis glanced over and saw him grin before calling the bartender over. "Got coffee?"

"Yeah." Robert held up two fingers. "Coming right up."

"You really are just a nice guy aren't you?"

Robert looked around then leaned a little closer, "Don't go telling people that. Otherwise, it confuses them when I start hitting people."

Alexis laughed and shook her head slightly, "I won't tell anyone."

"Good. What are we going to talk about while we sit here not drinking?"

"Where did you last assignment take you?"

"Well, that's boring. Stienmore, accompanying another agent who requested a meeting with a prisoner there."

"Stienmore, isn't that where Anna's sister was taken?"

"Yup and the director would only arrange it if I went with her. He's an old friend of ours and none of us like what's been done to her so he wanted to make sure Alex didn't have a chance to mess with her again. That's why I was sent with her."

"Alex didn't try to play any mind games with the two of you?"

"I think we were the ones playing the mind games by the end. She got all upset and went back to her cell but Anna already had the DNA sample for Peter and that was the main reason she was there."

"Peter wanted Alex's DNA sample?"

"Yeah, he asked Anna and she felt like she owed that to him."

Why were they sitting here talking about Anna after what she's done to her? "You must have had some very interesting assignments through the years."

"I have and most of them I can't talk about," he told her with a little grin.

"Hey, Robby you weren't gone long," Mac said as he came over.

"Nope, just a quick trip to meet my ex-sister-in-law. We didn't have lunch or anything but she seems like a peach."

"What are your plans this evening?" Mac asked with a grin ignoring Robert's remark.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you're welcome to join us for dinner." Mac looked at Alexis, "You can bring a friend if you want."

"Oh, I'm just sitting here so I don't go home and drink. Robert's just keeping me company," Alexis told him.

"You don't want to drink but you're sitting in a bar."

"I know that doesn't make sense but so far it's working for me."

"And you're OK with this guy bothering you?" Mac asked with a smile, she smiled back and nodded.

When Robert and Mac started joking around with each other Alexis let her mind wander to why she was sitting here in the first place. After thinking about it for a while she knew getting drunk wasn't going to change anything. She regrets what she had done but again drinking isn't going to fix that. Before long she was smiling listening to them pick on each other. She hadn't drunk last night and she felt like the urge to drink today had passed so she stood up. "I think I'm gonna head home."

"You sure about that?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I feel better and I'll be fine." Alexis patted Robert's shoulder then turned to leave. As she was walking out she past Anna on her way in.

Anna saw Robert sitting at the bar talking to Mac and walked over. She felt a little annoyed after talking to Finn but mostly she was just happy to have that conversation out of the way. As she walked up behind him she slid her hand up his back to his shoulder. Robert leaned back and started to turn, Anna stepped closer. She put her other hand on his shoulder, without standing up he hugged her. Anna hugged him back enjoying being in his arm. "Yeah, this is what I needed."

"Did you talk to him?" Robert asked quietly, Anna nodded. "How did that go?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Do you want to join me for dinner at Mac and Felicia's he said I could bring a friend," Robert said with a smile as he leaned back a little.

"Oh did he? Sure dinner sounds nice." They let each other go and Anna sat down beside Robert.

Robert turns back to the bar, "Alright, Mac I found a date for tonight."

"Oh she walks in gives you a hug and now you want to hang out with her."

Robert nodded with a grin, "Yeah, she seems nice." Anna laughed and leaned against Robert for a moment. He put his arm on the back of her chair, "Did you want a drink?"

"Yeah OK, then after that we should take a walk so we can talk."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad Tiff's letter was well received. I felt that would be something Tiff would do for her friends. I'm enjoying writing this story and so far the ideas and story are coming quickly. Hopefully, you all continue to enjoy it.

Chapter 29

After they were finished their drinks Mac told them to come over around 6:30 then Robert and Anna left the Floating Rib. "How'd you know where I was?" Robert asked as they started walking.

"I figured you weren't just gonna go sit in your room so I took a chance you'd be hanging out with Mac."

"You are a very smart woman."

Anna smiled up at him, "Thank you for the flowers."

"I thought it had been far too long since I had sent you flowers." Anna smiled then they walked on in silence for a while.

After they had walked for about five minutes Anna turned to him. She thought this was as good a place as any for them to talk. "In case you are interested, I am a single woman. I made it clear to Finn there was no chance we'd be getting back together."

Robert grinned, "That is something that interests me. How did it go, though?"

"I told him things I hadn't before, not to be mean or to try and hurt him. I think I just needed him to understand. I told him about us kissing, about the dent in my cheekbone. I did not tell him about you making it very clear you are still interested in me."

"Oh, you caught on to that."

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "He asked when we kissed but that was about all he said. I think he was hoping to smooth things out so we could start rebuilding our relationship so he wasn't there to fight again thankfully."

"When you called did he know why you wanted to see him?"

"I didn't call him he just showed up."

"Yeah, he was more than likely hoping to patch things up."

"Oh, and after I'd told him all that stuff I asked him again why he was so adamant that Peter had to be my son. The best he could come up with was that he felt bad for the guy." Anna started pacing, "Do you believe that?" Anna turned to look at Robert then started pacing again. "He accused us of sleeping together. He basically called me a prostitute because he thought me sleeping with Faison would all be in a day's work I guess. That's all fine because he felt bad for the guy."

"He didn't get to stay long after that did he?" Robert asked with a little grin.

"No, I told him to leave when it was clear he couldn't explain his behaviour."

"Then you came looking for Bobby to get a hug," he said in a goofy voice.

Anna smiled at him, yeah she was letting herself get worked up again. "I guess I did. I dropped off the sample with Peter first then went looking for my hug." He stepped closer and held open his arms and she stepped into them. "It is just so frustrating that Finn doesn't even seem to have a reason for the way he was acting, for the things he was saying." She took a deep breath and smiled breathing him in. "When I saw Alexis leaving I should have told her to go talk some sense into him."

Robert loosened his hold on her a little, "Why would you do that?"

"They are kind of each other's unofficial sponsors."

"Um, what?" Robert stepped back his hands now on Anna's shoulders.

"Yeah, they've both struggled with addition."

"Oh, I am going to hurt him. He showed up at your house hoping to patch things up after what he did."

Anna wasn't sure what he meant by that. "What are you talking about?"

Anna watched as Robert tried to put words together so he could tell her but so far only a few odd noises had come out. "She didn't say who it was." Robert put his hand to his face, "Um, only that she couldn't call him, aah. She couldn't call him because she's slept with him, again."

Anna jaw dropped as she realized what Robert was telling her. "That bastard! When the hell was this?"

"Woo, I know nothing." Robert put his hands up, "I have told you everything I know already."

"He had the nerve to say things like how many times did you sleep with Scorpio and he's out screwing around?"

"I get way more play in the rumour mill than I do in real life."

Anna looked at him and couldn't help but start laughing. She might be angry but there was no reason for her to be yelling at Robert. "Oh, honey we are going to fix that."

"Oh, goody," he said with that silly little grin she loves so much then hugged her. Still, in each other's arms, Robert leans back to look at Anna. "I am in no rush, when it happens it happens, alright." Anna smiled and nodded then put her head against his shoulder. They haven't labelled this yet but that didn't matter. Did going to his brother's for dinner even count as a date? Whatever this is she knows being with Robert is going to make her happy. Robert is happy as well she can tell, the goofy guy he only lets some people see keeps showing up today.

...

After their talk, Robert and Anna went over to Mac and Felicia. Throughout dinner, they had all talked but Robert and Anna did not let on that anything had changed between them. They talked a little about what had happened when they had seen Alex. Felicia gushed about James. Then Anna had told them that she had ended her relationship with Finn, she didn't really go into details about why though. Mac thought that explained the hug Robert gave her when she got to the bar, Robert must have known that might happen today. Robert had told him that Finn had moved out before they left, things must have gotten very bad very quickly. Mac was sure it wouldn't be long before he knew what had caused the break-up.

After they were done eating the ladies moved to the living room where Felicia was telling Anna about their visit with Sean and Tiffany. They were on the couch kind of facing each other as the talked. "I know there were days Sean didn't really know who Mac was but on those days Mac would just stay out of sight and let us visit," Felicia was explaining. "Tiff says it's good that we've all been to visit him. She really does think it's been doing him good."

"I know when we were there she had told me the same thing. I know Robert tries to go every few months. This last time was the longest he's stayed for a while."

"You being there with him had to have helped, Robert likes to think he doesn't need people but he needs you."

Anna looked at her and smiled. "So tell me, how many conversations did you and Tiff have about Robert and I?"

"A few," Felicia admitted with a little smile of her own. "We want you to be happy, I had thought you and Finn could be happy. Then Robert comes around and I start seeing that same magic and I don't care what you say the two of you were flirting a lot at the Nurses' Ball and the touching."

"I know, we got a little carried away," Anna admitted with a grin, "but I liked it."

Felicia smiled back, "Anna, did you read that letter?"

"I did. Did Tiffany tell you what was in it?"

"Not exactly but I think I know what it was about. Did that have anything to do with why you broke up with Finn today?"

"Finn had moved out before I left. It wasn't clear if the relationship was over when I left but when I woke up today I knew I had to end it completely when I got back."

"I'm sorry Anna."

"No, I really do think this is for the best."

"Does this mean that you might be thinking about someone else a little differently?"

"Does it mean that last night we slow danced all evening? That there were a lot of tender kisses that lead to very passionate kissing this morning."

Felicia was smiling at Anna, "So what does this mean?"

"Um, I feel like I should say we're together but really all I know for sure is that we both want this and I guess we're gonna find out what comes next."

Felicia leaned in and hugged her, "I am so happy for you both."

"I even let him read Tiffany's letter this morning, oh that was a long time ago. No wonder I feel tired. Robert smiled after he was done, but didn't say much. On the flight back he told me it was a very sweet thing Tiffany had done."

"I know you'll figure out what happens now."

"I know we will," Anna said as she stood up. "I think I should be going though. I've been up since seven this morning and I got up in Switzerland," she said with a grin. They walked into the kitchen where Mac and Robert were still talking. Anna walked up behind Robert, ran her hands over Robert's shoulders, then leaned down close to his ear, "I'm heading home."

"Alright, I was just telling Mac I was about ready to get going as well. It's been a long day." Robert got up and took Anna's hand. "I should get this one home," he said. Anna smiled at him then they thanked Felicia and Mac for having them over and left.

"You didn't have to leave just because I was," Anna said as they got close to her car.

"Yeah, I did. You see I'm hoping for a goodnight kiss."

"Is that all?" Anna asked as she turned to him when they got to her car.

"For tonight. Robert slipped his hands to her hips. "I finally know that when I see you, I can do this," he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I am looking forward to us figuring this out." He stroked her cheek, "I am so happy that you think there can be an us again."

Her arms were now around his neck, "There will be an us. There is an us. I am standing with the man I know I'm meant to be with waiting for him to kiss me." Robert leaned in a kissed her, there was more passion this time. Anna's hand slid up into his hair pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled her against him wanting to feel her body against his. When the kiss ended, Robert rested his forehead against hers. "I want more of this, but not tonight. If you keep kissing me like this I am going to ask you to come home with me," Anna told him.

"I want to see you tomorrow."

"Then we should say good night."

Robert kissed her again, softly, tenderly, the passion started to build again. Robert pulled back slightly and smiled, "Goodnight, Luv."

Anna hugged him tight, "Goodnight, my love," she whispered in his ear. She stepped back then walked around and got in her car. With a smile on his face, Robert watched her drive away before getting in his car and heading back to the Metro Court.

Felicia turned away from the window a smile on her face, "Why were you watching them?"Mac asked as she sat down beside them.

"I was curious. Didn't Robert say anything to you?"

"We talked about Alex a little more. We talked about our visit to Sean and Tiffany's, he figures me staying away on Sean's bad days was the right thing to do. What else, he still doesn't trust Peter and he thinks the next time he sees Finn he's going to have a hard time not punching him."

"Right, you're men. You did notice when Anna walked in her the first thing she did was touch Robert."

"Yeah, she did that when she showed up at the bar earlier too."

"I was watching them say goodnight. There wasn't very much talking going on if you get what I mean?"

"Robby and Anna, really? I was wondering what was going on before they left."

"From what Anna told me it seems like it was this morning they admitted they want to see what can happen between them. From what I saw I think they made the right decision. This is so exciting," Felicia checked the time. "I'll wait until morning to call Tiffany. She didn't tell me exactly what she wrote in that letter just that she wanted Anna to think about who would make her really happy. I think now she knows who that is." Mac just smiled at Felicia and put his arm around her. Maybe their meddling wasn't a bad thing this time.

...

Finn was sitting in Charlie's, he figured this was the best place to be tonight. Anna never wanted to come here and only would if he asked her to. Both Chase and Alexis did though so he thought one of them might show up. He was trying to make sense of everything that has been happening, that lead to their break-up. Earlier Anna made it very clear they are done and didn't want to give them another chance. Yeah, apparently she and Robert had kissed but nothing more. Sure he had kissed Alexis as well but they had done a lot more than that. Robert had been trying to help Anna, what he had done will hurt her if she finds out. What the hell had happened? Why is he been so convinced Peter has to be Anna's? Even if her telling him about Peter was when she first started opening up to him did that mean it was set in stone that she was Peter's mother? Especially, since he knew her memories had been manipulated. Even now a part of him knows Peter is Anna's son he didn't care what the DNA test said.

"Hey, Finn what are you doing here?"

He looked up to see his brother standing there, "Thinking." Chase sat down with him. "You are an idiot."

"What did I do?"

"That's why he does that, not as good as hitting you but it helps a little."

"Why do you want to hit me?"

"I am officially single. I went over to try and work things out with Anna and she made it clear that won't happen."

"Just give her some time. I'm sure once you've both had some time to think she'll reconsider."

"Anna told me a lot today. Things that now I know them I understand why she hadn't told me. It meant nothing to our relationship but it at least gave her piece of mind. While I was screaming at her that she had to be wrong."

"Like I said give her time."

"I'm not done. She had a friend trying to help her, thanks to you I took the friend that helps me to bed."

"Did you tell Anna that? When did that happen."

"The night before you told me that you might have misunderstood what was going on between Anna and Robert and no I didn't tell her. Anna kicked me out before I really got to tell her anything because the question she keeps asking me I can't answer."

"Finn, I'm sure you can make things right with Anna." Finn just sat there looking at him. "You made a mistake, she'll understand."

"No, I don't think she will. Look, Chase, I think I just want to be left alone for now. I thought I might want to talk to somebody but I really don't." Finn got up and left, Chase watched him wondering if Finn was right about there not being any hope for him and Anna.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Anna felt refreshed this morning, she had felt so relaxed when she got into bed the night before and was able to fall asleep in no time. She had awoken with a smile on her face and the first thing she thought about was kissing Robert good night. Anna stretched still laying in her bed, oh how nice it would be if Robert was here with her. She smiled again, thinking about what that thought actually meant. She wanted Robert and she had been thinking about that for a while now. She ran her hand through her hair, he is going to wait for her to make the first move. He won't try to pressure her so she will have to make sure he knows there's no need to wait too long.

As she got out of bed another thought stroke her, Finn. He had cheated on her, when? Why? Was their fighting so bad that he felt there was no hope for their relationship? As she got in the shower Anna smiled, at least he can't be upset if he sees her out with Robert now. Shouldn't she be more upset about that, she wondered. She should feel betrayed by him but she didn't, not by that. She felt like the fact he slept with Alexis wasn't as bad as the fact he had no idea why he had to continue to insist Peter was her son. Why had he felt the need to tell anyone that would listen that she should accept that Peter is her son but that she could not be sure of Robin? That still made no sense to her. Anna sighed as the water washed over her, that didn't matter now. None of that mattered because she's with Robert now. "I'm with Robert," she said to herself. She didn't think of herself as single, she and Robert are together. Sure they had only just agreed to see what could happen but she knew that meant a full commitment. Anna knew that neither one of them saw this as something casual. As she got out of the shower Anna wondered what she should do today. She wanted to stop in and see Jordan, find out how she's doing. After that, she thought she would give Robert a call.

...

Robert was just about to leave the Metro Court when he saw Laura, she noticed him at the same time and walked over to him. "I like that we keep bumping into each other. You should hang around Port Charles more often," she said smiling happily at him.

"Well, you never know you might just get your wish."

"Oh, really? What could keep you here?" Laura asked with a smile.

"There might be something," he grinned. "How are you doing? How are things going with Kevin?"

"Good, he's moved back home. He's still dealing with a few things and his career is up in the air at the moment but I have him at home with me and for now, that's all I need. Now that his brother's body has been found the rest will all get worked out with time."

"Well I am very happy for you," Robert said and gave her a hug.

"What about you? I can't help but notice you look happier than the last time we were talking. You had a lot on your mind that day."

"I guess I am rather happy today."

Laura smiled at him, "Are you going to tell me what happened to put you in this good mood?"

Robert smiled, "It might have something to do with why I might be here more now."

"Is this something new that you aren't sure where it's going or if it's going anywhere? Did you meet someone?"

"No I didn't meet someone, it's nothing new. Can't I just be in a good mood and enjoy having something to look forward to?"

"Of course you can." She touched his arm, "Robert, I want you to be happy."

"Join me for a drink or a coffee, that will make me happy."

"I can do that. I don't have meetings until later this afternoon."

"Good, you can tell me a little about Ryan Chamberlain. Mac and Felicia have told me about what happened but you had to deal with him. I want to know a little more about how he was able to pass himself off as Kevin for so long."

Laura looked at him, knowing there was more to this than him just wanting to find out some information. "Why do you want to know about Ryan?" Laura asked as they turned toward the elevators. He just tilted his head, "I will tell you what I can." As they got back off the elevator Laura was explaining about how Ryan had distanced himself from her as soon as she got back from France. "I knew Kevin was acting oddly but it never occurred to me that he could actually be Ryan."

"Why would you, as far as everyone knew Ryan was dead. From what I understand Ryan likes to think he is smarter than everyone else. He was smart enough to know you would be able to tell he wasn't Kevin if you got too close."

"Yeah, I guess that's why he started distancing himself so quickly." As they sat at a table Robert looked lost in thought so Laura asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"How long have you known Kevin? A few years. Ryan knew you would know he wasn't Kevin. I've known Anna forever and Alex thought she could convince Anna I wouldn't have known the difference between them. That doesn't make sense, Alex is an intelligent woman. Even with her messing with Anna's memories that doesn't change what I know."

"Wait, what did Alex tell Anna?"

"Um, she insinuated that me and her had been lovers at some point. It didn't take me long to convince Anna differently but why would she have bothered telling Anna that?"

"That is strange, why are you thinking about that?"

"With those experiments that were done on the twins, Anna got messed around with. She can't be sure of her own memories and when we went to talk to Alex she eventually admitted that she had never met me. So why lead Anna to believe we had met? I guess I just want to understand why this was all done to Anna."

"Of course you do." Laura paused, "Robert, do you think something was done to Kevin?"

"He went blind as well. We believe that's a side effect of whatever drug Cabot was using on them. Anna told me they talked about this a while ago. Kevin doesn't think he has any of Ryan memories but it sounded like they kind of felt that Ryan might have had some of Kevin's and that made it easier for him to deceive people."

Laura nodded, that made a lot of sense. "Then there's Jason and Drew, they both went blind. So all three sets of twins have had some kind of experiments done on them."

"Yeah, we just don't really know the full extent of it."

"No wonder you've been so concerned about Anna."

"Yeah, this hasn't been easy on her."

"At least she had you and Finn here for her."

"Finn's a tool and they are no longer together actually. He was making things harder on her, causing fights and we found out yesterday that he even cheated on her. Not sure when it happened but I think it was while she was dealing with all of this."

"What is wrong with men? When they have a good woman why do they do things like that? Why do they cheat?" Laura looked at Robert and gave him a little smile, "Or a good man. We didn't deserve that."

"Let's not talk about our exes. You have Kevin now and I truly hope you two can work it all out, get your life back on track."

"Weren't we already talking about your ex, well one of them."

Robert grinned, "No, I don't think we were."

"But," Laura smiled as the realization hit. "Is that why you look so happy this morning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said still grinning.

"It's still too early to talk about I take it."

Robert leaned forward, "I am getting another chance with the woman I have always loved, that's what I know. We both want this but there's nothing to tell yet."

Laura leaned forward and hugged him, "I hope we both get to rebuild our relationships with a couple of good ones."

Robert kissed her cheek, "Oh Laura, so do I."

...

Finn wanted to talk to Alexis but so far she hadn't wanted to talk to him. He decided going to her house might be the only way that she'll talk to him. She sighed as she opened the door, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk, Alexis."

"Fine," she stepped out of the way and Finn walked in. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"First of all, I want you to know that mine and Anna's relationship is over and what happened between us had no bearing on that. She ended it as soon as she saw me yesterday."

Alexis nodded slowly, "That makes me feel a little better."

"Alexis, you know I wasn't using you to get back at Anna."

"Do I know that? You came here after you thought she had invited Robert into her bed. We ended up in bed that night, they didn't."

"I know that."

"We could have stopped. Maybe we should have but that doesn't change anything. You and I slept together. What I want to know is do you expect that to happen again? I have a lot happening in my life and that night it was nice to just forget about the problems I'm having but that doesn't mean I think it should happen again."

"It was nice but I want to be able to talk to you when I need someone. I don't think we can say there is no chance of us ending up in bed again but you're right I don't think either of us should be thinking about what could be."

Alexis wondered if she understood what he was getting at. "So you want us to continue helping each other?"

Finn nodded, "If that's something you're still interested in."

"That we will help each other and more than likely will end up in bed."

"That is not the main reason that we would be spending time together but I think we both know we like that aspect of our relationship."

"It is a good form of stress relief."

"Alexis, I want to know that I still have you as a friend to talk to. I'm not saying this has to be a physical relationship but I am trying to be realistic."

Alexis let out a long breath, "Alright, we are still friends and we will still help each other when we're struggling. I'm glad because I know you are often the only one that can talk sense into me."

"Good, at least I haven't messed this relationship up," Finn said with a little nod.

"Come on, you can't be blaming yourself for everything that happened between you and Anna."

"Not everything but the fact I can't understand the same thing she can't has me baffled. All she wanted to know yesterday was why I believe Peter is her son. I know they got the results, I know that they say Robin is Anna and Robert's fine. I know the results came back and didn't indicate that Anna is Peter's mother but I still know she is. Why is that?" Finn was now pacing. "Why do I believe that? I don't know. I can't tell Anna why I believe that. I just know that it has to be true."

Listening to him even Alexis thought that was strange. "What proof do you have?"

"None, but does that mean I'm wrong?"

"It means you'd have a hard time proving that in a court of law."

"Right, Alexis let's talk about something else. How are things going with Kristina?"

"I don't want to talk about that either. It's a struggle right now and I really don't know what it's going to take to break the hold the DOD and Shiloh have on her."

"Alright then, what do you want to do?"

"Let's get out of here. We should go somewhere and not think about our problems for a while."

"Avoidance, that's what we're doing tonight?"

"Yeah, and we're eating while we do that," Alexis told him. Finn agreed then they left together.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

'Dinner at 7 Metro Court' Robert read her text with a smile. 'See you there' he sent back. Robert checked the time and realized he had better get ready, Anna wants them to meet soon. He looked at what he was wearing and decide that adding a suit jacket was enough. He smiled, so it begins. For now, he feels like he had to let Anna take the lead. He doesn't want to do anything to mess this up and she has been in the driver seat of their relationship for a while now. For now, it can stay that way, he thought with a little grin.

When Robert stepped off the elevator he looked over at the bar and smiled, he'd know that backside anywhere. A red skirt hugged her curves and she wore a white top with it. Robert walked up behind her, "Red but only a tease," he whispered in her ear.

Anna smiled and turned around. Her silk blouse was low cut and giving Robert a very nice view, "I thought you might like it."

Robert ran his finger under her chin tilting her head up and gave her a quick kiss. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, should we get a table?"

"Lead the way," Robert slips his hand around her waist as they go to sit down. "I'm glad you wanted to go out together tonight."

They sat down and Anna said, "I think it's way past time for us to start spending time together. As long as your here, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. We have a lot to figure out and we don't know when you'll be sent out on your next assignment."

"You're right. What do you suggest?"

Anna took his hand, "I think you should ask me out for dinner tomorrow for one. I know I've been pushing you away, that I try to act like you aren't important to me. You know why I've been doing that don't you?" she asked almost a little shyly.

"I think I have a good idea, yeah. You didn't have to deal with your feelings if you keep that distance between us."

Anna tilted her head slightly and gave him a little smile, "That wasn't fair to you. It never really worked anyway. I would get annoyed but part of it was because I was trying so hard not to let you see how I really felt."

"You know my feelings have never changed."

"I know, it's not like you tried to hide that you still had feelings for me." Their waiter came over and took their order, interrupting their conversation. Anna sat back and they let go of each other's hand. After the waiter walked away Anna picked up her wine glass and took a sip watching Robert over the edge of it.

"It doesn't matter where I am when I'm not on assignment."

"Would you want to be here?" Anna asked still watching him.

"If the woman I'm involved with is here I think it makes sense to be here as well, wouldn't you agree?"

Anna smiled and bit her lip, "I would." Anna put down her glass and leaned towards Robert. "I have this nervous energy. I know what I want, I want you and I together. I am looking forward to you taking me to bed but at the same time I feel like I'm crazy to go down this road again."

Robert leans forward as well so they were both now leaning on the table, their faces close to each others'. "Is it crazy to want to be happy? Anna, when I'm with you I am the happiest I have been."

"I am too."

"It's not crazy. Yeah, we're both worried because of what's happened in the past but that won't happen this time."

"I want to believe that. Oh, Robert, I really do."

God he wants to kiss her, he wants to do more than that. This evening it will be hard to walk away at the end of their date. "The bastard that has done the most to keep us apart is gone, Anna. I know we can make it work, there is nothing that can tear us apart this time."

They have hardly had any wine but suddenly a drunken conversation pops into her head, 'Do you know how much I want you right now?' Anna smiles, is she really thinking about taking him to bed right now? "Nothing can come between us. Robert, I'm all in. I'm tired of pretending I don't love you."

Robert smiled, and takes her hand, "Anna Devane, I do love you." Their food arrived just as Robert spoke and they both leaned back, smiles on their faces. They kept smiling at each other as they ate. Talking about spending time together, both gauging how quickly they should move forward. They were almost done their meal when Robert noticed Finn and Alexis walk in together. He leaned forward just a little, "I think we should start eating other places. I don't care much for the clientele here."

Anna looked over to where he was looking, "That's interesting, didn't think I'd see them out together."

Robert was watching them as they sat down at another table, "Don't let them being here distract you from us enjoying ourselves tonight."

"I won't," Anna looked over at them then back at Robert. "I realized this morning that it doesn't really upset me that much that they slept together." Anna leaned forward again, "I think that's because I've been thinking about being with you for a while now."

"Really?" Robert glanced over at Finn then smiled at Anna.

"You would help me relax when I started thinking that Robin might not be mine and you did it in a sensual way that left me wanting more time alone with you. You know drinking was a replacement for what we both wanted to happen."

"I like hearing you admit that." Robert looked over at Finn again. "Him being here is really cramping my style. I feel like I can't do what I want if he's here watching us."

"We should just finish eating then we'll go somewhere else," Anna told him with a smile.

"Oh god, they know," Alexis said quietly as she glanced over at Anna and Robert's table again.

"Why would they know?" Finn asked.

"Because Anna knows you're the one I talk to when I'm tempted to drink and I might have told Robert I slept with that person."

"Why would they have talked about that?"

"I don't know but the way Robert keeps looking at you I kind of think he wants to hurt you."

Finn looked over at Robert and Anna again, they were just eating their dinner and talking not even looking at them. He was sure Alexis was just feeling guilty and seeing Anna was making her see things that weren't really happening. "Maybe they'll leave soon, then you can relax," Finn offered with a little grin. He glanced back at Robert once more, then looked at Anna. She looked happy, she kept smiling at whatever Robert was saying. She looks so beautiful when she smiles, sadly she hasn't done a lot of that in the last year he thought. Then he turned his attention back to Alexis.

When they were done eating Robert asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to get out of here, let's go."

They got up and Anna started walking over to the elevator as Robert watched her as he paid their bill. God, she still looks good, that skirt is doing wonderful things for him. She was waiting for the elevator when he walked up behind her, "It no delayed gratitude dress but I do like this skirt." He put his hand on her waist. When they stepped inside and the doors had closed his other hand moved to her hip pulling her against him. "I've wanted to touch you all evening."

Anna pressed the floor button then turned and slid her hands around his neck, "I'm waiting for you to kiss me." As soon as their lips met they burned with desire for each other. The passion grew as Robert's hand moved to Anna's ass pulling her still closer. When the elevator stopped Robert looked out as the door opened they were not in the lobby, "You didn't think we were going that far did you?"

"Oh, I love how you think." Anna took his hand, she pulled Robert out of the elevator with a little giggle. "I have missed you, Devane."

She smiled at him, "I don't want to waste any more time. Besides, didn't you say you don't get much play?"

"I did and I am so glad that it's you that is going to help me fix that." When they got to his room Robert opened the door, "Did you want a drink?"

Anna turned as she walked in and smiled at him, "I don't want a drink."

Robert stepped a little closer, "You don't?" Anna shook her head with a little grin. "Do you want to get a little more comfortable?" She nodded then took Robert's hand and pulled him towards the bed. "You're sure about this?"

"Do I look unsure?" she asked as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Now stop talking, unless you're talking about what you're going to do to me." Robert claimed her lips, the need for her becoming overwhelming. As they kissed they removed each other's clothing then laid down on the bed together. "I have missed you."

"This is it, Devane. You're stuck with me now."

Anna kissed him, "That's all I want." Their need for each other couldn't be denied any longer. Their hands started moving over their naked bodies. Each wanting to touch every inch of the other's body, as they moved together Anna moaned Robert's name. It felt so good to be joined with him again. Nothing ever felt as right as this. The need for the other driving them at the same time finding satisfaction in the other's body. After all this time how was it they still knew what the other wanted, what would give them such pleasure? When they collapsed spent in each other's arms, Anna's head on his chest. "I am never letting you get away again," she said breathlessly.

"Nothing is taking you away from me either." Robert kissed her tenderly he knew he would do everything in his power to make sure this wasn't taking away this time.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Anna woke up to Robert stroking her hair and she smiled her head was on his chest. He had always loved running his fingers through her hair. "Good morning," she said as she cuddling in a little closer.

"Good morning."

Anna looked up at him, "You don't have plans today do you?" she asked.

"Does spending the day here with you count?"

She smiled, "Those are the same plans I have." Robert kissed her tenderly. "Last night was amazing and now we get to follow that up with an undisturbed day in bed together. I am a very happy woman."

"Do you know how good it is to hear that? All I ever wanted for you was that you were happy. Anna, if I'm the guy that makes you happy that makes the happiest man in the world."

Anna rested her chin on her arm on Robert's chest. "In that letter from Tiff, she said she wants me to be happy, to be loved and be cherished. You are the man that makes me feel all of those."

Robert continued to stroke her hair, looking lovingly into her eyes. "Anna," he whispered.

"I love when you say my name like that."

He smiled at her, "Do you know how I like to hear you say my name?" he asked with a little grin. Anna smiled back then he kissed her passionately. He got to hear her call out his name several times throughout the day, just the way he liked it.

...

Maxie was at her mom's dropping of James when they started talking about Anna and Peter. "Yeah, Peter really hasn't said much about the results since they got them."

"He did ask Anna to get Alex's DNA sample for him so he must at least be a little curious," Felicia said.

"Did he?"

"Yeah, Anna and Robert just got back the other day, Anna said she gave it to him and as far as I understood he was going to run the test so he would know for sure who his mother was as well."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll tell me at some point. He might just be waiting until he has the results."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is. So what time are you picking up James?"

"I should be back around six. Thanks, mom but I should get going."

"See you later." Felicia turned and saw Mac walking into the room. "Look who came to spend the day with us."

"Hello James, did you come to see Grandpa? Oh, look at you." Mac came over and took James from Felicia. She smiled as Mac hugged him, she loved seeing them together, seeing how much Mac loves that little guy. "So what do you think of Peter?" Felicia asked as she followed Mac over to the couch.

"I think he might care about Maxie. I think he's trying to distance himself from his father's legacy and make a new life here," he said as they sat down.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been listening to your brother about him?"

"Robby doesn't trust him, that is very clear. Do I share the same opinion? I'm not sure but I do think where he's concerned we should be wary."

"So, undecided." Felicia was playing with James as they talked. "I could be wrong but I think Maxie might like him a little more than just as a friend and she has been through so much already. I would just hate to see her get hurt again."

"I don't think it matters what we think about the guy. If Maxie wants to date him then she will."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Mac looked over at her, "If he hurts her I'm sure my brother will have no problem returning the favour and that way Maxie can't be mad at me if it happens."

Felicia laughed at that, "So you've thought this out already?"

"It's always a good idea to plan ahead," Mac told her with a grin then started playing with James.

...

Finn hadn't seen Peter since they all gotten the DNA test results. When he saw him at the Metro Court he felt like he should try talking to him. "Peter, do you have a minute?"

"I'm just on my way up to my office, what can I do for you?"

"I just want you to know that I really think Anna is wrong to turn her back on you. I know what those test said and that she went to get a sample from Alex. I think those will be the one that gives you the answer you really need."

"What exactly are you say?"

"You're Anna's son, she doesn't want to admit that because it messes up her perfect little love story with Scorpio but I think we both know the truth. You're a good man and I'm sorry Anna doesn't want to accept that you are her son."

"Thanks, Finn."

"I don't want to keep you but I thought I should tell you that." Peter watched as Finn walked away, a slight grin on his face. Finn still believes he's Anna's son, that at least one thing he has going for him.

...

Dresses in robes, Anna and Robert were sitting on his bed eating a very late lunch. "I think I might have to leave soon."

"Don't say that," Robert said then gave her a kiss.

"How long do you think we can stay locked away in here?"

"I don't see any reason for either of us to leave today. I am quite enjoying our time together."

"So am I, you have outdone yourself today."

"You do that to me, Devane. Even after all this time, even at my age. Oh, what you do to me." He pulled her closer and kissed her sensually.

"I think we should finish eating before you start that again," Anna said as she touched his cheek and sat back a little.

"As long as you aren't going to say you should leave after we're done eating."

"You're right, I don't have to be anywhere else," she said with a little grin making him smile.

They started eating again then Robert turned to her, "Anna, I want to be here with you. I know work is going to take me away from you once in a while. Is that something you can live with?"

"Of course I can." She put her hand on his, "Robert, why have you been working so hard all this time?"

He lowered his head a little, looking at their hands. "So I didn't have to think about what I once had. So I didn't have to try and move on with my life. If I was busy with work, it didn't matter as much that my personal life was basically nonexistent. If it wasn't for Robin and our grand-kids I really don't know if I'd stop working at all."

"Robert," she squeezed his hand.

"I always worry about you. I always want to know you're alright but I knew I had to give you space to live your life. At least you were trying to have one."

"Hey, look at me. After we were torn apart we both went through very different things. Since we found each other again life still kept hitting us with heartache but the one thing that didn't change was that you and I always show up for each other."

"Well, I let you down when we thought we last Robin."

"I don't blame you for that. We both spiralled when that happened but you showed up again to save me from Faison yet again." Robert nodded as they looked into each other's eyes. "You found her, you saved her, then a year later we went and got her back."

"Yeah, sorry I had to take such a long nap," he said with a little grin making her laugh. "Anna, I want that all to be behind us. Moving forward, I just want us to be happy, to make memories, to have each other in our lives."

With a tear in her eye Anna hugged him, "Oh Robert, that's all I want too."

...

Alexis had been beating herself up about her night with Finn for a few days now. With everything that's going on in her life, why was it so wrong for her to want to feel something that had nothing to do with her problems? Yeah, maybe it shouldn't have happened when it did but Finn is single now. Is it that she actually wants a relationship with him or is it the physical relationship she's craving as a distraction? Why does her life have to be so complicated? Is it wrong to want a nice guy in her life for a change? Why is she even thinking about that with Finn? Him and Anna literally just broke up, there is no way he's going to be interested in a relationship. If he didn't think about her like that then why had he shown up the other night? Why had they ended up in bed together again?

Alexis still felt like she's losing her daughter, even with Kristina being away from Shiloh and Dawn of Day he still has such a hold on her. Is this why Alexis wants something else to think about? Something to focus on that doesn't feel like she's losing a part of life. Finn is a nice man, would she just be using him as a distraction if she told him she wants to see him again? Should she tell him that she keeps thinking about them, that she had been even before they slept together again? Sure Anna broke up with him but does that mean they are actually done? What if her and Finn start something again only to have him turn around and leave her for Anna again? Alexis is pulled out of her thoughts when her phone goes off, it's Sonny and it's time to go talk to Kristina again. Maybe this time they will get through to her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It had been a week since Anna and Robert reconnected and spend 36 glorious hours together in his hotel room. Since then they had been spending a fair amount of time together, so far Anna thought the only people that knew they were together were Mac and Felicia and that was fine by her. Robert had spent a couple of nights at her house and they were really enjoying each other being back in their lives. There was no denying it, when they are together they are both truly happy.

They were sitting outside of Kelly's when Robert got a call and excused himself, saying it was about work. Anna hadn't noticed Finn before that but he walked over right after Robert had walked away. "Why are you spending so much time with him?" he asked as he sat down in the chair Robert had just vacated.

"Excuse you? Why does it matter to you who I spend my time with?"

"I still care about you, Anna. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Oh, that's rich," she said with a laugh that had no humour in it.

"Anna, are you letting him try to romance you?"

"What if I am? Is that any of your business?"

"He's a player. Do you know how many women he's taken out on dates since he's been here? Think about how many of those women he was trying to get into bed or did."

Finn clearly doesn't know Robert. Yes, he might have had a reputation as a ladies man but one night stands and stinging more than one woman along at a time had never been his style, Anna thought. "Oh really, who has he been romancing?"

"Bobbie, Monica, Alexis, I'm guessing you. I've seen him out with all of them," Finn informed her.

"You forgot the mayor and his sister-in-law. If you're gonna start rumours you should include everyone he's gone to dinner with," she told him dismissively. "Yes, Robert has had dinner with a lot of his old friends since he's been here. If Tony and Alan were still alive he would have wanted to spend time with them as well. Luke doesn't live here, Mac he sees fairly often. So what if his old friends here are women, that doesn't mean he's trying to get them into bed."

"What about Alexis? He was dating her now he seems a lot more interested in you."

"You do not get to bring Alexis into this conversation!"

"Oh, are you jealous of her now too? Alex can't have him. Alexis can't have him," Finn said smugly.

Anna stood up suddenly, "You can't be serious right now!"

"Why can't I? It's clear you still want him," he accused as he stood up as well.

"Alexis! You are going to stand there and act like nothing happened! You're going to play all high and mighty calling Robert a womanizer when you were the one that slept with Alexis while we were still together."

Finn didn't even see it coming. Out of nowhere, he got punched in the jaw. When Finn looked back he saw Anna standing with her hands on Robert's chest holding him back, both of them looking back at him, "Come on baby, let's just get out of here. I don't have anything else to say to him," Anna said just as they turned and walked away together. Robert then put his arm around her as Finn watched them in disbelief. Maybe he hadn't been so far off base about them after all. Unless he was very wrong they are together now.

...

Maxie knew it had been a while since Anna had given Peter Alex's DNA sample so she thought she'd go talk to him about the test result. He had been less than satisfied with the results they had gotten from the first tests. She hoped that if he knew for sure who his mother is then he might have a little peace of mind. Just as she was about to knock Lulu came walking up to his office door, "Hi Maxie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Lulu, I just came to talk to Peter. If you're here for a meeting I can wait."

"No, I just need to drop this off," Lulu said holding up a folder. "What are you doing after this?"

"Nothing, I'm done work for the day but mom wants to keep James a little longer today. Her and Dad were taking him over to Bobbie's for the afternoon."

"We should go get a coffee," Lulu suggested as she knocked on Peter's door. They both walked in when he called out for them to enter.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Maxie said.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to return this file. It was helpful but I think I've gotten everything I need from it."

"That's good. Will it help your story?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I think it will."

Peter took the fold from her, "I think I have another one that will be useful, hang on a second." He walked over to his filing cabinet and started looking for another file.

Lulu and Maxie moved over to his desk and while he was looking they started talking again. "Have you heard from Dante at all?"

"No, I don't think I will until he's figured out whatever it is that he needs to," Lulu said, Maxie could see the sadness in her eyes.

"While he's gone you and I will keep each other company," Maxie offered.

"I don't even know when he'll come home. Maxie, he made it sound like it might be a long time, that it might not be ever."

"Dante needs time to make himself better but he loves you and Rocco, he'll come back."

Lulu tilted her head," Like your dad came back to you and your mom?" Lulu saw the look on Maxie's face, "Sorry that was uncalled for. I just meant we don't always get what we want."

"I know I just had that file," Peter said interrupting Lulu and Maxie.

"What was it?" Lulu asked.

"Tucker 2015," Peter answered.

"Do you mean this one," she asked as she picked up a file from the tray on his desk.

Peter looked over "See, I told you I just had it." Lulu stepped towards Peter as they started talking Maxie noticed a cylinder in the tray with Alexandra Devane written on it. What was that still doing here she wondered? Why wouldn't he have taken that to the lab yet? Maxie was wondering if she should ask him about it when he addressed her, "Maxie what brought you here?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you had heard about the DNA result yet but,"

"I should know within a couple of days," Peter answered cutting her off.

"That's good," Maxie replied trying not to sound confused.

"Was that it?" Peter asked.

"Um, yeah. Lulu and I were making plans as we walked in so Lulu if you're done here we should go."

"Yeah, I've got what I need. We just need to stop by my office then we can go."

"Yeah alright, hey Peter let me know when you get those results. I know it will be good for you to know for sure that Alex is your mother." Then Maxie and Lulu left his office, once they were by the elevators she looked at Lulu. "It took a week and a half when they did the one with Anna's DNA. How can he have the results in a couple of days if he hasn't even taken Alex's sample to the lab?"

"What? How do you know that?" Lulu asked. "Why is he getting DNA tests done and why did you say Alex is his mother?"

"Oh you have missed so much while you were gone," Maxie said as they stepped onto the elevator. "First thing you need to know is, Anna isn't Peter's mother, her twin sister Alex is." Maxie went on to tell Lulu all she knew about the memory swapping and how that had lead Anna to believe she was Peter's mother.

As they walked into the restaurant Lulu asked, "Did Anna bring back two samples?"

"I don't know, why would she?"

"I don't know but that would explain why Peter still has a sample in his office."

"I guess but, you know what, I'll just ask her next time I see her," Maxie concluded.

"There, perfect solution. Now, what are we going to talk about?" Lulu asked with a smile. She knew she needed a little time with her best friend and didn't want to spend it talking about her boss's personal life.

...

Finn had called Alexis to tell her he thought they should talk. She told him that she was busy but to come by her house in the evening. He hadn't bother calling again but was sure she'd be home by now. Alexis opened the door fairly quickly when he knocked and she welcomed him in. "What did you want to talk about? It sounded important." Alexis said following him over to the couch. Then she noticed the bruise on his chin, "What happened to you?"

"Anna and I got into an argument," he started.

Alexis looked surprised, "She hit you?"

"No, we were arguing, Robert was the one that hit me."

Alexis looked at him in disbelief, "Why?"

"Oh, you were right. They knew about us sleeping together and I guess me telling Anna she shouldn't be spending so much time with Robert did go over well since I'm pretty sure they are a couple now."

"I knew they had figured it out." Then she looked at him, "You think they're a couple?"

"After he hit me, Anna called him baby while stopping him from hitting me again then they walked away together, his arm around her." Finn then went on to tell Alexis what all was said and how Anna got angry by the end and started yelling about the two of them.

Alexis had her head in her hands when he was done talking. "Do you even think before you talk? I told you they knew about us and then you try to act like you did nothing wrong and that you know what's best for Anna. Oh, and Finn, I will have you know. Robert was a complete gentleman when we went out for dinner. I told you that was not a date."

"Whatever it was. He's gonna hurt her."

"Really?" Alexis wasn't sure she was really hearing this.

Finn looked at her and saw the look she was giving him, "Well, no probably not." Finn leaned back and put his head against the back of the couch. "I miss her."

Alexis leaned back beside him, "Fighting with her isn't going to make things better."

"Things aren't going to get better."

"Finn, you can't be sure she's with Robert just because they're spending time together." He looked at her questioningly, "Well you can assume but you don't know that for sure."

"I made such a mess of everything and I don't even understand why. Alexis, I didn't have to keep telling Anna that Peter is her son. If she wants to deny him that's her choice, that should not have been what started all those fights."

"If you know that, then why?"

"If I know that I would have been able to tell Anna that very thing." Finn closed his eyes for a moment, then he looked at Alexis. "Thank you for not hating me. For not turning your back on me."

"We're both kind of mess up, I need you too."

Finn smiled, "Yeah, Alexis I am very glad you are still my friend." He leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thanks for listening to me but I think I should get out of here. I don't want to overstay my welcome." He gave her a little smile then got up and left. He still wasn't happy about thinking Anna and Robert are a couple but he did feel a little better after talking to Alexis.

Alexis sat thinking after Finn had left, she knows they've talked and that Finn basically told her he thought they would end up sleeping together again. She had thought that might be something she could be interested in but now she wasn't so sure. Yeah, it was fun and sure it was nice having that kind of release but is it worth it if she's only going to get hurt in the end? Finn is worried about Anna being hurt by Robert but does he even care about her? Is she just the person he used to help himself when he's feeling down and lonely?

Alexis has realized something while she's been trying to help Kristina. She is more important than any man, her needs should come first. How had she forgotten this? Alexis knows she's been flip-flopping but she now felt certain that she will be Finn friend, she will talk to him and help him. She will even continue to talk to him about her problems but she will not be his booty call when he's feeling unloved and wants a little action.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Anna was laying in bed feeling very content when her phone went off. With a smile on her face she picked it up, it was Robin wanting a video chat. "Hi sweety," she said as Robin's appeared on her screen.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"Good," Anna smiled.

"Are you in bed already? Wait are you on assignment somewhere?"

"No, just ended up in bed a little earlier today."

Robin was taking in what she could see behind her mom, that was not her bedroom. "I just wanted to call and see how everything's going."

"Everything is good, really good. I'm not really worried about the memory thing any longer. I think we figured out what the big one was. Maybe I'll never know why Alex did that but maybe I don't need to know."

"That is a very good attitude." Was that movement Robin just saw beside her mom? "You look happy." Robin was trying to figure out what was going on without having to come right out and ask. Her mom had told her that she had ended things with Finn, so?

"I am happy," Anna sighed and smiled. "Things are very good here. Oh, when do you want company?"

"Whenever you want to come out. You know you're always welcome." Someone stretched beside her, that is a man's arm, Robin noted. "Um, mom." The look on Robin's face told Anna what she was wondering about but she only smiled at her. "Have you met someone new?"

Anna looked over at whoever was beside her and smiled, then laughed.

"I am not new."

Robin's mouth dropped open she did not need to see who was talking to know who was in bed with her mom. "What?" Then he dad appeared on the screen beside her mom, he looked like he may have just woken up. Yeah, they are in bed together, Robin was smiling at them, "When did this happen?"

Anna glanced over at Robert and grinned, "When we went to talk to Alex, we had time to talk as well. When we got back here I officially ended it with Finn so I was free to be with the man I know I'm meant to be with."

There were tears in Robin's eyes, "I wish I could hug you both right now, well maybe not right this second," she grinned. "Oh, I am so happy for you both."

"We are too sweety," Robert said with a smile, then kissed the side of Anna's head.

"So mom should I tell my kid their grandparents are coming out to visit together?"

Anna glanced at Robert, "A trip as a couple, not just partners. I like that idea."

"Visiting our daughter and grand-kids doesn't scream romantic getaway but I do want to go with you."

"Then you owe me a romantic getaway later." Anna looked back at the screen, "Yeah, we're coming together, we'll let you know when."

"Alright, I guess I should let you guys get back to sleep."

Anna glanced at Robert, glad Robin couldn't see where his hand now was, "Sleeping, yeah that's what we'll be doing," Anna said as both her and Robert grinned.

"Oh my god, you two! Why? I have to go now." They were all laughing when Robin ended the call.

Anna put her phone down and turned to Robert, as his hand slid around her back bringing her closer. "I'm glad she knows," he said then kissed her tenderly.

"So am I. Do you know what makes me really happy?" Robert shook his head as he started kissing her neck. "This, being here with you again. You being the man in my life."

"The man you love?" Robert looked at her and smiled. Anna adjusted so her chin was resting on his chest as she was looking up at him. Robert started stroking her hair, "Anna, I love you. I always have."

Anna smiled, "Always?" Robert nodded. "Oh Robert, I love you too. I love you so much. It feels so good to say that out loud again."

"It's even better to hear you say it."

Anna moved closer and kiss him passionately. When she pulled back in his arms slightly she smiled at him, "I've always loved you too." He kissed her so tenderly as his hands moved up her back. Even if they had always believed the other one's feeling had never changed it was amazing to finally know it was true. Every touch, every kiss was so tender, so sensual, there was such love in every movement. They made love then fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

"Hi Peter," Maxie said as she stepped off the elevator and saw Peter looking around the Metro Court restaurant. "Who are you looking for?"

"Anna, she said she'd meet me here."

"Oh, well you'll just have to talk to me until she gets here then," Maxie told him with a smile.

Peter smiled back, "I like how that sounds." They started to walk away from the elevator. "What bring you here?"

"I was just going to have an early lunch because I'll be busy all afternoon."

"Maybe I can join you if that's alright. After I've talked to Anna that is."

"I would like that," Maxie smiled. "What do you need to talk to her about?"

"I'm hoping she can give me some information about how to set up a visit with my mother. Now that I know Alex is my mother I just want an opportunity to talk to her, ask her some questions."

"Oh that makes sense and you don't have to wait any longer, Anna's here. I think I'll distract my uncle so you and your aunt can talk alone."

Peter looked over and saw Anna and Robert walking towards them, "Thank you, Scorpio and I don't really like each other."

"Yeah, I have noticed." Maxie smiled at them when Robert and Anna joined them, "Hi Uncle Robert, you are coming with me so they can talk." She took Robert's arm and led him over to the bar, "Do you want coffee or anything?"

"I kind of want to keep an eye on those two."

"He wants Anna's advice about how to set up a meeting with his mother."

"Oh, he's finally accepted that Alex is his mother."

"He told me the other day that he would have the results soon. So I guess he must have gotten them."

"Yeah, he could have them by now. Anna gave him the DNA sample about a week and a half ago. That was about how long it took to get the first ones done."

He said sample Maxie noticed, Robert had been there he would have known if there was more than one sample. "So that test couldn't be done in a couple of days?"

"No, especially if it was done at GH, why?" Robert asked.

"Oh, no reason just wondering. Uncle Robert, I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with a certain someone."

Robert grinned at her then looked over at Anna. "You're godmother is an amazing woman."

"Good, we are talking about the same person," Maxie said with a big smile. "Uncle Robert, she's single now. I heard she broke up with Finn."

"Do you think I didn't already know that?"

"Of course you would, I was just pointing out that you're here, she's single."

"Oooh, you're playing matchmaker," Robert said with another grin.

Maxie looked at him, "Are you going to stand there and tell me you don't still have feelings for her?"

He grinned at her, "I'm not gonna stand here and tell you anything."

"Come on!" she said making them both laugh. "Fine, describe your perfect woman."

"That's easy, the one I'm involved with."

Maxie was at a loss for words for a moment, "Wait, you seeing someone?"

Robert raised his eyebrow, "Is that what I said?"

"Uncle Robert, I just want you to be happy."

Robert put his hands oh her upper arms and leaned in closer to her face, "Well then you will be happy to know that I am," then he kissed her cheek.

"She better be as right for you as Anna is. I loved hearing Robin talk about you two growing up and as an adult, I've gotten to see how much you both still care for each other."

Maxie turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "There's someone over there waiting for you."

"Oh, OK." She looked back at Robert, "Remember what I said." Then Maxie turned to go join Peter.

"What are you supposed to remember?"

"That I should be involved with a woman that is as right for me as you are."

"Well, aren't you lucky that you get the real thing."

"I am very lucky. What did Peter want?"

"He wanted advice on how to get in for a visit with Alex. I told him all the steps he will have to take and I think he wants to do it. He seems to have accepted that Alex is his mother."

"Well, that's good then, right."

"Yeah, I guess. I take it Maxie dragged you over here so Peter and I could talk alone."

"That and to questions me about my personal life. Come on, let's get out of here. We can have lunch somewhere else."

As they turned to leave he put his hand on the small of her back. "When do you want to go see Robin?"

"Something tells me we should stick around for a little while. A part of me wants to hear how Peter's visit with Alex goes."

"We could go out and visit them and be back before Peter even gets clearance."

Robert looked at her and smiled as they stepped onto the elevator. "You are a very smart woman, have I told you that."

"Not nearly as often as you should."

Alone in the elevator, he leaned in and kissed her, "You are a very smart woman," he repeated making her smile. "We could take a trip out there this weekend."

"I'd like that, even just a quick trip. I would get to have you all to myself at night. If I take your hand while we're walking I'm not going to feel like I'm going to be judged for moving on so quickly."

"Anna, do you really care what people say or think? Should we be spending more time apart?"

"No, we have already spent too much time apart. I just meant that people here know that I just broke up with Finn and you and I spend years being a hot topic for the rumour mill in this city. I just want to wait a little while longer before we are completely open about the fact we're together. In Berkeley, I can walk with you and when I want to stop and kiss you, no one is going to be turning around and telling anyone that will listen."

The elevator opened and they stepped out, "How long do I have to wait, Anna?" he asked.

"I don't know, just a little longer alright."

"I'm sure enough people have seen us together that if people cared they would have already started talking. Me punching Finn the other day probably didn't go unnoticed."

Anna smiled up at him, "No, probably not."

"Do you care that Finn more than likely knows we're together?"

"You think he knows?"

"You called me baby then we walked away with our arms around each other, Luv. I think he's been suspicious for a while and that would have confirmed it don't you think?"

"Yeah, I see your point. We should just continue doing it gradually. Yeah, people have seen us together, but we don't need to be completely public yet."

"Let people think we are finding our way back to each other not that I already know I won't let you get away this time. That's what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I can live with that." He leaned a little closer as they walked, "Just so you know it's not going to take that long for me to sweep you off your feet and win you back."

Anna laughed and with a big smile said, "Good." Then they walked out of the Metro Court, "What are we doing today?"

"I don't care, I was following you," Robert admitted with a smile making her laugh again. Oh, how she had missed this man Anna thought.

"Lunch, where do you want to go?"

"Kelly's, it just seems like it's where our family always ends up."

"Alright."

...

"How do you really feel knowing Ryan is dead?" Laura asked Kevin. They were sitting at a table in Kelly's.

He thought for a moment, "You know, I'm sad that my brother is dead, but I am glad that the murder Ryan Chamberlain will never hurt anyone ever again. The only way he was ever going to be stopped was in death. Now I really do feel like I can focus on me, focus on us. That's what important, getting back what he tried to destroy."

"I am so happy to hear you say that." Laura glanced up and saw Robert and Anna walk in, "Hi you two, come and join us."

"We'd love to," Robert said and pulled the chair out for Anna.

Once they were seated Kevin looked at Anna, "How have you been? Still trying to find answers?"

"I think the big ones have been answered. The one memory I mentioned that I was still wondering about. I was right about it. Alex planted the memory of Peter's conception and birth in my head. I don't know why and I'm not sure it matters but at least now I have some peace of mind. I know I never slept with Faison and that in its self might not seem like that big of a deal but in the bigger picture and how that plays into my life it is huge," she said then glanced at Robert and gave him a little grin.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get that sorted out. Now that Ryan's dead I don't think I'll ever know what was done to me. If it was given or taken memories. I still do think he must have had some of mine but now that he's dead if he did he shouldn't be able to cause any more damage with them." As they spoke Laura watched Robert and Anna, something had changed between them she thought with a grin.

"I know Felicia is happy to know he's finally really dead," Robert told them. "Mac told me her nightmares have all but stopped now so I'm glad his death has brought peace to the people he hurt."

Over lunch they continued to talk about different things as they were about to leave Laura touched Robert's arm, "Anything to talk about yet?" she asked with a smile.

Robert smiled then leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek, "Nothing that needs to be common knowledge yet." Anna looked at him with love in her eyes and touched his cheek then they smile at Laura and Kevin.

"I'm happy for you both," Laura said as she leaned against Kevin holding onto his arm. She really was happy they were back together. They all said their goodbyes then they parted ways.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Anna was at the hospital getting her treatment and Robert was going to pick her up afterwards. They were leaving to visit Robin tomorrow and they were both looking forward to their time together there. A little time where there is no one judging them for being together. That they aren't going to be worried about bumping into Finn anywhere. Just time to be together and getting to see their family again was the best part.

As she walked back into the hall Anna all but walked into Finn. "Oh, sorry."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "No, my fault. Anna, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Um, yeah I'm just waiting for Robert so sure."

Finn let his arms drop at hearing Robert's name. "Right, of course, you are." He shuffled nervously, "I know you kept asking me about why I am so sure Peter is your son." He paused, "Anna, I just know that's the truth. When you told me about how hard it was to give him up and how it affected you after. That wasn't an act that wasn't planted memories. I don't think you've let yourself be that vulnerable in front of me since."

Anna was a little confused. She started thinking back to when she had told him about Peter. Why did what he was saying not really match up with what she remembers about that conversation. "You know that I gave Peter a DNA sample from Alex and he had it tested, right? That it came back and told him that Alex is his mother. He told me that the other day."

"No, that's not right."

"Finn, Peter told me he got the results. He told me that he now knows Alex is his mother and actually wants to try and set up a visit so he can get answers from her."

"But the things you told me when we went to the Adirondack's," Finn started.

"What?" Anna was confused but was distracted when she saw Robert walking towards them. She held up her hand so Robert would let them finish talking. "Finn I get that for some reason you feel Peter has to be my son. We now have the evidence that proves he is not. Can we please stop going around in circles about this?"

"But he is your son!"

Anna sighed in annoyance, "Finn, I am done fighting with you about this. I have to go." She walked away and took Robert's hand as they turned and walked away together. Finn didn't turn to watch them he just put his head down then went back to work.

...

"Robert, she said we are staying with her so that's what we're doing," Anna said smiling at him.

"Then you have to remember how to keep it down at night."

"We are only going to be here for three nights."

"Are you saying that you expect me to spend three night in bed with you and not make love to you?" Robert asked pulling her close to him as they waited for their bags at the airport. Anna laughed in his arms. "Yeah, see you can't do it either," he said with a big smile on his face.

"I can be quiet, you know I can. I also know you like it when I call out your name in the thralls of passion."

"Mmmm, I do." He kissed her, then smiled. "We can make up for having to be quiet while we're here once we are back in Port Charles and in your bed. I might even have to ensure you stay there for an extended period of time," he said with a wink.

Anna bit her bottom lip, "Promises," she said with a little grin. "If you do that I better be getting at least a 3-1 ratio."

"Oh at least. Trust me, you will not be disappointed." He kissed her again then they turned to wait for their bags again. Once they had them they left the airport.

Anna hadn't told them when their flight was going to be in so they just got a cab at the airport. When they got to Robin and Patrick's they were greeted by Robin and Noah. Emma was still at school and Patrick was at the hospital. "Hi, Mom, Dad. You know I would have picked you up," Robin said as she first hugged Anna then Robert.

"We are just used to finding our own way out of airports. Besides, this way you didn't have to worry about Noah being bored and getting fussy if our flight was late," Anna said as Robert picked up Noah, she watched Robert give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and smiled when Robert leaned closer to her. "Hello, Noah."

Robert was close enough that he and Noah could both give Anna a kiss on either cheek, "Hello Luv." Noah reached for her, so Robert passed him to her. "Love you Gramma."

"Oh, I love you too."

"I told him Luv is cute but that you are still Grandma."

Anna gave him a little cuddle, "Papa only calls me Luv some of the time too."

"I'll take these to the spare room," Robert said when he picked up their bags from by the door.

Once he was out of the room Robin grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her and Noah over to the couch. "Dish, what changed, what happened?"

"You must know that your father and I have always had feelings for each other. With everything I've been dealing with and having him around to help, add Finn's behaviour it just became very clear that the man that is going to make me truly happy wasn't the one I was with. There were things happening between Robert and I that shouldn't have been if I was truly happy in the relationship I was in."

"Like the flirting. Drinking so nothing else happened."

"Were we really that obvious about the flirting?"

"Only at the Nurses' Ball. You were both very touchy that night as well."

Anna smiled while Noah adjusted on her lap, "It was that kiss, then yeah the flirting it just started waking up all those old feeling and talking about our past. I think even if Finn had been being more supportive, there still would have been conversations about Robert knowing me, knowing it was always me never Alex."

"He went with you, right, when you went to go see her? How did Alex react to that?"

"At first he wasn't in the room and once he was she didn't see his face right away but she sure noticed when I started running my hand up the inner thigh of the man standing beside me."

"Yeah, that got my attention too," Robert said as he walked back into the room

Anna glanced up at him, "You had just told me you were still mine, didn't that mean I got to touch," Anna said with a suggestive smile. Robert just grinned as he sat down beside her.

"So what's going on, like really?" Robin asked.

Anna looked at Robert then back at her, "We're together. Um, we don't have all the answers yet but we both want this and for right now we know Robert is going to be spending his downtime in Port Charles."

"Together, not dating?" Robin asked.

"I think we past the go out for dinner see if we like each other see if we compatible or not stage," Robert said. "It was more of whether we were willing to risk the pain of losing each other again."

"I would rather take the chance of having him and possibly losing him than knowing I never took the chance at truly being happy again," Anna added as Robert stroked her hair. He leaned in and whispered something making Anna smile as she touched his chin.

Robin smiled watching them, "I did tell Emma you were coming together but I haven't told her that you're a couple now."

"Us sharing a bedroom might give that away," Robert said with a little grin.

"I was thinking you guys would tell her," Robin told them they all had smiles on their faces. Noah turned and started talking to his grandparents so Robin got up to do a few things letting them have a little time together.

...

Peter sat in his office late Friday evening playing with the DNA sample, he should get rid of it but for now, he felt it was safe in his office. He's told the people that might care that he got the results already and that yes Alex is his mother. Anna had been nice enough to tell him who he had to get in touch with so he can get in and talk to Alex. There does seem to be a lot more steps for him to go through than Anna had but that made sense he doesn't have WSB clearance. There was a lot that needed to be talked about and that should only happen face to face. He tossed the sample back into the pin on his desk then turned on his laptop. Since he was here he should at least appear to be working.

The world is now going to know that Alexandra Devane was the woman that had a child with Cesar Faison. That she was the one that had given up that child so his father would never know about him. Alex's plan might have worked if it wasn't for Valentin involvement, who knows where Peter's life may have led him if not for that. Even though he was trying to focus on the article he was reading Peter's thoughts keep drifting back to the meeting he hoped he would soon be having with his mother. With any luck he will know soon if he will be allowed to go see her then they can talk.

...

Emma walked into the living room with a grin on her face, she had spent the entire afternoon with her grandparents. The evening before they had told her they are a couple now and today she could tell it was true. "Were they always like that?" she asked her mom.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"They've been sneaking quick little kisses all day, the hand holding. It's cute seeing them that happy but it's kind of strange seeing Grandma and Grandpa acting like that with each other."

"You're used to them as friends, not like this," Robin said with a smile then patted the couch beside her. "Do you think they're happy?"

Emma sat down beside her, "I think they are. They sure look happy."

"Your grandparents have only ever had very short periods of time together as a couple and unless something unthinkable happens, you are going to get to see them like this a lot more now."

"Good, they both just seem so happy," Emma said with a big smile.

Robin put her arm around her daughter, "Yes they do."

Anna was laughing as she and Robert entered the living room. Robert had his hand on her back, there was a little grin on his face. They sat down on the love seat, "Since we spent the day with Emma today we want to take Noah somewhere he'll like tomorrow," Anna told Robin.

"Can I still go along with you?" Emma asked.

"What if they take Noah somewhere first just the three of them then we can all do something together after. You're leaving Monday right?"

"Yeah our flight's early Monday morning," Robert answered.

Out of nowhere, Anna asked, "Did he say Adirondack's?"

"What's that Luv?" Robert asked looking at her.

"Oh, sorry just something Finn said the other day. It was just as you got to GH but I think he said something about him and I going to the Adirondack's." She looked at Robert, "Sorry, I don't even know why I thought of that, it does seem strange though."

"Why is that strange?" Robin asked.

"We never went there, not together."

"Oh," Robin said then looked at her dad. "You know what you are here for a visit, you can worry about that when you're back home."

"Oh thanks, let it be something she stresses about when I'm the only one there to hear about it," Robert said with a big smile as Anna elbowed him in the side.

"Maybe I miss heard him, I did get distracted just as he said that," she looked at Robert and winked.

"Well, what are we doing the evening?" Robert asked ready to change the subject.

"Papa. Where Papa?" they heard Noah calling.

"I think for the next little while you are playing with our grandson," Anna said.

Robert gave her a quick kiss then stood up, "I'm over here Noah, where are you?" then Robert walked out of the room.

Anna looked over and saw Robin and Emma smiling at her, "What?"

"It's just nice seeing that again," Robin told her still smiling.

Anna smiled, "It's very nice having it again too."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sunday evening Anna and Robert were alone in Robin's kitchen, Anna had gone to get a drink and Robert had followed her. Robert stepped up behind her, putting one hand on the counter on either side of her. "If we were at your house I would have you in bed already," he whispered in her ear then kissed her neck.

"Tomorrow night we'll be in my bed again."

"I'm glad." Robert moved closer still, pressing himself against her back.

"I am too, I believe we have plans for once we're there."

Robert moves one hand to her stomach, "Yes we do, sexy plans, fun plans." Anna moaned as he kissed her neck then nibbled on her ear lobe. Anna turned in his arms and claimed his lips, kissing him passionately.

"I will turn the hose on you two." They stopped kissing and turned to see Robin standing there, her hands on her hips but with a big grin on her face. This wasn't the first time she'd caught her parents kissing passionately this weekend.

With her arms still around Robert's neck, "Maybe this is why we left the room," she said with a grin of her own.

"Did you get enough to tide you over long enough to come and visit with Patrick and I a little longer?"

Anna turned and kissed Robert tenderly, "To be continued," she said quietly. Anna then looked back at Robin as she let go of Robert, "Lead the way sweety." Anna grabbed Robert's hand and pulled him after her. She smiled when his other hand settled on her ass. It had been so wonderful the last couple days to just be able to be a couple, not that they were really hiding the fact they were together back in Port Charles. It was just that they were being discrete about who got to see them behaving like a couple.

"I am so glad you both came out so soon for a visit," Patrick said as they all got seated. Robin joined him on the couch while Robert and Anna sat on the love seat. "Do we get to have visits like this more often now?"

"I think if there are visits planned we would be coming together for most of them from now on," Robert answered with a nod.

"I think we'll be taking most of our trips together now. We've missed out on enough time together and a very good friend reminded me that I should be with the man that truly makes me happy and enjoy whatever time we have left."

"Well, whatever the reason, seeing my Mom and Dad together and this happy this weekend has been so wonderful. Just knowing that you're together, makes me so happy," Robin told them.

"Anna, do you think you've figured out all the memories that were Alex's?" Patrick asked.

"I think the major one was Peter, the few cases that were planted were most likely the test ones to see if it worked."

"Are you still looking into that?"

"No, I really feel that even if there are other ones they aren't that important. I know the truth now and I know that my favourite love story is still intact. There was no nasty secret before something very beautiful." Robert's arm was already around her and he pulled her closer as she said that. Robin wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Patrick glanced at her, then nodded slowly. "Oooh, that love story," he said making them all laugh.

...

Finn sat in his office Monday morning thinking. Of course, it was Anna he was thinking about. Since she had told him it was over between them he had spent a lot of time thinking about her. Finn had wanted to talk to Anna more the other day but with Scorpio showing up that never happened. Now she is apparently out of town with him, they must be a couple now he thought. Maybe if he had a chance to talk to her, where they actually talked, where neither of them started yelling he could bring up their weekend together in the Adirondack's where she had bared her soul to him about how hard it was to give away her child. He'd been thinking about this a lot, Anna wanted to know why he was so sure Peter is her son and that weekend has a lot to do with it. He didn't care what that test said Anna is Peter's mother, he knows that.

Anna had let herself be so open with him, she had told him how scared she had been while she was pregnant thinking someone would find out. That she wouldn't be able to get the baby away from his father if that was to happen. When she had first told him about her child with Faison she had mostly just stuck to what had happened, just the facts but that weekend she had given so many intimate details. Afterwards, they had made love, it had been so tender, so sensual. It hadn't been quite the same since then but he knows that was because Anna had truly let down all her defences that weekend. Now if he could only remind her of that. With any luck, he will have a chance to talk to her when she gets back. There was a knock at his door, he looked up to see Liz standing there, it was time to get back to work, thinking about Anna will have to wait until later.

...

Anna had enjoyed their trip but she was very happy to be home, last night had been amazing, Robert did not disappoint either. She cuddled in beside him, it was so nice having him in her life again. "Good morning Luv."

"Mmm, good morning," she smiled up at him then kissed him before she put her head on his chest.

"How do you feel this morning."

Anna smiled, "Incredible, I enjoyed last night."

"Good, so did I." He ran his fingers through her hair, "What are you doing today?"

"I don't have anything planned, you?"

"I have to check-in with headquarters."

"Is it wrong that I really hope you don't have to go out on assignment?"

"No, I don't think so," Robert said with a grin. "Even if I do have to go out of town for a while I will be back here with you as soon as I can." Anna turned her head so her cheek was resting against his chest. "Anna, you know that there are going to be times when I have to go out of town."

"I do, but it just feels like if you go out of town right now I might not see you for months."

"My cases aren't usually long assignments now. Lots of it I can on a computer then a short trip to where ever"

"I know that it's just we're just getting back together. I like having you around."

"I like being here with you, but I also don't want you to get sick of me being around."

"I don't think that's gonna happen. You might annoy me sometimes but I always want to see you," she told him with a smile.

"I'd say we could spend the day in bed again but we basically did that after we got back yesterday," Robert said grinning at Anna.

"Yeah, we do need to get out of bed today. Come join me in the shower," Anna suggested with a smile, Robert grinned back then they got out of bed.

After they were dressed they went downstairs and Robert started making them something to eat. "After we've eaten I'll call in, I haven't gotten a call so I doubt I'll have to leave and if I do it won't be for long."

Anna walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him as he cooked, she didn't say anything she just wanted to be close to him. Robert didn't say anything either, so far they really hadn't talked much about the future or what their plans might be. Anna talking about hoping he doesn't have to go anywhere right away was the closest they had come. They both know they want to be together, that they want to do whatever it takes to make that happen but neither one of them wants to actually make plans, to label what's going on between them.

After a few minutes of standing together like that, Anna moved away to get them both a cup of coffee. Once they were seated at the table Robert reached over and took her hand, "Talk to me, Luv."

"I don't even know if you have to leave town but I have this terrible feeling like you're getting taken away from me."

"Hey, I'm not leaving you. I might have to go to work but no one and nothing is taking me away from you."

"I know that but,"

"There are no buts, it's just work. Besides you're getting all worked up and we don't even know if I have to go anywhere." Anna smiled and nodded at him then they started eating. When they were done Robert excused himself so he could phone in. The sooner he had some answers the sooner they can hopefully relax. When he was done on the phone he found Anna sitting at her desk. He walked over and leaned on the edge of her desk facing her. "Three days, I leave this evening but I will be back Friday. It's just a witness transfer, I'm not even the courier they just want me to be the coordinator of the operation. No danger, just a quick trip there and back."

"Alright, I know I was getting worried over nothing but I just," Anna closed her eyes, "I'm scared," Anna admitted.

"Anna, we can't live thinking this is going to be taken away from us."

"What is this?" Anna asked as she stood up. Robert reached out and grabbed her hand, "What are we doing?"

"We are figuring out how to be together. Do we have to make changes? Do we have to give things up? Whatever it takes so that you are the woman I am coming home to then that is what I will do. Is this just dating, I don't think so. Anna, you are my everything. I finally have you back, that's all I've wanted since that bloody tanker exploded."

Anna flung her arms around him, "You're right this is more than just dating, this doesn't even feel like dating. It's like finally coming home." Clinging to her Robert felt like they had finally found what they had both been missing for all those years. They are together, they are a couple and they are going to do whatever they can to make sure it stays that way.

...

Peter was impressed when he got the phone call that he had been approved to visit with Alex. Since he was meeting his mother and was travelling to see her they were going to let him visit on Monday and Tuesday. He'll leave on Saturday and get settled in before his visit. This meeting needs to happen and there is a lot that needed to be talked about. Peter looked up when there was a knock at his door. He stood up, "Anna, thank you for coming down. Here have a seat, please."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Anna asked as she sat down.

"Well I thought you might like to know that I will be going to meet Alex. They are letting me have two visits at the beginning of next week."

"Oh, this is good news. Do you know what you want to talk to her about?"

"Well, I will be asking her the same kind of questions I asked you when we thought you were my mother. There will be more, like why she would want you to think I was your son."

"Peter, you should know I really don't know if she'll tell you that."

He looked at her for a moment before responding, "I know but I have to try. There has to be a reason, right?"

"You're right but I just think you should be prepared that she might not tell you. I hope she will at least open up to you."

"I don't know what I should expect but I am hoping she at least will talk to me."

"I'm sure she will. She must know that by now you would have had the results that prove she is your mother."

"Anna, do you think she will admit that?"

"I told her why I was there for the DNA sample. Do you think she is she going to tell you that both sets of tests were wrong?"

"No, I guess not. I was so angry when I thought I had found my mother and it was you. Now I think because I unleashed that anger on you now I just want to talk to her. I just wants some answers."

"Well that seems like a very good place to start," Anna said with a smile.

When Peter's phone rang Anna excused herself. After she was gone and Peter was done on the phone he opened his desk drawer to get a pen and the DNA sampled rolled to the front of the drawer, "I need to get rid of this thing," he said to himself he was about to put it in his jacket pocket when his phone rang again.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"So why do you want to do this now and why at the Floating Rib?" Maxie asked Lulu as they walked into the Crimson office.

"Because I think Mom and Kevin will like to have a more laid back celebration so the Floating Rib works. Since Ryan was messing with their life and Kevin was actually locked up in Ferncliff, they didn't get to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. We've all been through so much because of Ryan and I think now that we really know he is dead why shouldn't we throw a little party and let loose some," Lulu told her.

Maxie smiled, "I agree. When do you want to do this?"

"Why not this Friday? I know it's only a couple of days away but the biggest thing is going to be inviting people."

"Yeah, I'll talk to my Mom and then I'll take care of arranging the decorations. Let me know who all needs to be invited and between the two of us we'll get ahold of everyone."

"Thank you, Maxie. I think this will be perfect." They walked over to Maxie's desk and started talking about what all needed to be done to prepare for the little party on Friday. When they were done Lulu got up to leave, "Oh, did you talk to Anna about those samples?"

Maxie looked at her thinking for a moment, "Oh no, I didn't but when I was talking to Robert he made it sound like there was only one sample."

"But Peter told you he got the results, why didn't you ask about it?"

"I couldn't really. Anna was talking to Peter while I was keeping my uncle distracted. He doesn't trust Peter as it is, I wasn't going to bring it up in front of him."

"Why doesn't he trust him?"

"Honestly, I think it is because Faison raised him."

"That doesn't mean Peter is like his father," Lulu said.

"The things Faison put Robert Anna and Robin all through, that he put so many people through. I don't think he can see how a child raised by that man isn't at least a little bit like him. So he doesn't trust him."

"I guess that makes sense, I can see why he would feel that way. Is it going to be a problem if Peter is at the party on Friday?"

"No, with Anna there Robert won't start anything."

"Good, because I want everyone to have a good time. I'm going to go start contacting people," Lulu said.

"I will too, see you later." Then Lulu left the office.

...

When Laura and Kevin walked into the Floating Rib they both smiled, Laura took Kevin's arm, "What is this all for?" They had been told they needed to come here but not why.

"I'm not sure," he answered. Then they saw Lulu and Maxie come walking over with big smiles. "I bet they'll tell us."

"Hi, Mom, Kevin. I'm so glad you're finally here."

"I didn't think we were late," Laura said.

"Not really, no."

"What's going on?"

"Well, I decided that since you didn't get to celebrate your first anniversary you should get that chance now. Also, now that Ryan is gone I thought people could use a reason to get out and let loose a little."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Kevin said happily.

"This is just what we all need, put that horror behind us," Laura said, then hugged Lulu.

They all moved further into the room and started greeting other people that were there. Everyone was smiling and seemed to be enjoying themselves. When Kevin saw Mac and Felicia he excused himself. He smiled when he got to them but he wasn't sure if they wanted to talk to him. "Hello."

Felicia and Mac turned, "Hello Kevin."

"Hi," Felicia could see the sadness in his eyes and gave him a hug. When it came out about Kevin's part in Ryan's return they had both been upset, Mac more than Felicia, but they knew Kevin had only wanted to help his brother he never wanted anyone to get hurt.

"I'm sorry that so many people were hurt because of me and I hate that you had to go through so much pain and fear again."

Felicia touched his cheek, "Kevin, tonight we are here to have a good time because we know Ryan can never cause any of us pain again. Let's not talk about him tonight."

He smiled at her and nodded, "Alright."

Mac patted his shoulder, "I was angry but I guess I understand that you just wanted to help your brother, even if he was beyond help."

"Yes, clearly he was." Kevin looked around, "There are a lot of people here."

"Maxie said it's a party so they invited a lot of people, they're still expecting more people," Felicia told him then she noticed Anna walk in and waved her over. "Hi, glad you made it."

"I wasn't going to miss this. I know what a relief it is when the person that keeps threatening everything is finally gone."

They all knew who she was talking about. "Well, tonight you can celebrate that too," Mac offered. "Where's my brother?"

"He'll be here after his flight gets in."

"Good, are you two ready to celebrate anything yet?" Mac asked with a little grin. Anna just smiled then turned to get herself a drink.

As the evening went on it was clear the people there were all there to have a good time. More people kept arriving most had been invited some heard about it and decided they wanted to be here. The music was playing and there were even some people dancing. When Finn walked in he saw Anna talking to Maxie Peter and Lulu. Anna was smiling and looked very happy, a quick scan of the room and Finn realized Robert wasn't here. He watched her for a while, oh how he missed her. She looked so happy, smiling and laughing. He never got to hear her laugh enough, while they were together there had been happy times but there had been so many tears, so much pain that she had been dealing with. It was nice to see her enjoying herself.

Finn started to make his way over to Anna, he waited until Maxie and Lulu walked away and she was only talking to Peter. "I'm glad you want to do this, maybe she will give you some of the answers you're looking for," Anna said to Peter as Finn joined them. "Hello Finn," she said as she noticed him.

"Hello Anna, Peter."

"Hi Finn, I'll let you two talk," Peter said then walked away leaving them alone.

"You look happy tonight," Finn noted.

"I am," she said with a smile. "Tonight everyone can just relax and enjoy themselves and that includes me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Can we talk?"

"I think we already are," she said with a little grin.

"Right," he glanced around then back at Anna. "Last week when you were at the hospital we didn't get to talk very long."

"No, we didn't. What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, were you and Peter talking about him visiting Alex?"

"Yes, he's leaving tomorrow and has a couple of visits line up so he can at least meet her and he says he wants to ask her some questions."

"And you're OK with that?"

Anna thought that was an odd question, "Yeah, I think it's a good idea."

"Really?"

Again Anna was confused by his response, "Yes, why wouldn't be? I want Peter to meet his mother."

"His mother, right," Finn said as he wiped his forehead. How does she not see how crazy this is? "Anna, Peter is your son."

"Oh please! Do not start that again, Finn."

"The things you told me, how emotional you were when you did. How we made love after."

That caught Anna's attention, they hadn't made love after she told him about Peter. "Finn, I don't want to talk about this tonight. We can stand here and have a conversation but we are not talking about Peter or the fact you still believe he's my son."

Finn was realizing he would have to come up with another way to get her to talk about this, "Fine, I'm sorry. I heard you went to visit Robin last weekend."

Anna smiled, "I did."

As they continued to talk someone else walked in, he smiled seeing so many people there having a good time, he took in the fact there were even a few couples dancing. He walked over to the bar and smile at the couple standing there, "Hey Robby, we were wondering when you'd get here."

He patted Mac's shoulder, "I figured I'd drop off my bag before coming here. I see the dance floor is open tonight."

"It is," Mac said with a smile. A slow song was playing at the moment and there were five couples dancing. "Everyone is enjoying themselves."

"I see that," Robert said as he scanned the room, he spotted Anna talking to Finn. She wasn't really smiling but didn't look like she wanted to punch him either. "What made you want to through a party?"

"This was all Lulu and Maxie's idea," Mac told him.

"They wanted anyone that was affected by Ryan's latest rain of terror to get out and have some fun," Felicia started to explain.

The song changed and Robert took note, he'd heard this song before and it always made him think of Anna. "Excuse me."

Found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart know

Robert walked over to Anna, "Dance with me." She smiled at him and took his hand and moved to where the other people were dancing.

We were walking on moonlight

And you'll pull me close

Split second and you'd disappeared

And then I was all alone

As they started to dance, Anna realized what song was playing.

Woke up in tears

With you by my side

Breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbyes

Anna slid her other hand to Robert's neck, looking into his eyes, nothing was said, the words of the song saying everything they wanted to. Robert stroked her cheek as the song continued. As they danced all they wanted to do was cling to each other. The words to the song speaking right to their hearts, this had already happened to them. They'd had everything, they'd had each other, then it was gone in a flash, ripped away.

In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby

Any chance that I get

And I'll make the most of the minutes

And love with no regrets

Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly, with so much love. Anna held him close, kissing him back letting the passion build in their kiss. When the kiss finally ended she smiled at him with a tear in her eye, she put her head on his shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other as they continued to dance.

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye

As the song ended Robert kissed her again, then they heard a few cheers. Robert rested his forehead against hers, "I think people know we're together now."

"Good," she smiled at him. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I." As the next song started they started dancing again.

Finn was not one the people that had cheered and he wasn't going to hang around here to watch the happy couple. If Anna wants to be with him and they both want to pretend that Peter isn't her son maybe it's none of his business. He watched them a little longer, then left.

When the second song ended Robert lead Anna over to the bar so they could get drinks. With his arm still around her waist, Robert ordered for them then felt someone touch his arm. He turned and saw Laura smiling at him. "So my dear old friend is finally happy?"

"I am, I have Anna in my life and that makes all the difference." Laura gave him a hug and smiled at Anna.

Maxie and Lulu, were the next to come over, "Why didn't you tell me this the other day?"

"Did I deny it?" Robert asked with a grin.

"No," Maxie said with a grin, "Oh and your perfect woman is the one you're with. Maybe I should have figured out what you had actually told me."

"Maybe, it wasn't like we were going to stay quiet about this that much longer," Anna told Maxie. Anna put her arm around her, "He told me what you said."

Maxie smiled, "You are both family and I want you to be happy."

"We are."

"So this night just keeps getting better. Mom and Kevin have patched up the damage Ryan did to them. We never have to worry about that man hurting anyone again and you two are a couple again. Does Robin know?" Lulu asked.

"Of course she does, we spent the weekend at her house last week."

As they talked Anna looked around the bar, there were still people dancing. There were other people playing pool, everyone just seemed to want to have a good time tonight. Anna did notice that Finn was no longer there. There was something he seemed to want to talk to her about she could tell but it always seemed to lead back to Peter being her child. As Robert's arm went around her again all thought off Finn left her mind. This is what she wants now, what she had always wanted.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Saturday morning Robert and Anna were sitting in her sitting room in their robes, "I guess I should get checked back in at the Metro Court today."

Anna was leaning against the arm of the couch with her legs on Robert's lap, "Why?"

Robert looked over at her, "So you don't get sick of me."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Before you left we talked about it, we are together, we are a couple and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. If you are here, in Port Charles then I want you here with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Robert, we got married the first time 42 years ago and we are still yet to live together for one year consecutively. You are staying here with me when you're in Port Charles."

"I like when you're bossy," he said with a grin as he started pulling lightly on the tie of her robe.

"I mean it, I want you here with me."

"So I shouldn't waste money on a hotel is what you're saying."

Anna started laughing, "I'm saying move in with me." That even caught Anna by surprise, Finn might have moved in with her but it hadn't actually been her idea. Robert was watching her and noticed the slight look surprised on her face. "I want to live with you," she said with a smile. "I want you here at night, I want more mornings like this. You can pick one of the rooms to use as an office if you need one or want one. Move in with me," she said again with a big smile.

"Alright, I'll move in with you," he agreed with a smile of his own.

"You're sure? You can do that?"

"Yeah, you can live here and still work for the WSB why wouldn't I be able to?"

"We both know you are sent on a lot more missions then I am. You are working a lot more than me."

"Maybe it's time I slow down a little. I'm not going to retire but why shouldn't I step back a little? You said I can set up an office here, do you have any idea how much time I spend in my office? When they need me I get sent into the field but I do at least 60% of my job on a computer now. Why shouldn't that computer be here?"

"You mean it? You actually want to live here with me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? Yes, I want to be here with you. Yes, I want to live with you."

Anna threw her arms around him, finally, after all these years they really are getting another chance at true happiness. "I love you, Robert. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said then kissed her tenderly.

...

Finn awoke from another dream of Anna. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He had been dreaming of her a lot lately and that wonderful weekend they had spent in the Adirondack's. It had been the perfect weekend. They had talked for hours then there had been such tenderness when they made love, he felt like Anna trusted him completely. It might not have been quite the same after that but she did end up being abducted right after that. It had also been Robert that figured out she was missing not him. Had he gained her trust then lost some of it that quickly? He should have figured out she was missing much sooner, it should have been him not Scorpio.

He sighed again, everything he knows about Anna tells him she does not give away her heart easily. She does not trust easily and she believes when something is going to well, it won't last. Was that what had happened she opened up to him then he let her down in a matter of days? Then it was Robert that came up with the plan to locate her, Robert had been the one that had shown up to get them both out of that clinic, well him and Chase but still it hadn't been him that was her hero. Wait, what is he thinking Anna doesn't need a hero. She had even been a little annoyed with Robert after that hadn't she? Well maybe not that day, not at the moment.

After they were all back in Port Charles she had been annoyed. That was until she needed him again. Until he was the one that seemed to be able to ground her, to keep her from thinking crazy thoughts and convinced herself Robin was indeed her daughter. Well, maybe she hadn't really ever believed that she wasn't and that it had been him that had brought that up. Finn realized he had really messed up by even voicing that question to anyone. Then to keep repeating it, what the hell had been wrong with him? It was like he wanted her to turn to Robert, to pull away from him. If she wasn't going to listen to him about Peter then he needed her to know Robin might not be hers either. Well, they know he was wrong about that part. Why was this all still going through his mind? They know Robin is their daughter, apparently, the tests prove Peter is Alex's sure, whatever he thought. If she won't listen then push her away, he thought. He was struck with the realization that was exactly what he had done.

...

Finn had called Alexis to meet him, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and wanted to talk to someone. Maybe not about what he had been thinking while he couldn't sleep, maybe he actually wanted a distraction from that. She had agreed to brunch so he was now sitting in the Metro Court restaurant waiting for her. When she got there he stood up and gave her a hug when she got to his table, "Thanks for coming, I just really want to talk."

"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked as she sat down.

"Nothing new, just a different level of wrong. Did you hear about Robert and Anna's very public display at the Floating Rib on Friday that let everyone know they were a couple?"

"I'm going to guess you mean them kissing while dancing."

"That's how it was described to you?"

"Is that not what happened?"

Finn thought about it for a moment, "Basically, but it was how they kissed, how they danced and to whatever song that was."

Alexis was confused now, what she had heard was that Robert had arrived kind of late then asked Anna to dance and while they were dancing they had kissed then got much closer while they danced, holding each other close. Finn was making it sound like they might as well have been having sex in the middle of the bar. "Was it a suggestive song?" Finn just looked at her like that shouldn't matter. "Finn, is it the fact they were kissing while they danced or is it the fact they are now a couple, that you may have suspected that before but now that you know for sure you're upset about it?"

"I don't know what song it was, alright." He picked up his fork and wiped it off. "Maybe it is just that knowing they are together it makes our break up more final. I can't stop thinking about her, I know I messed up but I also know I'm not the only one that was in the wrong. The break up wasn't all my fault, she is still refusing to admit the truth."

"Did you invite me here just to talk about Anna and your break up? I know it hasn't been that long but have you thought about the fact she might be happy?"

He looked up at her, "No, I have not thought about Anna being happy with another man!"

"If you love her, shouldn't you want that for her even if that means you aren't the one that makes her happy?"

Finn stared at Alexis thinking about what she had just said, "Why do you have to make so much sense?"

"Even if it hurts seeing her with someone else, if she's happy with him isn't that's what's right for her."

"Let's talk about you now. I get what you're saying but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Alexis grinned, "Alright, I'm good. I think my daughters are finally going to be free of Dawn of Day. Kristina has started to see that blindly following Shiloh's teaching is not the path she wants her life to take."

"That's good then, it's progress."

"It is and hopefully it won't be much longer before she can come home and start getting her life back on her terms, not on someone else's."

"That is good news, you've been so worried about her. Which other daughter are you worried about?"

"I was worried about all of them. Sam has been trying to get proof of wrongdoing by Shiloh, Molly has been so upset because she believes both her sisters are being roped in by Shiloh and his teaching. Hopefully, it won't be much longer and all of this will be behind us."

"I hope it is, you deserve to be happy too Alexis," Finn said with a little grin.

"I do," she said with a little smile that suddenly got a lot bigger, "You're back!" She wasn't looking at Finn any longer. She got up and hugged the man now standing by their table, "Jax, it is so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Oh, you must be here for Joss. Losing Oscar must be so hard on her."

"I am here for her but I think I'm gonna be staying around for a while. She needs me right now and I want to stay as long as I can so I've made arrangements to run my businesses from here."

"This is such good news, I am going to like having you around." Then she remembered Finn, "Jax, do you know Finn?"

Finn stood up and Jax shook his hand, "You're a doctor, right?"

"Jasper Jacks, Dr. Hamilton Finn and yes you both prefer to go by your last names," Alexis introduced them. Then they all sat down together, quickly it became clear that Alexis and Jax were very good friends, they were talking about things Finn had no idea about but he still listened. It was a good distraction from thinking about Anna all the time but it would also be nice to know what they were laughing about, clearly, they shared a few inside jokes. After they were done eating Finn excused himself leaving the old friends to catch up. As he got on the elevator he was hit with the thought, did he just lost another woman to some Aussie?

...

Peter was pacing in his hotel room, he had been up for a couple of hours already. He was feeling very anxious about his visit with his mother. There was a lot that needed to be talked about and he had hardly slept the night before. There was a lot happening that he had never planned for. When it came out he was Anna's son that should have been the end of it. Now here he was preparing to meet with his actual mother in Stienmore. This was all just a little too strange and not what he had planned at all. He finally decided to order room service, he might as well eat then get ready for the day.

A couple of hours later Peter was waiting to be shown in for his visit with Alex, when he saw her take a seat at the table he noticed that they did not cuff her. "Is that standard practice," Peter asked the guard in the room with him.

"She's not a dangerous offender and this door and the one behind us will be locked the entire time. You aren't worried she's going to attack you are you?"

"No, I'm not. I guess I just don't know that much about visiting prisoners."

"If you're ready, you can go in now," the guard said standing by the door.

"Yeah thanks, I'd like to talk to her." Peter walked over to the door then walked inside when it was opened. He didn't sit down he just looked at the woman sitting in front of him. "Hello, mother."

Alex looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. She stood up and looked him over, "Oh my boy, I've missed you." Peter stepped closer and they hugged each other lovingly.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Alex touched his face, a tear in her eye "My beautiful son, how have you been?"

"I've missed you. We should sit down." They both moved to the table and took their seats. "How are you? What's it like here?"

"I'm fine, it's not where I'd like to be but I guess it could be worse. I want to know what happened. What went wrong?"

"I don't know, everything was going according to plan. Anna believed I was her son, she was so emotional about it and wanted to bond with me."

"I knew that she would. We had everything in place for her to always believe that you are her son. Even that fool was telling her that."

"He was but we didn't plan on the influence Scorpio still has on Anna."

"What do you mean, what does he have to do with this? She loves him I know that, I think those two will always love each other."

"Wait you knew that?" Peter asked he was a little surprised by that.

"Of course I did. I may have had to do terrible things to Anna but she is my sister, I do love her. We really did get to know each other after I helped her, she told me all about the love of her life."

"And you never thought Scorpio would somehow make her believe that she couldn't be my mother?"

"Is that what happened?" Alex asked sounding a little shocked.

"I don't know. He's been around a fair amount, they talk a lot and from what I saw on Friday they are back together."

Alex smiled, she was actually happy to hear that. "Yeah, I thought they might be, from the way she touched him without him even flinching they are very close."

Peter wondered what she was talking about but didn't question her comment. "The only reason I'm not in prison was that apparently I'm Anna's son."

Alex leaned forward, "So you believe he had something to do with Anna requesting the DNA test?"

"I don't know but maybe. Even though I knew the lab tech can be bribed and has been in the past. I thought about trying that but then when Scorpio threatened his life right in front of me I knew I was right not to."

"Why was he so concerned about your test?" Alex asked.

"I think the suggestion we planted might have done more than we thought it would."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Alex was a little worried now.

"Yeah, Anna was being told repeatedly that I was her son but I think she may have been told Robin might not being her daughter."

"What? Why?" Alex put her head in her hands. That bond was so strong, the love they have for each other, the fact Robin had been such a powerful tool in Anna's recovery why would she ever question that? "Did you do something that I didn't ask you to?"

"No mother, I planted what you want. I never said anything about Robin. I never even suggested anything like that."

"You know I never wanted anything to affect their relationship."

"I know, I know. I swear I didn't, besides I don't think any of them actually thought it was possible. It was just something he suggested Anna had to consider."

"You're sure?"

"When I was trying to say I wouldn't do the test and that Anna only wanted it because Faison is my father Robin threaten me."

"She's tiny."

"You did not see the look in her eyes, her father actually stepped in to stop her or she would have ripped my hair out to get a sample."

"That doesn't matter, the truth is out now."

"Does it matter now? Father is dead, I thought he was the only one that could put this all together."

"What about that Navy Seal? He got very to close to finding out the truth. He almost uncovered our secret."

"So far we have been very lucky there, he doesn't seem to want his memory back."

Alex sat back in her chair that was interesting and finally a bit of good news. "Why doesn't he want it back?"

"I don't really understand it but I think it's because he's worried he'd forget the life he's been living and the family he has now."

"That's good for us then. Tell me about what you have been doing in Port Charles I want to know. Then I think about what you've told me a little," Alex told him and took his hand in hers.

"I am now the owner of The Invader, it's a gossip magazine there. I know it's not exactly what I thought I would be doing but I enjoy it. I think I might actually have friends, Maxie is Nathan's widow and her best friend, one of my writers, Lulu. I think they could be called friends."

Alex had known since she had found her son and met him that because of his father he had a very hard time making friends. He does not trust people easily, he does not open up to people. She listened while he talked about the new life he had started. Peter always doubted himself because of how Faison treated him, she had done what she could to help him but since they had always kept the fact they had even met let alone had become close she never felt like she could help with that aspect of his life.

"You know my aunt is a very nice woman but I didn't find it hard to be angry at her."

"Why is that?" It hurt Alex to hear this, yes she had hurt Anna she knew that. She had played mind games with her while she was in Port Charles but she didn't like to think about her suffering more than she already had. Even if she was the reason for it.

"She looks like you, every time I saw her I missed you."

"Oh, Peter I have missed you so much."

"She got to have her perfect little family. The father of her child is a man she loves, she didn't have to try to keep her from him for her safety."

"Peter you know that's not entirely true."

"You never got to be my mother. Even once you found me, once I figured out why you were always around my schools. I never got to live in a loving home with you."

Alex wiped away the tears that were now falling. "I am so sorry for that, all I ever wanted was for you to be safe. I never wanted Faison to know about you."

Peter got up, walked around the table and bent to hug her, "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You know I would have loved to have raised you, to be there for you." Alex put her hands on his face and looked at him, "Peter, I only wanted you to be safe and raised in a loving home."

"I know that but that's what I mean about it being easy to be angry at Anna. Her life wasn't perfect either but at least she did have Robin in her life. They get to be a family, they are so close. I guess I'm jealous of what they have."

There was a knock at the door, then they heard a voice over the intercom. "That your time for today."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Peter said as he hugged her again. "I love you, mother."

"I love you too my wonderful boy." Alex kissed his cheek then Peter stood up and walked over to the door, he glanced over his shoulder and saw her wipe away another tear. "See you tomorrow Peter," she said as she waited to be escorted out of the room.

...

Frisco may have pulled a few strings to help get Peter in to visit his mother but he had learned a long time ago not to trust anyone with the name Faison. Just because he doesn't go by that last name any long doesn't mean that he isn't just as devious as his father. Frisco knew that by now Peter should have finished his first visit and it would only be a matter of time before he would receive an email to inform him about their visit.

Frisco was well aware of Robert's concerns about Peter and knew that like himself Robert was convinced Peter could still turn out to be just like his father. He will tell people whatever they want to hear, let them believe he's a good guy and never wants to be anything like his father. That doesn't mean that once he has everyone believing it that Peter doesn't turn on all of them and people start getting hurt. Robert had told him Maxie was close to Peter and that worried Frisco as well, he didn't want anything else to happen that would cause her pain. She'd had far too much pain in her life already.

When the email came in Frisco started reading.

Director Jones

As per your request, I am contacting you in regards to the visit between prisoner Alexandra Devane and civilian Peter August. Mr. August arrived on time and was shown in. When his person was searched there was nothing on him. Once he was inside it appeared likely that the two may have already known each other but it could also just have been that being mother and son they hugged.

After they had talked for some time the guard monitoring them become more convinced that yes they had known each other prior to this meeting and had for some time. We did not record their conversation today so I can not pass on exactly what was said between them. There may be more to the request for this visit than was first considered and upon your request, we will record their conversation tomorrow.

Luca Buehlmann

Frisco took no time to respond that yes he did want their conversation recorded the following day. For some reason, Alex had planted memories in her sister's head. Now it seemed possible that Peter may have had previous knowledge of that. If he knew Alex, he may have known what she had done. Since Frisco now believed Peter may have at least known Alex before there was even a chance he also knew she was his mother. This worried him and the fact it somehow involved his dear old friend he wanted as much information as he could get. After he knows a little more he will know if he needs to contact Robert and Anna.

...

"Why do you want to do this?" Lulu asked Maxie as they stood outside Peter's office.

"I just need to know if that sample is still here."

"What if it is? What are you going to do?"

"Take it."

"Maxie, if you do that then Peter is going to know someone was in his office while he was gone."

"Fine, we take pictures of it and then at least I have something to show Anna. She'll know if that's the sample she took. She was most likely the one that wrote on it right?"

"Yeah, OK but we aren't taking anything from his office," Lulu insisted. They opened the door and walked inside if they were seen Lulu already knew she would just say she was dropping off a file in his office. Maxie moved quickly to his desk and looked in the tray where she had seen it before but the sample wasn't there now. "Maybe he did use it," Lulu offered.

"No, Robert told me he couldn't have gotten those results in just a couple days not at GH so I know Peter lied about that," Maxie insisted.

"Why?" Lulu asked still not sure why they were doing this.

"I don't know, but I want to have a little proof that he did."

"I thought you trusted Peter."

"I thought I could but why request a DNA sample if he had no intention of getting the test done."

"Yeah, that does seem strange," Lulu agreed. "Are you going to tell Anna about it if you find it?"

Maxie paused, "I'm not sure actually. I think I just want to know if he still has it at this point," Maxie admitted. She moved around to the other side of the desk and started checking the drawers. When she opened the middle one there sitting at the front of the drawer was the sample. Maxie pulled it out triumphantly, it was the same sample she had seen before. Maxie pulled out her phone and took a few pictures so the entire label could be read then replaced the sample.

"OK, let's get out of here," Lulu said. She checked Peter's desk to make sure it looked the same as it had when they first got there, then they left the office.

...

Anna got home from her day with Bobbie and Felicia she had enjoyed herself and the fact she had Robert to come home to, made the day even better. She knew he was here she just didn't know where. She walked through the sitting room then into the kitchen. In there she heard something in one of the rooms she used as storage but there really was only a few shelving units in there. She leaned on the door frame just watching him take measurements. When he started to move another box he noticed her, "Hi, you're back."

She smiled at him, "I am. What are you doing in here?"

"Measuring, you said I could have an office. I didn't want to use one of the bedrooms and you have two other rooms you use for storage. I thought this space made sense for an office."

"Also you'd be close to my work area but we wouldn't be in each other's way," she said as she moved closer to him.

"That's kind of what I was thinking. You don't mind do you?"

She ran her hand up his chest, "No, not at all. Was this all you did today?"

"I was on the phone with Frisco for quite a while. I may have to go to headquarters for a few days. He said there something he may need me to look into and he also wants to go over the details of me relocating," Robert had put his arms around her waist as he spoke.

"So the boss knows he's agents are hooking up?" Anna asked with a little grin.

"I think you mean shacking up," he said with a grin. "Frisco already knew we were back together so he wasn't really that surprised when I told him I would be moving back here."

Anna looked around the room, "Are you done in here? I think you need a shower before you take me out for dinner." She turned and started walking towards the door.

"I'm taking you out tonight?"

"If you're smart you are," she said over her shoulder with a sexy smile, Robert grinned and followed her out of the room and up to their room.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"How did you know about this place?" Anna asked Robert as they walked into Antonio's. When she'd said he was taking her out for dinner she hadn't expected him to pick a romantic restaurant, especially on such short notice. Not that she was going to complain.

"You think I don't know where to take the lady I love on a romantic date?"

"Um, well, yeah," Anna said making them both laugh.

"I have my ways of finding these things out," Robert said as they looked around. This was exactly what he'd pictured when she said she wanted to go out on a date tonight. Romantic music, private tables lit by candles.

"Did you ask your brother?"

Robert smiled, "Yes."

"I'm glad, I've wanted to come here and hadn't yet so I'm glad you did." They were shown to their table and Robert ordered them wine. "I want to focus on us tonight but I need to ask you a few questions first," Anna told him.

"Alright."

"I know Peter would have had his first visit with Alex already, did that have anything to do with why Frisco wanted to talk to you today?"

"No, we talked about a few cases then he told me about a case he's waiting for information on. That's the one he might need me to come in for."

"He didn't say what it was?"

"No, just that after he had the informant he was waiting for he would know if he needed me to get involved."

"Alright, next question. What do you want to eat?"

Robert smiled, "That's all the work talk?"

"Yeah, I just had a feeling whatever Frisco wanted might have had something to do with Alex or Peter."

"I don't know what it's about so I can't say."

"That's fine, now I just want to think about us."

Robert took her hand, "Good because if I do have to go out of town for a while I want to enjoy tonight. You deserve to be romanced and that is my plan for the evening."

Anna leaned in and kissed him tenderly, "You are a wonderful man. I don't think you hear that enough." She stroked his cheek, "I am so lucky to have you as my best friend and I am so blessed to have you as the man in my life again."

Robert cleared his throat, "I thought I was the one doing the romancing."

"My handsome man needs to know he is loved, so I get to do some romancing too," Anna said with a smile.

Their waiter brought over their wine and took their order, "I'm glad you hadn't been here before," Robert admitted once they were alone again. "Do you have any idea how happy I am that you and I are finally back together."

Anna smiled, "I think I just might. I was afraid to want this but now that you're back in my life I know this is what has been missing all this time."

"I never tried to get over you, I wasn't moving on with my life."

"Robert, I think we both know there's was more to why you didn't move on than just me. You went through a lot for all those years you couldn't come home."

"Anna, in all those years you were what kept me going. Even now you're what kept me going. It's always been you."

Anna noticed he was getting a little emotional so she leaned in and whispered, "I have always loved you, I tried to get over you, I tried to ignore my feeling, I tried to act like you were just an annoying old friend but the only thing that was ever true was that I love you Robert Scorpio. Now kiss me." He did just that, then stroked her cheek, looking lovingly into her eyes.

They started talking about the fact that they were moving in together. Then about what they wanted to do. They flirted all throughout the meal and when it was over he took her hand and lead her back out to the car. "I don't know if I'll have to leave within the next couple days but if I do I hope you enjoyed tonight."

"I did enjoy myself thank you." Before he opened her door she put her arms around him, "Tonight's not over yet," she said then kissed him passionately.

...

Peter was back at Stienmore for his second visit with his mother. Today they had to talk about what they needed to do now. He was waiting for her to be shown into the adjoining room, he hated that this might be the last time he sees his mother in a very long time. They had never set out to hurt other people they only wanted to do what was need to keep their secret. Peter had been able to make a life of his own to separate himself from Faison because of Alex and what she was able to give him. He still struggled with the influence Faison had on him but Peter has been trying to be a better man than the man his father raised him to be. Alex had been able to make a life of her own, put herself through school and become a doctor because of what she took the night Peter was conceived. She could have handed over the entire file but what she had kept made her life she had possible. She was eventually able to get away from Charlotte, she used what she had to finance her life but only enough to make her way. Alex had always believed if anyone ever found out what she had. That she was the one that ended up with it, her life would have been in danger. Could she still be in danger now, could he?

When Peter was let in again the first thing he did was hug Alex. "Hello Peter, I'm so glad we at least get this time together."

"Mother please let's not talk like that yet, we should just enjoy our time together."

"You're right." She touched his cheek then they both took their seats. "What do you want to talk about today?"

"I think we need to discuss what our options are now, if there's anything we need to be worried about then I just want to visit with you while I can."

"I'd like that too. Peter, if you don't touch that account there should be nothing to worry about. There is no way you can be connected to it."

"Are you sure? I have used some of the money from it."

"No, I gave you money from it. I have been the only one that has ever accessed the account you can't be connected to it," Alex reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," then she looked closely at him, "That's right isn't? You haven't touched it since I gave you that information did you?"

"No, I haven't touched it. Mother, you've been hiding the fact you have access to that account as long as I've been alive."

"And I will continue to hide that fact. I used that money as a means to an end. I should have handed that account information over with the rest of the file but I knew it was my only chance of having a life of my own. Then I used it so you would have a life of your own. No one can ever know I basically stool a million dollars from the DVX."

"What do we do now?"

Alex took his hand, "You don't worry about that account, understood." Peter nodded he knew that Alex had only taken the information for that Swiss bank account because she had been a scared teenager at the time. That she had believed it was her ticket out of the situation she was in. It had ended up being a curse she had spent most of her life making sure no one ever knew about. She had told him that over the years people had tried to find out what had happened to that information because then they would have known who had stolen those files from Faison. Peter focused on what she was saying when she said, "You can reverse that suggestion, it doesn't matter now since the truth has come out now. You can do that right?" she asked not wanting to think about that damned account any more.

"Yes, when I planted it I made sure I could reverse it as well." Peter reached out and took her other hand, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I've put Anna through enough, fix this for her."

"I don't really think it will matter that much to her now."

"Do it anyway, for me," she said with a softness he wasn't used to.

"Of course mother. Now let's talk about something else. We don't have that much time together."

She squeezed his hand, "I know I'm going to be in here for a long time but I hope you'll come to visit me again. This isn't goodbye."

He noticed the tear in her eye, "This isn't goodbye but we still should make the most of what time we still have today," he said with a little smile. She smiled back then they started talking about Peter's magazine. She wanted to hear that her son was making a good life for himself then she didn't have to think about the fact she was going to be in prison in a very long time.

...

As soon as Frisco had gotten the recording of the visit between Peter and Alex he watched it. There was no question he needed Robert to see this. He might know what they are talking about, at least some of it and he'll know what Anna should be made aware of. Frisco called him and told Robert he was needed at headquarters. When Robert got off the phone he went looking for Anna he knew she was in the house somewhere. He found her upstairs going through a box of old photos.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a grin.

"Just taking a little trip down memory lane." She held up a photo, "Look at that handsome man." It was a picture of Robert on their second wedding day. "We went all out on that one didn't we?"

He smiled at the picture in his hand, "Where's one of my beautiful bride? I wanted the big wedding. I was never getting married again and I was marrying the love of life so I wanted it done right."

Anna handed him a picture of her from their wedding, "Gee, if you had just told me that back then I wouldn't have taken so long to agree to the big wedding," she said making them both laugh.

He sat down beside her, looking at the pictures in her hand. "I have to go to headquarters, Frisco just called."

She leaned against him a little, "Do you know how long you'll be there?"

"No, he said there was some surveillance he needs me to see. He needs my input and then we are going to plan a course of action."

"Nice safe office work, no one shooting at you."

"I might frustrate him sometimes but so far Frisco hasn't tried to shot me," he said with a smile.

"Well keep it that way. When does he want you there?"

"I have a flight in a couple of hours."

She patted his leg, "Then you can sit here and look at pictures with me for a little while."

He touched her chin turning her head then kissed her tenderly, "I can't think of anything else I would want to do."

...

Peter had never thought of himself as an emotional man but on the flight home last night he felt like he was losing something. The fact they had no idea when they would see each other again actually upset him some. They had never had the most traditional mother/son relationship but he had cherished it in his own way. When they had met he questioned her about why she seemed to keep showing up around him then she had told him who she was. At first, he had been very angry but then she had explained she never wanted his father to know about him and that when she found out that Faison was raising her son she needed to find him and at least see how he was. Make sure he wasn't being turned into the monster his father was. At first, they had bonded over their hatred of Faison but over time he had started to care about her.

This morning he sat thinking about her, Alex had asked him to visit her again. That she wanted to see him while she was in prison, he already had the clearance and he thought that was something he wanted as well. He was done eating and was about to head to his office when he saw Finn enter the restaurant. When he got closer Peter flagged him over and asked him to join him. "What brings you here this morning?" he asked as Finn sat down.

"Well since I'm living here again this is the easiest place to go for breakfast before work."

"That's right I forgot you are staying here again. Does that mean you and Anna are done?"

"Weren't you at the Floating Rib last week? Didn't you see her and Scorpio?"

"He might just be a distraction. She might be upset about how things between the two of you have gone and is just looking for comfort with him."

"I don't think so, Peter."

Peter looked at him, "Finn, you need to fight for Anna," he said in a calm voice. Finn looked at Peter like he was considering what he had just said. "Well, I have to get to my office, have a good day Finn."

"Right, thanks. You too, Peter." Finn watched Peter as he left, then the waitress came over and gave him a menu. As he looked at that all thought of Peter was put out of his mind.

...

Robert was shown into Frisco office at WSB headquarters when he arrived. "Good morning Robert, I'm glad you came in."

"You didn't really make it sound like I had much choice in the matter," Robert said as he took a seat across from Frisco. "What's this about?"

"Well, there are actually a couple of things we need to talk about. One will interest you very much and I kind of want your advice on how to proceed. The other stuff is some paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

Frisco smiled at him, "Just that you are relocating. We need that all on file, we also need to make the required arrangements to officially move your office to Port Charles."

"You aren't going to fight me on this? There isn't a bunch of red-tape to go through to make this happen?" Robert asked a little sceptical.

Frisco leaned forward on his desk." If this wasn't you and Anna there might be a few more steps to getting it all approved but this is you and Anna and I've already approved everything. You just need to fill out all the paperwork. The WSB took this away from you twice already, like hell am I going to stand in the way of you two finally being happy."

Robert smiled, "Thank you Frisco." Robert cleared his throat, "So what is it that you need me to see?"

"I may have OK Peter August's visit with Alex but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to monitor what was going on at them. I didn't request the first day to be recorded but I did have the second visit recorded. I want you to watch it, then we can talk about that."

"Yeah alright." Frisco turned his laptop so Robert could see it then pressed play. They watched the visit in silence when it was over Robert didn't speak right away. He looked at his hands while he gathered his thoughts. When he looked at Frisco, "So they knew all along that Peter was Alex's son."

"Maybe not all along but from what I was told when they greeted each other the first day it was clear they knew each other and were close."

"They knew what they were doing to Anna and they didn't care?"

"I've watched this twice now, I think Alex feels guilty about what they did to Anna. If we knew what they were talking, whatever that account is then maybe we'd understand why Alex has been doing all of this."

"You think there is a bigger reason for her actions?"

"What do you think?" Frisco countered.

"Maybe, I still don't know why she would want Anna to think she had a child with Faison but her actions could point to trying to protect herself and her son."

"She took something from Faison. Do you think there's any way for us to figure out what that was?"

"We can try, do you think that would put her or Peter in danger?"

"Do you care?"

"Anna would, that's what matters. Do you have any idea what that stuff about a suggestion was?" Robert asked.

"I was hoping you might understand that."

"They don't even hint at who they might be talking about."

"You don't think it was Anna do you?"

"No, they planted false memories why would they bother planting some kind of suggestion?"

Frisco nodded, "K, that makes sense. Someone close to her then?"

"I don't know maybe but it sounded like they are going to reverse it so maybe that doesn't matter now anyway. I want to watch this again, see if I notice anything different the second time. Tomorrow we can talk about it again."

"Do you want that paperwork to fill out as well?" Frisco asked as he pulled the flash drive out of his computer. He picked up a folder and handed them both to Robert. "I take it you'll be here for a few days then?" he asked as Robert took them.

"It looks that way, I want to understand what we're dealing with. I also need to figure out how to tell Anna about this."

"So you do want to tell Anna?"

"Of course I do, I'm not keeping this from her. She thinks Henrick is someone she might want to let into her life. So she needs to know as much about him as she can."

"I was going to leave that up to you about what Anna was told anyway. I knew you'd know how to handle that part."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you in the morning about what I think after I've had a chance to watch this again." Robert turned and left Frisco's office, he needed to call Anna. He wasn't going to tell her about Alex and Peter over the phone, he just wanted to hear her voice and let her know he was going to be here for a while.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Finn had done a lot of thinking the day before, all day he had been wondering what had gone so terribly wrong between him and Anna. What he was thinking was it just felt like there had to be something he could do. He had felt so down since their break up like he had lost her for good but yesterday it seemed like maybe he hadn't. Maybe there still was a chance for them.

This morning he woke up knowing he had to try to win her back. Things can't be so bad that she won't at least talk to him and if he can get her to listen then maybe he can get her to see they should still be together. Yeah, Anna might be dating Robert right now but Finn felt like it wouldn't last. Robert had been there for her while she was dealing with the memory mapping, Robert was the one she turned to when it should have been him and Finn knew that. He hadn't supported Anna when she needed him and it had led her and Robert on a trip down memory lane. It might have been a fun distraction but Finn was sure that it won't last. As he got ready for the day, he thought about what he wanted to say to Anna. What would make her see that he had been a fool and that she should still be with him?

He didn't have to be at the hospital for a while, Finn picked up his phone and thought about calling her. No this is something he should say in person. He was about to put his phone down then thought he would have to call her to say he wanted to talk. Again he almost put it down, it's not like she's going to answer it if he calls. Finn sighed and put the phone in his pocket, maybe he should still think about what he wants to say then go over and see her.

...

Anna had talked to Robert the night before and it sounded like he was going to be away for a couple more days at least. He had told her there was something he needed to tell her about why he had been called into headquarters but didn't want to tell her over the phone. They had talked for a little while but Robert told her he had a lot of work to do and wanted to get it finished so he could get back to Port Charles. After they got off the phone Anna was smiling, he wanted to get back to her. This morning she wanted to get a few answers of her own.

Anna knew Peter was back and wanted to find out how his visit with Alex had gone. She didn't want to just call him to see if he wanted to talk but thought if she went to the Metro Court she might bump into him. Her plan proved successfully almost as soon as she arrived there, "Peter, nice to see you."

"Oh, hello Anna."

"Do you have a few minutes to talk to me? I'm a little curious about how it went with Alex."

"I have a few minutes then I have to get to a meeting."

"Good, thank you."

"What do you want to know?"

"I think what I want to know the most is did Alex admit she is your mother?"

"She did not try to deny it. I don't know why she did what she did to you but she did say that I am her son."

"Peter, I'm glad you at least know that for sure now. I never meant to hurt you and I must have when I told you I wanted to know if you really were my son."

"Anna, we should put that behind us. I don't know what's going to happen in the future between us, maybe we will have some kind of a relationship, I don't know but you shouldn't beat yourself up for something that wasn't your fault."

"Thank you for saying that Peter. Can I ask what else you talked about?"

"It was kind of strange walking in there meeting her, once we started talking I tried to get her to tell me why she gave me up. You were right it was basically what you told me. I wanted more answers she didn't really want to give me any, then I told her about myself she told me a little about herself. There isn't much else to tell."

"How do you feel about the visit? Did it help, even if you didn't get all of the answers you were hoping for?" Anna asked.

"I didn't really get answers but being able to look her in the eye and ask at least I feel a little better. I get that my father was never meant to know about me but other than that I don't really know how I feel about the visit. I've only been back a couple of days so maybe after a little more time has passed I'll know how I really feel about all of this."

Anna touched his arm, "I'm glad you at least know who your mother is now, I know it's not much but it is something."

"Thank you, Anna. I should be going."

Finn had been watching Anna and Peter talk, when Peter turned and walked away he walked over to Anna. "Hello, do you have a few minutes?" he asked.

Anna didn't see any reason not to talk to him, "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you'd want to talk." Finn thought it was a good time to come over since he had not seen Robert yet.

"Yeah, I have time we can talk."

"Can I interest you in a coffee, we can go up to the restaurant," he suggested.

"Alright, I think I'd like that." They turned and headed for the elevator.

"We're you on your way here to meet Robert?" Finn asked. He hoped that wasn't why she was here but thought he should know if Robert was going to be showing up at some point.

"No, he's out of town at the moment actually."

"Oh," Finn hoped she didn't notice his smile.

"Is that what you want to talk about?"

They stepped off the elevator as he said, "I want to talk to you about what happened between us." Anna had felt that might be why he wanted to talk so it didn't surprise her to hear him say that. They walked over to a table and sat down. "Anna, I know I made a lot of mistakes."

"You didn't. You caused a lot of fighting. Then it felt like we were fighting about the fighting."

"I made one very big mistake because I thought something had happened between you and Robert. The night I slept with Alexis I was sure you and Robert were sleeping together."

Anna hadn't expected him to actually admit that. "Will you tell me when that happened?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, I want to know," Anna said folding her arms in front of herself.

"The night you confronted me about moving out."

Anna took a moment before she spoke again. The waitress came over then, once she had taken their order Anna leaned forward and said, "That night after I walked away from you I messaged Robert and told him we should go out for a few drinks. We had a lot of drinks then he showed me home."

"I was at your house waiting to talk to you when you and Robert got there. You were hanging off each other when you got home."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Robert and I have gotten drunk together a lot. No matter how drunk he is, he makes sure I get home safely."

"So he was just escorting you home?"

"What do you want me to tell you? That we went inside and made out or had a quickie so that you turning around and sleeping with Alexis is justified."

Finn realized that was exactly what it sounded like he was asking for. "No," he answered simply.

"Robert came in, we talked. We both had realized our feelings for each other were getting harder to ignore but that does not mean we acted on them. He left about half an hour after we had gotten there."

"I'm sorry Anna, this really isn't what I wanted to talk about. I don't mean to make it seem like you did anything wrong. I cheated, I felt insecure and I did what I did because I thought it didn't matter anymore."

"So you had already given up on our relationship, was that why you really moved out?"

"Maybe, I think I thought I had already lost you. I was angry that you wouldn't listen to me but I know that I was wrong. I never should have told you Peter had to be your son." He reached out and took her hand, "I don't even understand why I needed to believe that, why I had to make you believe that. It made no sense and I see that now."

Anna pulled her hand out of his as she nodded, "Do you expect me to just forget all the fights that caused? You were adamant that Peter was my son. You wouldn't even hear me out. You were right and I was wrong and that was all there was to it."

"I was wrong."

"Yeah and as soon as the DNA test came back proving that, you should have admitted that but you wouldn't."

Before Finn could say anything else the waitress came back with their coffees. "Anna, I said I made a lot of mistakes, I know that now. I want you to know I am very sorry about all of that. I never wanted to fight with you."

She is with Robert now why not just accept his apology and be done with it she thought. "Alright, that's behind us now so you don't need to feel bad about it any more."

"Thank you. I'm glad you agreed to talk to me."

Maybe Anna will never get the explanation she wanted about why he had acted the way he had but at least knowing he was sorry for it made her feel a little better. "Finn, just because we broke up it doesn't mean I hate you."

That made him smile, this was just the first step to getting her back. He loved her and even though he'd messed up maybe she would be willing to take him back eventually. He didn't want to push his luck right now so he decided it was time to leave and talk to her again later. If Robert is out of town they won't be out together later, maybe he'll stop by her place later so they can talk some more. "That's good to hear. Anna, I hate to run but I should be getting to the hospital."

"Alright, it was nice talking to you."

Finn got up and for a split second thought about giving her a kiss, but knew that wasn't a good idea, "I'll see you another time." Then he turned and left. Anna watched him walk away then finished her coffee, this must have just been something he needed. Something that would help him make peace with the fact their relationship had ended.

...

The afternoon found Robert sitting in Frisco's office again, he'd had time to watch Alex and Peter's visit again now he wanted to talk to Frisco about it. When Frisco got off the phone he looked up at Robert, "So?"

"Well, the first thing, whatever account they were talking about. I think it has to be something she took the night Hendrick was conceived. She took something from Faison, apparently, it wasn't turned over to the WSB but I don't know what that was."

"Alright, we can look into that. That part about stealing a million from the DVX, was this some kind of pay off?"

"That's what I think it could be. Someone did a job and for that, they were getting a payoff or Alex found more than she expected to. Faison might have had the information for one party and a payoff for another."

"That might be it. If she took the informant she must have known the WSB wasn't expecting to get that account information."

"That would explain why she seems to be afraid to touch it. I don't think that she's been living off what was in that account."

"No. I don't think so either," Frisco agreed.

"What about this suggestion she mentioned, do we have any idea what that could be? It sounds like it must have something to do with Anna."

"So you don't think that it's connected to that account they were talking about?" Frisco asked.

"No," Robert paused. "If Anna was Hendrick's mother she never would have had to work as a fence to support her and Robin. If people believe it was Anna that took the file they wouldn't have thought she was the one that took that account information," Robert said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, just thinking out loud. To protect herself Alex could have planted those memories so that everyone believed Anna was Hendrick's mother. They would know she didn't have access to a lot of money if she had to work as a fence. I think Alex was just trying to protect herself from an unknown threat."

"That's all well and good, she still messed around with Anna's memories."

"Oh, I am not saying it's excusable I just think I understand what her motive was. I'll have to run that past Anna to see if she agrees."

"You're going to tell her about this then?" Frisco asked.

"Yeah, she needs to know about all of this. I also want to warn her that maybe someone close to her had some kind of suggestion planted. I think it was something to do with her but not done to her."

"That's what I thought too. Will you stick around a little longer to help track down what Alex handed over after her night with Faison?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can dig up."

"Good, did you get that paperwork finished?"

Robert smiled, he could tell Frisco wanted to make sure he and Anna got to be together now. "Yeah, I dropped that all off before coming in here."

"Good," Frisco said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go start doing a little research. Hopefully, I won't be here that much longer," Robert said as he stood up. He turned and walked out of Frisco's office, there was still something going on that involved Anna and he wanted to know what that was.

...

Anna had eaten dinner and was just getting comfortable on the couch with a book and a cup of tea when there was a knock at her door. She sighed and got up again, she had wanted to just relax until Robert called. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Finn standing there. They had talked earlier today so why was he here now? "Hello, Finn."

"Hi, Anna. Can I come in?"

"Ah, yeah of course." She stepped aside and let him in, "What brought you here this evening?"

"We had a really good conversation this morning so I thought we should try talking some more."

"Alright," Anna said following him into her sitting room. What did he think was going to come of these talks?

He turned to her, "Anna, I did a lot of thinking after we talked today." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I made a terrible mistake and I know that's why you ended our relationship."

"If you're talking about sleeping with Alexis, I didn't know about that until after I ended things between us."

"Oh. Anna, I need you to understand that I regret what happened. I hate that I hurt you."

"Finn, I knew I had to end our relationship because my feels for you had changed. I need someone that's there for me, I don't need someone that tells me I'm wrong about things that shouldn't even matter to them."

"Anna, I shouldn't have done that. I know that now."

"I was struggling with trying to understand what I could trust and the one thing. A very important thing at that, you needed to tell me I should doubt. It wasn't just that you felt the need to tell me Peter is my son. It was that you wanted me to doubt Robin."

"Anna, I am so sorry about that. I was so wrong."

"I started thinking about what I did know, what I could trust. I want to know something. Was it because Robert was the one that could convince me that Robin is my daughter and that I shouldn't question that, that made you say those things? Did you need to be right just to prove Robert wrong?"

Finn but his head down, "Maybe," he admitted there really was no other explanation for the way he had behaved. He looked back up at her and reached for her hand, "I hated that he was there for you, that he was able to give you something to believe in."

"Why? He was there with me, he knew what happened. What was so wrong with him telling me that there was no reason for me to doubt Robin, to doubt what I knew had happened between him and I?"

"I guess it was that he could give you something I couldn't."

"I just wanted you to be there for me, to let me know everything was going to be alright. That was all I needed from you." She pulled her hand out of his and turned away from him.

"I was wrong, I see that now. Anna, do you think you could consider giving me another chance? I miss you."

Anna turned around to face him again. Does he really not know she's with Robert now? "Finn, that's not going to happen," she said shaking her head slightly.

He felt like he had said what he needed, even if she still didn't think she wanted to take him back he hoped she would at least think about it. Finn stepped forward and kissed her. "Think about it," then he walked away. As he walked out the door he was trying to decide if he had left that quickly so his last words were the only ones she was thinking about or if it was so she didn't hit him for kissing her. He smiled and walked to his car, tomorrow is another day and maybe he'll be a little closer to getting Anna back by then.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Alexis was so happy that Jax was back in Port Charles, he was helping Joss deal with Oscar's death just by being here for her. When he wasn't spending time with his daughter, Jax was spending a lot of time with her. They had covered the struggles she'd faced since he'd left town and today they seem to have reached her latest mistake. They were sitting at a table outside of Kelly's talking, "So this is that guy you were dating last year right?" Jax asked.

"Yes, we dated for a while."

"Then he left you for Anna Devane?" Alexis nodded. "Then when he started having trouble with Anna he came crawling back to you and ended up in your bed together." Alexis but her head down because she couldn't look at the smile he was trying hard to hide. "Alexis, what were you thinking?"

"Jax, you've known me long enough to know I don't always make smart choices."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing. "That is true." Then he grinned, "Was he worth it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What, if you're gonna sit here beating yourself over this was the sex at least worth it?"

"I enjoyed myself," she said then put her head down slightly to hide her grin.

"So it was good. A woman like you deserves great, mind-blowing sex," Jax said with a little grin.

Alexis liked that Jax would flirt a little with her. "I totally agree, I just need to find the right partner for that," she said looking up again and smiling.

He smiled back, "I've missed you, Alexis." He needed his friend just as much as she needed him. It was hard watching his daughter go through all this pain dealing with the death of her first love but at least having Alexis to talk to, to kid around with was a nice distraction from that. Jax leaned closer to Alexis, "Don't look now, Anna is coming this way. Is she going to kick your ass for sleeping with her man?" he asked.

"Considering she's moved on and is back with Robert Scorpio I think I'm safe."

"Oh that's right she likes us Aussies," Jax said with a little grin making Alexis smile again.

"I like at least one too."

"Oh, don't tell me it's Scorpio."

"Don't even say that out loud. I think if that was even just a rumour she would kick my ass."

"Oh, I see. Finn is a nice distraction but you ladies are just holding out for something better," Jax said is his self-confident way.

"Finn is a very nice man. He has some wonderful qualities and a few quirks of his own."

"But he's not a good looking Aussie," Jax cut in.

"No, that he is not." Alexis studies the look on Jax's face for a moment, "Are you talking about you or Robert now?"

"So you do think Scorpio's good looking," he said with a laugh. "It's alright she went inside I won't tell."

"Would you just stop," Alexis said as she started to laugh.

"That's what I wanted to see. You have an amazing smile and you should be happy."

"I do want that too. I just need to stop causing myself so many problems."

"You should stop sleeping with men that are involved with other people."

"Thanks, I am aware of that. Any suggestions?"

"Someone single that you get along with."

"Great advice, I had kind of figured that out on my own," she said and they both started laughing again. She looked up to see Finn walking towards them, he just nodded towards them said hi, then walked inside.

"Not him," Jax said pointing towards the door after Finn had gone inside.

"I had already told myself that." Alexis stood up, "Let's get out of here. I don't want to be around those two just in case." Jax got up and they walked away together.

Anna had just ordered a tea and taken a seat when she saw Finn walk in. She was here to meet Bobbie but something told her she would be talking to him again today. She had been stunned when he had kissed her the night before and was very glad he walked out right after that. She was sitting facing the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Finn standing there, "Can I join you?"

"Actually, I'm just waiting for Bobbie."

"I won't stay long, I just wanted to say hello, see how you are."

"I'm fine," Anna told him.

Finn sat down with her anyway, "I hope you've thought about what I told you. I am really sorry for the things I've done and the things I've said. I want you to know that."

"I told you, that's all behind us. I don't want to continue having this conversation."

"Neither do I, Anna. We can get past all of this."

"Finn, I am happy with the way things are now." He reached for her hand but Anna pulled it away, it was becoming clear to her that he was trying to repair their relationship. That he was hoping there was a chance of them getting back together.

"Are you? Anna we were good together, I know I've made mistakes but I want a chance to make that up to you."

Anna looked up when she saw Bobbie walk in, "Hi Bobbie." Anna hoped now that she was here Finn would leave. She didn't want to be rude but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea either. She did not want him to think there was any chance of them getting back together.

Bobbie wondered why Finn was sitting with Anna but could also see that Anna didn't exactly look pleased about it, "Just you today, no Robert?" she asked.

"He's out of town at the moment, hopefully, he'll be back soon," Anna answered, thankful for Bobbie's bluntness.

"Finn, are you joining us today?" Bobbie asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to Anna but I will leave you two alone now. Anna, have a nice day. Bobbie, it's always nice seeing you." Then Finn got up and left.

Bobbie watched him leave then sat down with Anna, "What was that about?"

"I could be wrong but I think Finn has decided he wants us to get back together."

"He knows you're with Robert now right?" Bobbie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so. It's not like we're hiding it. I may not have told him I asked Robert to move in with me but I thought it was obvious that we're a couple."

"You asked Robert to move in with you, what did he say?" Bobbie asked excitedly.

"Yes," Anna smiled. "We know that for now, it will only be when he's not on assignment but I want him here when he can be."

"Oh, Anna that is so good to hear. That's a big step."

"It is. When Finn moved in it was more because of the family and a few suggestions. We just kind of agreed to do it. I asked Robert to move in like it was the most logical thing for us to do. It even surprised me a little at first when I said it."

"You let your heart do the talking," Bobbie said with a smile.

Anna smiled happily, "I guess I did."

"You don't only look happy, you look content. I can tell this is what you want, what you need."

"Robert likes to act like he knows me better than anyone else, even better than me and that is kind of true. He knew just what I needed from him through that mess with Alex's memories." Anna sighed, "It probably should have been someone else but that wasn't the case."

Bobbie could tell that Anna was actually a little hurt by the fact Finn hadn't been there for her like he should have been. That instead he had been a part of the problem. "Anna, Robert will always be there for you."

She smiled, "I know. I just wish he was back here. He's working with Frisco on something and whatever it is he wanted to wait until he sees me, to tell me about it."

"Do you have any idea how long he's going to be gone and have you told him about Finn renewed interest?"

"He said it shouldn't be that much longer and no. I'll tell him once he gets back." Anna took a sip of her tea, "Enough about that let's talk about something else."

Bobbie smiled, "Alright, tell me about your visit when you and Robert went out to Berkeley." Anna smiled and they happily started talking about their families.

...

Robert had spent another day going through old files and decided he wasn't going to find anything out about what Alex might have taken just by going through old case files. The information she had stolen and handed over was classified but Robert felt it was unlikely to be connected to the Swiss Bank account. There was really no way for him to track where that had been meant to go, who it was meant for.

He had been gone three days and really just wanted to get back to Port Charles. There was a lot he wanted to tell Anna about and with any luck she might have some idea of who Peter may have planted that suggestion in. Robert always knew he was like his father, clearly, Faison had taught him a thing or two about mind control. After telling Frisco he was leaving he went to the airport he wanted to surprise Anna by getting home to her tonight. Home, he thought with a smile, Anna is his home.

...

Anna was in bed reading waiting for Robert to call, it was already later than he usually called but she knew he would. Staring at the pages of the book not actually reading it Anna started thinking about how to tell Robert that Finn has been acting like he wants to renew their relationship. She knew she wasn't leading him on or acting like she was interested in that but there was no mistaking what Finn was hoping for. Anna didn't want Robert to do anything to Finn but knew if he didn't stop making advances there wasn't much she would be able to do to stop Robert from at least confronting Finn.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard something. She started to get out of bed then smiled when she saw him, Robert was standing in the doorway, "I hope you didn't forget you asked to move in, you aren't armed are you?"

"Shut up and get over here." Robert dropped his bag and walked over to the bed crawling over to her, Anna put her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're home."

"So am I, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Anna loosen her hold on him then kissed him.

"I have lots to tell you."

Anna shook her head and covered his mouth with her fingers. "Not tonight, I have things to tell you too but none of that matters tonight."

"I like how you think, I would have called but I thought this was better."

"This is so much better."

"I'm glad you're still awake," Robert said as he stood back up.

"I was waiting for you to call," she said as he started to get ready for bed. She watched him move around the room. "I was talking to Bobbie about you this morning. I told her I asked you to move in, she's happy for us."

"She doesn't think we're rushing or anything like that?"

"No, Bobbie knows us, she knows how we feel. She actually said I was following my heart by asking you to move in."

"It wasn't something you had to think about, I know that. This is what you wanted or you never would have said it," Robert came over and Anna pulled back the blankets and he got into bed. Anna moved closer to him, he looked tired but she just wanted to be close to him. Robert settled into the pillow and pulled her close, Anna put her head on his chest while she ran her hand along his chest. "Now this is something to come home to," Robert said and kissed the top of her head. "You in my arms at the end of a long day." Anna sighed contently as Robert stroked her back. She let her eyes close happy to be in his arms again, they drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow they would talk.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Robert stretched then rolled wrapping his arms around the warm body beside him. Even though she was still asleep, Anna snuggled in closer. Robert kissed her shoulder, then smiled as he breathed her in. He might have been exhausted when he got back last night but waking up here with her was worth it. When Anna moved her hand up and touched his Robert smiled, "Good morning."

"Mmmm, morning. This is how I like to wake up."

Anna turns so she is laying on her back, Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I am so glad I came back last night."

"I am too." Anna stroked his cheek, then kissed him back. Slowly the passion grew as their hands move over each other's body. This is how it should have always been. All they wanted was to be with the other. They make love tenderly then get out of bed. Robert went to have a shower while Anna went downstairs.

When Robert joined her, she passed him a cup of coffee. "Oh thanks, Luv." He took her hand and guided her over to the table. "I think I should tell you what I learned while I was gone."

"Alright, it must be important."

"It affects you, that's why I didn't want to tell you over the phone." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "You know Frisco made it possible for Hen, Peter to get in to visit Alex that quickly right?" Anna nodded. "He also wanted to be kept informed about what happened during their visits. The first day was not recorded, the second day was because of the interaction between them on the first day. Frisco requested the second visit to be recorded."

"What kind of interaction?"

"I'm getting there. Anna, I watched their second visit, a few times. It was rather clear that they knew each other before. That they also knew who they are to each other." He saw the confused look on Anna's face. "Peter already knew that Alex is his mother, they have known each other for some time."

Anna looked into his eyes, "You're serious about this?"

"I am. There's still more." Robert told her about the account Alex and Peter had talked about. That they didn't know what it was but that both he and Frisco felt that somehow it was the motivating factor for some of Alex's actions.

Anna took that all in, Anna sighed the said quietly, "She thought it was a ticket out but it turned into a curse."

"I guess that's one way to put it. I spent the last couple days trying to find any clues as to what that account might have been, whose it was, who it was meant for but I couldn't find anything."

"Does it matter now?" Anna asked.

"Probably not. Anna there something else as well." He took her hand, "While they were talking Alex asked Peter if he could reverse the suggestion."

"Suggestion, what suggestion? On who? What does that mean?"

"We aren't sure. Peter said he didn't think it mattered now but Alex said she wanted it reversed because quote 'I've put Anna through enough, fix this for her.' I don't know who they were talking about though."

"You're telling me that they planted some kind of suggestion in someone close to me, why?"

"I don't know why. We don't even know what kind of suggestion it was." Anna got up and started pacing, no wonder he didn't want to tell her this over the phone. After giving her a little time to think about what he had just told her Robert stood up. "I think it had to be something that would have helped them protect their secret," Robert suggested.

Anna nodded as she continued to pace, "Yeah." Robert just watched her pace, he knew she was trying to make this all make sense. Then she stopped, her mouth hung open, "Oh no, Finn."

"What about Finn?"

"I told you I had to tell you something as well last night. While you were gone, it became very clear Finn is interested in us getting back together."

Robert nodded slowly, "OK."

"We talked at Kelly's and the Metro Court, he came here one night. At first, he was very apologetic, talking about his mistakes. I told him he just caused to many fights. He told me about sleeping with Alexis and why he did that. He even finally said that he thought part of the reason he was so adamant that Peter had to be my son was because of you being able to tell me Robin is ours."

"Anything else?" he asked calmly.

"He kissed me," Anna said flatly.

"Do I need to hurt him?"

Anna smiled, "No, he did it and left. If he tries it again then you can."

"Deal." Robert stepped a little closer, "So you think something could have been done to Finn."

"Yeah, before he couldn't give me the slightest reason as to why he felt so certain that Peter was mine. He had no reason to believe that. I would have accepted him saying he was jealous that you could reassure me when he couldn't. If he could have given me any type of a reason but he couldn't, he wouldn't even admit that he was wrong when we got the results. Now he knows he had been wrong, he admits it and he can almost justify why he felt like he did. What changed?"

Robert nodded, Anna could be on to something. "When was the first time you talked to him, was Peter back already?"

"Thursday morning, I had actually been talking to Peter about his visit just before that." Anna put her hand to her mouth, "He lied to me about their visit. He told me what I would think happened between them not what really did."

"He would still want to keep their cover story intact," Robert pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. I know he had gotten back the day before that, could he have already talked to Finn? How much would it take to reverse the suggestion?"

"I think Faison tough Peter about mind control, it could have been a sentence, a word. There was more than likely something to trigger it and another to remove it."

Anna sighed, they had used Finn. Did they cause the problems between her and Finn with what they had done? She closed her eyes trying to accept this latest news. "What do you think the suggestion was?"

"You're the one that thinks it was done to Finn what do you think it is?"

Anna looked at him, Robert could see the sadness there. "I think they made him believe Peter had to be my son. They made him feel like he had to convince me of that. Like I had to have someone reinforcing that."

"That could be it." The cause of their fighting wasn't Finn's fault if she's right, that's why she looks sad Robert realized. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "I'm gonna give you a little time to let that all sink in." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Anna sank down into a chair, why is there always outside forces affecting her life? Can she be sure this is behind her now? What is the next thing that comes between her and happiness?

...

Finn had been busy with work, he had wanted to try talking to Anna again yesterday but wasn't able to. This morning had been busy again but now he had the rest of the weekend to figure out his next move. He didn't know if Robert was still out of town but Finn hoped he was. He felt like Anna might actually forgive him for what he had done. She kept saying it was behind them so was there a chance that she could take him back, that Robert is just a distraction.

Finn felt he had made it clear that he wanted them to get back together. Maybe Anna's had time to think about what he has been saying, what he wants. Finn thought about going over to her place but decided to call her instead. He would ask her to meet him for lunch and hopefully, she will say yes.

Finn smiled when she answered, "Hello."

"Hi Anna, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you busy? I'm calling to ask you to lunch."

Anna knew she wanted to talk to him but she didn't know if she was ready to tell him what she suspected. She would rather spend the afternoon with Robert but thought it might be best to talk to him now. "Yeah, alright. Where?"

"I could pick you up."

"No that's alright, I'll just meet you."

He was a little disappointed by that but at least she had said yes, "Metro Court, in an hour."

"Alright, I'll see you there." After she hung up Anna went looking for Robert. She hadn't seen him since he had walked out of the kitchen.

Robert was trying to stay out of Anna's way at the moment. He knew she had a lot to think about and figured it was best if she had a little space while she did that. He had gone up and put away his clothes and was now down in the room that was going to be his office. He was just getting things together making sure they were labelled then taking them to the other room she uses as storage.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Robert looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway, he smiled. "No, just giving you space to think."

"Is there a difference?" she asked with a smile as she stepped into the room.

He stepped towards her, "Yes, I made sure I was easy to find when you were ready to talk." He wrapped his arms around her.

Anna put her head against his chest, "I am going to go talk to Finn."

Robert rubbed her back, "Alright."

Anna looked up at him and touched his cheek, "Hey, you know I have to do this."

"I know, it's just I really don't like that he's putting the moves on you. When I kissed you I told you I was going to do it and there was a reason behind it."

Anna kissed him, "That was some kiss," she smiled again. "You are the one I want kissing me and I already told you if he does it again you can deal with it."

Robert smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "Are you going to tell him what we suspect?"

"Yeah, I think he was actually asking me on a lunch date when he called but I will make it clear that is not why I'm there."

"Alright, I'll be here waiting for you."

...

Anna walked into the Metro Court and saw Finn waiting for her, as she walked towards him Finn stood up. He leaned in to kiss her but she put his hand on his chest stopping him. "You need to stop that, I'm with Robert."

"You always let him kiss your cheek."

"Yes, I do." Anna took a seat so Finn sat back down. Anna wanted to talk but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

Maybe he hadn't made as much progress with Anna as he had thought Finn realized. "Well, I'm glad you agreed to join me for lunch."

"I came because there's something I need to talk to you about."

"I want us to talk more too, Anna. I know if we talk we can get back to where we were. There is no reason we shouldn't try to work this out."

"Finn, I am not here to work on our relationship. You need to understand that. If you can't then I will just walk away right now."

"Anna."

"No Finn, I mean that. I came here because I want to talk to you. I want to find out something and it affects you. You can stop trying to get me to take you back, it won't happen."

Finn suddenly felt like a fool he's been trying so hard for the last couple days to make any kind of progress with her and clearly, it was pointless. He hadn't even thought about what she wanted. The waiter came over and took their order then Finn said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"When Robert got back he told me about why he had been called into headquarters. Finn, I am going to ask you this again. Why were you so positive that I had to be Peter's mother? When did that become something you knew had to be the truth?"

Finn sat looking at Anna, why was this still so important to her? She told him that she wants this to be behind them, that him cheating on her should just be put behind them. Could this actually be more important to her than that? What does it even matter now? "Does it matter? Why do you care about that?

"Please Finn, I just really need to know what made you feel that way."

Finn sat back in his chair, folding his arms in front of himself. She had said Robert told her something, something that affects him. What does that have to do with what she's asking him now?


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

What is he waiting for, why won't he answer her? Anna's waiting for him to say anything but he is just watching her. "Finn, I need to know what made you believe Peter had to be my son, why you felt that way."

"Why?"

"Finn, please just answer me."

"I told you I know I was wrong about that now. Isn't that something we can put behind us as well."

"No, you don't understand. This isn't like you cheating, this isn't about the fighting. I need to know when you started believing this. When you stopped believing it even."

Finn sat forwards, "Why is this so important?"

"Why are you being so difficult. I have my reasons for asking about this." Anna was starting to get annoyed.

"Then tell me what those reasons are," Finn insisted.

"No, I need you to tell me without knowing why I need to know. Once you have I can explain why I'm asking about this."

Finn thought about it for a moment, if he wants to have any chance with her why is he fighting her on this? Yeah, she says there's no chance for them but he isn't willing to accept that yet. He wants to hold on to hope even if he knows it might be pointless. "I think when I really let myself think about what it would take to get you back I realized that I was wrong to tell you Peter had to be your son."

"Do you still believe he is?"

Finn thought about the question, "No, I don't think I do actually," he admitted.

"Should I assume it was around the time you approached me at the Metro Court that you'd had this change of heart?"

"I guess it was. I had been thinking about wanting to get you back a lot the day before and when I saw you I knew I wanted to start talking to you again. That I had to try."

Anna thought about that, it had been Thursday when they first talked again. Had he seen Peter the day before that she wondered? "Had you always believed I had to be Peter's mother?"

"Well, you told me you were so why would I have doubted it?"

That was a valid point, "When I found out that I had some of Alex's memories did you ever wonder if I might be wrong about Peter? You went as far as to suggest that Robin wasn't mine did you ever think Peter might not be mine?"

Their waiter brought over their lunch so it gave Finn a moment to think about her question. She had told him about Peter and he accepted what she told him. He didn't really think he had put much thought into it, so when had it become something that he felt so strongly about. That it was the only truth she should believe because looking back on how he had been acting, that was exactly how he was behaving. "Anna, I know this isn't really what you want to hear but I feel like I believed you about Peter but I can't really say when or why I felt so sure of that."

"I need you to try Finn, please. Once I can explain this I'm sure you'll understand why this is so important."

Again Finn thought about it, "I guess it was around the time you started questioning what Alex had told you. When you started wondering if you could trust what Alex had told you about that mission. You wanted answers but I was glad that you at least didn't have to question the fact that you were Peter's mother," Finn admitted.

Anna took that in but hoped Finn didn't notice how much that shocked her and that she was now thinking hard about what he had just said. Had Peter been the one that had triggered the suggestion in the first place or had it been someone else? "Thank you, Finn." She leaned forward still not sure how to tell him this, "While Robert was away he found out that there is a very good chance that someone close to me may have had some form of mind control used on them. That some kind of suggestion was planted in someone's mind."

"Alright," Finn paused, is that why she's here? "Why do I get the feeling you think it was me?"

"That's because I think it was done to you, Finn," Anna told him.

Finn nodded slowly, "Right, and whoever this was wanted me to tell you Peter was your son, why?"

"I don't think I can tell you that yet, it's part of an ongoing investigation. What I can tell you is that someone used you as a way to influence me and what I might believe."

"So this must all be connected to why that memory was planted in the first place," Finn concluded.

Anna nodded, "You now accept that Peter isn't my son?"

"Yeah, that's pretty clear now," he admitted.

"That basically confirms my suspicions right there. Finn, last week you wouldn't have said that. Actually, you didn't say that."

Finn realized she was right, "Um, I think I'm gonna go. I, you gave me a lot to think about." Finn got up and left, Anna watched him walk away. She could tell he was having a hard time accepting what has been done to him.

...

When Anna got home she found Robert in the sitting room, she walked over and sat down beside him and sighed, "I am so glad you're here."

Robert put his arm around her and pulled her a little closer, "How did it go?"

Anna put her head against his shoulder, "Yeah, it was Finn. They made him believe that Peter had to be my son. They wanted someone close to me to back up what they had planted in my head."

"You're sure about that?"

I think I am, yeah. He doesn't know when it happened exactly but eventually, he told me that it was I think Wednesday that he realized he had been wrong about Peter having to be my son. That would work because he might have talked to Peter when he got back."

"That's true, he might have."

Anna looked up at Robert, he was just going to let her get it all out before giving his opinion. "He had a little harder time figuring out when he started to feel that way but figures it had to be around the time Alex told me about that one mission she knew meant nothing but was planted in my head."

"Interesting, do you know if he talked to Peter at any point around that time?" Robert asked.

Anna turned to face him, "Robert, I don't think it was Peter that triggered that suggestion. I think it was Alex."

"What?"

"K, hear me out. Alex did not want it coming out that Peter is her son. What if when she figured out she was going to prison she triggered that suggestion so she had a little extra security to ensure that?"

"OK, that might be what happened. So when did they plant the suggestion?"

"I don't know, I haven't figured that out but if Peter is the one that did it I don't know that Alex even had to be around when it happened."

"That is true."

Anna sighed, "Maybe I should stop thinking about this for now."

"This is a lot to think about." Robert paused, there was one thing he needed to know. "Anna, I want to know how you feel about this. Does knowing Finn was manipulated change anything?"

Anna took his hand, "Did Finn thinking Peter was my son make him sleep with Alexis? Did it make him say Robin isn't our daughter?" She reached up and touched Robert's cheek, "Did it make me think about you? Did it make me think about that kiss or about wanting you to kiss me again?"

"I'm going with no."

Anna grinned, "No, him believing Peter was my son didn't have anything to do with that. It caused us to fight that was it. Maybe if you hadn't been around I would have listened to him and accept that Peter had to be my son, that was probably what their plan was anyway." Robert touched her cheek as well. "I was starting to see that my feelings for you couldn't be denied. You were there for me as my friend but you also made sure I knew you wanted another chance. Maybe it would have taken longer for us to get here if it wasn't for mine and Finn's fighting but I think we both know this was always going to happen."

"Well, I always hoped we would," Robert admitted as he tucked some hair behind her ear. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after I kissed you." Anna leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "Oh Anna, I love you."

"I love you too, I love you so much." They hugged, holding each other tight, secure in their love for each other.

...

Finn was still trying to accept what Anna had told him. If she was right someone had used mind control on him. The thought that someone had that kind of power over him felt like such an invasion, such a violation. Anna hadn't told him who had done this to him but it clearly had something to do with her if the planted suggestion was apparently about Peter. He had walked out on lunch with Anna because he had no idea how to process what she was telling him. When Anna had agreed to meet him, Finn thought it was actually a good thing, that she might want to give them another chance. Anna is still saying that isn't going to happen and maybe that doesn't matter right now. Maybe he should just give her a little more time. Why was he even thinking about that, what he was really struggling with was the idea that because of his relationship with Anna someone had used him, someone had manipulated him to be their pawn. Sitting outside of Kelly's was not how he thought he was going to spend the afternoon but at the moment it was all he wanted to do. No one here was bothering him so he could think. Unfortunately, that also meant he had started coming up with a lot of different possibilities about how and when this happened.

He had just decided to leave when Alexis came walking over. "Hello, Finn."

"Oh, hello Alexis." He looked around, "You don't have your friend with you today."

"Do you mean Jax?"

"Yeah, that's the one." He looked down then back at Alexis, "It seems like every time I've seen you this week he's been with you."

"Jax and I are old friends, he's thinking about moving back here and he's helping his daughter deal with a very emotional time for her. So yes we are spending time together when he isn't dealing with any of that. We joke around and he likes teasing me." Finn just nodded but didn't say anything. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah," he started to turn then looked back at Alexis. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure, what's going on?" Alexis asked.

"How are you? How is everything with Kristina?"

Alexis thought it was odd that he was asking about her and not talking about whatever was clearly bothering him. "Kristina is good, she's at home now. She's away from the cult and I think she's on the path to putting that all behind her."

"Good, that's good."

Alexis could tell he wanted to tell her what he was thinking about but couldn't seem to find the way to start. "Finn, do you want to sit or maybe we could go somewhere else?" she suggested.

Finn continued to fidget, "What would you say if I told you I just found out that someone had mind control used on them?"

"Mind control, to go along with the memory mapping, that seems rather excessive."

He gave her a little fake laugh, "It wasn't Anna or any of the other twins. Anna told me earlier that she believes it was done to me."

"What? Why would she think that?"

"Honestly I didn't stick around to hear the entire explanation, though I'm sure I would have only gotten the condensed civilian version. For some reason, the WSB believes someone close to Anna had some kind of suggestion planted in their mind and it was somehow connected to Peter I think."

"You aren't serious," Alexis said in shock. "I don't understand."

"I don't either. Anna asked me questions, I think so she could figure out when it might have happened." Finn started to fidget again. "I don't know what I think. I don't even know if I believe her."

"This has to be a lot to try to deal with. Why don't you and I go inside get a coffee? You need time, then maybe you should try talking to Anna again," Alexis suggested.

Finn nodded then they turned and walked into Kelly's. She was right, he needs more time before he can start to understand any of this.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Yes, we are going," Anna said to Robert who was stretched out on the bed. "It's a family dinner at your brother's house."

"I rather stay here," Robert said and gave her a little grin.

Anna walked closer to the bed, "We're going, I already told Felicia that we are." Robert sat up and grabbed her hand then pulled her onto the bed with him. She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Dinner with the family then you can bring me back here."

Robert kissed her neck, "Here, to bed?"

Anna smiled, "Yes." She pushed him back so he was laying on his back again. "Trust me, I want to be in bed with you too." She kissed him then pushed herself up and stood up. "We're leaving in twenty minutes, you better be ready." Then she walked into the on-suite bathroom. Robert smiled after her, he was so happy that they had finally found their way back to each other.

When Anna and Robert arrived Mac greeted them happily. He had noticed how much happier his brother had been lately, not that most people would have thought Robert was unhappy. He wasn't, but having Anna in his life made him come alive again. "Come in, Maxie and James are here already," Mac said as they walked in.

"Oh good," Anna said with a smile, "I need to see that little guy."

"So when did you get back, I was a little surprised when Felicia said you were coming too?"

"I got back later on Friday. I didn't see much point leaving the house until now, most of the time the person I wanted to see was there with me."

Mac smiled, "So Anna likes having you around?"

"I hope so, or it'll get really strange when I finish moving in."

Mac turned and smiled at him, "Oh, I'll be getting to see more of you?"

"Yes, you will." Robert grabbed Mac's arm to stop him before they got to the living room where the others were. "Peter isn't coming tonight is he?"

"No, I don't think so. Maxie never mentioned inviting him. Why?"

"I don't want to get into it right now but I just really don't want to see him."

"Alright, I'll double-check, discreetly," Mac added with a grin.

As they walked into the living room Robert smiled, he loved watching Anna with children. She came alive with them, she should have had more children, he would have loved it if they would have had more children together. He walked over to her and James and started talking to him. "Hey little man, you're getting awfully big. It won't be long and you'll be bigger than grandpa over there." Then Robert tickled his tummy making him giggle and squirm in Anna's arms. "You just wait, me you grandpa and my little man Noah are going to go on some fun adventures and the mommies aren't going to be able to stop us. No, they aren't." James reached for him so Anna passed James to Robert, then she stroked Robert's cheek with a smile on her face. He should have been around when Robin was little, oh if they only would have been given the chance for another baby. It's too late to think like that though. Seeing him with their grand-kids and James made her happy and now that he is the man in her life, the man she loves it brings her even more joy.

"You have a fan in this little guy too," Anna told Robert with a smile.

"I can't wait until him and Noah are a little bigger and Mac and I get to do all kinds of fun stuff with them."

"I can just imagine the things you and Mac will teach them."

"Important things all Scorpio men should know," Robert told her with a grin.

Anna looked at James, "Then you better pay close attention to them."

Maxie had been listening to them, she had a smile on her face as well. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling my son is going to end up in the outback at some point?"

"Oh, now that's a good idea," Robert with a mischievous grin.

"What's a good idea?" Mac asked.

"You and I taken this generation of Scorpio men into the outback, Maxie just suggested it."

"That is not what I said," Maxie said then started laughing when she noticed both Mac and Robert were. "If you do, can you guys at least wait until they're out of diapers, maybe walking and talking well," she said when they stopped laughing.

"That is a must I think, I don't want to be carrying a diaper bag around with us," Mac said as he put his arm around Maxie.

Felicia walked over and offered them all drinks, "Since everyone is here why don't you all sit? Dinner will be ready shortly."

Robert glanced at Mac, there was a quick little nod so Robert knew that he didn't need to worry about Peter showing up tonight. Robert had never like the guy and now he really wasn't sure what he felt. There has to be a reason for Alex and Peter's deception, could it just be about this account that Alex had access to but didn't use unless she had to? Now knowing that for some reason Peter had used mind control on Finn Robert wanted to know what else Peter had been up to. Robert might not have thought Finn was right for Anna but that didn't mean he didn't at least like the guy a little. Robert grinned to himself, the only guy Robert thinks is right for Anna is himself. He walked over to the couch and noticed a bunch of James toys were on the coffee table so he put him on the floor and picked up one of them and they started playing together.

Anna was now standing with Maxie and Felicia. Felicia leaned a little closer, "That is a very happy man," she said looking at Robert.

Anna grinned without looking at her, "Yes, he is. Did he tell you that he's moving back to Port Charles? He'll be here when he's not on assignment."

Felicia and Maxie both turned to Anna with smiles on their faces, "Where might he be staying while he's not on assignment?" Felicia asked.

"The only place that makes sense, my house," Anna said with a big smile.

"That is the look of a very happy woman," Maxie said as they started to giggle together. They started talking happily then moved into the kitchen to finished preparing dinner.

When they were done eating and James was in bed they were sitting in the living room talking. "What was it that took you out of town this time? Another fact-finding mission." Mac asked.

"This time it was just a matter of going to hang out with Frisco for a while. Then trying to track down some information about a very old case. What was most interesting, was how it connected to Anna." Robert turned to Maxie, "I know you're friends with Peter and I'm sure you think he's a good guy. He is Anna's nephew but I want you to know that you shouldn't trust everything he tells you."

"There is something going on and I'm not sure what to believe where he's concerned," Anna added. "Yes, he's my family, so is Alex but I don't trust her any longer either."

"What's this about?" Mac asked. "This is why you wanted to know if he'd be here this evening isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Robert confirmed.

"I think I might know what's going on," Maxie said. She pulled out her phone found the picture she was looking for then handed it to Anna. "I assume that's the sample you gave him after you went to see Alex."

Anna looked at the phone, "Yeah it is." She looked up at Maxie, "Why do you have a picture of it?"

"I wanted to know if it was still in his office so while he was out of town Lulu helped me get into his office. I had seen it just a couple of days before he said he got the results," she admitted.

"That's why you asked how long it would take to get those results," Robert concluded.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if maybe there was two samples or something."

"No, I only took one sample," Anna told her. "Apparently Alex and Peter have known each other for some time. They know they are mother and son and were working together to make sure I believed Peter was my son."

"Why?" Felicia asked.

"That part I'm not at liberty to tell you but Maxie that's why I want you to at least be aware of this information. I don't want anyone else I care about being taken in and hurt by that man," Robert told them.

"I wondered why he would have still had that sample in his office. So all this time he knew you weren't his mother?" Anna just nodded at her.

"He was so cruel to you, he was going to shoot you," Felicia said in disbelief.

"It must have been part of their plan," Anna said. "I don't want to think about that part of it. The WSB is going to figure out what's going on, from there I don't know what will happen."

"Let's talk about something else now," Robert suggested. "I just wanted you to be aware that maybe Peter isn't what he appears." They spent the next hour talking about other things just enjoying their time together then called it a night.

...

Monday afternoon Anna was sitting at her computer when Robert walking into the room. She smiled and stretched when she saw him, "I know I'm important to the teams I'm finding intel for but I really miss fieldwork."

"You get to do a little running around still," he said as he walked over to her.

"Not as much as you."

He stepped behind her and started rubbing her shoulders, "Yes but I don't spend that much time out in the field either. If I get injured it's not the same as if you do."

Anna turned her chair so she could look up at him, "I don't want to think about you getting hurt."

"And I don't want to think about you getting hurt either." He took her hands and pulled her up out of her chair and kissed her tenderly. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to find information for Malone's team. They're after that cartel down in Belize, I'm not having a lot of luck but there is a lead that might connect them to Chicago. I might need to go there and do a little digging."

"Just think of it this way, it's like you're a PI again. You still get the cases it's just less likely that people will shoot at you," he said with a little grin, his hands on her hips.

"I guess that's true. What are you up to?"

"I'm done for the day now. I just had a few phone calls to make, checking in on a few things."

Anna moved a little closer and slid her hands around his neck, "I think I've done all I can for the day as well." Anna sighed when she heard a knock at the door. "I'll be right back," then she gave him a peck on the lips. When Anna opened the door she was surprised to see Finn standing there. "Hi, what brings you here?"

"I was hoping we could talk. Can I come in?"

"Ahh, yeah." Anna stepped aside and let him in. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I have a few questions about what you said the other day. I know you think I had some kind of mind control used on me but are you sure it was me?"

"Robert's here, why don't we ask him to explain what lead me to think it had to be you it was done to."

"Robert's here? Why?"

"Because I want him here. Finn, I'm sure he can help answer some of your questions."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Finn followed her into the sitting room. "Hello, Robert."

"Finn."

"Robert, Finn has a few questions about why we believe mind control was used on him. I'm not sure what we're at liberty to say about it."

Robert leaned on the edge of Anna's desk, "Well we can't give you a lot of details at the moment. Only that there appears to have been a plot to make sure Anna believed Peter was her son. The mind mapping and having someone close to her reaffirming that would help the individuals keep their secret safe. We aren't sure when this would have been done but since you were the man in Anna's life it makes sense that these individuals would see you as the most logical person to influence Anna."

"Yeah, I don't think I was ever going to be the person to influence Anna."

"Not everyone would know that," Robert said smugly.

Finn looked at him wanting to say something but knew it was best to just hold his tongue. He turned and looked at Anna, "What I don't understand is why you told me just how heartbreaking it was to give up your son if it was really Alex."

"I believed what was in my head, It's still there, I still know what Alex went through when she made the choice and gave him up. Knowing it wasn't me doesn't mean I don't still know what Alex went through."

"Anna when we talked about it, I could tell you were devastated by your choice, that you hated what had happened to Peter and that Faison had been the parent that had influenced him, not you."

That caught Anna off guard, she doesn't remember talking to him about Faison raising Peter. "Well, no kid should have had that monster in their life, never mind being the one that raised them."

Finn and Robert could both hear the confusion in her voice. "That's all you're going to say now. Is it just because Robert's here?" Finn asked. "You seemed so heartbroken. I don't care if it wasn't actually your feelings, why are you closing that off now?"

Anna looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about then glanced over at Robert. "Finn, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Anna. How can you say that? That was a wonderful weekend. I knew I was falling in love with you that weekend."

Anna was even more confused now, "Finn, I'm sorry. What are you talking about, what weekend?"

"The weekend we spent in the Adirondack's," he said heatedly. Is she seriously going to stand there and pretend she doesn't know he's talking about?

"Finn, we never went to the Adirondack's!" Anna insisted.

"Like hell, we didn't!" he yelled.

"Hey, let's remain calm," Robert cut in. Anna and Robert we both looking at Finn now, he actually looked kind of hurt.

"You're going to stand there and tell me you don't remember that weekend. That you don't remember baring your soul to me and going into detail about how heartbreaking it was to give up your infant son."

Anna looked over at Robert, she could tell he was thinking the same thing she was. "Finn, when was this?"

"Come on Anna." Then it hit him, he realized what they were thinking, what they both now knew. "No." He shook his head, "No," he repeated then sank into the chair by him and put his head in his hands.

Anna sat down beside him and put her hand on his knee, "Finn, when did you go to the Adirondack's?"

"Right before you went missing." He shook his head slightly still in his hands. "It wasn't you, was it?"

"I'm sorry Finn. I never went there with you."

He turned his head to look at her, "You mean that don't you?"

Anna nodded, "That wasn't me."

"The woman that opened up to me, the woman that I thought was letting me in completely, wasn't you. Oh, no." He sat up, "I guess that's why it was never the same as it was that weekend. I am so sorry Anna. I need to go." Finn got up and walked quickly out of her house leaving Anna and Robert staring after him.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Finn couldn't believe it, how was that even possible? How could that have been Alex? How could he not have known that wasn't Anna? He was sure she wasn't lying to him. She had honestly seemed confused when he mentioned the Adirondack's. Who had he fallen love with then? Finn felt like everything was spinning out of control. Why would Alex have wanted to be alone with him? When they had made love he knew he loved her, that woman had let herself be emotionally vulnerable with him. That woman was the one he had spent hours making tender love to. Now it turns out, that wasn't even Anna. What the hell is he expected to do with that knowledge? How was he ever going to accept that he had been in a relationship with a woman when it might actually have been her twin sister that he fell in love with? Was it Anna or Alex that he loved? Was it parts of both of them? If it's both of them, does that mean that woman doesn't even exist?

Finn wasn't surprised when he ended up at Alexis' house. As soon as the door opened he walked inside, "I need to talk. I have no idea where to start but I need to talk about this." Finn walked over to Alexis' couch and dropped down onto it.

Alexis could tell he looked distraught, "What's going on?"

"Um, well apparently when I slept with you it wasn't the first time I cheated on Anna."

"What?" Alexis asked and sat down beside him.

"Apparently I can't tell the difference between Anna and Alex. Now I'm not sure if I ever truly loved Anna. Maybe it was Alex I fell in love with. Maybe I love a mixture of the two of them."

"Um, Finn I'm going to need you to start from the beginning here."

"Fine, maybe talking through it all will help." Finn went on to tell her what had just happened at Anna's and about the weekend he apparently spent with Alex. That was the weekend he knew he started to love her. They had made love so tenderly. After Robert realized Anna was missing and she was home again their lovemaking hadn't been like it had been on their weekend together. Until now, he had always assumed it was because right after that she had been taken, now he knows it was because it wasn't the same woman.

Alexis listened to him talk, when he was done she sat there looking at him in disbelief. This was crazy, who would want to mess with him and Anna so much? He had already told her about someone using mind control on him now this. "You're sure about this?" she asked just needed to be sure.

"Yeah, it was pretty clear Anna had no idea about our weekend together in the Adirondack's."

"Oh Finn, I am so sorry all this has happened to you," Alexis said as she put her hand on his leg.

"At first, I thought Anna's lifestyle was exciting. It was so much different than what I was used to or things I had ever experienced." He turned to look at Alexis, "I didn't belong in that world. Do you think Scorpio would have slept with the wrong woman? He made it clear he knows his Annie," Finn said suddenly sounding very bitter.

"Finn, you can't think like that. I don't care who was in that situation they wouldn't have known they were being played."

"You keep telling yourself that. Scorpio wouldn't have been fooled by Alex. I bet that was when they programmed me. Whoever Alex is working with must have been there that weekend. Scorpio would have known that wasn't his Anna. He never would have been programmed like I was."

"You're a doctor you can't compare yourself to a man that's been a spy for over 40 years."

Finn stood up, "That's my point. I didn't belong in their world." He turned and started pacing, "I went to talk to Anna, to try to understand what was done to me and I found out even more than I could have imagined. What else was I expected to do? Was I positioned to be in Anna's life just so they could use me to do their bidding?"

Alexis stood up as well, "Finn you can't think like that. You don't believe that."

"How should I be thinking? I have no idea if anything I was feeling was real. Alexis, the woman I started to fall in love with wasn't Anna! Our relationship was built on a lie."

"This is a lot to deal with. Finn, take some time with this. Once you've been able to think about it I'm sure you'll know that isn't true."

"I don't need time Alexis, I know what I felt." He turned away from her not sure what to do, what to say. "I need to go. I thought talking would help me but it's only making it worse." Finn turned and walked out, he knew he was right. He knew what he felt and when he started feeling it. Had Alex done it on purpose? Had she set out to have him fall for her so that he thought he loved Anna? The more he thought about it the worse it got but he couldn't stop thinking about it either. Now he just wanted to be alone, Finn decided to go to the hospital. Maybe he could bury himself in work and stop thinking about all of this, even if it is just for a little while.

...

Anna was still trying to wrap her head around what Finn had just admitted, he had left about an hour ago. Finn hadn't meant to but he had slept with Alex. He said that had been when he started to fall in love with her. Robert had come over and sat down beside her after giving her a little time alone. He put his arm around her but hadn't said anything yet. He was just giving her the time she needed, she just leaned against him. Finally, the tears started, she turned to him and Robert put his other arm around her as she cried on his shoulder. When the tears stopped she turned her head resting it against him. "How could she?" she asked in disbelief. "Why, why would Alex do this?"

"I don't know Luv," Robert said as he stroked her hair.

She leaned back and looked up at Robert, "They used Finn like he meant nothing. Like his feelings meant nothing. He was just a pawn in their sick twisted game. How could they do that to someone?"

"They must have their reasons for all of this."

"I don't care what their reasons were. They messed with his life with his feelings. I know they messed with me but why did they have to involve Finn?" Anna got up, she was starting to get angry now. "He didn't deserve this. He's a nice man that," Anna sighed and stopped pacing as her shoulders slumped forward, "that was their way to get to me," she realized. Robert knew he didn't have to say anything, right now Anna just needed to vent. "I want answers. I want to know what the hell is so important that Peter and Alex have no problem messing with people's feelings, with their lives like this."

Robert got up and walked over to her, she looked at him and walked into his arms. "We'll get the answers. They aren't going to get away with this." Being in his arms she knew he meant that, this wasn't over. They would get to the bottom of this.

...

Robert had called Frisco to tell him that they now believe Dr. Hamilton Finn was the person Peter had planted the suggestion on and what they believed the suggestion had been. Robert even told him when they believed it must have happened. Anna and Robert, both agreed that it would have been done in the Adirondack's. Frisco didn't understand why they would have felt the need to do that either but it made them all wonder what had been the real reason for all of this. Robert had also told him that he might want to go talk to Alex again, he wasn't sure if Anna was ready for that at the moment but they both knew Anna would want to go with him.

Robert decided he wanted to take Anna out to dinner, the last couple of days had been quite stressful for her and he just wanted her to take a little time to unwind. Even though he had suggested going somewhere else Anna insisted on going to the Metro Court. As soon as they arrived Robert knew she was hoping that they might see Peter there. "Anna, I wanted us to just enjoy our evening, not come looking for a fight."

"I want answers," she insisted.

"I know you do but that doesn't mean it has to be tonight." He stroked her cheek hoping she understood he just wanted her to enjoy herself this evening.

She saw the love in his eyes, "Fine, I think it'll be better if I wait until I've had a little more time to calm down." She took his hand, "I should have let you take me somewhere else."

"We're here now and we will enjoy ourselves," Robert said as he leaned in a kissed her cheek.

"Yes we will, I promise I will try not to think about Peter and Alex or anything they've done."

"Good. Did I mention that Mac and Felicia are going to join us?"

Anna smiled, "No but I'm glad they are, this will be a fun evening."

Robert knew she was saying that to help convince herself of that but at least she had a better attitude at the moment. "Let's sit down, we can order a drink. I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear."

Anna raised her eyebrow, "Sweet nothing?"

"Sexy suggestion, if that's more your speed tonight," he said with a big grin making her laugh. He put his hand on her back and led them over to their table. After they were seated a waiter came over and they both ordered martinis. Robert leaned in and Anna closed her eyes, a smile on her lips, "I love you," he whispered. "You still take my breath away." He kissed her just below her ear then grinned, "I can't wait to take you home and ravish your body."

He leaned back to see her smiling at him, "That kind of talk should wait until later your brother and Felicia just walked in." She kissed him tenderly, "And you will be doing that later."

Robert smiled then stood up to greet Felicia and Mac. "Glad you guys made it," Robert said. "I'm looking forward to a lot of evenings like this."

Felicia smiled and Mac said, "It's about time you hung around long enough for us to really spend time together again"

They all took their seat, "That's what I'm hoping for too little brother."

"I'm looking forward to the four of us spending time together too," Felicia said with a smile. "I am so happy for you two. Every time I see you together I can tell how happy you both are now."

Anna smiled at Robert, "I spent a long time trying to tell myself I was better off not admitting how I have always felt about Robert." She touched Robert's cheek, "This was always going to happen and I was just fooling myself pretending it wasn't."

"I knew I just had to wait her out," Robert grinned. Anna lightly slapped his arm, he was glad she has seemed to relax now. He put his arm on the back of her chair, he could relax a little now too. They talked about their families for a little bit while they ate then Mac asked if they had any more information about what Peter and Alex might be up to.

Anna sighed and Robert took her hand in his, "They are cruel, they don't care about other people or their feelings. Please tell me that Maxie isn't spending time with Peter anymore," Anna said sounding very serious.

Felicia noticed the change in her demeanour, "What happened?" she asked.

"They didn't just use mind control on Finn, they lured him away for a weekend. He thought I was the one he had gone away with but it was Alex."

Mac looked at Robert then back at Anna, "What are you saying?" he asked.

"Finn spent the weekend with Alex and apparently that was the weekend he knew he was falling in love with me."

Neither Mac or Felicia knew what to say hearing that. There were questions running through their heads but they didn't want to ask them. They both knew Anna most likely didn't know the answers either.

"Finn was starting to get angry because he thought I was trying to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about. When it hit him and I could see the pain on his face," Anna told them. "He realized that he had been fooled by Alex, that he'd had sex with her. I don't know but he may have even realized that was when they programmed him." There was sadness in Anna's voice now and Robert put his arm around her. They had known this for just over 24 hours but it didn't make it any easier to accept.

"Anna," Felicia said not knowing what else to say.

"There's nothing either of you needs to say, knowing this doesn't change anything for me. I'm not sure how Finn is handling knowing this but that's not something I need to worry about. I feel bad for him. If we had still been together I have no idea what this would have meant to our relationship and I am actually quite glad I don't have to think about that."

"Was it Peter that programmed Finn?" Mac asked.

Robert looked at Anna then nodded, "Yeah, we have reason to believe that he picked up that skill from his father."

Felicia gasped, she'd had her own experience with Faison, "I don't want Maxie anywhere near that man."

"If it's just them spending time together as friends but they aren't alone together that should be fine," Robert told them. "Let her know not to be alone with him but if she suddenly stops seeing him altogether he might wonder why. At the moment that might not be a good thing."

"Robby's right, we can't do anything that might cause Peter to get suspicions. He's more dangerous than he wants people to think."

"I'll talk to Maxie tomorrow and I'll have her talked to Lulu. I'll come up with something she can tell Lulu without telling her what's been happening."

"Good, I don't think he'll do anything to either of them but I would hate for something to happen to them if I'm wrong," Anna said.

"OK, I brought Anna out to get this very thing off her mind so if you don't mind I think it's time to change the subject."

Anna leaned over touched his cheek then kissed him, "You are right."

Mac put his arm around Felicia, "I can get used to evenings like this, the Scorpio brothers out with their beautiful lady loves."

"Why don't we all go back to my place," she looked back at Robert, "our place for a nightcap," Anna said with a smile. They all agreed and then got up to leave.

When they got off the elevator in the lobby they saw Finn walking towards them. He noticed that Anna and Robert are holding hands but it doesn't bother him like it had before. "Hello," he said to the group.

"Hello, Finn," Anna said.

"I hope you are all having a nice evening. If you'll excuse me." Then Finn walked away from them. He had no idea what to say to Anna, he had no idea how he felt about her, how he had ever truly felt about her. He was still trying to accept what had been done to him and he didn't want to see her never mind talk to her. Finn didn't blame Anna for what had been done to him but he did know none of this would have happened to him if he had never met her.

As Finn walked away Robert squeezed Anna's hand, he knew that this was painful for her. She looked up at him and smiled glad he understood. "Let's go," she said, then they all left together.

...

After Mac and Felicia had left Robert and Anna had gone up to bed. They were laying in bed together, Robert stroking her hair, her head on his chest. "What's do we do now?" she asked.

He thought he knew what she meant but still asked, "About what?"

"Alex and Peter. They went through a lot of trouble to make me believe Peter was my son. I want to know why."

"I know you do. I have already talked to Frisco about this and if you are interested we can arrange another visit with Alex."

"I think that's a good idea. You'd be there with me right?"

He kissed the top of her head, "Of course I'll be there Luv. We're partners on this one."

"We partners for the rest of our lives," she said as she looked up at him.

"Yes we are," he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Anna pulled herself more on top of him, putting her left leg across him. He moaned as she ran her down his chest as the passion grew in their kiss. "I think you said you would ravish me later." She took him in her hand, "Is it later enough?"

Robert smiled, "I want you so much Devane," then kissed her hard. He rolled them over and slid his hand up her body. They had better things to do tonight than worry about other people's agendas.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hi I didn't forget about this story just got very sidetracked from it. Hopefully, I can get it finished now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 47

Anna knew they needed answers she just wasn't sure how they were going to get them, she sat drinking her tea thinking about how to do that. Robert had mentioned talking to Alex again but would she actually tell them anything? Who was the mastermind behind this? Was it Alex, was it Peter? Who had the most to lose by the truth coming out? Could there be someone else involved? Does this secret Alex has been hiding for so long even matter any longer? She sighed and let her head lean forward as she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes, enjoying as his hands worked her tense muscles.

"How are you doing?"

"There are still a lot of questions running through my head. We need answers but I have no idea how we are going to get them."

"What is your gut telling you?" he asked as he continued the massage.

She sighed again, "Alex would want this to be a secret, why would she want me to even know that she had a child with Faison? What threat was there to her that she had to plant those memories in my head?"

"When she was talking to Peter she mentioned one million dollars. Now in the '70s, that was a lot of money. Who was it meant for?" Robert asked. "Would they still be looking for that money?"

"That's good, we should start where this did. The file and the money. She handed the information over, we know that, right?"

"Yeah, I believe we can assume that. So that means she took the file from Faison, found the account information as well. Was it part of the file or not? Did she read the file?"

"If the WSB suspected there should have been more, wouldn't they have talked to the agent that brought in the file?"

"Did they know who gave them the file?" As they were asking these questions Anna knew the only way they would get answers was if Alex told them the truth, even just part of it so they knew where to look. She leaned back as Robert leaned down and hugged her. "We need to talk to Alex."

Robert nodded, "Yeah, I think we do."

Anna sighed, "We are assuming the story in my head is what really happened. Do you think they could have altered her memories before giving them to me?"

He thought for a moment, "No I don't. I think maybe parts were left out but you would have actual facts just maybe not all of them."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Robert let her go then sat down beside her, "I talked to Frisco, he sent you a copy of Alex and Peter's visit. I thought you should see it too."

"Thanks." Anna put her hand to her face. All she had wanted was to move on from the fact she had some of her sister's memories but it didn't look like they were going to be able to do that. Not yet, at least.

…

Finn hadn't really slept much since he had learned the truth. That he had spent a romantic weekend with Alex, not Anna. That he started falling in love with the woman that he had spent that weekend with. It was Alex pretending to be Anna sharing very personal pain that was actually her own. He'd lived through it and he still couldn't wrap his head around what had been done to him. Then to top it off they had planted some suggestion in his mind that weekend as well.

He sat in his office at the hospital, not sure what he was doing there. Finn was in no condition to see patents but needed to be doing something. He was angry, he felt used, humiliated, confused. Why had this been done, why had they decided to use him like this? Was he ever going to get answers, how would he? He ran his hands over his face, letting out a breath.

He looked up when someone knocked at his door, "Come in."

Monica walked in, "Hello, Finn."

"Monica, what brings you here today?"

She stepped into his office, closing the door behind her, "Actually, I'm here because I'm kind of worried about you." Monica was well aware of his struggles with addiction and felt she should at least look in on him and see how he was doing. She knew he and Anna had broken up a while ago but it had been the last few days that had her worried. Something was bothering him and she wanted to make sure whatever that was, wasn't going to become a problem.

"I take it that means you've heard what's been happening."

She sat down across from him, "Well, not really, but the last few days it seems like you're struggling."

Finn raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head, "If you had any idea what I'm dealing with."

"Finn, I'm here as your friend. Do you want to talk?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start." He put his hand to his forehead. "I think my entire relationship with Anna was," he paused not sure what he wanted to say. "I don't even know, I won't say a lie but I think it may have been built on a lie."

"You think Anna has been lying to you? Does this have anything to do with the fact she's with Robert now?"

"No she hasn't and I think her being with Robert might be the easiest part of this entire mess for me to accept." He leaned forward, "I may have been in a relationship with Anna but," again he paused.

Monica watched him struggle to try and put into words what was going through his mind. "Finn, you don't have to tell me. Clearly, whatever you're dealing with is a lot. I think you should take a few days off. Whatever you are dealing with I think you need to get that all figured out. I can tell it's weighing heavy on you."

"That's probably for the best, I just hate the idea of sitting in my suite with nothing to do."

"Is there someone you could talk to about this?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what I should do." Finn stood up, "I'm gonna go then."

Monica stood up as well then turned to leave his office, "Finn, take the time you need."

"Thank you, Monica." After she had left his office Finn leaned on his desk, dropping his head in defeat. He exhaled loudly, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He grabbed his things and left now just wanting to be anywhere else.

After Finn left the hospital he decided to go for a walk. Maybe getting some fresh air will help him get some much-needed sleep. Eventually, he ended up outside of Kelly's, that was when Chase saw him. He hasn't talked to him since before this bombshell had been dropped on him. Maybe he can get away before Chase starts asking a bunch of questions.

"Hey, Finn. How's it going?"

Finn stopped as Chase came over, "Hi Chase."

As soon as he got close to his brother, Chase noticed he looked like crap. "Have you been working a lot? Looks like you need some sleep."

"I am actually gonna take a little time off."

Chase studied Finn, trying to figure out what was going on. "You know if you want to talk, I'm a good listener."

"I'm not sure you'd believe it if I did tell you."

"Try me," Chase offered.

Finn looked around, it didn't seem like he was going to get away from this conversation. He turned and walked over to one of the tables and sat down, Chase followed him. Finn took a moment then looked at Chase. "Well, you know that Anna has some of her sister's memories planted in her mind. One of which was about Peter. I made a very big deal about the fact that Anna had to be his mother."

"Yeah, I know all this." Chase leaned on the table. "That's not what's bothering you."

"No, that's just the beginning," he said as he shook his head. "My life would have been a lot easier if I had never helped Anna Devane in the first place," he noted sounding bitter.

"What are you talking about?" Chase knew they had broken up but he hadn't realized Finn felt this strongly towards her now.

"Well, the reason I was convinced Peter had to be Anna's son was because it had been planted in my head," Finn said matter of factly.

"What?"

"They used mind control on me so I would keep telling Anna, Peter was her son."

Chase just stared at him. Was he serious right now? Who is they?

"I believe that was done to me the weekend I spent in the Adirondacks with who I thought was Anna, but who was actually Alex. They played me and I was their perfect pawn."

"Anna and Alex?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"Anna? No, Alex and whoever she's working with."

"Alex used mind control on you?"

"Alex slept with me, after pouring her heart out to me."

"Have you been drinking?" Chase asked seriously.

"No, I haven't been drinking. I just came from the hospital. I haven't really slept in, I think, three days. I have no idea if I fell in love with Anna or with Alex pretending to be Anna. I was used as a pawn. I feel like my life is out of my control. So, no I'm not drunk! I am just very confused!"

"I think you need to explain all of what's been going on. I'm not sure I can help otherwise."

"Alright." Finn reluctantly went on to tell him all he could about what had happened. When he was done, "I don't know how to deal with this."

"I can't even start to imagine what you've been going through trying to accept this."

"Accept it? I still can't believe it." Finn stood up. "I'm gonna to go. Thanks for listening." Then he turned and walked away, Chase watching after him. He'd offer to help but he didn't know if there was anything he could do for him. That's a lot for Finn to deal with and it might take a while.

…

Peter had seen Finn a few times since he reversed the suggestion. Like he thought, it didn't seem to help him with Anna in any way. From what he had seen, she is very happy with Scorpio. His mother had asked him to do it though, so he had. She didn't seem to be that concerned that someone could find out about that money. Maybe she was right, maybe she wasn't. For now, he would do what she wants but if he needs to dip into his emergency fund again while she's locked up he will. It seemed that Alex hadn't noticed he had dipped into that account a few times since she told him about it.

It's what he did with that money that she would hate, that he doesn't want her to know about. She wouldn't understand, she would be ashamed of him and he hated the thought of his mother disapproving of him. Theirs was not a typical mother-son relationship but he knew she was proud of him, that she loved him. He knew she only wanted him to have a good life. Knowing that, had never changed the hatred he had for his father. Hopefully, if Alex ever does find out about the money, she'll understand that something had to be done to stop Faison.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Anna had been working all afternoon, it turns out she won't have to go to Boston for this case after all but it means she had that much more intel to find now that her suspicions were confirmed. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, then picked up her now empty cup. That was when she looked up and noticed Robert stretched out on the couch. He had brought her tea a little while ago, then she checked the time. Okay, it was a long while ago she thought with a smile then got up and walked over to him. She smiled down at him, wondering when he had fallen asleep.

He had let her get caught up in her work and she was grateful for that. She had gotten so much done and it had felt so good to be focused on something that didn't involve her. She loved that he had just let her work, he hadn't bothered her other than to feed her she thought with a smile. Anna found a spot so she could sit beside him, then put her hand on his chest. He gets her, he knew what she needed today and just let her do it.

"Is this just a break or are you done?" he asked as he started to stretch.

"I'm done for the day." She leaned in and kissed him. "I got a lot done, thank you for letting me work."

He stroked her cheek, "I could tell you were on a roll so I didn't want to interrupt."

"It was also nice to work on something that I'm not somehow connected to," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure it was. I talked to Frisco, he's going to arrange another visit with Alex for us."

Anna sighed then nodded, "Alright, hopefully, she will actually want to talk this time."

"We're going in with better information this time."

"It seems so strange to think of Alex as a perp we need to get information from." Robert sat up and put his arms around her. "She's my sister," Anna said in disbelief. Even after everything that has come out, Anna still hated the fact that Alex had set out to hurt her in this way.

"I know," he started rubbing her back. They had talked about this a few times now. Anna knew that Alex had been a part of what had been done to her but she was still having a hard time accepting that Alex had set to cause her so much pain.

"She knew what Faison had put us through." Robert knew there was nothing he could say that would make any of this better so he pulled her closer and hugged her. "I just want to understand why she did it."

"I know, Luv."

Anna leaned back a little, "I want to be in your arms, take me up to bed."

Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "With pleasure."

…

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked as she almost tripped on Finn as she walked out her front door first thing in the morning.

Finn looked up at her, "I couldn't sleep last night. I didn't want to bother you but I didn't want to do anything stupid so after I decided not to wake you up in the middle of the night I just sat down here."

"Finn, what's going on? Have you been here all night?"

"No, not all night." He scratched his head. "I think since about five this morning," he answered as he started to get up.

Alexis checked the time, "I want to talk to you but I'm due in court." She grabbed his arm, "Come on, you're coming with me."

"To court?" he asked sounding very confused.

She looked back at him, "Do you want to stay here?"

"No, not if you're leaving."

"Let's go then. We can talk after I'm done in court." Alexis leads him over to her car then they got in and drove off. As they were driving Finn did fall asleep for a little while. Alexis looked over at him, she wasn't sure what was going on with him now but she was starting to worry about him. She didn't think he was using but what had led him to show up at her house in the middle of the night?

Finn sat in the back of the courtroom. Even though he had no idea what this case was about he paid attention. Listening to someone else's drama was a nice distraction from what he was trying to deal with. Talking to Chase hadn't helped him at all. Having more people know about this wasn't helping him deal with it. He had tried to sleep and he thought he might have for a little while. After he had stared at the ceiling for what had seemed like hours he had driven out to Alexis' to talk to her but hadn't wanted to wake her up.

When she was done he followed her out of the courtroom. "I'm taking you for something to eat. Then you can tell me what brought you to my house in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, alright." He followed behind her, right out of the courthouse.

Alexis took them to the Metro Court, she wanted him to eat and then maybe after they'd talked, she can convince him to try and get some sleep. Once they were seated Alexis looked at him, "You look like crap, Finn. What's going on with you?"

"Thanks, that's nice."

Alexis tilted her head, "Finn, what's going on with you? I haven't seen you since you told me about someone using mind control on you. Then you show up at my house in the middle of the night."

"Yeah," he nodded but said nothing else.

Alexis waited for him to elaborate but he didn't. After a moment she asked, "Well, do you know anything else?"

"I know," he paused looking down at the table. "Nothing. I don't know why it was done to me. I don't know who did it. I don't even know if anything will ever happen to whoever did this."

"Why not? Won't Anna tell you what's going on? They must be investigating this," Alexis said in disbelief.

"I haven't spoken to her. I don't want to talk to her right now."

"Finn, you need to know why this was done. Even if they don't have all the answers I think you should at least talk to them."

"I don't want to talk to them. I have no idea what I should say to her." He put his hand to his head, "I know I cared about her I thought I was in love with her, but was I?"

"Finn, you know how you felt about her," Alexis tried to reassure him.

"No Alexis, I don't." He leaned forward so she did as well. "The woman that opened up to me and really let me in was Alex, not Anna. I thought Anna and I had bonded over something very personal to her but it was actually Alex. Why did she do that? Was it just part of whoever's plan this is? Make me believe I was in love with Anna so I would tell her what was now in my head? What they wanted her to believe."

Alexis now understood this had to be behind what had led him to her house in the middle of the night. "Even if you don't want to talk to Anna you do need some kind of closure on this. You need information or answers. You can't go on like this. Look at yourself."

Finn slowly let out a breath as he nodded, "You know, after this why don't we go get my car then I can go over and talk to Anna."

"There now that's a good idea. I'm sure it will help."

"You're probably right." Finn started eating his lunch, it did make sense that he should at least find out what he could about this. Did that mean he was going to take her advice though? She's probably right about this but what if it gets worse the more he finds out? Finn didn't know if he would go talk to Anna today or not but he was at least considering it now.

…

"We can leave tonight if you want. We are cleared for visiting Alex whenever we get there," Robert said as Anna walked into the sitting room.

"Alright," Anna said as she folded her arms in front of her.

"I was thinking we might stop in to see Sean and Tiff while we're gone. It would be nice to see them. We could think about something else for a while." He knew all of this was weighing heavily on her and maybe a little time away from all of this would be good for both of them.

"Yeah, I'd like that. We should go talk to Alex first."

"Alright, I'll start making the travel arrangements. Do you want to leave tonight?"

"Yeah, I just want answers. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can confront her."

Anna put her head back and Robert walked over to her, "We'll get some answers." Anna sighed as he put his arms around her. "Is there anything I can do to distract you?"

Anna grinned, "That can wait. I'll go start packing, you get us a flight."

"Alright." He gave her a quick kiss then turned and picked up his phone as Anna left the room.

Once she was upstairs she sat on the foot of the bed. Was Alex really going to tell them anything? Should she try talking to Peter before they leave? Would he tell her anything? He had already lied about knowing who Alex was and about their visit. No, if she is going to get any answers it will have to be from Alex. She is the only one that knows the entire story and even after what she's done to Anna, they are sisters. Hopefully, she will tell them something after she knows what they already know. Anna stood up again, there's no point dwelling on this, either Alex with talk or she won't. Anna walked over to her closet and got her suitcase might as well get packed.

…

Alexis sat on her couch wondering if Finn was going to want to talk after he had talked to Anna. It was starting to get late and it was possible he was still talking to her. She was just about to go up to bed when there was a knock at her door. She sighed then went to answer it, she was glad to see Finn standing there. "Come in. How did it go?" As Finn walked in, she noticed he didn't look any better than he had earlier that day, at least he didn't look worse either.

"It didn't."

Alexis walked up behind him and put her hand on his back. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He turned, then let himself drop onto her couch. "When you dropped me off and got in my car, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to talk to her. I drove around for quite a while then I did go over to Anna's but she wasn't there. I waited for a while then I came here." He exhaled as he put his head back and closed his eyes. "Alexis, please don't make me leave."

Alexis looked over at him and thought he might already be falling asleep. It was obvious that he hadn't been sleeping and that he was struggling with all of this. "Just sleep," she said quietly then went to get him a blanket and pillow. She knows she can't send him away.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

When Alexis got up the following morning she was pleased to see that Finn was still asleep on her couch. She didn't know when the last time he had really slept was but it was clear he needed it. When there was a knock at her door she turned to answer it. "Who would be here this early," she said looking back at Finn, knowing he was often the person that showed up this early. She opened the door to see Jax standing there, "Good morning, what are you doing here?"

"Since you blow me off last night I thought I would come by and take you out for breakfast," he said as he walked in.

"I didn't blow you off, I told you there was something else I needed to deal with."

Jax noticed Finn, "And that is still on your couch, I see."

"Jax, don't start, he needed a friend. Come with me." Alexis turned and Jax followed her into the kitchen. She turned to him once the door closed behind them. "He is struggling and I'm worried about him."

"I don't see why it's your problem, Alexis."

"It's my problem because he has kept me from hitting the bottle more times than I'd like to admit. I don't think he has used but I think he's struggling and turning to me to make sure that doesn't happen."

Jax knew about her struggles, "Oh, sorry. I should have realized."

"He is trying to deal with a lot and he has found out some things that he doesn't know how to accept. I get it, he feels like everything is out of control. I'm just trying to make sure he gets through this."

Jax realized he didn't fully understand their relationship and that he shouldn't tease her about Finn. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I don't even know how to help him deal with what he needs to." Alexis sighed as she leaned against the counter.

"Alexis, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." She reached up and touched his shoulder, "Finn's not going to hurt me."

Finn had woken up when he heard voices talking. He had started to follow them but when he heard what Jax was saying he turned and left. Maybe he shouldn't be bothering Alexis with his problems. At least he felt rested this morning and felt he was thinking more clearly today. He would go over to Anna's and talk to her. Alexis is right that he needs more information if he is going to figure out how to move past this.

…

Their flight had gotten in late but at least she had gotten some sleep after they had arrived. Anna stretched then got out of bed, Robert was already in the shower. Anna ran her hands across her face as she started to think about all the things she wanted to ask Alex. Please let her tell them the truth, she thought, then started getting ready for the day.

As they waited for the guards to bring Alex into the visiting room Robert put his arms around her. Anna snuggled in, putting her head against his chest, "We will keep coming back until she tells us what we need." Robert just nodded and stroked her hair.

They turned when the guard came back into the room, "You can go in now."

"Thanks," Robert said then they walked into the other room, the door closing and locking behind them.

"You brought your honey again, isn't that sweet?" Alex said as they sat down across from her. "Was Finn sad when you left him for Robert?" She didn't know why they were here but she felt this was how they would expect her to act.

"Finn's more of a mess because of what you did to him!" Anna told her matter of factly.

"I might have teased him a little but come on Anna, we both know he wasn't right for you. If he was it wouldn't be this fine man sitting beside you."

"Cut the crap, Alex! We want answers," Robert cut in.

Alex sat back and folded her arms in front of her, "What kind of answers?"

"Why would you want me to believe I was Peter's mother? That I had ever let Faison touch me," Anna shivered just saying that.

Alex noticed and knew what caused it. She understood the hatred Anna had for Faison and why. They already know she was involved with the mind mapping, they know she is Peter's mother, so she said, "I couldn't have people knowing I was his mother."

"Why?" Anna asked simply.

"They would have known what I had done."

"Would they have? If you had a baby in your teens why would people have thought it was Faison's?"

"They would have figured it out," Alex insisted.

"So what if they had and who are 'they'?"

"You know who 'they' are, the WSB. Agent AD started as an underage operative that brought them information that they did eventually give some training to and that they used for some smaller missions."

"That doesn't explain why it would matter if they found out you had a child. Teens get pregnant sometimes, they wouldn't have known it happened on assignment. You went through a lot of effort to make sure no one knew about your baby, why did you do that?" Anna asked leaning on the table between them.

"To protect him."

Anna wasn't deterred by Alex's answer, she just tried a different approach. "Did you already know Valentin then? Were you the one he was upset with even then? I know I met him during training but I am starting to believe he already disliked me then. What had you done to him?"

"I would flirt with him, I think he wanted more but I didn't. It was a few years after Peter was born that I used the Anna cover to seduce him and steal information from him."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I love having corrupt men with vendetta holding grudges against me for no reason."

Alex kind of shrugged at that. "I didn't know there really was an Anna then." She sighed as she looked at her sister, "I did like him, I didn't mean to hurt him but I had to finish the assignment."

Robert sat listening to all of this, he was impressed that so far Alex seemed to be telling Anna what she wanted to know. He also felt like she was telling them the truth. Would that continue once she started asking the more important questions he wondered?

"Was it an assignment that led you to Faison that night or is what's in my head the truth?" Anna paused as she watched for Alex's reaction "Did you do it just to get ahead?"

Alex looked at Anna before she answered, there was no point denying what Anna already knows. "I wanted to be a full agent. I was desperate to get away from Charlotte. I thought the WSB was the answer to that."

"You were involved with the WSB before I was then, right?"

Alex nodded slowly, "Yes."

"So the memories in my head are mostly the truth."

"It is the truth, there were just some parts left out," Alex admitted.

Anna looked over at Robert, that was what they had been thinking. She looked back at Alex, "Alright." Anna paused as she wondered what to ask next. "Alex, I know what you did to Finn. How could you do that? To anyone."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you really think the WSB wasn't monitoring your visits with Peter?" Robert asked. "We know you had him plant a suggestion in someone close to Anna. Someone you spent a weekend with in the Adirondacks."

Alex's jaw dropped slightly, she should have known they would be listening. What all had they figured out? What have they done to Peter because of this? "What have you done to my son?"

Anna looked at Robert and he shrugged, "What makes you think we've done something to Peter?" she asked.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's running his paper, going about his life back in Port Charles," Robert told her.

"You have really hurt a very nice man. He has no idea why any of this was done to him. He can't trust anything that he was feeling because of you. He told me it was on that weekend in the Adirondacks that he started to fall in love," Anna pointed at herself then Alex, "With you," pointing back to herself again, "pretending to be me."

"He is such a lovely man, not right for you at all but he is nice."

"Why Alex? Why did you do this?"

"To protect a secret."

"The secret's out! You had Faison's son, you stole a file from him that you handed over but you didn't hand over everything you found that night, did you?"

"We know about the bank account," Robert told her.

"How?" Then she closed her eyes, she and Peter had talked about that too. "I stole over a million dollars from the DVX, they aren't going to like that. I knew I'd be killed once they find that out."

"Are you sure it was meant to go to the DVX, not a payment to someone? Did you ever hear anything about that account after you took the information for it?"

"Charlotte told me that Faison was livid about a missing file, she didn't have to mention a payment, I knew." Alex wanted Anna to understand, "I knew it was what I had taken from him but she had no idea I was hoping to get into the WSB then."

"What were you playing at?" Robert asked. "You were what, fifteen, sixteen? What lead you to the WSB? Were you a plant for Charlotte? Were you working for the DVX as well?"

"I didn't want to do what Charlotte had been preparing me for. I wanted a way out, I needed to get away from her. I thought if I could get into the WSB they would want to know about the things Charlotte had taught me, the things she told me about." Alex put her head in her hands, "I just wanted my own life. I didn't want to be Charlotte's weapon. I wanted to be a doctor. I didn't touch the money right away but I eventually put myself through school."

Alex really wasn't holding anything back now. Anna looked at Robert and let out a small sigh. This was her sister, the woman she had first gotten to know. Robert put his arm around her, Anna leaned against him putting her head on his shoulder. "I think I would have liked this sister-in-law," he said quietly.

Alex looked up at them, there were tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you, Anna. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Help us now, we might be able to help you," Robert told her.

"Why did you do it? When?" Anna asked. "It feels like I have always known about him but I know I didn't. When I was married to Robert I know for a fact I knew I had never slept with Faison." Robert pulled her a little closer for a moment, she knew it was true now and to hear her reaffirm that made him happy.

"I found out that Faison was raising Peter when he was in high school. It was a chance meeting. I gave a talk at his school, after which I talked to some of the students. He told me his name and I just knew that Henrick Faison had to be my son. I asked him a few questions about himself, about his family. I didn't know how Faison had found out about him but I just knew he had to be my son."

Anna reached out and touched Alex's hand. "Why would you want me to think he was my son? I don't understand."

"I kept tabs on him after that," Alex continued. "I would show up where he was going to school, eventually he approached me to find out why. I told him what I believed and that I had never wanted his father to know about him. That I had given him up to protect him from Faison. He was angry at first but I think he came to understand that I had tried to protect him. Over time we did start to build a relationship but we hid that from Faison." Alex dropped her head forward, "I know he was working for his father but he told me he wanted a way to get away from him. I don't know what all he did, what he was involved in. I didn't want to know! I just wanted him to have a better life than becoming just like his father."

Robert handed her a tissue, "Take your time," he said as she took it.

"It was after I met you, Peter was in his mid-twenties and he told me he wanted a way to get away from his father. I hadn't touched the account since I had gotten myself on my feet. I took money out of it to help him but somehow Faison found out that he had gotten money from somewhere. He got very upset, he was threatening Peter but all he would tell him was that the money had shown up in his bank account. It was after that, that Peter told me Faison knew where it came from and that it had to be the stolen money."

"Peter told you this?" Robert asked suspiciously.

"Yes. We weren't in contact for some time then he came to me saying he missed me and hated his father. This was around the same time Dr. Cabot approached me about the mind mapping trial he was running. I agreed, then it was suggested that the memory about Peter should be one of the ones that were used. It was meant to protect him from Faison. I knew you would never have told anyone, well I thought you wouldn't. That memory was supposed to stay hidden, wanted one that we could try to hide from the person that had the memory until it was triggered."

"What do you mean by triggered?" Anna asked.

"If it had worked properly it should have stayed buried in your mind."

Anna thought about that for a moment, "Unless someone told me the details, insisting that I had had a child."

"Yeah, I guess that would have worked. Who would have known thought?"

"The man that followed you, that man that can't tell you and Anna apart because he knows you as Anna."

"Valentin," she concluded. "I told him it was me not Anna."

"That was after he had told me about Peter. That was when it hit me and I couldn't understand how I had forgotten about my child. I had to tell Robert that I had lied to him for years but that wasn't true."

"So was this a cover to protect your son or something else?" Robert asked still not fully understanding her modifies.

"It was just supposed to be an experiment, later it had to be used to protect him. Once I knew you had recalled that memory I thought you would take it to your grave not go looking for your child. I should have known that would have been what you did though."

"I hurt people by telling them I had a son, people that mean the world to me."

"Anna, I just wanted him to be safe from Faison."

"Did you know he was plotting to kill Faison? That he threatened to kill Anna."

She hung her head as she shook it. "I didn't know he would actually want his father dead. I knew he hated him but I swear I didn't know."

"What is he plotting now? I know he is still up to something," Robert said sounding very serious suddenly.

Alex started to cry, there was no holding back her tears now. "Don't hurt him, he is a good man. Underneath it all, he is good."

"But there is a lot of his father in him. Maybe he is a good man but he has done terrible things," Robert told her. Alex nodded as she wiped her tears.

Again Anna reached out and took her hand. "I think that's enough for today. Robert, we can come back tomorrow."

Alex looked up at her, "I would like to talk to you some more but would like a break."

"We're staying here for a while and we will be talking a lot while we're here," Anna told her.

"Alright."

"I want to know more about why you did what you've done." Alex just nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow," Anna said as she stood up. Robert stood up as well and turned to the door. Anna looked over at Alex, "I would love to have my sister back, maybe that's something we can work towards."

"I'd like that too."

Anna turned and Robert put his arm around her, the door opened and they stepped out of the room. Anna glanced back and saw Alex put her head in her hands again.

"Let's get back to our room, we can talk about this there," Robert suggested. Anna nodded and let him lead her out of the room.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Anna had been very quiet on the way back to their hotel. Robert understood that she was trying to make sense of everything that Alex had told her. Yeah, she had told them a fair amount today but they both knew there was still a lot that they didn't understand. That there was a lot that Alex still needed to tell them.

When they got on the elevator Anna turned to him, she looked wiped out. Robert opened his arms and Anna stepped into them, "I'm going to run you a nice bubble bath when we get to the room. I'll order some dinner and if you want to talk after that then we can."

Anna nodded against his chest, "Thank you." Then she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Is there anything special you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me."

When the doors opened they stepped apart, Anna took Robert's hand as they walked down the hall. "I think this evening you should call our daughter, maybe talk to the grandkids. You need a nice distraction from what we're dealing with."

Anna smiled, "That sounds exactly like what I need." She knew he wanted her to be relaxed, this is just the beginning and they didn't know how long they would be here dealing with this. Alex might have been cooperative today but that doesn't guarantee she will continue to be. Nope, she would worry about Alex later, she told herself as they walked into their room. Right now she wanted to just enjoy a nice quiet evening.

…

Finn didn't know where Anna could be. It didn't seem like anyone even knew she was out of town for sure. That had to be what it was, Anna and Robert must have gone somewhere. He had stopped by her house a couple of times now and left her a message but so far she hadn't contacted him. If they were out of town then he hoped they had gone to try and find some answers about all of this. If they can tell him anything more about why this was done to him he would be grateful.

Alexis had agreed to have dinner with him again tonight so he was meeting her in a little over an hour. Finn was glad she was too, he didn't think about all of this as much when he spent time with her. She knew what he was dealing with but wasn't making him talk about it. She knew that nothing had changed and until he had some answers he was going to have a hard time dealing with what he was feeling.

He had talked to Monica earlier about returning to work but she suggested he at least took the rest of the week off. She could tell that he looked a little better than he had the last time she had talked to him but still wanted him to take a little more time to make sure he really was ready to come back to work.

As he was walking past Kelly's he noticed Chase walking towards him. Finn knew he would have to talk to him. They hadn't talked in a few days but Finn hoped he wasn't going to expect answers. "Hey Finn, you still look like crap," Chase said with a grin.

"Thanks," Finn answered dryly.

Chase studies Finn for a moment. "Should I assume you're still struggling with those things you found out about?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't have any answers about what happened or why. Anna, I think, is out of town so I can't talk to her. Monica won't let me return to work until next week. So if I look like crap I think it should be understandable."

"Yeah, sorry man. I know you're trying to deal with a lot. Do you know if Anna left town to investigate this?"

"I don't, no. I'm not even sure that she left town. Maybe she went on a romantic trip somewhere with Scorpio."

"I think if they've gone somewhere it would be to find out about what was done to you and Anna. She must want answers about this as much as you do," Chase said trying to sound positive.

"I'm sure she does but her life didn't go into a tailspin when all of this came out. She's got Robert, she has connections that will help her find out what she needs to. I'm left here trying to understand why Alex did what she did. Trying to figure out what I felt for who. Do you have any idea how strange it is to know that I might not have actually ever loved Anna?"

Chase slowly shook his head, "No. Finn, you can't believe that. You two had been happy together."

"I was thinking about a future with her, we were living together but I can't stop thinking that it was actually Alex I had feelings for."

"But you and Anna,"

"Don't even start, Chase. I can't know who I had feelings for. It might have been a little of both of them, I don't know. Maybe I'll never know, it doesn't matter now anyway. Yes, I want to understand why this was done but now that's about all I ever expect to know." He had been thinking a little more clearly since he had wound up at Alexis in the middle of the night. A couple good nights of sleep and someone that wasn't expecting him to understand what he was feeling had helped a lot.

"Finn you can't just give up on you and Anna," Chase insisted.

"What me and Anna? She's with Robert, besides what would I be trying to get back? I went from being upset about our break up, angry about all the fighting. Then I convinced myself I should try to get her back and that was when I found out that someone had used some kind of mind control on me. That I had spent a weekend with Anna's twin."

"Finn, I know you and Anna were happy together," Chase said but Finn wasn't really listening to him now. Why had he switched so quickly from anger to wanting to win Anna back, he wondered. He wasn't happy that she was with Robert but he had accepted that they were so what changed? He spent one day thinking about it then started acting on getting Anna to take him back.

"I need to go. Talk to you later." Then Finn turned and walked away leaving Chase staring after him.

…

Robert was stretched out on the bed when Anna finished her phone call. She felt a lot better now, a nice bath then a great dinner and she got to talk to Robin and their grandkids. Anna came over and laid down beside him, "They all say hi and want us to come visit them again soon."

"I'd like that too," Robert said as he turned to her. "Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know. I think I want to see what Alex tells us tomorrow."

"Do you think she will actually tell us why she did it?" Robert asked.

"I don't know, I hope so." Robert stroked her cheek, he could tell this was hard on her. She wants to believe in her sister but she also has to see Alex as a person that set out to hurt her. "I had a message from Finn. He wants to talk but I don't know what to tell him."

"He wants to understand why this was done, he was used in this plot of theirs. Of course, he has questions."

"I don't have answers for him."

"I'm not telling you, you have to call him but it might help him if he knows we are trying to get to the bottom of this."

Anna sighed, "No you're right. This can't be easy on Finn either, we told him someone used mind control on him and he really hasn't spoken to me since." It had already been a long day but she knew she had to call him then she can get some sleep.

Anna got up again and picked up her phone, called Finn, then waited.

"Hello." Finn had just walked away from Chase and was a little surprised that she was actually calling him back.

"Hi, Finn. You wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, are you home?"

"No, I'm not. We're trying to get to the bottom of what was done so I've been given access to Alex."

"Good, that's good." Finn had made it to his car but didn't get in.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Anna looked back at Robert. He was still laying on the bed but he was watching her.

"I want to know why this was done to me. Can I assume that is why you're talking to Alex?"

"Yes, it is. It might take a while but I think she might tell me what their plan was even if she doesn't give me all the details."

"Alright." What had come to him while he was talking to Chase came to him again. "Was there only one suggestion planted in my head?"

"We believe it was only one, yes."

"Are you sure about that? I get the feeling something was done after you and I had been broken up for some time."

Anna looked over at Robert as she wondered how to answer that. If she didn't give Finn any names then it should be alright. "We believe that when the suggestion was reversed it also was meant to reaffirm your feeling for me."

"When it was reversed. When was that done? Who did it?" Finn was getting a little worked up and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to him.

"I think it was done shortly before you started trying to get me to take you back. There's a lot of speculation at this point." Robert got up and walked over to her. He had a feeling he knew what Finn was asking her about.

"So who did it? What did they have to do?"

"I can't tell you who we suspect."

"So you know," he cut her off. "You know who did this to me!"

"We believe we know who reversed it, yes." She looked at Robert who was paying very close attention to what was being said now.

"This is still an open investigation," he reminded her quietly.

"Who was it? I deserve to know that, Anna."

"I can't tell you that right now. We are still investigating this."

Finn ran his hand through his hair, he knew she couldn't tell him much. "You will tell me when you can though, right?"

"Yes, when I understand what was done and why. I will tell you what we've found out." She put her hand on Robert's chest before he could say anything.

Finn sighed, "Fine, that's fine. I actually have somewhere I need to be. Thanks for calling." Then he ended the call. He turned, put both hands on the roof of his car and put his head down. He hadn't really known what he expected to find out from her but at least he will have some answers eventually. He checked the time then got in his car. He should be meeting Alexis shortly.

After the call ended, Anna looked up at Robert, "When we know why they did this you can tell him it was Peter. Until then I don't think he should know. What if Finn confronts him?"

"I know. What if Finn figures it out on his own? Is this secret big enough that Peter might hurt him to keep it hidden?" Anna asked now a little worried about Finn.

"I don't know," Robert answered truthfully. That very thought had already crossed his mind. Who is more desperate to keep their secret? Who would do what to make sure that happened. After talking to Alex today he really didn't feel like she would want anyone hurt but is she the one calling the shots?

…

Alexis was already there when Finn got to the Metro Court. He walked over and sat down, "Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Anna."

That got her attention. "Really, what did she tell you? Were you over at her house?"

"No, they are over talking to Alex."

"That's good. What have they found out?"

"Ppph, I don't know. It's an ongoing investigation so she can't tell me much at the moment."

"But she will when she can, won't she?"

"That's what she said, yeah. Can we talk about something else? I seem to do better when I'm not fixated on this."

"Yeah, of course." Alexis then started telling him about her day. While she talked Finn was thinking about what Anna had told him. That the suggestion had been reversed shortly before he had decided to try to get her to take him back. What had happened just before that? Who had he talked to, who was he around? He didn't know but he was sure it was someone here in Port Charles.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Anna stood beside Robert as they waited for Alex to be shown into the other room. When they saw her take her seat Anna looked up at Robert, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled at her after, "Now I'm ready," she said smiling back then they walked through the door.

Alex smiled at them, "You two seem happy together. The way Anna talked about you I'm not surprised that you are back together. More so, that it took this long to happen."

Anna smiled at her as she took her seat, "We are happy. We will be even happier when this is all behind us."

"Can I ask some questions today?" Alex asked with a grin as she studied Robert.

"What kind of questions?" he asked.

"Ones about you Mr. Scorpio." Alex leaned on the table. "I want to know what happened that finally brought you two back together."

Anna and Robert looked at each other, "Someone came up with a crazy plot that I needed to help Anna make sense of. Along the way things happened, now we're together," Robert told her.

"That's not all, I know there's more to it. Maybe a torrid affair," Alex suggested watching them both.

"A passionate kiss, no affair," Anna told her. If Alex wants to talk about them before she talks about what she has done that was fine, they will play her game for now.

"You were with Finn, you seemed happy when I was in Port Charles. I want to know how you went from being with Finn to having this sexy hunk of man by your side again."

"Well, you see someone felt the need to meddle in my life. Someone wanted Finn to convince me that Peter had to be my son when we all know that's not the truth. I had someone in my life that made me see that there was no way that what I believed could be true all while Finn insisted it was." Anna watched Alex as she spoke to see if her reaction gave anything away.

"I take it Robert was that person."

"Yes, he was. You know your little plan might have worked better if you had remembered everything I had told you about mine and Robert's relationship."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Robert is the first man I ever loved, the first man I married and the first man I was intimate with. When he was able to make me see that, make me remember what harbour bells meant to us. I knew there was no way I could be Peter's mother, that I had ever been with Faison."

Alex put her hand to her face partly covering her mouth. That's right, she had forgotten that Anna had told her all of this shortly after regaining her memory. "We picked the wrong man then."

"No you didn't, I would never have spent a weekend with you. I would never have had sex with you thinking it was Anna. You played with Finn's emotions just to aid whatever plan you and Peter had come up with."

So they know almost everything Peter and I were doing but did they know why she wondered. "You sound rather sure of that Robert," Alex said, giving him a little grin.

"Did you know your right eye is just slightly different than Anna's? Maybe that's because of the injury to that side of her face. There's that little thing you do with your hands when you're really concentrating on what someone is telling you," he said as he folded his hands together like she does, "I don't even think you notice you do it. I could list off a few other differences if needed."

Alex quickly put her hands under the table, she had noticed their eyes but didn't think anyone else would have. She glanced over at Anna who had a satisfied look on her face. "No, I get it."

"I know Anna better than anyone else and that includes you, Alex."

"I guess you do." Alex realized there was little point in trying to deny what she had been up to, they seem to know everything already. "Does Finn know what we did to him?"

"He knows that someone planted a suggestion in his head and that at some point it was reversed," Anna told her. "We have not told him that it was Peter that did it." Anna wasn't concerned with telling Alex this, there was no way she could contact Peter that wouldn't be monitored.

Alex let her head droop forward, then rubbed her forehead as she sighed. "I hate that Faison taught him how to do that but we thought it would help us."

"Alex, what are you trying to hide? What could be in that account you are so worried about it coming out that you are the one that has access?" Anna asked wanting to understand their motivation.

"It's just money, I told you that's all it is."

"Then why is it so important that no one knows, so much so that you went through all this trouble?" Anna asked hoping Alex would actually tell them.

"Faison found out about the money I gave Peter. We had to ensure that he didn't actually figure out where it came from. If he had he would have connected me to Peter and that I was the one that had stolen it from him. There was no telling what he would have done to me if that had happened."

"How would Faison have known the money came from you?" Robert asked not fully following her logic.

"Peter told me Faison knew he had been in contact with his mother, that she had stolen a lot of money from him the night he had been conceived. Faison told Peter that I took the money and started a new life after abandoning him. That Peter had been lucky to have been brought to him after I walked out of his life."

"If Faison had told him that he was just trying to get into his head, trying to make him tell him where the money had come from," Robert insisted.

"No, Robert. He would have hurt my son! He would have gotten Peter to tell him about me then he would have come after me as well."

"Faison is dead now! Why did you have to keep it hidden now?" he asked.

"Do you really think there aren't still people out there that would carry out Faison's orders. He could have programmed them to carry out their orders no matter what!"

Robert sat back folding his arms in front of him. Something about all of this was bothering him. He felt that Alex believed what she was saying but he was having a hard time believing what she was telling them. Something about it wasn't right and he was starting to think Alex had also been played.

"You can't live your life in fear Alex," Anna told her as she took her hand.

Alex looked into her sister's eyes, "I might be in this place but if they wanted to get to me they could."

Robert gently bumped Anna's knee with his leg, "Alright." Anna knew Robert wanted her to let it go for a little while. "You think there could be people that would come after you if this all came out. Was it that belief that led you to do what you did to me, to Finn?"

"Anna, you were never meant to actually recall the memories about Peter. Finn was," Alex paused and rubbed her forehead. "Once the story was out, when people thought Peter was yours Finn was our way of making sure the truth didn't come out. Well, that was how we thought it would work."

"If that was all it was why make him so angry? I told him that I had doubts about Peter actually being mine and he would get upset with me. He was so insistent about Peter he was saying Robin was the one that wasn't mine. That there was no way to know I was her mother, that maybe Robert was her father but maybe he wasn't either."

"What? No, it was just supposed to reaffirm that Peter was your son, nothing else," Alex insisted.

"It was a lot more than that. From what I was seeing if Anna wouldn't listen to him about Peter then Finn wanted no part of Anna's real family. He picked fights, he out and out told Patrick that there was no way Anna could know Robin was actually her daughter."

"He was so angry, Alex. We were fighting all the time. Maybe it didn't help that I had Robert there talking me down but I needed him. He was my voice of reason."

"You being there for her, telling her she can believe what she thinks about Robin. That she is the woman you have always known. That was what led to you getting back together," Alex concluded. She didn't want to answer any more of their questions today but she did want to talk to them more.

"Alex, you basically told me that you had sex with Robert at some point. I didn't like that," Anna admitted with a grin. "He had a way to show me that he would have known it wasn't me even if there weren't tells he would have noticed."

"Oh really? Do tell."

Robert now had a smug look on his face, Anna glanced over and just shook her head slightly before telling Alex, "We have an effect on each other. We can ignore it but it is always there. He informed me he was going to kiss me and there is no other man that can kiss me the way he does. It wasn't meant to cause problems for Finn and I but I had a hard time not thinking about that kiss and Robert after that. He was helping me deal with what you had done. He was the one I kept turning to when Finn and I would fight. We hadn't planned it but it became very clear that we wanted to be together. Me running my hand up his inner thigh was really the beginning of this."

"I had just whispered that I was still yours," Robert said grinning at her.

"You're telling me you two were flirting last time you were here," Alex started laughing. At this moment she didn't care about where she was or what the real reason they were here was. Alex was happy for Anna, her sister seemed very happy and now that she had Robert back in her life she hoped it would stay that way.

"It was the next morning that I told him I was ending things with Finn." It felt nice telling Alex about them, this is the kind of information one would want to share with a sibling.

Alex wanted to get up and give them both big hugs. She knows how Anna has always felt about Robert and thought it was wonderful that they are back together. Alex leaned forward and took Anna's hand, "I know you might hate me for what I've done, but Anna, I am truly happy for you."

Anna smiled back at her, this is her sister, "Thank you."

"I think our time is almost up for the day, we'll be back again tomorrow," Rober said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Anna. I really am."

Anna nodded, "We'll talk some more tomorrow." Then she got up, Robert put his hand on her back then they turned to leave the room. Once they were through the door and it was closed again she looked up at him. "Peter used her too, did he?"

Robert nodded slowly, "That's what I'm thinking now too, Luv."

Anna sighed, "Let's get out of here. I want to think about something else for a while."

…

Finn was in his hotel room thinking. Ever since talking to Anna the night before Finn had been thinking about what she had told him. There hadn't been a suggestion that he should try to win Anna back just that the one about Peter being her son was reversed. Then why had he suddenly felt so strongly that he and Anna needed to be together? Trying to understand this Finn really started thinking about what he did know, what he had felt or thought and when.

Finn thought he had believed Peter was Anna's son because that's what she had told him. There was more to that though, somewhere along the way he started to believe that it was the only fact about her life that was true. Why was that? He knew Robin was her daughter, why had he needed to question that? He had repeatedly told people that Robin wasn't Anna's. What else had he been questioning if anything? He started pacing as all these thoughts raced through his head.

Alex came here to get her vision back, she made a deal with Anna and she messed with his head while she was here. Planting doubt in his head about their relationship. Anna has not told him when the suggestion was triggered but it was related to Alex, did her visit to Port Charles trigger it? Was it Alex or someone else? Alex was not here when it was reversed so who had done that, were they the same person that triggered it? But who, this was about Peter but he had only just met Alex. So who was she working with?

There might be a lot of questions in his head now but at least he didn't feel like he had right after learning what had been done to him. Hopefully, Anna wouldn't be gone much longer and will have some answers for him when she is back. He sighed and got up, he better go do something, sitting in his room all day thinking about this wasn't really helping him. Maybe he'll go find Chase but tell him they are only talking about his personal life today, Finn thought with a smile then left his room.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Anna was stretched out on the bed when Robert got off the phone. "Tiffany is expecting us the day after tomorrow. She mentioned it to Sean so hopefully, he will be happy that we're coming for a visit."

"That's good. How has he been?"

"Good, TIffany says they are having a lot of good days since they were in Port Charles. Mornings are the hardest she says but Tiff still wants us there."

"Okay good, I want to see them too." Then Anna smiled at him, "Come over here."

Robert smiled back at her then walked over and stretched out on the bed beside her. As soon as he laid down Anna turned on her side to look at him. "If we don't get the answers we want tomorrow we'll come back after our visit."

"Alright," Anna said as she put her hand on his chest. "Is it strange that I like that Alex is happy for us even after what she's done to me?"

"No, I don't think so. I could see that sister you told me about a few times today. She may have done things that hurt you but now I'm not so sure she meant to."

"Do you think Peter was lying to her about Faison knowing she gave him money?"

"Something isn't right about that. How could Faison have known where the money Peter got came from?"

"If he knew Peter had been in contact with his mother and that she had stolen money from him there is no way he would have warned them. Faison would have wanted to find out who it was and gone after her."

"That's what I was thinking as well."

"I'm sure Alex didn't know Faison as well as we do but wouldn't she think it was odd that Faison would let Peter warn her?"

"If someone came and told me that kind of information I would assume they had been followed and that I was in serious danger."

"Yeah, something seems off there." Anna pushed herself up on her elbow, "Peter is the one that doesn't want anyone to know about that bank account, but why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Did you notice how Alex reacted when you asked why they made Finn angry about you not accepting Peter as yours? I think he put more into Finn's head than Alex wanted. Maybe that wasn't Alex's idea either."

"Then why would she have gone along with it?"

"I don't think she had a choice. Anna, I starting to think Finn wasn't the only one Peter used mind control on."

"What are you saying?" Even as she asked, she knew what he meant.

"I think Peter may have practised his art on his mother to cover up what all he has been up to. Maybe so she would keep helping him."

"If that's true, how are we going to be able to prove that? Do you think there is something that Alex knows to be true deep down like I did?"

"I don't know. We don't even know how long ago this could have been done or if anything was done."

"No, the more I think about it I know you're right about this, Robert. Peter did something to Alex to ensure she would do what he wanted."

Robert was quiet for a moment then asked, "Why did Alex and Demitri break up? I thought you told me they were meant for each other."

"I never really understood that," Anna paused. "Oh, you don't think? No, would he do that to his own mother? Would he make her leave the man she loves?"

"He is Faison's son. Even if he has Alex's DNA, your DNA, it was Faison that moulded him into the man that he is. It might have been hatred of his father that drove him, that turned him into the same kind of man his father is but there is no denying that Peter is a Faison no matter what he wants to call himself."

"How are we going to tell Alex this? She will be devastated."

"We need to make sure we're right before we mention this to her, Luv."

Anna sighed, "I know." She moved a little closer so she could put her chin on his chest. "I don't want to think about this anymore tonight."

Robert slid his hand up under her shirt and started rubbing her back. "I agree, no more talking about that," he said looking at her through half-closed eyes. He reached up with his other hand and stroked her cheek. "I love you, Anna."

"I know, I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him. "Mmmm, yeah that's what I need."

Robert pulls her closer and kisses her passionately, "You're all I want to think about for the rest of the night. Your pleasure is all I'm concerned with now," he said with a sexy little grin then kissed her again as she started to unbutton his shirt. Anna gets lost in his kiss, in his touch, he is all she needs. Slowly they removed each other's clothing, their hands moving over bare skin. Everything else is forgotten, they are all that matter at this moment.

"Oh, Robert," her fingers moved through his hair as the kiss deepened and they became one. Moving together, finding pleasure in each other's arms. They made love passionately before falling asleep in each other's arms.

…

Anna was smiling when they walked in for their visit with Alex the next morning, she walked around the table to her sister so Alex stood back up. Alex was a little surprised when Anna hugged her, "Even with everything that's happened between us, it means a lot to me that you're happy for Robert and I."

Alex hugged her back a little tighter. "I am, Anna. I really am."

With that out of the way Anna went back around the table and sat down beside Robert. "Good morning, Alex. We feel like we've gotten about as much from you as you can tell us."

"You must understand why I can't tell you what you want to know."

"I think we do, yes." Robert knows she isn't thinking of the same thing they are. "We are wondering if there is anything more you can tell us about Peter's relationship with Faison."

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"We want to understand him better," Anna told her. "He is trying to make a new life for himself in Port Charles and I thought if we knew a little more about his past it might help."

"Are you saying you want to try and have a relationship with my son?"

"When he first came to Port Charles he hated me. He was not faking that, Alex. I don't know what was really behind that hatred now that I know you both already knew the truth but since he came to talk to you I think he is a little more willing to let that happen, yes." Anna might be lying a little but she knew they needed to know more about what might have motivated Peter to do what he had done.

"He hated that you got to have a relationship with Robin, that you were a part of your little girl's life. That all of you got to be together, knew who each other were to each other."

Anna tilted her head, "Well that isn't entirely true but I understand what you mean."

"Faison was terrible to him, he didn't want him and Peter grew up knowing that. Peter told me his earliest memories are of being at boarding schools. Faison sent him away as soon as he could. He told me that around the age of ten Faison started taking an interest in him, that was when he started teaching him to be like himself. It was in his mid-teens that Faison started teaching Peter how to use mind control on people. Apparently it was the household staff they would practice on."

Anna covered her mouth, that poor child. He never really had a chance with Faison being the only parent in his life. As he got older he could have made different choices, he could have changed the direction his life took but he hadn't. He did not have to live up to what Faison had wanted for him.

"Do you know that Peter wanted to kill his father, well I guess he wanted Jason Morgan to kill Faison for him?" Robert asked.

"I am not proud of some of the choices he has made, I just want him to be better, to do better, to have a good life. I want him to be nothing like the man that raised him."

"He's your son, you want him to be happy but does that mean he gets to hurt other people to get that?" Anna leaned forward and took Alex's hand, "What if he hurt you to get what he wanted? Alex, I know neither of us is perfect. That we've made our own share of mistakes. Are you in here because you are protecting Peter because you want him to have a chance at a better life?"

Alex put her head down but she did not try to pull her hand away from Anna. "What do I have left? He has his life ahead of him."

Robert put his hand on Anna's back. "Why did you and Dimitri break up?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" she asked defensively. "I am not talking about that."

"I was just wondering, sorry."

"Alex, you never talked about what happened. I found out that your marriage had ended but I have no idea why."

"Just leave it alone, please Anna."

"You are an amazing doctor, you could still be helping so many people instead of wasting away in here," Anna said hoping to change the direction of the conversation.

"I am helping someone," she answered with a little bit of attitude.

"Of course you are. I hope Peter understands what you are doing for him."

"Peter is my son and I will always do what is best for him."

"Since this is our last day here, I think I'm going to let you two have a little time to talk." Robert leaned over, kissed Anna's cheek then got up and left the room. He turned to the guard, "After we leave she is to have no other visitors until we return in a few days. No phone calls, nothing. I don't want anyone other than staff to have contact with her. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Robert then turned to watch Anna and Alex. At this point they were just talking about Robin and their grandkids. Robert knew that after he left the room Anna would not ask her any more questions. The more he had listened to Alex talk today the more Robert was convinced that Peter had done something to her, he wasn't sure what all that was but he knew they were going to need help figuring that out. About half an hour later Anna came out of the room as well, then they left together.

…

Finn and Chase were sitting in Kelly's having coffee when Peter walked in. He went and sat at a table by himself, he didn't seem to notice Finn sitting there. Finn watched him, wondering who would have wanted him to convince Anna that Peter was her son. Who besides Alex would have benefited from Anna believing she was Peter's mother? Why would it matter to anyone else? Who had Finn talked to before he started to feel that he had to win Anna back? He was sure the suggestion being reversed had something to do with his sudden change of heart. Was it someone he knew, just someone he talked to in passing? Could it have been someone that came to the hospital? "Hey Finn, are you even listening to me?"

Finn looked back at Chase, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that I was thinking about asking Willow to move in with me."

"Oh that's a big step are you sure that you're ready for that?"

"No, I'm not sure that's why I thought I was talking to you about it," Chase told him with a smile.

"Right, sorry. I am paying attention now, here to help."

Peter was now watching Finn, why had he been staring at him? Could Finn know what was done to him? Peter finished his coffee then got up and left. Maybe he should go play nice to his aunt and find out what she knows if anything. He can not have his secrets coming out. Not now, not ever.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Peter walked into the Metro Court and saw Maxie sitting with James and Felicia. Anna hadn't been home when he had gone there the night before so maybe he can find out from them where she was without having to come right out and ask about her. Casually he walked over to their table, "Hello ladies. I haven't seen you around much lately, either of you. May I join you?"

"Of course," Felicia said. "Mac and I have been doing a little travelling, The Floating Rib has been keeping us busy as well, but it's this little man that has been taking up most of my time," she said smiling at James in her lap.

"Yeah now that Jax is at Crimson Nina and I have been working non-stop to make sure he sees that we are capable of running the magazine and that it is profitable. Mom and Dad have been lifesavers watching James for me."

"Oh, that's wonderful. What kind of travelling have you been doing?" Peter asked, turning back to Felicia.

"We actually took James out to see Robin and her family. That was a lot of fun, James and Noah had a blast together. I took so many pictures while we were there."

Maxie glanced over at her mother, wondering why she was being so nice when she was the one that warned her not to get too close to Peter. That he could have done very bad things and that they didn't really know what he was capable of. "It makes me sad that Robin doesn't live here any longer, it would be so great if James and Noah got to grow up together. They would be best buddies."

Peter just smiled, them talking about the kids isn't going to help him find out where Anna is or what she might be up to. "I'm sure Anna would love it if Robin and her family were closer as well."

"Oh I'm sure she would, so would Robert but they understood why they made the choice to move away," Felicia told him.

"I guess they both try to make it out there to visit often," he said, maybe that's where she is he hoped.

"Yes, they do. Now that they are back together I'm sure their visits are even more enjoyable for all of them." Felicia realized that Peter was trying to get something out of them. She knew Anna and Robert were out of town, that they had been to see Alex and were now at Sean and TIffany's. Was that what he wanted to know? Was Peter worried that they were digging into his past? Was that why he had joined them? "I just hope they are enjoying their visit with Sean and Tiff. I know Tiffany likes it when their old friends come to see them." Yeah, she saw that look, Peter was happy to hear that they were just visiting friends. Just then James started to fuss distracting her from her thoughts.

Maxie still wasn't sure why her mother was telling Peter these things but it was close to James' nap time so she was more concerned with getting him home. "Mom, I think we should get going. That little man needs a nap."

"Alright, it was nice seeing you, Peter." Then they both stood up, got their things together then left. Peter watched them leave, a smile on his face pleased to know that Anna and Robert were just visiting friends. He didn't need them looking into his past. It concerned him that if there was someone that was going to look into his past it would be them. As long as he doesn't do anything to draw attention to himself they should have no reason to worry about his past coming to light. His mother will protect their secrets, she will make sure he is not implicated he thought with a smirk. He isn't happy that his mother is in prison but if it meant his freedom then it needed to be that way.

…

The door opened and Tiffany smiled brightly happy to see them. "Oh, it is so good to see you both. Come in." Anna and Robert stepped inside and they all hugged each other.

"Hi, it is so good to see you again," Anna said as they turned and walked further into the house.

"You both look very happy, I take it things are going well," Tiff said as she glanced over her shoulder at Robert.

"Yes, they are." Anna took Tiffany's arm. "Thank you for sending that letter. I now have truly what makes me happy. Robert is the man I'm meant to be with."

"I could tell things hadn't changed between the two of you in all this time. You just needed a little nudge to see what was right in front of you."

Robert had a grin on his face as he listened to them talk. Then he asked, "Where's Sean?"

"Oh, he and Ann just went for a little walk on the grounds. He did know you were going today but this morning he had kind of a rough start so Ann suggested a nice walk after breakfast."

"Alright," Robert said as Anna turned and put her arm around him. She instantly knew he was worried that Sean might not know him. "Which room are we staying in?"

"The room you normally stay in, darling."

"Thanks, Tiff. I'll just go put our bags away." He stepped past them and heard them giggle as he turned down the hall. It felt good to be here, Robert thought. He put their bags on the bed and glanced out the window, smiling when he saw Sean and Ann walking back towards the house. Hopefully, it will be a good visit, both he and Anna could use a little downtime. They have to figure out what to do about Alex and what they both feel Peter did to her. Robert sighed, he didn't want to even think about that right now. "Nope that can wait," he said to himself then he turned and walked back out of the room.

All thoughts of Alex and Peter were put out of his head as Robert saw Sean happily greet Anna. He walked right over and hugged her, "I am so glad you're back, Anna."

"So am I. It's good to see you." She gave him a kiss then leaned back in his arms.

"You aren't here alone, are you? I thought Tiff said Robert was going to be here."

"Right behind you."

Sean turned when he heard him, "Hey, old buddy." Robert came over and gave him a hug then they turned to the ladies in the room. "What case is it that brings you two here? I know you came to pick the old brain," Sean asked, catching them a little off guard.

"No case, we wanted to come and see you since we were in the area," Anna told him.

Robert saw the look on Tiff's face and realized they should go along with what Sean was thinking. "Well, if you're willing to help. It couldn't hurt to talk about it." Robert looked over at Anna and tilted his head.

"No, we said we weren't going to bother Sean with this. I came to visit our friends, that's what I plan on doing." She had caught on as quickly as Robert and know this was the best way to handle this.

Robert leaned in a little closer to Sean and whispered, "I'll talk to her again. If she doesn't agree, I'll have to talk to you about it later this evening."

"Alright," Sean nodded and glanced over at Anna. "She'll understand, she knows you're acting in her best interest."

"She doesn't always see that at the time," Robert answered. What was Sean thinking about and how does it affect Anna? When does he think it is? He patted Sean on the back, "We'll talk more later." Robert looked over at Tiffany and she shrugged a little, almost to say, it's been happening.

"Now that we're all here, what's been happening? How's Robin?" Tiff asked. "It was so nice seeing her at the Nurses' Ball."

Anna sat down with Tiff, taking her hand. "She's busy, Noah is getting into everything," Anna said with a smile.

"He is such a cutie. I think there's a lot of his grandfather in that little guy," Tiffany said, grinning over at Robert.

"They are best buddies. It is so wonderful seeing him with both Noah and Emma but now seeing him as the man I love with our grandchildren," Anna grinned with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I am so glad you sent me that letter, Tiff. I really am. Our feelings never changed but we both had to be willing to try, to risk it. I am so glad we did."

"I can tell, it's plain to see you're both happy, even if you are both stressing about something."

Anna looked over to see Robert and Sean walk out of the room together. "It's that obvious?" Tiff just nodded. "We were going to come for a visit on our way back to Port Charles, instead we came now because we needed a chance to figure out what we do next in regards to Alex." They had been keeping Tiffany abreast of what was happening involving Alex and how that was affecting all of them.

"You'll still want to go back to talk to her some more?" Tiff inquired.

"Yeah, once we know what our next step is. There is conflicting information and some other information that just doesn't add up so we are proceeding with caution."

"And the things you are finding out are a lot to take in so you need time to process what you've found out and how to handle it."

Anna sighed, it was nice that Tiff understood them all so well. She had been with Sean long enough to know when it was the case bothering him, so she could see that in her and Robert today as well. "We are now concerned that Peter may have used mind control on Alex so we need to try to figure out if we're right without letting on to what we're up to." Anna went on to tell her a little more about what had happened over the last three days. Then they had moved on to talking about friends and the going ons in Port Charles. That was when Anna noticed that Sean and Robert had been gone for quite some time. "Where do you think they got to?"

"Sean must have taken him to his office. They are sure to be talking about whatever case Sean has cooked up this time. He's been confused about when it is lately but letting him work on finding information seems to keep him relaxed. Then he comes back to the present and whatever he was working on is forgotten about."

"How often does that happen?"

"Maybe every four or five days and it doesn't last all day." Anna saw the sadness in Tiffany's eyes as she spoke. They both knew this was only going to get worse but neither of them wanted to mention that. He knew who they were and what they all mean to each other, that was enough for today. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

…

Finn had just walked into the Metro Court to meet with Alexis. Even as he went about his day he couldn't get one thought out of his mind. Finn wanted to know who was working with Alex. It had to be someone that had been around him, someone that had been close enough to reverse that suggestion. So who was it? Who here knew Alex? Valentin, he thought. He had been the one that told Anna about how she must have had a child. Had he helped who he believed to be Anna when she had been pregnant? Was there more to it than just taking that child to Faison?

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about this, that it wasn't going to help him. He should just wait to hear what Anna finds out, but what if she didn't get answers. Then he thought, actually it would help to at least know who had been involved. To know who was walking around this city with the knowledge of what they had done to him. Was Anna right, was the thing about Peter the only thing that they had planted in his head? How could they be so sure about that, what if there was more? What if they could make him do something that he shouldn't? What kind of person had done this to him?

It had to be Valentin, Finn was becoming more and more convinced of that. He had witnessed enough of what Valentin was capable of to know he couldn't just approach him. He couldn't just walk up and ask him if he had the skills required to use mind control on people. Just then Valentin stepped off the elevator with Nina, was it you, Finn wondered.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?"

Finn looked up at Alexis and smiled, "Hi, I just got here myself." She joined him then started talking a mile a minute about a case she had just presented and was now waiting for the verdict to come back. Finn relaxed, listening to her ramble. This was just the distraction he needed. He needed to stop focusing on what had been done to him. He smiled as Alexis exhaled loudly then continued talking.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Are you sure this will work," Anna asked. She was pacing in their hotel room waiting for Andre to arrive. They had talked about this a lot while they walked in the morning while they were at Sean and Tiffany's and had agreed that he was the best choice to help them with this.

"Can we be sure that he will be able to figure out what all Peter did to Alex and deprogram her? No. She will have to be willing to go along with this but I know Andre should be able to help if she is willing to at least hear us out."

Their visit with Sean and Tiff had been a wonderful break from dealing with this but now it was time to get answers. Anna wanted to know what had been done to Alex. What all had he made her do? What all had Peter cost her? What had he taken away from her besides her freedom? "I hope she will see that we want to help her."

Robert stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her as she turned to him. "We can't force her to do anything but hopefully, she will want answers as much as we do."

Anna leaned into him, "I know," she said with a sigh. "I hate thinking that Peter may have had something to do with the way Alex has changed, that he might have had something to do with her marriage to Dimitri ending. How could her own son do that to her?"

"I don't know." He was thinking look at who his father is, who raised him. Peter may want people to believe he is nothing like his father, but doing whatever it takes to get what he wants no matter who it hurts is very much something Faison would have done. "He is a Faison."

Anna put her head against his shoulder, burying her face. He had a very good point, Henrick Faison is proving to be very much his father's son. "Alex feels so guilty about the fact he raised him."

"Feeling guilty for someone should not mean you throw away your ethics. She changed a lot in the time you've known her, you told me that." Anna nodded as she looked up at him "Just how willing was Alex to have the mind mapping experiment done on her? You still don't know when this was done to you. The timing for when everyone went blind would suggest that you were all exposed around the same time. This wasn't done to you twenty-thirty years ago, this was resent, just like the others."

Anna stepped back, "She said after I had met her, after I had recovered."

"Yeah, I would say it would have to be. When did they report Ryan dead, it would have been after the DVX had him."

"That was, " she paused, '95, it was still six years before I met Alex."

"Yes, but Jason and Drew weren't taken until 2012."

"Around the same time, Faison showed back up as Duke."

"We know he was involved in that but did he know about patents one through four?" Robert asked.

"I don't think he could have, then he would have known who Peter was, wouldn't he. Besides, do you think he would have just let me walk away if they took me somewhere to have the procedure?" They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Anna turned to answer it, "That will be Andre." She opened the door and smiled, "Hello, thanks for coming."

He smiled back, "Hi, I hear I might be able to help." The WSB had sent him to help them however they needed, that was all he had been told. Robert had contacted Frisco and filled him in on what they now suspected and requested Andre's help with this matter.

"Come in, it's nice to see you again."

Andre stepped inside, "So why am I here?"

"You are going to help us find out what all was done to my sister," Anna paused, "by her son."

"Sorry, what?"

"We now believe that Peter August has used mind control on Alex Devane. We want you to help us figure out what all was done," Robert explained.

He looked at Anna, "Now I understand why I was requested for this."

"We don't know if this has anything to do with the mind mapping or not. I think we should look at this and the mind mapping as separate."

"Alright, I guess you should start by telling me what you think might have been done to Alex."

Anna offered him a drink as they all got settled. They went on to explain what all they had started to suspect and that they felt Peter was the one that was actually worried about the truth coming out. If Peter had done anything to Alex they wanted to know when and what. What all had he influenced her to do?

"Alex doesn't know what you're suspecting does she?" Andre asked when they had finished explaining.

"No she doesn't. That's why we wanted to talk to you about this first," Anna told him.

"Would you want to watch when we talk to her tomorrow? Get a better feel of what we're trying to explain."

"I would, it would help me if I can see how she reacts to certain topics."

"Alright, we are leaving here at nine in the morning."

"Then I will be ready," Andre said as he stood up. "I'll see you in the morning." Then he turned and left their room.

Once they were alone Anna let out a long breath, she didn't know how Alex was going to react to any of this. Anna was fairly certain that it wasn't going to be well received. They are going to have to tell Alex they think her own son has manipulated her thinking, more than once.

"It's been a long day, why don't you call Robin, let her know we're back here and doing fine then I want to get you into bed," Robert said grinning at her. He knew there was a lot on her mind but nothing was going to change tonight so he didn't want her dwelling on it all evening.

"Why don't we get into bed then I'll call Robin. We can cuddle while we do a video chat with them."

"That's an even better idea." Robert stood up and held out his hand to her. "Let's get a little more comfy." Anna smiled up at him, this was what she needed tonight. All she wanted to think about now was their family.

…

Finn was tired of waiting for Anna to finally call him and tell him who did what to him. He should know who had the power to make him do things, make him believe things he shouldn't. For the last three days, it seemed like everyone that he saw he'd wondered, could it have been them. He knew Anna wasn't back yet so maybe they still didn't have the answers they were looking for. That didn't make him feel any better.

The fact Valentin came to the Metro Court often to see Nina made it easy for Finn to watch him. He wanted to see if Valentin would give anything away about what he had done to him. If there was anything that might hint that it was him that had helped Alex. There was nothing though, Valentin either wasn't bothered by what he had done to Finn and wasn't giving him a second thought or the last option, it wasn't him.

Finn didn't like to think that could be it. If Valentin hadn't been the one that had helped Alex, that had used mind control on him then who was? Who else would want Alex's secret to stay hidden? Was it someone here in Port Charles at all? Finn chastised himself again for letting his thought dwell on this again. Why is it taking so long to get answers from Alex? What could possibly be going on that it's taking this long?

Finn turned towards the elevator, to go up to his room and almost walked right into Peter, who put his hands up to stop him. "Oh, sorry. I'm just a little distracted."

"That's alright, no harm done," Peter said as he patted Finn's arms before letting him go. "What's on your mind if you don't mind me asking?"

"I um, well actually I was wondering when I lost control of my life again. I got clean, I got it all together, then Hayden left and the whirlwind Anna Devane came into my life and now here I am a year and a half later and I have no idea how I got here. Confused, alone and just trying to keep my head above water." Finn wasn't sure why he had told Peter all of that but it all just started pouring out.

"I'm not sure I know what all that means but it sounds like you are trying to deal with a lot at the moment."

"Yeah, once I have some answers maybe this will make more sense but until then I'm left wondering what happened and why." Finn realized he had to be somewhere, "I should be going. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, nice seeing you." Peter watched him walk away. What kind of answers was he waiting for? Did he think Anna was out there looking into what all was done to them? Do they even know what all was done? Finn looks like a man that is struggling with a lot and it had sounded like that involved his relationship with Anna. Where was she anyway, Peter wondered. If they were visiting their friends, how long were they staying there? Whatever was going on it didn't seem like Finn thought Peter had done anything to him at least. Hopefully, it stays that way, Peter thought as he turned and walked away as well.

…

"How do you think she's going to react?" Anna asked Robert. They were waiting to be shown in to see Alex. It had been five days since they had last been to see her. In that time Anna had become convinced that yes, Peter must have done something to Alex, but how much. It worried Anna to think what all he had done, how much of Alex's life had he interfered with? The thing that worried Anna the most was, would Alex accept that something was done to her?

As soon as they walked inside Alex started talking. "What happened? You two leave and I basically got put into solitary confinement. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Anna said.

"I haven't spoken to another person since you left, Anna."

"What did you do with your time?" Robert asked.

"I thought about how nice it would be to talk to someone," Alex shot back.

"What would you have talked to them about?" Alex glared at him. "Will you tell us what you've been doing since we saw you?"

"Please," Anna added.

"I spent a lot of time thinking what else was I going to do, redecorate?" She paused but neither of them said anything. I thought about how I ended up here mostly. There's a lot I don't understand. There are things I never wanted to happen. I don't understand why things were done when there should have been other ways. I was happy and I had the life I wanted, then I didn't. I don't know what changed but I knew Dimitri is better off without me, no matter how I feel about him."

"Wait what?" Anna asked, leaning forward.

"I knew I was never going to truly make Dimitri happy, that he needed more than what I could give him so I left him."

"That's why your marriage ended? You decided Dimitri wasn't happy so you left him."

"No, that wasn't what happened. I, well it was," Alex paused. "There was, I had to let him live his life."

Anna looked over at Robert sitting beside her, what does she even mean by that, Anna wondered. For someone trying to explain why she ended her marriage, it didn't seem like she even knew how to explain it, like she didn't really know why it ended. "So you thought about Dimitri while you were alone. Do you miss him?"

"What is this, Anna?"

"I want to understand you better. You can seem like two very different women at times. There's the sister I first met, that helped me, that helped so many others and this other person that is only looking out for herself and her son apparently."

Alex put her head down, Anna had summed up exactly how Alex sometimes felt herself. The person she is now is not the woman she had set out to become, who she was with Dimitri, the woman Anna first meet. "I wish I could understand it," she said quietly, her head still down.

Upon hearing that Anna squeezed Robert's leg, Alex didn't know why she left Dimitri, she was sure of that. Would she accept that an outside force might have played a part in how she got here? That Peter was that outside force. "Alex, did you think about anything else?" Anna asked.

"I thought about a lot of things. People and things I miss, my clinic, my career. I thought about my family, about how wonderful it is to see you so happy. Even though you're here to question me, I love getting to see how happy you are with Robert. I love that you found each other again." Alex wiped away a tear, the way Anna had talked about him when she got her memory back. Alex had been sure he was Anna's true love and that she was heartbroken over losing him. Now they are here.

Anna looked over at him, "He really does. Did I tell you he moved in with me?"

"No!" Alex leaned forward and took Anna's hands. "I am so happy for you, for both of you." This is wonderful, they really are committed to this. Could this finally be their time, Alex wondered smiling at them.

"A friend made me see that there was someone that loves me more than anyone else. That he always has and always will. We actually were just visiting them again."

"Oh really. So that's where you've been."

"Yeah, Sean and Tiff are a short flight from here."

"Sean and Tiff, that would be Sean Donely and Tiffany Hill, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"That's the man that introduced you two." Alex smiled, "See Robert, I know things," she teased, making them all grin.

"We have been visiting often lately, Sean is slowly slipping away from us." Alex saw the sadness on both their faces. Anna, with some help from Robert, explained Sean's condition to her.

Alex was slowly nodding as Anna finished speaking. "I want you to tell Tiffany to take him to my clinic in Hungary. Tell her to make an appointment with Dr. Marcus Bowmen. What you described sounds like the type of cases he's had a lot of success with. I think Sean could be a good candidate for his treatment."

"Thank you, Alex. I will call her when we get back to our hotel," Robert said, giving her a genuine smile. Robert put his arm around Anna and she leaned closer to him. "If there's something that can help Sean, I know Tiff will want to know about it."

They talked more about their visit with Sean and Tiffany. They even told her about how once in a while Sean could be aggressive towards Robert when he's confused. Then she asked them about moving in together and what they were planning now. They happily talked about life back in Port Charles.

There was a tape one the glass and Robert checked his watch. "That must be our time for the day."

They all stood up, Alex reached out and touched Robert's arm, "Let me know what Tiffany says."

"I will."

Anna started to walk around the table, Alex smiled and turned to her and hugged her. "This was nice, just talking."

"Yes, it was." Alex held Anna close, "What did he do to me?" she asked just above a whisper.

Anna took a sudden breath, she knows something isn't right. "I don't know but we want to help you find out."

Alex nodded, "Please."

"Alright, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Thank you, Anna."

"Time to go, Luv."

"Bye, we will talk more tomorrow."

Anna turned and joined Robert, he took her hand and they walked over to the door. Once they were through and the door was closed Anna looked at Andre who had watched their entire visit. "You can see her tomorrow." Robert looked at Anna, she smiled up at him. "She knows something was done and just asked me for help." Robert pulled her into his arms, as they both signed. Please let the Alex she knows and love shine through, Anna thought in Robert's arms.

"That's good, I can see what you were talking about. She's not always the same, I could tell when she was completely herself while you were just talking about your lives. I hope I can help her," Andre told them.

This is only the first step and there's no telling what will happen next. Only time will tell if Andre will be able to help. If he can even find out what was done. All Anna knew was tomorrow they will start the work to hopefully, get some answers.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

There were tears in her eyes, as she watched the man she loves and their daughter play cards. She listened to Robert tell her all of what Alex had told them about Dr. Bowman and his work with cases like Sean's. Could there be hope for a little more time with the man she loves? "Why would Alex tell you about this?" Tiff asked. "Sorry, it just seems strange that you two are interrogating Anna's sister and she ends up offering help to my husband."

"I wouldn't have called this an interrogation. It felt like we were just sitting and visiting with Alex this time. We really didn't ask her any questions. We didn't really talk about Peter or why Anna and I are here. I got to sit and talk to the woman that Anna first met when Alex helped her recover."

"Then how could she have hurt Anna so much with this mind mapping and Peter mess?" It didn't matter how many times Tiffany had asked about Alex she just couldn't understand doing the kind of things she's done to Anna. How could she have done that to her own sister?

Robert let out a breath as he looked over at Anna, who was talking to Andre. "Actually, we are working on uncovering just how willing a participant Alex really was in all of that. There is enough that's come to light to make us suspect that Peter has been pulling the strings for some time now."

Tiffany covered her mouth, "That's terrible. Did he use his own mother?" Tiffany knew only too well how dangerous Faison was, she had no problem suspecting his son could turn out very much like him.

"It does seem that way."

Tiff thought about that a moment longer. If Peter used his mother to get something, what was it he had wanted? What had he done? Tiffany didn't even know the woman but she was suddenly worried about her. "I hope you can help Alex get answers about what was done to her."

"So do I."

"I will call Dr. Bowman's office and set up an appointment tomorrow. I hope he can help Sean."

"So do I." Robert grinned just a little, he did think this treatment plan would be good for Sean. "I think I should let you go, we have some work to finish here before going to see Alex again tomorrow."

"Alright darling, give my love to Anna."

"I will. Love you Tiff." With that Robert ended the call. He walked back over and joined Anna and Andre. "Tiff sends her love. She is going to call the clinic tomorrow," Robert said as he leaned in to kiss Anna's cheek.

Anna smiled, "Good, I'm glad. I think this could be good for Sean."

"I do too." Robert looked over at Andre, "So what have the two of you been talking about?"

"I was telling Anna that the fact Alex asked what he did to her, even without naming Peter means she is at least aware that someone has been messing with her in some way and that should help with this moving forward."

"That's good, right. If we can prove Peter has been using mind control on Alex he might be the one sitting in prison instead of Alex." He looked at Anna, "Sorry." Peter might be Alex's son, Anna's nephew but if they are right and he has used Alex in the way they now think he did, Robert has no use for the man at all and that has nothing to do with the fact he is Cesar Faison's son.

"Don't be, if we're right Peter is the one that deserves to be in prison."

Andre could tell this was a touchy subject for them. "Well, I don't know what else I can tell you tonight but I do want to talk to Alex tomorrow."

"You will. Meet us at the same time tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah," Andre turned and walked to the door, "See you in the morning."

Once they were alone Anna leaned against Robert, "I don't want to talk about any of this for the rest of the night."

Robert nodded and kissed her head, "What will we do with ourselves for the rest of the evening then?"

"There is a nice big tub with jets, that is just calling out to us to relax in it."

"There is that. I think a bottle of wine is a must."

"This is sounding better and better." Anna looked up and touched his cheek, he looked over at her and she kissed him tenderly. "Thank you for being here for me through all of this."

"Where else would I be?" He gave her another kiss, "I love you, Anna Devane. I will always be there for you."

"I know, we will always have each other's backs. I love you too." Anna took his hand and pulled him up as she stood up. He then grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine before following her, there would be no more working this evening.

…

When Alex was led down a different hall the next day for her visit she was a little confused. Then she was shown into a room, with the word therapist on the door. She was about to ask what was going on but then she saw Anna Robert and a man she didn't know all in the room.

"Hello Alex," Anna said as soon as her sister looked at her.

"What is this?" she asked as the door was closed behind her.

"I'd like to introduce you to Andre Maddox. He is here to help us, moving forward."

He held out his hand, "Hello Alex," he said when she shook it.

"I thought this would be easier in a setting like this than in the visiting rooms," Robert offered. He had called Frisco as well the night before. After hearing him out Frisco had agreed to set this up for them. He wanted to get to the bottom of what had really gone on almost as much as Robert and Anna did.

"Andre is here to help you figure out what has been going on and make sense of what I think even what you're not sure of."

Alex nodded slowly, she understood what Anna was trying to say without having to come right out and say it. To find out what all Peter had done to her. Oh, how she hated thinking that. Believing that, but the more she had let herself really think about this the more certain she had become. Her son has been doing things to manipulate her, he had used the skills his father had taught him on her to get what he needed from her. "How do we start?" she asked relaxing a little. This was a better setting for what she thinks will be happening now.

"Let's just talk for a little while this morning," Andre said. "Get to know a little about each other, and what we want to accomplish here."

"Alright."

"I want you to be comfortable with all of this." Andre told her a little about himself and how he knew Anna and Robert then he asked. "I assume you want Anna here during this." Alex nodded. "Is it alright that Robert is here as well?"

"I want Anna here and I'm scared that things will come out that she will need Robert for." Alex nervously fidgetted, she put her hand to her mouth. What all had Peter done? What all did she do because of her son? "I want them both here. They should both hear whatever we find out first hand."

"Alright, why don't we all get comfortable?" There were two armchairs facing each other as well as a couch along one wall. Alex took a deep breath then sat in the armchair facing away from the couch. Anna took Robert's hand and led him to sit there. Anna knew Alex might want them in the room but that didn't mean she could look at her while doing this.

Andre started by asking Alex to tell him about finding out about Peter and how they met and got to know each other. He asked her to explain how they became close, how she told him about giving him up. They went on and Alex told him about finding out about Anna and helping her. When Andre asked her about Demitri Alex said she didn't want to talk about him.

"Why don't you want to talk about Demitri?" he asked.

"He's not part of this, we're talking about Peter."

"We're talking about you and the people in your life."

"I don't want to talk about Demitri." She put her head down, "It hurts too much." They all heard the pain in her voice.

"Alright, maybe after you know me better we can come back and talk about that relationship. It was an important part of your life but I want you to feel comfortable talking to me."

"I miss him all the time. I don't want to talk about him because it just makes me miss him more."

"Alright," he reached out and touched her hand, Alex looked up at him. "We want to know what was done to you, that's all."

"All Demitri did was love me," she put her head down again and sighed. "He never knew about Peter, I couldn't tell anyone about my son. No one could know I was Peter's mother."

"And that is because of the money you stole right?" Andre asked.

"Yes, I stole a little over a million dollars from Cesar Faison the night I bedded him to steel DVX secrets for the WSB. I was fifteen years old and I thought it was my ticket out of what my aunt had planned for my life." She sighed, "It was a curse."

"You were just a child, I understand why you did what you did."

"Do you?" She looked up at him. "I was ordered to do whatever it took to get information from an evil man by the woman that raised me."

"You did what you had to but you were hoping for something better. You were just a kid and I'm sure you were scared." Andre and Alex talked about that night and her giving up Peter for adoption for a little while, when he felt she knew he understood her motives Andre moved on. "How old was Peter when you first saw him?"

"I think he was about sixteen. It was actually while he was going to university that he approached me, that he found out I was his mother." They talked for quite some time about Peter and how their relationship had evolved. How he had slowly started opening up to her about what it had been like being raised by Faison. Peter knew Faison was alive even when the rest of the world believed he was dead. Peter was never comfortable with people knowing who his mother was. He would always say it would put Alex in danger if the truth came out. She went on talking about Peter after he had finished school and going to work for his father. She hated that Peter couldn't seem to separate himself from his father even as an adult.

Then they talked about Alex finding Anna and about her helping her, getting her the proper treatment. About Anna getting her memory back and how happy Alex had been for her when Robin had shown up, how heartbreaking it was when Anna remembered Robert and believed she had lost him forever.

When they got close to talking about the time when Alex's marriage had ended she got quiet and stopped answering his questions as openly. Andre didn't want to push her, he already knew she didn't want to talk about Demitri. "Where was Peter in 2010?" he asked.

"He was working for one of Faison's businesses, he wanted to leave and start his own business. I think that was around the time he started talking about that," Alex answered.

"When did you agree to do the memory mapping?" He looked over at Anna, "Your memory was tampered with in late 2010. I have a lot of Cabit's records now and that's what it says."

"About a month before Anna was brought in. Peter explained what was going to be done and why it was important research."

"When did that happen?" Anna asked. "How was I brought in?"

"I believe it was a false lead that brought you to London. Peter did something so you wouldn't remember being drugged and taken. With what we were doing Peter told me Anna couldn't know about what we were doing." She looked over her shoulder at her sister, "I am so sorry about all of this." Anna just nodded, at this point, she just wanted to know what and how things had been done to her and Alex.

"Were you a willing participant?"

"Yes, I just thought it was an experiment. I never thought anyone would know anything about what was done. I thought I was just helping Peter with a new business venture. I wanted to help him because I thought it meant he would be getting away from Faison so I wanted him to succeed." Alex went on to explain how she thought she was helping Peter. That she never knew about the other people that were experimented on. She had no idea about Drew Cain or Jason Morgan and what all had been done to them until hearing about it in the news.

Andre realized they had been talking for about five hours. "I think that is enough for today. Tomorrow I want to start working on finding out what else has been going on with you. I may need to use hypnosis on you. Is that something you are willing to try?"

"Yes. I need to know what was done," she paused, "to me, by my son." She let out a breath, Alex knew it was true Peter had been using her and it was time to find out exactly what he had done. What she had done.

Anna got up and walked over to her, touching her shoulder. Alex turned and looked at her then stood up so they could hug. Anna knew this couldn't be easy for Alex, she is now admitting that her own son has been using her. They will get answers but how hard was this going to be on Alex. What were they going to find out now? Anna didn't need to say anything, she just held her sister.

Alex stepped back and looked Anna in the eyes. "I want to make this right. I want to help the people he has hurt."

"The first step is finding what he did to you, let's start with that," Anna said with a little grin and Alex nodded then turned.

"Am I going back to my cell now? I think I actually want to lie down for a little while. This was harder than I expected it to be."

"We are just getting started but I know once we are it won't take long to get to the bottom of all of this," Andre said as he stood as well.

"I hope you're right," Alex said, then looked at Anna and Robert who had joined her. "I wanted to believe the best in him, but I also ignored that he is very much his father's son." She hated admitting this, it hurt to know her son is like that monster but she wasn't helping anyone including Peter by continuing to protect him.

"I know this isn't easy but thank you for doing it," Robert said.

"I want to make this right."

"That's all we can ask for," Anna said as she took Robert's arm. "We have to go but we will be back again tomorrow and every step of the way."

"Thank you." Just then the door opened and a guard stepped into the room to lead Alex back to her cell.

After a moment the other left as well, none of them talking much. Andre excused himself as soon as they were outside. He had a lot of work he wanted to do now. Alex had been very open and there were a few things she had said that concerned him. He needed to think about his plan of action knowing they all just wanted to know what had happened.

Once they were back in their room Robert took Anna's hand, she looked up at him. "I don't know if this will fix anything. I don't know if this will clear Alex of the charges against her but I do believe this will help both you and Alex. I believe that your sister wants to be the woman she set out to be years ago."

"That's all I want for her. I want her to be that person I knew. That proud woman that had built a life for herself and became a successful doctor."

"You also want your sister back."

"If that happens I will be very happy but all I am hoping for is to know the truth." She turned and looked around the room. "What are we doing now, I don't want to talk about Alex any more today."

"I can think of a few fun ways to pass our time," Robert said with a little grin.

"I like how you're thinking, Scorpio." Then she leaned in and kissed him. "Feed me first then I'm all yours." Robert laughed and gave her another quick kiss then turned and picked up the phone to order room service. It's time to put the day behind them.


End file.
